Digimon: Second Xros Wars
by Starart132
Summary: 100 years after the first Xros Wars, another begins. Akio Taiki and his friends are drag in the digimon world to create an army and help king Shoutmon to protect the Digimon world against the enemy. The army they create are the reincarnation of the enemy 100 years ago. The Neo Bagra army will raises and protect the digimon world this time. New episode every Saturday.
1. Episode 1: New general and new start

AC: Episodes will appears each Saturday. Maybe 2 if you are lucky.

* * *

**Digimon: Second Xros Wars**

_Life and Dead...We are all trap in this cycle...We cannot escape it...We have no choice but to fight and try to survive. _

_War...Is the supreme form of the confrontation of life and dead. When a war is over...Hate, remorse and destruction...Is all what war leaves behind. When war is over...Everything destroyed is reconstruct...But Hate never disappears...And the source of the hate...Even if they want to second chance...forgiveness, are rejected and have no choice but to live in hiding._

_Others...Doesn't even know what they have done wrong...They have perish in the war and reincarnate..._

_I think I am one of them...One of the victims of the hate... One who has reincarnate...I don't know why...I...I just don't remember what I did before...I cannot remember my previous life...I must have done horrible things...I hear I wasn't the only one...But that's detail...I remember what they say to me...They all say...I'm one of them._

_I finish by living isolated and alone. My name is Dorbickmon...A name curse in the digimon world...Curse during 100 years._

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 1: New general and new start**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**New work city 2110**

A young man suddenly wakes up of this strange dream.

"Dorbickmon? Who's that?" Wonders the sleeping kid. He wasn't totally wake up.

The young man name is Akio Taiki. He is the great grandchild of Kudō Taiki. He stands he puts his clothes on. He has peach skin like anyone in his family. He has brown long hair. Long hair is popular once again for boys. His eyes are a little green, but it is mostly blue. He wears a red clothes with a blue pants. He then adds a final touch...the green goggles his great grandfather gives to his father and passes to him. He says it is a lucky charm. He also knows the story of this goggles and he wears it proudly. Even if the people forget about the digimon, he still reads the story write in the journal of his great grandfather. He checks his watch and...

"Shit! I'm late!" Shouts the 11 years old boy.

He stands up quick and he takes his bag for school. He then takes his toast and he runs to the subway and he takes it just in time.

The journey to school pass has usual...Uneventful and a little boring. He's good academically and it wasn't challenging or asking much efforts. Schools end fast and his 3 friends join him.

Mary is his best friend. She was the first friend he makes when he moves to the USA 3 years ago. She has black skin and her long hair is the same color than her skin. She has brown eyes. She wears a long pink robe. She has a red ribbon at her long hair and putting them together. She has a necklace which contains the picture of her family. She has also 11 years old.

Mick is his man best friend. He is already practicing to become a singer. He has pale brown skin. His long hairs are unusually white like snow when it falls of the sky...Pure white. It makes him cute and popular among girl. He has red eyes. He wears blue clothes with a black jean and always has his bag with him. He is 12 years old.

Victoria is a woman who loves being pretty and it upset her when she isn't or frustrated. She is the one who correspond to the stereotype, but when you know her more...She isn't the one she appears in public. She has blond hairs with some blue taint at the end of her short hair. She wears a t-shirt with a short skirt. She is 12 years old and she is in adoration with Mick, which is why she became Akio friend. She can be annoying but she is a very good and trustable friend.

They were returning him by the subway. Akio suggests that they come to his house and they enter in the subway. They all sit and wait to reach their destination.

"I have a strange dream." Says Akio.

"What is it?" Asks Mary.

"I dreamed that I was looking at something...He was alone and talking to himself some dark and sad thing..."

"What did he says?" Asks Mick.

"He says:Life and Dead...We are all trap in this cycle...We cannot escape it...We have no choice but to fight and to survive.

War...Is the supreme form of the confrontation of life and dead. When a war is over...Hate, remorse and destruction...Is all what war leaves behind. When war is over...Everything destroyed is reconstruct...But Hate never disappears...And the source of the hate...Even if they want to second chance...forgiveness, are rejected and have no choice but to leave in hiding.

Others...Doesn't even know what they have done wrong...They have perish in the war and reincarnate...

I think I am one of them...One of the victims of the hate... One who has reincarnate...I don't know why...I...I just don't remember what I did before...I cannot remember my previous life...I must have done horrible things...I hear I wasn't they only one...But that's detail...I remember what they say to me...They all say...I'm one of them.

I finish by living isolated and alone. My name is Dorbickmon...A name curse in the digimon world...Curse during 100 years." Explains Akio.

"Dorbickmon?" Asks Victoria.

"Yeah...The same name than the one in the journal." Says Akio making the link.

"Is he a good guy?" Asks Mary.

"From what you say when you read it...I think its no. But...Did he say he reincarnate?" Asks Mick.

"Yeah...But it's only a dream...Nothing to worry about." Says Akio. But he couldn't help but to feel sad for him...If the dream was something true and real. Why does he think the dream is real...It cannot.

The 4 kids suddenly feel exhausted. "Why...Am I feeling sleepy?" Asks Victoria.

"I...don't...know."

The 4 falls asleep and the train continue to his destination. The train stops and everyone, except them disembark.

"We are now heading to the terminus, Dragon Land! Please remember to stay inside the train." Says a mechanical voice.

**Xros Wars**

**?**

"Terminus! Everyone get out." Says the voice.

The 4 kids suddenly wake up.

"Terminus...What!?" Asks Mary.

The 4 realises what the voice say and they get out.

They see they were near a big volcano with magma around them. On the other side was a fertile plain with flowers.

"Better return in the train." Says Victoria.

The door suddenly closes.

"Sorry but I was ask and pay to get Akio here and a bonus for his friends." Says the voice.

They look at the train and they see it looking at them with...eyes. It's a Trailmon (C-89 Model).

"I have to go now. Bye!" They the Trailmon disappear.

"What...just happen?" Asks Mick.

"We've...been ditch...by a train." Says Akio who cannot realize what just happen.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AKIO!" Screams Victoria.

"How can it be my fault?" Asks Akio.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH US?" She screams.

"Calm down Victoria." Says Mary.

"I WON'T!"

"Calm down." Says Mick with a wink.

"All what you ask Mick." She says immediately calming down.

...

"Anyway...I guess we can't just stay here." Says Akio.

"Where are we anyway?" Asks Victoria. She wasn't angry at Akio anymore.

"From what I see...Volcano...Mountain...Flower plain..." Akio gets out a journal of his bag. "Let's see...Taiki has written that this place is...Dragon Land."

"D...Dragon Land?" Asks Mary.

"Yes...We better move." Says Akio.

They start walking, unawake that something was watching them.

"Taiki...That's...Why is it familiar?" He then decides to follow them discreetly.

**Second Xros Wars**

"Alright! We reach the plain." Says Mary. "I think I shall sit for a while."

"Yeah. It is a hard walk among the mountain." Says Victoria.

"I never thought this place was...Real." Says Mick. "I never give my comment, but I thought you believed the fantasy of your great grandfather."

"Don't worry...I expect it." Says Akio.

"I wonder...When does our ordinary train become a digimon?" Asks Mick.

"I don't know...But there must be a reason." Says Akio.

They think about something but nothing comes into their mind.

"Anyway...Where do we go now?" Asks Mary. "I think we need a clear destination."

"That's hard...Taiki travels between the different zone of the digimon world...But we cannot. So we are on our own." Answers Akio.

"Well...What do we have here?" Says an aggressive voice.

"What is that?" Asks Mary.

"Me...I am a digimon! I am Volcdoramon!" Says Volcdoramon.

He is a quadruped digimon. His body is made of rock and magma. On his back were 4 volcanos that were not in eruption right now. His face is green and his jaw his red. It is the only part who appears to be of flesh and blood. He is very tall. He has around his neck a dead symbol that don't calm.

"What do you want?" Asks Mick.

"That's a sentence we should never ask." Says Victoria.

"I want to capture you and ask ransom to the king." Says Volcdoramon. "He takes it kindly about the humans after all."

"...I want to say run but it is useless." Says Mary.

"That's right! I'm everything better than you." Says Volcdoramon with a smile.

"...What's behind you?" Asks Akio.

"Hum?" He turns around. He then turns back and the 4 kids disappear. "Where are-"

He sees them away. "How can they run so fast?" He decides to pursuit them. He runs after them.

"He's catching us!" Shouts Victoria.

The big digimon was indeed catching them, this time, his volcano are erupting of black smoke, showing he was angry.

He then uses his tail and tries catching them; he only misses Akio who turns around. Volcdoramon was about to catch him when something stands in the way of Volcdoramon and Akio.

"...Dorbickmon." Says Volcdoramon with hate and fear.

Dorbickmon is a crimson dragon, with gray spikes protruding out of his shoulder blades, his knees and forearms, as well as around his entire collar and some near his abdomen. He also had three black horns coming out of his back, one on the top of his nose, along with two red horns near the top of his head. Along with that, he had two cannons on his chest with the symbol of a flame on them, and his eyes were yellow with purple irises. What stood out the most were the two scars that ran down his eyes, making his glare a lot more intimidating as he stared down at Akio before looking at Volcdoramon.

"I don't know what's going on there but let them go." Says Dorbickmon.

Volcdoramon suddenly throws smokes at Dorbickmon faces who cough while Volcdoramon runs away.

"*Keuf Keuf* You coward!" Shouts Dorbickmon. "Sorry but he gets away with them." Says Dorbickmon. He then starts walking away.

Akio suddenly has something clicking in his mind.

"Are you Dorbickmon?" Asks Akio.

"Yes...Volcdoramon has said it." Answers Dorbickmon a little annoy by the useless question. He starts regretting trying to help them.

"I finish by living isolated and alone. My name is Dorbickmon...A name curse in the digimon world...Curse during 100 years." Says Akio.

Dorbickmon looks into his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"I finish by living isolated and alone. My name is Dorbickmon...A name curse in the digimon world...Curse during 100 years." Repeats Akio.

"Where you listening to me?!" Asks Dorbickmon angry by the fact.

"No...I wasn't even here! I just...have a dream about it." Says Akio.

"Dream it?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Yeah...I just don't know why...then I'm brought here." Says Akio. He realises that it wasn't a dream but something real he sees.

"Alright...See you later." Says Dorbickmon trying to ditch the human.

"Wait! You have to help me rescue my friend." Says Akio.

"Listen...I was only here because I was curious about you...But I am no hero...That's for sure." Says Dorbickmon.

"...My friends are in danger! He wants to sell them to the king." Says Akio.

"King Shoutmon? It's true he's very rich...He won't kill them. Just have to wait fro them to come back." Says Dorbickmon.

"But-"

"Leave me alone." Says Dorbickmon.

...

"Do you want to be alone?" Asks Akio.

"..." Dorbickmon doesn't answer anything.

"Answer me!" Asks Akio.

"...No." Says Dorbickmon. "But humans are not those who can help me with this."

"Why?" Asks Akio.

"I...I just don't know." Says Dorbickmon.

"Can you at least help me save my friends?" Asks Akio.

...

...

...

"You can say yes." Says a voice.

"! Fanglongmon?" Says Dorbickmon.

Fanglongmon is a dark gold quadruped digimon. He has 9 eyes, 3 to the left of his head, 3 to the center and 3 to the right. His scales are spiky on his body giving him protection. He has 6 very longs horns on his back. He also has red round ruby on his back. He has a long tail and the end of his tail is sharp. He was shorter than Dorbickmon but he was longer than him.

"You should accept." Says Fanglongmon again.

"Fanglongmon...Alright...I accept to help you, but not because I care for them." Says Dorbickmon.

"You don't even know them." Says Akio.

"That's why I don't care for them." Says Dorbickmon.

"Do you have an idea where he could have run?" Asks Akio.

"No." Says Dorbickmon.

"I know one of his favorite spot he passes his time." Says Fanglongmon.

"Let's go!" Says Akio running to his friends help.

Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon follow him.

**Second Xros Wars**

**Inside a volcano**

Volcdoramon drops the 3 humans on the ground and looks at them.

"After I sell you to Shoutmon. I'm going to be rich!" Says Volcdoramon.

"You just ruined my haircut! I'm going to destroy you!" Shouts Victoria furious.

Mick immediately covers her mouth. "You are not helping us here." He whispered to her ears.

"Why are you doing this?" Asks Mary.

"Not of your business...You don't even what's going on here right?" Asks Volcdoramon.

"Yeah! We sure know all what's going on in a place we never go!" Shouts back Victoria with sarcasm at level max.

"I said you are not helping here Victoria." Says Mick. "You make me feel bad."

"Oh! Sorry...My bad." She then smiles at Mick.

"That's one crazy girl here." Whispered Volcdoramon.

"You don't know half of it." Whispered Mick who hears him.

"All I need to do is contacting Shoutmon and the bytes shall be mine!" Says Volcdoramon.

"Bytes?" Asks Victoria.

"I'm sure it's the money here." Says Mary.

"Clever girl." Says Volcdoramon.

"You better let us go because Akio is coming with help!" Shouts Victoria. "Damn it's hot in this volcano."

"No one here knows where I live...You have no hope for that." Says Volcdoramon and ignoring her complains. "I should have kidnap the boy."

**Second Xros Wars**

**On the way to the volcano**

The 3 keeps walking at the direction of the volcano. There didn't say anything since they don't have an idea what to talk about. Akio doesn't know them and he doesn't want to bother them after they accept to help him, while Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon are just not use to talk to anyone. Finally, Akio asks something:

"Hum...Do you know each other's?"

They both look at the other one.

"We just get along." Answers Dorbickmon.

"There's nothing more...In this life." Says Fanglongmon.

"I have one question..." Says Dorbickmon. "Taiki...Do you possibly know why it is familiar?"

Akio knows he is on dangerous ground. Taiki journal says that he fights Dorbickmon...Although there's no hint of hate in his voice...If he remembers it...It can be catastrophic.

"I'm not sure...It is my family name...But I can't answer about that." Says Akio playing ignorance.

Dorbickmon looks at Akio with a small glance before continuing walking.

"We are at our destination." Says Fanglongmon.

Dorbickmon takes a deep breath.

"Volcdoramon...WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE! GET OUT AND FIGHT LIKES A REAL DRAGON DIGIMON!" Screams Dorbickmon.

Volcdoramon gets out of the volcano and he looks at him. He then puts himself on battle-stance. He knows he has no choice this time. Dorbickmon gives a sign to Fanglongmon to stay out of the fight.

He then did the same as Volcdoramon, putting himself on battle-stance. Volcdoramon looks at Dorbickmon for a while and smirk. Dorbickmon shows some inexperience and also weakness on his stance.

"I see you've weakened." Says Volcdoramon.

"What?!" Asks Dorbickmon.

"You can't win. And I was scare of you earlier." He then charges at Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon reacts a little too late and he's hit at his chest. He flies in the air and land on his foot.

"Damn!" Whispered Dorbickmon.

"Come and get me!" Shouts Volcdoramon.

"**Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!**" Shouts Dorbickmon. He breathes flame out of his mouth but he misses Volcdoramon.

"He's made of lava! I don't think fire will hurt him!" Shouts Akio.

_Maybe...But he dodges it. _Thinks Dorbickmon.

"**Volcanic Fount!**" Shouts Volcdoramon. He throws magma out of his back volcano and Dorbickmon is hits by it a little.

"URGH!" Shouts Dorbickmon when his flesh is burned.

"DORBICKMON!" Screams Akio.

"Just a little burn." Replies Dorbickmon.

He runs at Volcdoramon and he punches his face. Volcdoramon moves backward and he charges again and hit Dorbickmon unprotected gut.

"Argh!" Shouts Dorbickmon covering his stomach with his hands.

"What is it? Can't tolerate the pain anymore?" Asks Volcdoramon.

"This is bad." Says Akio.

"He doesn't want me to help." Says Fanglongmon.

"Can you do something?" Asks Akio.

"I'll intervene if he loses the fight." Says Fanglongmon.

"Alright." Says Akio nervous.

Dorbickmon receives 3 other hits, one at his face, magma at his left leg and one at his jaw. He flies in the air one again and fall on his back.

"DORBICKMON!" Screams Akio.

"Urgh...I'm so...weak." Says Dorbickmon.

"Can...Can I do something?" Asks Akio silently. "At this rate, he's going to die."

_**Do you want to help him?**_

"_Hum?" Wonders Akio._

_**Do you want to help Dorbickmon?**_

"_Who are you?" Asks Akio._

_**It is not important. Do you want to help Dorbickmon?**_

"_Yes...He deserves it." Says Akio._

_**They you need this...It's a Xros Loader...Use it to help him...You will be need it now...There's another war going on...You must reunite those who were the enemy of your ancestors and save the digimon world with them.**_

_Akio looks at his hands and sees a Xros Loader like the one his great grandfather uses. This one was orange-red...like the fire. "Thank you!" Says Akio._

_**It is up to you now!**_

"Fanglongmon...I know what to do. Dorbickmon! I hope you are ready!" Shouts Akio.

"? For what?" Asks Dorbickmon. He then sees the Xros Loader.

Fanglongmon moves closer.

"Ready?" Asks Akio.

Dorbickmon sighs.

"Yes!" They both say.

(Digimon Xros Wars theme: We are Cross Heart watch?v=isCDbOFQtKc )

"Dorbickmon!" Shouts Akio.

"Alright!" Dorbickmon answers.

"Fanglongmon!" Shouts Akio.

"Ready!" Answers Fanglongmon.

"Digixros!" Shouts Akio.

"DIGIXROS!" Shouts Both Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon combining.

"FangDorbickmon!" Shouts FangDorbickmon.

The 2 combines together. The body of Fanglongmon was still complete. Over the back of Fanglongmon was Dorbickmon. He starts from the torso to his head, arms and hands were present.

_I feel stronger...It's...familiar._ Couldn't help but think Dorbickmon.

"Look out!" Shouts Akio.

FangDorbickmon dodges it by jumping to the right. He then charges at Volcdoramon at smash him against a wall. FangDorbickmon breathes fire at his enemy and he shouts in pain.

"Guess I was wrong." Murmured Akio.

"Yeah!" Says FangDorbickmon. He then runs at the direction of Volcdoramon and he punches the face again.

He flies in the air and smashes the wall of the volcano.

"Please stop!" Whines Volcdoramon. "They aren't worth my life."

(Theme end)

FangDorbickmon separates and Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon appear again.

"Release them." Orders Dorbickmon.

"Alright!" Says Volcdoramon.

The 3 other kids get out and they run at Akio side.

"Why did you kidnap them?!" Asks Fanglongmon. "Aren't supposed to be guard watching so this won't happen?"

"You don't know?...Well...Of course not...There's a war going on. 31 of the 108 zones have been taken by the Dark Knight army."

"...And?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"King Shoutmon acts and enters in war against the army and try to regain the zones but it is harder than it seems. The enemy is numerous and organised. Soldiers are occupied with fighting back the enemy." Says Volcdoramon.

"Go!" Shouts Dorbickmon who hears enough.

Volcdoramon returns in the volcano while the others walk away.

"I've done my part...Good luck to you now." Says Dorbickmon.

"Wait!" Shouts Akio.

"What?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Are you just going to walk away after what you just learn? There's a war going on!" Shouts Akio.

"So?" says Dorbickmon.

"*Sigh* Forget I mention this...Anyway...We have to find a way home." Says Akio.

"Good luck with that." Says Dorbickmon.

"You're just going to ditch us like that?" Shouts Victoria.

"Volcdoramon? You can keep the shouting blond girl!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"Her? Never!" Shouts back Volcdoramon in the volcano.

"I'm going-" But Victoria was cut by Mick.

"Not the time!" He says harshly. He begins to have enough for a week.

"Let's go." Says Mary. "Maybe the king knows how to return home."

The 4 humans walk away.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Says Fanglongmon. He then walks with them to be sure nothing wrong happen again.

Akio turns around and wave a good-bye for him.

"Yeah...Bye." Dorbickmon then turns away. He walks a few steps when a voice stops him.

_**You're going to let pass this chance?**_

"_Who are you?" Shouts Dorbickmon._

_**You have an opportunity of redemption yourself and you are going to let it pass?**_

"_...What do you mean by redemption?" Asks Dorbickmon. He knows it is about his previous life and he wants answer._

_**That is not for you to know...But if you want to be accepted by the digimon...You have to participate in the war and restore peace. It is your only chance destiny shall give you.**_

"_...Alright." Says Dorbickmon._

Dorbickmon turns around and walk at the direction of the humans. He catches them fast since they are only walking and very small too.

"Dorbickmon...You came back?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"Yeah...I think I shall accompany you for now." Says Dorbickmon. "Something tells me to do this."

"Thank you." Says Akio.

It is that way that the journey begins.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

They discover the purpose in the Digimon world: Create an army. They needed first a tactician to do so. A dream shall guide their path to the Bread city; a master thief is stealing bread and bytes. The group must meet him to become their ally. Will they succeed or shall they have to find another way?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : Recruiting the master tactician.

Don't miss it out.


	2. Episode 2: Recruiting the master tactici

AC: From now on, one character shall give a resume of the previous episode...In the episode 3...It shall be Dorbickmon...Be aware of the insults he gives you.

* * *

Hello dear readers, I am Akio Taiki. No one has a perfect memory so here's what happen in the previous episode of Digimon Second Xros wars:

I have a strange dream about a digimon name Dorbickmon. When we enter in the subway: Me and his friends, Mary, Mick and Victoria are transport in the digimon world. We begin searching for a way home when Volcdoramon stands in our way. I manage to outsmart him but he captures my friend. I escape thanks to Dorbickmon who rescue me for something more than being kind. I convince him to help me rescue them with Fanglongmon who help me in this small negotiation. When we reach the volcano where Volcdoramon resides, Dorbickmon fights him but he was losing the fight. Then a mysterious voice gives me the Xros Loader and I use it to beat the enemy by a fusion of Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon. When our friend his rescue, Fanglongmon accepts to escort us while Dorbickmon stays behind when something change his mind and he comes with us.

* * *

**?**

"Alright...I have enough bread...My stomach shall be full today." Says a happy voice.

"There's the thief!" Shouts a voice. "Fire at will."

"There's no: «You're under arrest anymore?»" Asks the thief.

The digimon policeman fires at the master thief. He turns around and he runs he dodges all the fire, ice, beam and laser shoots at him. Bread flies in the air and the digimon catch it with his golden part of his helmet. He then gets out of sight of the police.

"BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME...YOU CAN'T OUTSMART MY PERFECT BRAIN!" Screams the thief in victory.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 2: Recruiting the master tactician**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Near Bread town city**

The group was walking to the city when the night begins to come. They were still in the Dragon Land zone but they have soon reached the end of the Zone. After this, they have to travel into a new zone, which shall be difficult.

"Are we there yet?" Asks Victoria.

"..." Dorbickon and Fanglongmon don't answer.

"Are we there yet?" She asks again.

The 3 other humans begin to be annoy to.

"Are-"

"SHUT YOU'RE F**K MOUTH!" Screams Dorbickmon.

"...Alright...I see the village." She says with a smile.

They all sigh.

"How can you live with her?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"We use the 70's show method." Says Akio.

"What is it?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"We ignore her so much that we really can't hear what she says even when we see her mouth moving." Says Mick.

"I'll keep that in mind." Says Dorbickmon.

They enter in the village and they search for a place to rest. When the digimon sees Dorbickmon, they immediately hide somewhere and the city was completely empty.

"...7.2 seconds...A new record." Says Dorbickmon. "Anyway...Let's find the Inn...I think we can rest there...If not...We'll camp outside."

He looks at Victoria but she says nothing else. If the Inn says no...It is obvious why. Akio looks around sadly and sees why Dorbickmon refuses to come with them first.

They enter in the Inn the owner was there and looking at them calmly.

"You're here for a chamber?" Asks the digimon.

It was a Rizegreymon who was calm and look at them without any thought. RizeGreymon is an orange cyborg _Tyrannosaurus rex_ with amber eyes, spikes on his right shoulder and jaw, and orange fur on his head. The tip of his tail is gray, and he has blue stripes on his legs, neck and mouth, and a revolver for a left arm. He wears a red chest plate, a metallic helmet with three horns on it, and also has red mechanic wings with three cannons on each.

"Yes...How much?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"100 bytes by digimon and...25 bytes per humans and that's for each nights." Says Rizegreymon.

Dorbickmon looks at his Data cards and he gives it to Rizegreymon.

"You should really raise the price one day." Says Dorbickmon.

"I've done it...But I give a special for you each time for you...It is always hard here." Says Rizegreymon.

"Thanks." Says Dorbickmon.

They move to the chamber and they see that it was big enough for them.

They each have a bed and they slept go on it. The bed was comfortable for each of them and they fall asleep.

_**It is time that I explain the purpose of your presence in the digimon world. As long as it isn't complete...You cannot return to the human world. You must create an army to fight back the enemy. For that...You must find the master tactician living in this city. With him...You can find the other members you need to find to save the digimon world of the enemy. This is your purpose.**_

_**Search for the tactician...He is acting during the night! Find him and talk to him!**_

"_Wait! What's all going on? I know there's a war going on here and 31 zones have been taken." Says Akio._

"_Yeah! Why are we here?" Asks Victoria._

"_Victoria!" Asks Akio._

"_We are all here!" Says Mick._

"_Me too." Says Mary._

"_*Sigh* I'm here too." Says Dorbickmon._

"_Guess everyone is here." Says Fanglongmon._

_**This is for you to find out the rest...This is the last time I talk to you for now. The rest is up to you.**_

Akio wakes up from his sleep and looks around. He sees that his friends are still sleeping and...A loud and powerful sound is made...Dorbickmon was snoring very loudly. Akio then puts his head on the bed and he falls asleep again even with the loud snore.

The morning comes and the group wakes up. When Akio brought up his dream the others confirm the dream.

"Then we are stuck here...Great." Sighs Victoria. "At least Mick is here!" She says with a happy tone.

"The Tactician...We have to find a tactician here?" Asks Mary. "We have to wait the entire day for him to come."

"Why did he appear during the night?" Asks Mick.

"Don't know but he appears the night." Says Dorbickmon.

The group gets out of the Inn the town is suddenly empty again.

"8.2 seconds this time." Says Dorbickmon.

"Ok...Now they are exaggerated...I mean we are here an entire night without causing trouble and they just hide at Dorbickmon presence." Shouts Victoria.

"I'm used to it anyway. Any town here do the same." Says Dorbickmon.

They travel around the town when Mary sees the post.

"Look here!" She shouts.

"What?" Asks Fanglongmon.

They all look at the post.

"Seems like they are searching a thief." Says Mick.

"They want the thief captured and the people are willing to pay 1 Megabytes for it." Says Akio.

"1 megabytes = 1 000 000 bytes...right?" Asks Mary.

"Yes...Maybe we should capture him...give it to the authority, obtain the money and bust him out." Says Dorbickmon.

... Everyone bust that plan out.

"It is said that he stoles this city during 12 years and no one has been able to stop him until now. He stoles 1 147 789 breads and 14,7 Giga bytes." Reads Akio.

"That thief must be rich now...and fat." Comments Mick.

"I think I see the last place he stole." Says Victoria.

"Where?" Asks Akio.

"The building with holes." She points.

There was a large building with hundreds of holes on the wall...It is impressive that the building have fall on itself. The absence of blood means that the thief hasn't been hit.

"The only thing that wasn't shoot is that detail on the wall." Says Dorbickmon.

There was a big T on the wall.

"He thinks he's Zorro." Comments Victoria.

"He only leaves his mark...All we have to do now is wait for him to strike." Says Fanglongmon.

"But where shall he strikes?" Asks Victoria.

"The building is stole is a bread factory...So I guess the next one is the bytes bank." Says Mary.

"That's right...He has food...He needs money now." Says Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Second Xros Wars**

Night has come in the city; it appears to be calm but the group watches the bank where he can attack. They are hidden inside an abandon house near the bank. An hour passes and nothing happen yet.

"Are you sure he's going to strike this night?" Asks Victoria.

"No...We just have to do this every night." Says Dorbickmon. "It is like hunting...We need to be patient."

"That's not of your strongest point too Dorbickmon." Says Fanglongmon.

"I'm sure he'll strike this night...The dream didn't warn us to wake up immediately so...Maybe this night." Says Akio from sure to unsure.

"I think I just see something." Says Mick.

The group watches it carefully and see a big shadow pass at the front of the bank. He seems to look around and climb at the top of the building.

"Time to strike." Says Dorbickmon.

The 4 humans climb on Fanglongmon head and Fanglongmon follows Dorbickmon to the bank. Dorbickmon begin climbing and he reaches the top and he sees nothing.

Below, Fanglongmon and the humans watch around if the thief tries to escape. He didn't. Suddenly, the front door opens and the thief sees Fanglongmon.

"Looks like I'm busted." Says the thief.

"Who are you?" Asks Fanglongmon.

Dorbickmon hears something at the entrance he walks closer. He then sees Fanglongmon talking to the thief.

"The master thief...No one ever beat my unbeatable plan and tactics." Says the thief. "They are **perfect**. No one even knows who I am."

Akio remembers one of the main enemy Taiki fight with Shoutmon. He insisted a little on the word perfect...He was also a strategist master.

"You are Tactimon." Says Akio without hesitation.

"How do you know?" Asks the thief completely taken by surprise.

"You insisted a little too much on the word perfect and the T mark you live gives another tip." Says Akio.

"My first mistake...But that won't stop me." Says Tactimon.

He then receives a kick at the back of his helmet and he falls on the ground.

"Argh...Second mistake, but that's the last one." Says Tactimon standing up.

Dorbickmon breathes fire and Tactimon dodges it. The flame makes Tactimon visible for the humans' eyes.

Tactimon is a 25-30 ft. digimon. His armor resembles that of a samurai, and is painted black with red flame details. His belly, a portion of his legs and biceps are not covered by the armor but they are cover by white clothes that hide his flesh. He also wears a dark blue cape. His face is hidden behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle. His eyes are yellow and look at Dorbickmon. A big sword stand by his side, hold by his right hand. The sword appears to be sealed...More like double sealed.

"That's the Jatetsufūjin-maru." Says Akio. "It appears to have 2 seals...So his power is block for now."

"That was close...But I am not one of those who dislike fighting." Says Tactimon.

"Dorbickmon wait!" Shouts Mary remembering why they were waiting for him.

"What is it?" Grunts Dorbickmon annoyed.

"We are not here to beat him but to talk to him!" Shouts Mary.

"Yeah...That's your plan." Says Dorbickmon.

"You want to talk to me? Well...I guess so...What are you?" Asks Tactimon.

"We are humans...Anyway...Let's go elsewhere where we can talk without problem." Says Mary.

"Follow me." Says Tactimon.

They all move somewhere else...The humans caught the interest of Tactimon. Dorbickmon watches him carefully in case he plans something. They move outside the city. They were in the plain and they walk closer to a big castle.

"Yeah! I live pretty close to the rulers of the Dragon lands without him knowing I'm here...You'll find out anyway since you appear to have an Xros Loader." Says Tactimon.

"That do you mean?" Asks Victoria.

"I've seen the human with the Xros Loader putting me has a target to follow wherever I go." Says Tactimon.

"When did you do that?" Asks Mick.

"When I was saying that he is Tactimon." Answers Akio. "I was only winning time."

Tactimon stops at a mountain near the castle and he pushes something. A hole appears and Tactimon enters first.

They follow him and they see the inside of Tactimon domain. It was a simple living place for Tactimon. It has...electricity...Don't know how but he has clearly steal it, a holovision to watch news and etc., a fridge, light, bed, bathroom and another passage to leads elsewhere but a seal was put on it and makes it not usable.

"It is a simple house but you can make yourself comfortable." Says Tactimon. "If you're hungry...I only had bread...I haven't buy meat yet."

They all take some bread.

"What do you want to ask me?" Says Tactimon.

"Do you know the current situation of the digimon world?" Asks Akio.

"Yes...The 31 zones lost to the Dark Knight army." Says Tactimon. "Common knowledge."

"Alright...You know that things are going bad right?" Asks Akio.

"No...It was a surprise attack...But if a human is here...I guess things are worse than it appears." Says Tactimon.

"Enough with this! We need you to form an army!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"Why me?" Asks Tactimon.

"A voice told us to so this." Says Dorbickmon not happy sounding crazy.

The 5 others confirm what he has said.

"That...is...Too strange." Says Tactimon. "This is what I want to say but...Humans here mean it is possibly true."

"So...What do you think?" Asks Mary.

"Can I know your name first?" Asks Tactimon. He notices the goggles of Akio and it makes him feel...uneasy somehow.

"Mary Canary."

"Victoria Lee."

"Mick Lavoie."

"Akio Taiki."

"Taiki...I'm sorry but I cannot accept...That word is something I can't support to hear. I don't know why but I can't stand it." Says Tactimon furious.

Akio knows why. He was killed because of Kudō Taiki and Shoutmon.

"But-" Akio was cut.

"Not another word...Those goggles make me also uneasy...Did you do something against me before?" Asks Tactimon.

"No." Answers Akio.

"Even so I cannot accept...You can stay here for the rest of the night but after this...You get out of here...I don't want to see you again after this." Says Tactimon.

He then opens the holovision and ignores them.

"That was an unexpected big failure." Says Mick.

"Taiki is also a name that bothers me...But so many things bother me that I don't really change anything for me." Says Dorbickmon. "You know why...right?"

"No." Says Akio.

His friends follow him...They know some information are dangerous to be known.

"Anyway...I can force him to join us." Smirks Dorbickmon.

"That won't work...We need a motivate tactician... If he doesn't care...His perfection will be a perfect mistake and kill all of us." Says Fanglongmon.

"Then we fail at the very beginning!" Shout Dorbickmon.

"Maybe you can talk to him." Says Akio to Mary. "He doesn't want anything about me...But maybe he'll accept listening to you."

"Alright!" Says Mary. "I think I'm the best fill for this."

"I wonder." Says Dorbickmon.

Mary walks closer to him and was about to say something when:

"SHHH! Something is going on here." Says Tactimon.

"-We just have learned that Slayerdramon domain has been attack by the Dark Knight army! -" Says a Hi-VisionMonitormon. "-The enemy is trying to enter in the castle to reclaim the zone has theirs...Has you know, after the second reformation of the digimon world after the dead general cases...To reclaim a zone, they must obtain the symbol of the Dragon Land, the Dragon tear.-"

Tactimon cuts the Holovision.

"We have to do something!" Says Mary.

"I know." Says Akio.

"Another battle...finally!" Smirk Dorbickmon.

"Dark Knight Army...Alright...I'll help you deal with this problem. Slayerdramon is a good ruler and I don't intend to let things go bad." Says Tactimon. "This will ruin every perfect thing I plan."

He then walks to the seal passageway.

"Follow me...Remember...It's a temporary association." Says Tactimon.

When they all pass the entrance, Tactimon reactivates the seal and they continue to another seal and the same procedures happen.

"Why did you put 2 seals?" Asks Fanglongmon. The humans were on his head again. Too small to be fast.

"No one can enter in my home by the castle...And no one can enter in the castle by my home." Answers Tactimon.

"Clever." Comments Akio.

Dorbickmon looks at the castle and couldn't help but feel it familiar...He even knows some traps hidden there. He knows that the color of the castle is different but he doesn't know why it is familiar. He never enters in that castle.

They continue in the passageway until they reach the end. Tactimon then pushes on a stone that makes the wall turn and they are in the castle. Tactimon asks them to follow him discreetly and they are over the throne room where Slayerdramon is talking to his soldiers. Slayerdramon was wearing Chrome Digizoid scale armour all over his body so his skin color can hardly bee see except around his joint were it is black. His long is also covered with the silver armor with a golden line. His green cloak was floating in the wind with a few holes and burns. Slayerdramon has also 5 horns, 2 each side of the back of his head, one on his nose and 2 at his front.

They ignore the speech and concentrate on the task.

"Alright...Does anyone know anything about the castle?" Asks Tactimon.

"I think I know something...I don't know why but...They are some trap that can be activated in the entire castle." Says Dorbickmon. "I know there is one at the entrance that can be activated by a switch of the third door to the right from the entrance side."

"Good...You show all the trap while I'll prepare a plan." Says Tactimon. "Let's try and not being spotted."

"Alright." They all say.

After observing the entire castle, they return to their spot except Mick.

"Good. Every trap has been prepared and it is time to stop the Dark Knight army." Says Tactimon.

"Where's Mick?" Asks Victoria.

"Down there...According to plan." Says Tactimon.

They see Mick talking to Slayerdramon and after a while, Slayerdramon asks the soldiers something and they act.

"What he's doing here?" Asks Victoria.

"Tactimon says that he shall explain where the traps are so they can use it against the enemy." Says Myna.

"Oh...I wasn't listening." Says Victoria.

An explosion occurs...Slayerdramon puts Mick in security and he was ready to fight when the enemy comes. After a while, nothing comes but Slayerdramon was really tense. That's when 4 digimons enters in the room. There was a ChaosDukemon accompanied with 3 BlackMegaloGrowmon.

ChaosDukemon has his body completely covered with a silver armor. His shield is also silver and his spear. He has blue shoulders and a blue helmet. He has white hair at the top of his head. He also has a long blue cape at his shoulders.

The 3 BlackMegaloGrowmon have black skin and white belly. He has yellow hair and yellow eyes. He has some element of his yellow at his leg and his tail. He has a silver armor at his chest with 2 long metal plates over his shoulder. He also has a long metal rope at the higher back plate.

"Surrender Slayerdramon and give us the Dragon tear!" Orders ChaosDukemon.

"Never! My friend Shoutmon and my ancient general Kiriha Aonuma count on me when I become a powerful warrior!" Shouts Slayerdramon with his blade ready to fight.

"We have no choice but to enter in the fight." Says Akio.

Dorbickmon takes the 3 humans and the 3 digimon jumps from their hiding spot and they land behind the enemies. Dorbickmon puts the humans on the ground and they take some distance.

"Dorbickmon!" Shouts Slayerdramon.

"Not a good time for hate!" He then turns his attention to the enemy. "Prepare to die!" Shouts Dorbickmon at the first BlackMegaloGrowmon.

Fanglongmon and Tactimon attack the 2 others.

"Slayerdramon! Fight ChaosDukemon. They handle the rest!" Shouts Akio.

Fanglongmon charges at BlackMegaloGrowmon. He attacks head first at the chest of BlackMegaloGrowmon. He then jumps in the air and dodges another blow of BlackMegaloGrowmon. He then lands on his neck and prepare to finish him, but BlackMegaloGrowmon throws him at Tactimon.

Tactimon sees it and he evades to the left and he smashes at BlackMegaloGrowmon. Tactimon charges at the other one with his seal blade and he smashes the head of BlackMegaloGrowmon. He survives the attack and he counters with an Atomic Blaster and he hits Tactimon. He flies in the air and he crushes against the wall. Tactimon shakes his head.

"Guess I'm a little rusted." He then smirks. "Time to use my speed."

Tactimon uses his speed he acquired with his thief experience and he smashes the back of BlackMegaloGrowmon. Tactimon ducks the blade of BlackMegaloGrowmon and decides to finish him by crushing the skull of BlackMegaloGrowmon 4 consecutive times.

Fanglongmon already finishes him by the time Tactimon defeats BlackMegaloGrowmon.

Dorbickmon has some problems defeating BlackMegaloGrowmon. He dodges the attacks but he receives one at his chest.

"**Double Edge!**" Shouts BlackMegaloGrowmon.

He then slices the neck of Dorbickmon but not deep enough to kill him. Dorbickmon counters with his fire blade suddenly stronger by his fury rising and he finishes cuts him in half.

Akio runs at the side of Dorbickmon.

"Are you alright?" Asks Akio.

"Yeah...Grrrr...Dammit! I'm weak." Says Dorbickmon furious.

"Dorbickmon." Says Akio.

"I'm...pitiful." Says Dorbickmon looking at the ground. He puts his hand on his neck to stop losing blood.

Slayerdramon blocks the spear of ChaosDukemon with his Fragarach. He rolls to the left and he counters with a kick at the face of ChaosDukemon. He then makes his blade longer and traps him in the blade. He then pulls him closer at he puts one of his horns to the left eyes of ChaosDukemon who screams in pain when some blood comes out of the helmet.

"**Judecca Prison!**" Shouts ChaosDukemon. He then throws a beam to Slayerdramon who protect himself with his blade. He runs at ChaosDukemon and he screams:

"WE WILL NOT FALL! **Shouryūzanpa**!" Shouts Slayerdramon.

He refines a dragon wave with Fragarach, and then releases it pointing upward, slaying the opponent from the sword's pressure alone. He uses the second Ryūzanken techniques to finish ChaosDukemon.

Slayerdramon breathes strongly before looking at the intruders.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

Dorbickmon neck stops bleeding.

"We learn that the Dark Knight army attacks so we decide to help you." Answers Dorbickmon.

"Care to present yourself." Asks Slayerdramon with a friendlier look.

They all present themselves.

"Did you say...Taiki...The descendant of Kudō Taiki?" Asks Slayerdramon.

"Yes..." Says Akio.

"King Shoutmon will be happy to know you are here...Do you want to meet him?" Asks Slayerdramon.

Akio looks at his friends.

"Do you want to meet him so you can have a chance return home? Me...I'll stay here and help building our army." Says Akio.

They take a few minutes to think. They know Akio won't change his mind...And whatever brings him here won't permit him to return home.

"No." They all answer.

"I really wish you would have said yes Victoria." Says Dorbickmon.

"Shut up big dragon." Says Victoria.

"He shall be sad." Says Slayerdramon. "What are your intensions?"

"We are building an army." Says Akio.

"Why?" Asks Slayerdramon.

"That is not for you to know! But be sure that we are not your enemy!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"Alright...Good-bye." Says Slayerdramon. "Dorbickmon...Thank...you." He adds with difficulty.

Dorbickmon didn't answer but he gives him a very small smile that Slayerdramon sees clearly.

They return to Tactimon's home and they begin to talk.

"Tactimon...We really need you...If you weren't there...It would have turn bad." Says Mary.

"I said no." Answers Tactimon. "But...After what happen...There's no time for hesitation...Akio Taiki...Even if your name disturb me...I shall not let that stop me...You are kind...I shall not let it stop me...I accept your proposal this time."

"For real?" Asks Mick.

"Yes...I think it is time I quick my life has a thief. The digimon world needs me." Says Tactimon.

"Thank you!" Shouts Mary.

"Good...What do we do now?" Asks Akio.

"If we need to build an army...We need troops and we are seriously lacking...Then we can search for the Warzoneship." Says Tactimon.

"Warzoneship?" Asks Mary.

"It's a ship that can pass through the different zone of the digimon world. The reformatting calls the needs of the Warzoneship to change zone." Explains Tactimon. "We can find those at the deep south of here at Waterdragron port."

"And the troop?" Asks Akio.

"I know there some who are training midway to the port...In the flower plain." Says Tactimon.

"Let's do this when we are rested." Says Dorbickmon.

They all sleep on the ground except the humans. Akio looks at Dorbickmon.

"Dorbickmon..."

"Don't ask...I'm a weakling for now..." Says Dorbickmon.

"You just need training." Says Akio.

"Yeah...A proper training." Says Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Second Xros Wars**

Slayerdramon opens a holovision and enters in contact with a friend.

"King Shoutmon...I have a report to give you." Says Slayerdramon.

"What is it?" Asks Shoutmon.

"The castle has been attack by the Dark Knight army." Says Slayerdramon. "I manage to defend it with the help of rescuers digimon accompanied with humans."

"Humans?" Asks Shoutmon.

"One of them is the descendent of your good friend...A Taiki." Says Slayerdramon.

"For real! Where is he right now?" Asks Shoutmon happy to hear a descendant of his friend is in the digimon world.

"He walks out of the castle once it is secured...The problem is...with who he is traveling?" Says Slayerdramon.

"Who?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Dorbickmon, Fanglongmon and Tactimon." Says Slayerdramon.

"Them!" Shouts in surprise Shoutmon. It is the name of 3 old enemies.

"Yeah...But they are the one who help me." Says Slayerdramon.

"I see...Let them do what they want for now." Shoutmon voice appears to be sad.

"Do not worry...He's a good kid." Says Slayerdramon.

"I shall come at you and prepare to fight back the enemy." Says Shoutmon. "Also-"

"Daddy!" Shouts a young voice.

"Dad!" Shouts another one but older.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Says Shoutmon. "Good-Bye."

"Bye." They then cut the communication.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

We are searching the troops to compose our army. We search in the plain and we meet lots of Commandramon who are training for joining an army with their superior Sealsdramon. We then continue our way to obtain a ship when we have another surprise encounter with another digimon who appears interest in us.

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : Formation of an army!

Don't miss it out.

In the next episode: Dorbickmon shall present the resume of the previous episode and the next one...After a while, you'll have to choose your favorite one.

In case you haven't figure out. Slayerdramon is Dracomon of the series.


	3. Episode 3: Formation of an army

Hello readers, I am Dorbickmon and don't you dare forgetting it. I've hear from Akio that some of you have a defect brain and forget things. I shall give you a small resume of what happen previously and I you forget or don't listen...Then F**K YOU! I won't lose time for that explaining a second time.

A dream asks us to find a strategist in Bread city. Those breads really taste good by the way. Anyway, we find out that he is a thief who strikes during the night. I wanted to obtain the bytes, but all of them ignore my plan. We wait for a part of the night; I didn't have to complain since Victoria did it first. After she asks the question, the thief strikes. After a brief interaction, he let us enter in his house. He lives close to a very familiar castle and we talk a little. He refuses to help us when he hears the word Taiki. He's familiar with this name like me. We then learn that the castle was attacked and we haste to protect it...This is there that I realise who weak I am...I barely defeat my opponent while the 2 others has less problem than me. After this, he accepts to help us and we are searching for an army and a Warzoneship.

...

You better not read the resume a second time...IT WILL IMPLIES THAT I REPEATED BUT I WON'T!

P.S: The only reason this episode case sooner is because we have work faster...That little author don't want to let us rest.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 3: Formation of an army!**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Flower Plain**

The group, with Tactimon as their tactician, continue their journey to the south has he suggests.

"This is...beautiful." Says Victoria. The other humans were amaze too.

The 3 digimon just look at it without any interest.

The plain was covered with different kind of flower or different color. It was a majestic spectacle. Humans didn't see this in their life too.

"Have you ever seen a flower?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Yes we have...But not that many." Says Akio.

"We live in a city...There's not that much to see." Says Mick.

"It is impressive when you see this the first time." Says Mary.

"Anyway...We are here to search for some troops. They must still be around. I've hear that they shall be around for another week." Says Tactimon.

They begin searching for those troops. It appears to be easier than they think. They can clearly hear a voice shouting.

"STOP! TURN LEFT AND RUN!" Screams a voice.

"YES CAPTAIN!" Answers numerous voices.

They run to the direction of the sound and they find...100 to 200 Commandramons with a Sealsdramon has their officer who shouts 1...2 in repetition. It was clear that they are in the middle of the training and that the captain was Sealsdramon.

The commandramon is digimon with the skin of the color of the desert has camouflage. They are wearing an armor of the same color made of solid Digizoid. They were the size of an adult human. They have a M16 on their back with a special seal at the cannon of the M16.

Sealsdramon is a digimon twice taller than normal humans. He is wearing metal digizoid armor over all his body like a cyborg. His armor is black color with some taint of red at his knee and his shoulders finishing by knifes. He has a long tail covered with the same armor. He wears goggle, left eye goggle is blue and the right one is red. He wears a helmet with a yellow part at the top of the helmet.

"I think we can try and talking to them." Says Mary.

The group moves at the direction of the troops and they stop close to Sealsdramon.

"Care to decline your identity?" Asks Sealsdramon.

The group present themselves at the troops also present themselves.

"This is my squad." Says Sealsdramon with proud in his voice.

"I see you are training very well." Comments Tactimon.

"Of course...We train to become perfect soldiers." Answers all the Commandramon.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Sealsdramon.

"We are currently forming an army and are searching for troops." Answers Dorbickmon.

"...I see." Says Sealsdramon.

"We were thinking if you can join us...We are not very numerous and we need someone to help us." Says Victoria.

"..."

"We are building an army to protect the zone against the invaders of the Dark Knight army." Says Akio more specifically.

"You are member of the royal army?" Asks Sealsdramon.

"No...We are building an army with those who cannot or refuse joining the royal army." Says Tactimon, which is true.

"Hum...I'm not sure...We are still in the middle of a training and- DON'T REST! CONTINUE THE TRAINING!" Shouts Sealsdramon.

"Hum...I think the best training is a real life action." Says Mary.

"Hum...Continue." Says Sealsdramon interest.

"If they do not participate in real battle or real assignment...How can they become perfect soldiers?" Asks Mary.

"...Let me think about it for the rest of the day...But you can stay with us." Says Sealsdramon. "Soldiers must accept visitors...Does any of you need a little training session?"

"I...Need one...I'm weaker than I thought...But I still need to wait for my neck to completely heal from his injuries...So it will be another time...If you are with us." Says Dorbickmon.

"Alright...I'll continue the training before they start getting lazy." Says Sealsdramon. "CONTINUE RUNNING!" He then follows the Commandramon and they run for a while.

They continue that way and after a while, they take a pause.

"Are you hungry?" Asks Sealsdramon. "I'll prepare the best healthy food we have."

"Of course." Says Akio with a smile. "Thank you."

"It will be ready in a few minutes." Says a Commandramon.

After a moment, the same came into their nose. The smell wasn't that good.

"Smells bad." Says Victoria. "But it is health food anyway."

"Yeah." Says Mary.

"As long has it is edible." Says Dorbickmon.

After a while, they receive the food in a bowl...Adapt for the different size. The color was pale green and wasn't appealing. They look at the Commandramon and Sealsdramon that eat it without any problem. They then decide to eat it. After the first bite...They all feel sick. The food was beyond description of how horrible it can be. The one who was in the worse shape was Dorbickmon.

"Dorbick...mon. Are you...alright?" Asks Akio.

Dorbickmon faces was all green...Literally.

"Don't *heurk* ask." Says Dorbickmon who seems about to puke.

"This is not...edible." Says Tactimon.

"Worse...Than...Grass." Whines Fanglongmon.

"Never...eat this...again." Says Mick.

"Delicious." Says Victoria.

They all look at her with unbelievable look.

"What? I have a strong stomach. I've eaten worse than that." She says. "I'm not about to waste it too...Better eat your portion!"

They all look at the food...They have to eat it if they want to enter in the troop good favor so they'll accept to help them and also...They won't have anything else to eat anyway. After an hour, they painfully finish the green thing. Dorbickmon was green from his face to his foot like all the other, except Victoria and the troops of Commandramon and Sealsdramon.

"Never...Shall I eat this...again." Says Dorbickmon.

A strange sound came from Dorbickmon stomach.

"I really...don't want that come out the wrong way." He whines. "Will be worse X7."

"You are not...the only one." Says Tactimon.

"How can they eat...this?" Asks Mick.

"Must be used to it." Answers Mary.

"How can Victoria eat this? She always complains...She shouldn't be...the one to...dislike it." Says Fanglongmon.

"Continue that way and I'll kick your stomach!" Shouts Victoria.

"Like what...It would change?" Grunts Dorbickmon.

"You can barely keep it. Anything hits there and you'll puke." She says.

It was true and they all shut up. The stomach of Dorbickmon continues to make a strange sound but he manages to keep it. Another hour and they all feel better. The training of the troop continues and when the night comes they prepare the supper. This time, they decide to eat something edible and let the rest for the troop. Victoria was the exception.

"So...Did you have time to think about it?" Asks Akio politely.

"Yes...You don't appear to have a strong stomach to accept the perfect food for soldiers...But it was stronger than King Shoutmon." Says Sealsdramon.

_And my great grandfather says that he has a stomach like a hole. _Says Akio in his mind.

"I see..." Says Mary.

"But Victoria here has a strong one." Says Sealsdramon.

"Get to the point!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"We have a little talk when you were...green and we decide to accept your proposal." Says Sealsdramon.

"For real?" Asks Mick.

"Yes! You are right...We can only know if our training's worth it if we are actually participating in the fight. As long has you are not acting on the back of king Shoutmon. You will have our support." Says Sealsdramon.

"We are under your command!" The Commandramon all shouts.

"Thank you! I'll make sure you won't regret it." Says Akio.

"Akio...We need to talk." Says Fanglongmon.

"What is- WAHHH!" Shouts Akio when Fanglongmon suddenly moves him with his fang to where the others are, except Victoria. "What is it?"

"We have a problem." Says Tactimon.

"What is it? They accept t help us! That is great news." Says Akio.

"Yeah...But what about...**the food?**" Asks Fanglongmon with horror.

...

"Yeah...That is a big problem." Says Akio.

"I suggest that we also search for a digimon who can cook food for us." Says Dorbickmon. "I still have stomach ache and I don't think my...any of our stomach will accept another of their so call meal."

"I guess there's may be someone at the port who can help us then." Says Tactimon.

"I hope so." Says Fanglongmon.

They then return to meet the rest of them.

"So...Who's the leader of this group?" Asks Sealsdramon.

"The leader is Dorbickmon." Answers Akio with a smile. "I'm the general of our group...Because of my Xros Loader. Tactimon is our tactician. Mary, Mick and Victoria are my friends. Fanglongmon is one of our elite soldiers."

"From now on we call you General Akio!" Says Sealsdramon.

"Euh...No need for that." Says Akio.

"Can't do that general!" They shout.

"*Sigh* I should have said General Dorbickmon..." Whine Akio.

"Leader Dorbickmon...Where are we going?" Asks one of the Commandramon.

"We are going to the south. We are heading to Waterdragon port and obtain a Warzoneship." Says Dorbickmon.

"Do you know who to pilot one?" Asks Tactimon.

"Yes. We learn it in our book." Says Sealsdramon. "TROOPS! TAKE OUT OUR BOOK!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" They shout in answers. They get out a book of their bag.

"READ THE SECTION 3 OF THE BOOK ABOUT THE WARZONESHIP, p.1752 TO 1874! WE NEED A LITTLE REVISION!" Shouts Sealsdramon. He also gets out the book from somewhere unknown.

"YES CAPTAIN!" They shout.

They begin to read pages about the Warzoneship.

"Ok...I wasn't expecting this." Says Mick.

"They are really...To the book." Says Dorbickmon with a smirk.

"That's true." Says Mary. "A little too much by the book."

They spend the night sleeping...It was midnight when the commando has finish their book and falls asleep.

Dorbickmon was the first to wake up. When he tries to move his hands and sit...He realises he can't move. He looks carefully and he sees that he is attack with solid dragon rope. He tries freeing himself but he fails.

"Who did this to me?" Says Dorbickmon furious.

"We have only obeyed our orders Leader!" Shouts the Commandramons.

"Who...Order you to do this?" Asks Dorbickmon enrage by this but still able to speak normally.

"The general says that you have to be attack has a part of your training." Says one Commandramon.

"...AKIO!" Screams Dorbickmon.

"Hum- What!? Dorbickmon...What happen to you?" Asks Akio.

The others wake up and when they see the situation, they couldn't help but laugh at him.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU ORDER THEM TO ATTATCH ME!" Screams Dorbickmon.

"No...I didn't ask for this!" Replies Akio.

"LIKE I...BELIEVE...YOU..." Dorbickmon stays silent. "Troops! Does your general ask it in person?"

"NO LEADER! The girl name Victoria asks us!" Shouts the Commandramons.

"I should have known...VICTORIA!" Screams Dorbickmon. "WHEN I'M FREE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET YOUR ACTIONS!"

"THEN NEVER SAY AGAIN SHUT THE F**K MOUTH TO ME!" Screams back Victoria.

"...You haven't forgotten that." Asks Mick.

"She never forgets an insult until she gets her revenge." Says Mary.

"Free yourselves." Says Victoria.

"RELEASE ME NOW!" Orders Dorbickmon.

Everyone looks at Victoria and at Dorbickmon.

"Who's scarier?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"If we help him...Victoria will be scarier." Says Mary.

"We can't just leave Dorbickmon here! We have to move out anyway." Says Akio.

"HE'S THE GENERAL SO OBEY HIM!" Screams Dorbickmon.

"Understood!" Says Sealsdramon.

**Second Xros Wars**

**Waterdragon port**

Dorbickmon has renounce on his vengeance when Victoria tells him that she'll suggest that he'll eat the food made by the Commandramon. His stomach has never healed from this and he decides to spare it.

When they reach the town, they search for a Warshipzone. Since none of them know where to go, they ask indication to the big dock where the ship can all be found. They walk to the big dock. When they enter in it...They see nothing, not even a ship was there.

"Well...That is disappointing." Comments Tactimon.

"Hello there!" Shouts someone.

They turn around and see a Hookmon who stands there.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"We are searching for a Warzoneship." Says Dorbickmon.

"Sorry but the only one we have left is not for sale. King Shoutmon might need it at any time." Says Hookmon.

"Where are the ships anyway?" Asks Mick.

"They are all up there, in the data cube ship." Points Hookmon.

They look in the air and they see a very big data cube.

"This contains all the ship we have...All Zoneship are also restricted." Says Hookmon.

"Then we are stuck here! Great!" Grunts Dorbickmon.

They get out of the dock.

"It seems you too are stuck here." Says a male voice.

It is a digimon who has some part of appearance of a merman. He has the bottom part of his body like a fish with multiple fins with 2 principals at the back of his tail. He has no leg which is the tail fish part. There are 3 black belts on his tail for unknown reason. He also has a blue Scalemail which covers his body. It is made of "Chrome Digizoid" converted into the "Blue Digizoid". He also has purple tissues under his armor and a red one too. By the forme of the Scalemail, he has a torso similar to humans and as 2 arms ending up with 5 fingers. His fish skin is all blue. His face is blue and he seems to wear a mask. His jaw is yellow and he has gold teeth in his mouth. At the 2 sides of his head were 2 others fins. He has a long silver horn between his 2 eyes. His pupils are white and anything around it is black.

"Who are you?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"The name is Neptunmon." Says the digimon.

"What do you want fishy?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"So you also want a Warzoneship." Says Neptunmon. "I try to buy it with the bytes I've made, but the moment I can buy one...The damn war happen!"

"Why do you want a Warzoneship?" Asks Akio.

"Just some strange melancholy. I think I've possess one on the pass...Not sure thought." Says Neptunmon.

Akio remembers it is one of the enemies his ancestor fought with Shoutmon at Island zone. His personality is clearly different this time.

"We need a Warzoneship or we cannot change of zone." Says Mary.

"Interesting...What is your name miss?" Asks Neptunmon.

"The name is Mary..." She says.

"Nice to meet you." Says Neptunmon.

The others present themselves.

"So...I see you have a small army there." Sees Neptunmon with a small smile.

"Yes! We are following our leader Dorbickmon and general Akio sir!" Shouts the Commandramon.

"I see...Come to the bar...I think we can find something that can satisfied both of us." Says Neptunmon.

They follow him to the bar Splash Dragon.

"That's a weird name." Comments Victoria.

"It's not an adult bar...You won't see sexy digimon dancing." Says Neptunmon.

"Good...We can't let sex affect out soldiers performance." Says Sealsdramon.

"You seem to be by the book type soldiers." Comments Neptunmon.

"You have no idea how much by the book they are." Comments Mick.

They follow Neptunmon to the bar and they enter in it. It was a big bar and a lot of digimon were present. Most of them are dragon type digimon but they were also other types since it is a port. Most of them were talking and getting drunk by drinking too much alcohol.

"I like this place." Says Dorbickmon.

"Better take a table where...Smaller being can sit." Suggests Fanglongmon.

They walk to the double table. The double table is simply a table over another one when 2 different sizes of digimon are present in one room. Everyone can sit down and they look at Neptunmon.

"Can we order first before talking?" Says Neptunmon.

"Alright." Says Tactimon before Dorbickmon could refuse the suggestion.

The Commandramon and Sealsdramon refuse to take anything and eat their usual none-edible food. Dorbickmon feels a little sick just thinking about it and ignore the smell. Neptunmon takes Dorbickmon reaction has a hint and he refuses to taste it. When they finish ordering their food they begin to talk.

"I have a little suggestion that can satisfy both of us." Says Neptunmon. "I first want to know...Why do you need a Warzoneship?"

"We need it because we need to transport an army to fight back the Dark Knight army." Says Dorbickmon.

"Can't be more direct than that...Are you part of our king army or...An independent one?" Asks Neptunmon.

"Independent one...We don't expect to be accepted for some reason...Just like how people are scared of me just by looking at me." Says Dorbickmon.

"I see...We'll...I haven't that much trouble...Except from the digimon that comes from the island zone." Says Neptunmon.

"I see..." Says Akio.

"I think I can obtain a Warzoneship...All I need to do is to use my negotiation skills to the max." Says Neptunmon.

"Ok...What is your suggestion?" Asks Mick.

"Just little detail..." Says Neptunmon.

They all give him a powerful glare.

"Alright...Listen...I'll obtain the Warzoneship and I'll buy it...You will have the Warzoneship and I'll have a crew." Says Neptunmon.

...

"Of course...It means that I'll join you in your war...The Commandramons must know how to command a Warzoneship...right?" Asks Neptunmon.

"We know that Sir!" The shouts.

"Of course...I'm the captain of the ship." Says Neptunmon.

The others give him a dead glare.

"I ONLY SAY THE SHIP!" Shouts Neptunmon. "Your chain of command will stay the same way...I know maneuvers we can do in a ship and I know how to coordinate and gives order for naval fight. Outside the ship...I'm only one soldier."

...

"Have we a deal?" Asks Neptunmon.

"..." No once answer for a while. In the end, they all turn to Akio...Except Dorbickmon of course.

"What do you think Akio?" Asks Mary.

"Remember that if you accept...It will always smell the bad fish in the ship." Says Victoria.

Neptunmon face turns red at that statement.

"He seems like a nice digimon." Says Mick. "But I'm not sure about his...Negotiation skills...He clearly fail to outsmart all of us."

Neptunmon forces himself not to sigh. He knows what answer will be given.

"Mary? What do you think?" Asks Akio.

"Even if he tries to outsmart us...He's honest...I can't say he really try that hard...It is like just to test us more than trapping us or something like that. He's also nice and he clearly knows things about the Warzoneship...But we are not sure how much." Says Mary.

"The basic evade maneuver of the Warzoneship is to release pressure canon at the side of the ship underwater to brutally move to the desire direction without needing to turn the ship." Says Neptunmon.

"He's right. It's at the page 1795." Says Sealsdramon.

"Now we know." Says Mary.

"I think we should agree." Says Tactimon. "We will have a marine warrior that we are lacking." Says Tactimon.

"The more we are the more strength we'll possess." Says Fanglongmon.

"Don't really care." Says Dorbickmon. "He can't be more annoying than her."

He talks about Victoria.

Akio thinks for a while.

"...I think we shall accept." Says Akio. "Welcome a- in our army."

"That welcoming will be when we have the ship." Says Neptunmon.

They receive the food and they eat the fight they receive.

"Time to conceal this alliance...SAKE FOR OUR TABLE!" Shouts Neptunmon.

"We are too young for that!" Protests the humans.

"More for us." Says Neptunmon.

They receive the sake and the 4 tallest digimons drink all the sake they receive and are getting drunk. The others refuse, humans are too young and the digimon commando follows the book.

"I guess Neptunmon plan will be for tomorrow." Says Akio.

"I just wonder how he can keep up with us without any legs." Says Victoria.

"Don't know but I can guess he knows how to fight outside the water." Says Mick.

"I am a *Hic* C'ptain...of a *hic* ship..." Neptunmon begins to sing with hiccups because of the large quantity of alcohol he drinks.

"He's the...c'ptain of t'ship." Continues Tactimon and Fanglongmon singing.

"Journey starts...T...t-t-t'morrow" Finishes Dorbickmon.

"Troops...retreat now." Says Sealsdramon.

The humans follow them while they sing louder and louder.

They wait outside for a while when they something expected. Dorbickmon, Tactimon, Fanglongmon and Neptunmon are literally thrown out of the bar with a kick on their butt for being too loud.

Victoria takes her cellphone and takes pictures of each of them being thrown out for memories...And show them when they recover from the sake.

"I'm sure they'll hate it." She says.

...

"Troops! Never upset her...It's an absolute order!" Shouts Sealsdramon.

"YES CAPTAIN!" They shout.

The drunken continue singing. They somehow guide them to and inn and they sleep for the rest of the night...With Dorbickmon bytes of course.

**Second Xros wars**

**Morning at the port**

Everyone woke up late in the morning. The 4 big digimon were in a less good mood because of their headache. They don't want any loud sound to be heard. Their ears are sensible to sound. After they take some pills to calm their headache they finally decide to proceed to the plan.

"So...What do you have in mind Neptunmon?" Asks Dorbickmon not really believing in his plan.

"I shall proceed to the negotiation...While you are waiting for me at the dock number 3. I'll pick you there with the ship." Says Neptunmon moving away from them.

After a few second he was out of their sigh.

"Let's go to the dock number 3." Says Akio.

They all walk to the dock 3. Dorbickmon checks the bill for the inn and he sees the card owner. He then looks at his Data card and he sees his card. He only has 12 bytes left.

"You use my Data card..." Says Dorbickmon.

"We didn't know where Tactimon puts it." Answers Sealsdramon. "You are also our leader! All the bytes are yours...Including those of Tactimon."

"Tactimon...I think we shall use yours for now...You are rich after all." Smirks Dorbickmon.

"All the bytes I've stole...I won't spend all of the anyway." He answers.

A few minutes pass.

"I wish for him that he won't make us wait for nothing and say he fails to buy it." Says Victoria.

"It will be worse if he ditch us suddenly." Grunts Dorbickmon.

"He hasn't asked any of our Bytes so it won't be a total lost." Says Mick.

"I wonder how he'll convince Hookmon." Says Mary.

They wait for a while. He seems not to come back when they see the Warzoneship land at dock 3. The outside look of the ship is fabulous! Even if the color is gray, the red shape of the gigantic ship is beautiful. The ship resembles a battleship of the human world but the red shape makes it more visible. The ship can contain hundreds of digimon the size of Dorbickmon and even more for smaller digimon. It also has multiple canons around the ship and appears to be loaded. The ship stops and the platform to climb in appear.

"COME IN!" Screams Neptunmon.

They climb in the ship and they watch the inside. The ground was made of Blackwood's but it was clear that's only for decoration. There's enough space at the front for training. They control room was high in the air were Neptunmon is right now.

"READY?" Asks Neptunmon.

They look around and they see no one outside.

"EVERYONE'S IN!" Shouts Tactimon.

"TROOP! TAKE POSITION!" Screams Sealsdramon.

The Commandramons take position around the ship. Some of the rejoin Neptunmon at the control room, others move to check for the cannon while some of the guard the ship.

Mary decides to rejoin Neptunmon by the elevator. She then enters in the command room and walk next to him.

"Hello miss Mary...It's a splendid Warzoneship right?" Asks Neptunmon.

"That is true...So...How do you obtain the ship?" She asks.

"I...brought it." Says Neptunmon.

"You stole it!" She shouts.

"...Not exactly...I've leave the bytes for Hookmon." Says nervously Neptunmon looking the other direction from Mary.

"Is he alright?" Asks Mary.

"Well..."

**Inside the dock**

At one corner of the dock...One being was debating. He was attached at the table found at this corner.

"SOMEONE...SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Screams Hookmon attach to the table.

He tries to free himself but he was deeply tied.

"THAT DAMN NEPTUNMON! He's one son of a b***h" Shouts Hookmon. "I'LL TAKE MY REVENGE WHEN YOU COME BACK!"

**Close to the end of the zone**

The ship moves on the ocean without any problem. The wind passes at their hair and the smells of salt pass in their nose. Neptunmon joins them and let the commands to Sealsdramon.

"What is this small white cocoon there?" Asks Akio.

"This is the end of the zone. This white cocoon has the Xros Heart symbol at the end and the mark of the King." Says Neptunmon.

"The cocoon is beautiful." Comments Victoria.

"...Yeah...I'm not sure what looks like the cocoon of the conquer zone...but I guess it won't be pretty." Says Neptunmon. "About you comment yesterday...Do I smell like...bad fish?"

"No." She answers.

"Then your accusation is false." Says Neptunmon.

Victoria turns around and sees Neptunmon really close to her. He was smiling at her.

"Usually...Fish smells bad." She says.

"I'm more than a fish! I'm a powerful warrior." Says Neptunmon. He then shows spear. "This spear will show you my true strength when you'll need it."

"WE ARE CLOSE!" Shouts Sealsdramon with the speakers.

"WARNING: THE WARSHIPZONE IS REACHING THE END OF THE ZONE! PLEASE ENTER INSIDE THE SHIP BEFORE THE SHIP ENTERS IN THE GATEZONE!" Shouts an artificial voice.

"Let's go inside." Says Neptunmon.

They all enter inside the ship and climb at the command room. They then look by the window what will happen.

One part of the cocoon has a gate that appears. The ship automatically covered with a blue membrane while approaching the door. The ship moves closer to the gate. When they see the inside of the gate, it has a green color, showing the road to the next zone. They ship pass inside and the door close behind them. Before the door is completely close Akio shouts excitedly.

"LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN!"

The door closes and they move to the next zone.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

We have passed the door and we appear at the Island zone. There, we are attack by the Dark knight army. I, Dorbickmon, wasn't at my best shape and a water fight wasn't my best battlefield. I won't tell what happen to me and I won't give any detail. It shall be our ship first battle. Shall we win this fight? With me here there's no problem.

Find out in the next episode of...Am I really force to say it? I sound stupid...But...I am not a narrator!

Fine...I have no choice to say it to you then.

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : Water war!

Don't miss it out...I don't really care anyway. Less annoying humans.

In the next episode...Tactimon shall present the next episode, followed by Sealsdramon.

Good for me. I won't have to talk to you for a while.


	4. Episode 4: Water War!

Hello readers, I am Tactimon and I shall give you a perfect resume of the previous episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars. If you want to remember you need the perfect resume to have a good start.

We move from my house and we've reach the flower plain where we meet a groups of Commandramons and their leader and captain Sealsdramon. We propose them to join us but they were first hesitant. They give some of their food to us and we were sick...Especially Dorbickmon who was completely green. After a while, they decide to join us in our quest of assembling an army and liberate the zone conquer by the Dark Knight army. We then move to the Waterdramon port to buy a ship but we...couldn't obtain it...It was put on reserve for the war between King Shoutmon and the Dark Knight army. Then...Neptunmon comes to us and made a proposition...After we move to a bar. We accept after a while and we get drunk...I don't remember anything after that except a headache when I begin to know what I was doing and pain on my ass. Neptunmon then move to obtain a ship...By using force to buy it and we move out to the next zone.

On another comment...I think Mary and Neptunmon are in good terms for such short meeting. I don't know why...But I...feel like I've known Neptunmon before...Maybe it's a coincidence?

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 4: Water War!**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Inside the gate: Between 2 zones**

Everyone look around them for a while. It was fabulous what's separated 2 different zones. The color white was all around the ship and there were something like...Paint on the side like it is a pure architecture that we are passing through. After a while, the gate on the other side finally open.

"Be ready everyone...It may shakes a little when we'll land on the water." Warns Sealsdramon.

The Warzoneship pass the gate and it lands on the water. It stays immobile for a while and the blue membrane disappear and the ship motors are activated.

"THE WARZONESHIP EXITS THE GATE ZONE! YOU CAN NOW RETURN OUTSIDE! WELCOME TO THE ISLAND ZONE!" Says the artificial voice.

Everyone gets outside except those who pilot the ship. Neptunmon lets the command to Sealsdramon and he joins them.

"Island zone...It is the zone where there's the most water." Comments Neptunmon.

"We can feel the ship shaking more than when we were at Dragon land." Says Akio.

"Those gates are fantastic...We only pass for a few minutes but it is truly watching art around us." Says Mary.

"Yeah...Fantastic." Says Victoria.

"I make me want to sing something...But I don't have a group or instrument so I can't really do anything." Says Mick.

"I can see a few small islands here." Comments Tactimon. "It is not a place for ground fighter to fight."

"Yeah and-" But Fanglongmon was cut when Dorbickmon runs to the back of the ship.

"General! Are you alright?" Asks One Commandramon near him.

"*Keuf Keuf* B-...B-..." Dorbickmon was once again green but for another reason. His checks were bigger than normal and he appears to stop something for getting out of his mouth.

"Dorbickmon...Stay calm." Says Akio.

"He's seasick." Says Neptunmon. "I should have guessed. You are a fire type digimon after all."

"I think we should leave him alone." Says Tactimon.

"I think he's right." Says Victoria.

"I'll stay with him." Says Akio.

"It's at your risk." Says Tactimon.

Fanglongmon also stays by Dorbickmon side.

"*BEURK*" Dorbickmon vomits strongly and loudly all the content of his stomach. He pukes for a while until he stops and tries to regain his breath. "Why...Are here...with me?" Asks Dorbickmon before puking again.

"We can't let you alone in this state." Says Akio.

"Besides...You might fall." Says Fanglongmon. "You are our leader and we have to make sure nothing bad happen to you."

"...Alright...*BEURK!*" Vomits one again Dorbickmon. He continues until his stomach is fully empty and he pukes a part of the contents of his intestines. "That's...Worse!"

"Hang in there...There's maybe a medication against seasick." Says Akio.

"I can search for it general!" Shouts one Commandramon.

"Thank you." Says Akio.

* * *

**Front of the dock**

Mary and Neptunmon were together and are watching the sea and the island near them.

"It's a very nice view." Comments Mary.

"Yeah...And I finally have my own ship." Says Neptunmon. "I really like this impression."

"Yeah...Nice way to break a beautiful moment with something that I wasn't even talking about." Says Mary.

"Sorry...It's just a dream come true." Says Neptunmon happily.

"*Sigh* I know." Says Mary.

Neptunmon looks around and he sees something and he loses his smile. A loud sound suddenly can be heard.

"-THIS IS SEALDRAMON! 2 WARSHIPZONES ARE AFTER US! THEY ARE INDENTIFY AS MEMBERS OF THE DARK KNIGHT KINGDOM! EVERYONE! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!-" Shouts Sealsdramon from the speakers.

"Let's go inside." Says Neptunmon before taking Mary and going inside the control room.

When they were in the control room, Neptunmon takes the command of the Warzoneship. Neptunmon activates the shield of the ship.

"Troops! Align the cannon of the left part of the ship!" Orders Neptunmon.

"-Alright!-" They answer.

Neptunmon waits a few seconds to see if they've take the right cannon.

"Good! Wait for my signal before firing the enemy with the cannon!" Orders Neptunmon.

"-Understood Captain!-" Shouts the Commandramon.

They wait for a while for the Warzoneship to be close. They can see that the ship is gray like their ship but they have purple lines and also the symbol of the Dark Knight army. Neptunmon waits for the enemy to be in range before attacking.

"FIRE!" Shouts Neptunmon.

The cannon of their ship fire at a synchronise speed and they hit the ship and damage it. Neptunmon puts the ship out of range but they receive a blow that makes the ship tangle.

"What's the damage?" Asks Neptunmon.

"-Damage is minor! The shield takes most of the damage...Shield is at 87% of his capacities.-" Says one Commandramon.

"-The other ship is coming to the right!-" Shouts another Commandramon.

"Understood!" Shouts Neptunmon.

"They sure know how to use the cannon." Says Mick.

"We've been preparing ourselves for this during years." Says Sealsdramon.

"Prepare the right cannon!" Orders Neptunmon.

* * *

**At the back of the ship**

When the ship has been hit by the enemy, Dorbickmon has lost the control of his stomach again and runs to the deck and, just in time, throw all the content of his intestine.

"You sure don't look good." Says Akio.

"I've brought the product that can put an end to his nausea Sir!" Says Commandramon. "It's one who hasn't overpass the expiration...We'll need way more with Dorbickmon here."

"G...ood." Says Dorbickmon. He quickly grabs it and takes one pill and put it in his mouth a swallow it. Since his stomach is literally empty, he feels the pill hit the bottom of his stomach. The effect appears fast and he starts to feel better. "Finally...I feel better. What's the status?"

"Yeah...Those enemies are far away and one of the ships can't follow us well. They have hit it efficiently." Says Fanglongmon.

"Better join the others." Says Akio.

"...Yeah." Says Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Command Room**

"The enemy are still out of range!" Shouts the Commandramon observing the enemy at the sonar.

"...Why aren't they approaching?" Wonders Neptunmon.

Dorbickmon, Fanglongmon and Akio enter in the command room.

"How's the battle doing?" Asks Akio.

"Doing fine for now...But the enemy ship hasn't tried to more at our direction." Says Mary.

"...! Check! Under the water!" Shouts Akio.

"Checking...10 enemies coming underwater!" Shouts the Commandramon.

"I'll go repel them! Sealsdramon! Take command of the ship!" Orders Neptunmon.

"Alright!" Says Sealsdramon.

Tactimon passes just after Neptunmon gets out.

"Sorry! I was lost under the dock when I help the coordination of the munitions. Looks like we did that just in time!" Says Tactimon.

"Good! Tactimon! Find a plan to take the upper average! The enemy are underwater and Neptunmon repels them. The enemy ship is still far away and doesn't give sign of attacking." Says Akio.

"...Fanglongmon and you Dorbickmon must prepare to receive enemy who tries to enter on the ship! I'll prepare a plan and when it's ready...I'll join you!" Says Tactimon.

"I'll go with them!" Says Akio.

"Good! You three! Join the Commandramon who is watching the enemy and looks at all direction so we have eyes at every directions." Says Tactimon to the humans.

"Understood." They say.

The 3 gets outside and looks at the ship and wait.

* * *

**Underwater**

Neptunmon was in the water and in his element. He looks around and he sees the 10 enemies.

"Seadramons." Says Neptunmon. "Urgh! Not time with familiarity."

Seadramon has a long, blue serpentine body with some red line and a red tail at the end. His face is yellow except his jaw and all the line under his body which are white. He has blue eyes and they decide to target Neptunmon.

"Come and get me." Says Neptunmon drawing his spear.

They all attack Neptunmon with Ice arrow. Neptunmon dodges it without problem with his speed and agility and he kills the first one with his spear. He then turns to the next one who hits his chest, but his armor takes all the damage.

"Weakling!" Shouts Neptunmon. "**Vortex Penetrate!**"

He throws his spear and the spear follows his enemy and kills them one by one. He charges at one of the Seadramon and he kills it in one hit. When the last one is dead, he raises his fist and his sentient spear come back to his hand.

"My King's Bite is a very powerful spear! You have no chance at all." Says Neptunmon.

"You beat my soldiers...Not bad." Says a voice.

Neptunmon turns around and see a new enemy who appears powerful.

Neptunmon recognizes the new enemy: A MetalSeadramon. It has the same form of a Seadramon but it has 2 tails at the end and completely covered with armor. The underbelly is golden while the back is silver. His face shows a hole that could be his nose. He has silver hair at the end of the golden helmet. He has a long horn over his head. He has golden eyes.

"You may have beaten my soldiers easily...But it won't be the same with me!" Shouts MetalSeadramon.

He charges at Neptunmon who dodges the attack.

"**Ultimate Stream!**" Shouts MetalSeadramon who turns his head around.

He fires an energy beam at Neptunmon who's hit by the beam. Neptunmon charges at the enemy and tries attacking with his spears but MetalSeadramon dodges it and counters by whipping Neptunmon face likes if he was slapping the merman.

"Ouch! That hurt you little...Argh...Have we a fight or now?" Asks Neptunmon.

"Yeah! Anyway is accepted." Says the MetalSeadramon.

"Spanking me is accepted?! You have lost your mind!" Shouts Neptunmon.

"Let's finish this. **Shimetsuke!**" Shouts MetalSeadramon.

He then traps Neptunmon and begins squeezing Neptunmon with his body. Neptunmon begins to fall his body being squeeze and he shouts in pain. He tries using his spear but he is trap by him and can't throw it. He then moves to left and right and free himself but his enemy won't release him.

"You won't resist long before your head pop-up!" Shouts MetalSeadramon.

Neptunmon doesn't replies by the pain and tries finding something. Something pop-up in his mind and he throws his speak the best he could outside the view of MetalSeadramon. The spear flies around and he enters in the neck of MetalSeadramon. He shouts in pain and Neptunmon retreats to the ship and needs some back-up!

* * *

**Command Room**

Tactimon was walking left and right and think about why the ship isn't coming closer and how to defeat the enemy.

"I think I understand why this ship doesn't come closer!" Shouts Tactimon.

"You don't need to shout." Says Victoria.

"Sorry...I'll tell you...The general must be in the ship keeping a distance to us...Whoever he is...He isn't dump." Says Tactimon.

"The other ship isn't coming closer...He moving away." Says Commandramon.

"They must be waiting for the enemy underwater to weak us." Says Tactimon. "I can't make plan has long has they stay away...I'll join the other."

* * *

**Ship deck**

"What's waking Neptunmon so long?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Maybe an enemy attack him by surprise." Says Akio.

Neptunmon suddenly gets out of the water and he falls on Dorbickmon.

"Urgh! GET OFF ME!" Screams Dorbickmon.

"Sorry..." Says Neptunmon has he gets off of Dorbickmon. "I was overpower by a MetalSeadramon...He's going to attack soon and-" The spear comes back to Neptunmon hand. "Very soon and he's powerful. He'll attack the ship soon!"

"Dammit! What can we do?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Simple." Smiles Akio. He takes out his Xros Loader.

"Oh no! I...I don't stand the water." Says Dorbickmon. "I...I can't swim."

"Do not worry...If you digi-xros with Neptunmon you can swim now and know how to swim." Says Akio.

"And on what you'll say that?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Just a hunch." Says Akio.

"A hunch! Forget it!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"Let's do it!" Shouts Akio raising his Xros Loader, completely ignoring Dorbickmon.

"Dorbickmon!" Shouts Akio.

"You can't be serious!" Protests Dorbickmon.

"Neptunmon!" Shouts Akio.

"Alright!" Answers Neptunmon.

"Digixros!" Shouts Akio.

"DIGIXROS!" Shouts Both Dorbickmon and Neptunmon combining.

"Dorbickmon! Water Mode!" Screams Dorbickmon without excitement.

Dorbickmon has a strange appearance. Akio looks at him with a smile.

The entire torso to the face of Dorbickmon remains the same. The exception is that Dorbickmon has now at the 2 sides of his head 2 fins like Neptunmon. He also has hole at the neck so he can breathe underwater. The part of the legs completely disappears and replace by the fish part. He has the bottom part of his body like a fish with multiple fins with 2 principals at the back of his tail. He has lost his leg which is the tail fish part. There are 3 black belts of the tail. The fingers of Dorbickmon have some fins between them. In fact, He becomes a Dragon Merman.

"You have lost all your fire ability, but you have new techniques to use it." Warns Akio after checking Dorbickmon status his Xros Loader.

"I hate you Akio!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"It's time for you to go under the water." Says Akio.

"Urgh..." He then moves close to the water.

"You are not a coward. You are the most courageous dragon." Encourages Akio.

"..." Dorbickmon looks in his mind. He then realises he knows how to swim. It is Neptunmon instincts that guide him. "You are right. I know how to swim...You can be really stupid sometimes." He comments. He then jumps in the water.

Fanglongmon face, since Dorbickmon isn't there anymore, begins to show sigh of outburst of laugh.

"...Akio...What that Dorbickmon?" Asks Tactimon.

"Yes." Says Akio.

"I see." Says Tactimon.

Then Tactimon and Fanglongmon laugh their ass off about Dorbickmon appearance.

"This is NOT the time to laugh!" Shouts Akio.

They stop.

"Sorry!" They say.

"I hope he can beat him." Says Akio.

* * *

**Underwater**

Dorbickmon looks under the water for his enemy. He turns around and he sees MetalSeadramon.

"What the- Hahahahahahahaha!" Laughs MetalSeadramon when he sees Dorbickmon.

"YOU F**K PIECE OF F*** SHIT!" Screams Dorbickmon. He takes out his spear and he charges at MetalSeadramon.

(Digimon Xros Wars theme: We are Cross Heart watch?v=isCDbOFQtKc )

He tries to attack but he misses him. MetalSeadramon attacks to with an energy beam that Dorbickmon dodges it.

"What makes you think you can beat me when Neptunmon retreats from me?" Asks MetalSeadramon.

"Because our power is combined!" Replies Dorbickmon. "**Water pressure Beam!**"

A powerful concentrate water wave.

"HA! Water? It's won't hurt me!" Laughs MetalSeadramon not trying to dodge it.

He hits MetalSeadramon and he screams in pain.

"HOW?! It's just water." Shouts MetalSeadramon. "I have enough...Die!"

He charges at Dorbickmon who dodges by ducking under MetalSeadramon and tries piercing him with his spear but he dodges it.

"**Illusionist Water!**" Shouts Dorbickmon. He creates fog by breathing in the water and he disappears from the sigh of MetalSeadramon.

"Where are you!?" Shouts MetalSeadramon. He attacks randomly but Dorbickmon isn't anywhere.

Dorbickmon then pierces the body of MetalSeadramon and he feels the pain at the lover portion of his body where the spear pierces of his metal body.

"Damn you!" Shouts MetalSeadramon. "**Ultimate Steam!**"

He fires at Dorbickmon whose hit at his face and he shouts in pain. Dorbickmon looks at MetalSeadramon furious.

"**Vortex Penetrate!**" Shouts Dorbickmon who throws the spear. The spear flies around and he hits the back of MetalSeadramon. Dorbickmon then swims at the face of MetalSeadramon and forces his mouth to be open. He then shows his chest that concentrates his energy.

"**Absolute Zero Cannon!**" Shouts Dorbickmon. He fires inside the mouth of MetalSeadramon ice and he destroys the inside of his body.

He then flies into small data.

"You lose." Says Dorbickmon.

He then swims back to the ship.

(Theme music end)

* * *

**Dock**

Dorbickmon returns on the swim and he separates himself from Neptunmon. They wait for the next action. They see that both ship moves away.

"They are retreating!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"We defeat them for now!" Shouts Tactimon.

"We have to find a small port to makes some minor reparation...It's not much but we must be at the maximum of out battle capacity in case of a fight." Says Neptunmon.

"I agree with you...Dorbickmon?" Asks Tactimon.

"Yes...Let's find an island." Says Dorbickmon.

"Dorbickmon...You say you cannot swim...Right?" Asks Akio.

"Euh...Yeah." Says Dorbickmon nervous.

"I can show you how to swim." Says Akio.

"I'll watch you so you won't drown." Says Neptunmon.

"Why? Why must I learn to swim?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Because we are passing lots of time over the water." Says Tactimon.

"...A...Alright." Says Dorbickmon. "...Now that I remember...You laugh about my appearance right?"

"N-No." Says Tactimon and Fanglongmon.

"I've heard you." Says Dorbickmon darkly.

The 2 guilty walk slowly away.

"Where are you going?" Asks Neptunmon behind them.

"You too?" They ask.

"Yes...I was a part of Dorbickmon...You've mock him...And you mock me..." The 2 digimons jumps at the 2 guilty one and a sound of a fight can be hear.

After a minute, it settles down and the 2 are on the ground and are a little beaten while Neptunmon and Dorbickmon take some dust out of their body.

"So...Where do can we land for the reparation?" Wonders Neptunmon.

Victoria joins them. "You've beat them!" She says.

"Yeah! Not the easiest fight...But it was surely not boring." Says Dorbickmon.

"We better find an island." Says Tactimon. "Those enemies will strike again at any time if they have the opportunity...And with reinforcements."

* * *

**Command room**

The group returns inside the command room and they wonder where a proper place to land is. A Commandramon activate a digital map and they look for a destination.

"Hum...Does this zone has a port where we can land and repair the ship?" Asks Tactimon.

"I think yes...But what is the damage exactly?" Asks Mick.

"I never ask it...We were in the action anyway." Neptunmon says nervously. "I want a status report on the damage of the ship."

"-Damage report is: The energy center has been hit! We convert the energy to maintain the ship during the fight.-" Says a Commandramon.

"If we have no more energy...The ship will stop?!" Asks Victoria worried.

"No...It will work on a secondary energy center but we will be without any protection against an attack." Says Dorbickmon.

"-Damage of the energy center is estimate at 75%-" Says the Commandramon. "-The hull is damage and we proceed to minor and temporary reparation.-"

"Anything else?" Asks Mary.

"-...No casualty!-" Says Commandramon.

They all sigh in relieve.

"-It is soon the time to eat what we'll prepare too.-" Says the Commandramon.

Everyone face, except Victoria, Sealsdramon, Commandramons and Neptunmon (Who doesn't know why they fell sick), turns green.

"We also need a chef." Says Akio.

"I think I have found an Island with what we need. It's there." Points Victoria.

"Good. I'll drive us there." Says Neptunmon.

"Good...We'll eat for now and bring you the food when we are back." Says Sealsdramon.

Dorbickmon takes out the container of pills and count how many he might needs for this...dinner.

* * *

**Enemy main ship**

"Looks like they manage to defeat one of my main warriors." Says a dark voice.

"They aren't part of the King military general." Says one of his elite soldiers.

"Even so they are strong...Things are finally getting exciting." Says the General.

"What about our mission? We are supposed to capture the zone by controlling the moving Island." Says another one of the elite soldier.

"I know my mission...But it is easier to defeat their main force first." Says the General. "Beside...We are about to create the blockade around the Island...I'm sure they shall be there."

"...Hum...Are you thinking about fighting again?" Asks another voice...Calm and cold.

The elite soldier's digimon back away when the new comers walk by.

"Of course...I am a warrior." Says the General.

"Alright...I am here to warn you that our future new king of the digimon world want this Island soon." Warns the new comer. He then walks closer to the General. "But between you and me...I prefer when we take time to act...Do as you wish...I don't really care how you win this zone...It shall be the third one if you succeeded."

"You are a scary guy you know that." Says the General.

"Oh! I didn't know." He answers with false innocence.

The General laughs at the answers while the elite soldiers are looking at each other are very worried.

"I like you...Want to help getting this zone?" Asks the General.

"I'll have to decline..." He stays silent for a while. "I have one thing to say...If you lose...I'll make you my soldier...I like you too." He says honestly and a little warm in his voice showing honesty.

"Why would you want me if I lose?" Asks the General.

"I know you will fight with all you have." Answers the other one. "We'll good shit like we say." He then disappears from his sight.

"I don't like him...He's...Dangerous." Says one of the elite soldiers.

"That's why I like him...This **human** is very interesting...I kind of wish I was already his guardian...But he already has one." Says the General.

* * *

**The command room of the good guy ship (Haven't an official ship name yet)**

"We are approaching the island." Says Neptunmon. He looks around and he sees those who turn green earlier sick and have taken pill to maintain it in their stomach. "...We really shout get a chef...When we have finish with our business here."

"Yeah...Can't...Stand it...Any longer." Says Akio. "Dorbickmon especially."

He was outside and lying on the ground. His hands over his stomach.

"Strange." Says a Commandramon.

"What is it?" Asks Akio.

"General! The island has move to the west since we have decide to land there! We are still approaching it but...It's not an immobile island." Says Commandramon.

"Understood...We shall correct our trajectory...and...The Island is visible now." Says Neptunmon.

Those who have the strength, look at the Island where they are moving closer. After few minutes, Neptunmon takes a communication tools.

"Hello there! This is the captain of the ship and we request permission to land at the dock for reparation of our Warzoneship." Says Neptunmon.

"Understood. You can proceed to the second dock kame." Answers a digimon.

"Kame?" Asks Myna.

"Yeah. They all say that at the Island zone." Says Neptunmon.

The Warzoneship moves to the dock number 2 and the ship stops there without any problem.

The panel has been put and everyone gets down of the ship. They then see a digimon greeting them. During that time they all get better from the food and they stand up.

"Hello dear visitor kame. My name is Shawujinmon and I'm here to welcome you to..." He then stays silence when he sees Neptunmon and Tactimon joining them. He loses his smile for a second before recovering. "I'm here to welcome all of you to the Island kame." Says Shawujinmon.

Shawujinmon is a digimon who has green skin covering his body. His feet are covered with green boots with strong scales ending with 3 white claws. He wears white clothes all over his body with a red cape. He has a green scaly belt and a blue one over his belly. His hands have 4 fingers and a toe. He wears a necklace with orange pearls. His face is pale green with a yellow beak. He has blue hair and a metal plate over his front.

"Thank you." Says Tactimon.

"We are just passing by to repair the ship." Says Neptunmon. "We have been attack by the Dark Knight Troops...You better prepare yourself for anything."

"We already know they are here. You better repair your ship fast because they will make a blockade soon and invade the island." Says Shawujinmon.

"We thank you for your hospitality." Says Fanglongmon.

"Yeah." Says Dorbickmon.

The Commandramons and Sealsdramon join them.

"We shall search for the material. Tactimon...We need you bytes Sir!" Says Sealsdramon.

"Alright. I'll be back later." Says Tactimon.

"Good...Can we use the beach for a while?" Asks Akio.

"Why?" Asks Shawujinmon.

"We need to show Dorbickmon how to swim." Says Akio.

"Of course kame." Says Shawujinmon.

"What are you going to do?" Asks Akio to his friend.

"We will explore the Island!" Says Mary.

"It will be finally something calm after the attack." Says Mick.

"I need some fresh air too." Says Victoria.

"The village is the way Tactimon is going Kame." Says Shawujinmon.

"Thank you." The 3 humans say.

Fanglongmon decides to follow them. Only Dorbickmon, Neptunmon, Akio and Shawujinmon.

"And are you doing to do...Neptunmon kame?" Asks Shawujinmon.

"I will watch Dorbickmon swim and make sure he doesn't drown." Answers Neptunmon. "Why are you looking at me that way?" Asks Neptunmon.

"Just some bad memory kame." Says Shawujinmon. "Follow me to the beach kame."

They then walk to the beach.

* * *

AC: **Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

While Dorbickmon tries to learn how to swim, we have bought all the stuff we need for reparation. When the reparation was finally complete and Dorbickmon buy enough pills against seasickness, we were about to head out when the enemy proceed with the blockade. We put the ship inside a data cube and we prepare to defend the island. I shall use all of my tactics talent in this fight!

I shall say the next sentence perfectly.

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : The blockade of the Island!

Don't miss out my perfect plan to defend the Island...If you miss it out...You might not get a little smarter.

Sealsdramon will present the next episode.

Rate 5 stars for my presentation of I'll hunt you down. Also, you better give perfect review.


	5. Episode 5: The blockade of the Island

Hello everyone! I've been ask to give you a resume of the previous episode of digimon: Second Xros Wars. I've take a book about how to do a resume and a dictionary to have the right definition to give it to you. I shall also give one thing the story have put aside since it never focus at that place and Neptunmon hasn't explain it.

We arrive at the Island Zone and we were traveling and get use to the ship. The commandramons, with Tactimon, prepare the munitions for the canon that has been included with the ship. This part has been forgotten by Neptunmon. Anyway, Dorbickmon has caught seasick since the Warzoneship moves in the water of Island zone more than in the water of Dragon lands. So he throws up a lot when we were attack by the enemy. Thanks to the brilliance of our training and Neptunmon instinct, we damage an enemy ship and the other one didn't come closer. Then Neptunmon fight underwater and beat the weaker enemy. When the chief of the troops come, he escapes and returns to the ship. Akio makes a digixros with Dorbickmon and Neptunmon and they beat them and save the ship. We then land on the island and we are exploring it for a while.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 5: The blockade of the Island**

**Never give up**

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**At the beach**

The blue water of the ocean was beautiful and pure. Akio looks at it and takes a part of his clothes and enters in the water and start swimming. After the attacks, he needs something close to a bath. Neptunmon enters in the water and looks at Dorbickmon. He waits for a while. Dorbickmon hesitates to enter in the water...His elemental nemesis. He puts his left foot in the water and takes it out. Shawujinmon watches them for a while, especially Neptunmon. He attacks the Island in the pass to obtain the code crown...But the one he sees at his face is...the same but the personality different.

"Come on Dorbickmon! Are you a chicken?" Asks Neptunmon.

Dorbickmon didn't say anything.

"You are a chicken! Cot cot cot cot cot..." Then Neptunmon imitates a chicken and Dorbickmon looks at him furious.

"Shut up!" Dorbickmon says. His pride hurts, he enters in the water without hesitation until his head is the only thing outside the water. "Am I a chicken now?"

"No...But now it is time to swim." Says Neptunmon. "Looks at Akio...he has the same appendices than you, 2 legs and 2 hands. Looks how he's doing it."

Dorbickmon looks at how Akio is swimming for a minute.

"I think I shall try." Says Dorbickmon.

"Alright...Do not worry...I won't let you drown in the ocean." Says Neptunmon with a smile.

"Alright...I'm ready...I'll just make sure I'm not too heavy...I'll-" And Dorbickmon was cut.

"DO IT ALREADY!" Screams Neptunmon encouraging him in not best way.

"FINE!" Screams Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon stops letting his feet on the ground and begins to swim. He only tries and he suddenly panics and he moves randomly before seeking faster than an anchor.

... A long silent occur when the bubbles of air get out to the surface.

"*Sigh.*" Neptunmon goes under the water and takes him out.

Dorbickmon coughs the water out of his mouth and looks at Neptunmon.

"I think I'm learning." He says sarcastically.

"...I think it shall take way longer than expected." Says Neptunmon. "You've panic so much that you've forgot that you can stand up and have your head over the water."

... An Awkward silence occur.

"Y...Yeah." Says Dorbickmon looking away.

They look at Akio who swims without any problem.

"You first need to not panic when you lose the ground." Says Neptunmon. "I think you can learn swimming rapidly...But only when you overcome your fear of the water."

"Yeah..." He looks at Akio.

"What do you think of Akio?" Asks Neptunmon when he releases Dorbickmon who stands up in the water.

"Well...I think he's not a very bad person...He tries not to annoy me." Answers Dorbickmon. "He dear makes a digixros when I didn't want..."

"That's because he thrust you." Says Neptunmon.

Shawujinmon rejoins them in the water.

"Dorbickmon...I think you need a tip to fight the fear of the water. You have to get used to be in the water first. You let sigh right now of desiring to get out of the water kame." Says Shawujinmon.

He was right; Dorbickmon was looking at the lands of the beach at fast glance.

"I think we shall do that for now." Says Neptunmon. He agrees with Shawujinmon plan.

* * *

**In the small woods of the Island**

Mary, Mick and Victoria are once again on the head of Fanglongmon and are exploring the woods. They are watching it calmly and without talking. After a while Fanglongmon opens his mouth.

"So Mick...You can sing?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"Yeah. I need my group to sing well...When I have no one with me...I can't synchronize when I sing." Says Mick.

"I see...I'd like to hear you singing." Says Fanglongmon.

"Maybe there's a group who knows how to sing." Says Victoria.

"Musician Zone has them." Says Fanglongmon. "We may need music to entertain and also for increasing the moral of the troop."

"Yeah! It shall be good." Says Victoria.

"After we have a chef." Says Mary.

"Yeah." Says Fanglongmon.

"What's on the tree?" Asks Mick.

"Hum...*Sniff Sniff* Diginoir." Says Fanglongmon.

"Diginoir?" The humans ask.

"It's very delicious and they are growing in those boxes. They are very delicious and you can eat it." Says Fanglongmon.

"Let's get some." Says Mary.

They move to the tree and they take some boxes and they open it. The humans eat it hesitantly. After the first one, they take more.

"Delicious." They say with a smile.

Mick opens a box and Fanglongmon moves his head closer. Mick reverses the box and Fanglongmon eat them.

"Let's bring some for the others." Says Mary.

They all agree and they take more. After having enough diginoir, they return to the Warzoneship.

* * *

**Palms village**

Tactimon, the Commandramons and Sealsdramon are walking in the village and they look around to see if they are anyplace where they sell equipment to buy Warzoneship, edible food and also medicine in case of injuries, alcohol since they haven't any in the ship (The troop disagree with the necessity of alcohol but Tactimon ignore them.) and seasickness of Dorbickmon; that all cost 120 Megabytes for Tactimon and he looks at his card. He still has a lot but it's not going to stay that way forever.

"We'll have to find a way to obtain military budget or we won't be really active as an army in the long term." Says Tactimon.

"We'll have to be accept as an official army by king Shoutmon if we want the official budget...The other way is the zone crown budget obtains by heroic actions. It is very hard to understand the procedure but only those who protect or save a zone can have the zone crown budget...The bytes are regular but...no one knows where it came from." Says Sealsdramon. "It is in our official book page 745 to 802."

"So much pages to explain this?" Asks Tactimon.

"Yup...That's why no one understands it." Says Sealsdramon.

"What do we have buy for the Warzoneship...It's a last checking." Says Tactimon.

"We have an energy center of replacement in case the original one is broken for good!" Says the Commandramon looking in the material cube. "We also have material to repair the energy center we currently have...Medicine for anything and most seasick pills...unperfected food for you and brain killer alcohol...Bandage...munitions for the cannon of the ship...Healthy food for us and we have also prepare something to buy for a big city in my list."

"Give me this please." Says Tactimon. He looks at the list. "We can't think of affording this as long as we don't obtain regular bytes."

"Alright...I hope you all be satisfied...So...It is clear you don't like our food...but why?" Asks Sealsdramon.

"We are not use to this...And Dorbickmon stomach can't handle it." Says Tactimon.

"We'll we don't know to cook anything else...I'm sorry." Says Sealsdramon.

"We'll find a chef." Says Tactimon.

* * *

**Beach**

Akio gets out of the water and he looks at Dorbickmon training he watches and sees what will happen.

"Dorbickmon...Your first training is to stay in the water has long as possible. You got to get use of being in the water." Says Neptunmon.

"*Sigh* Alright...I'll do it anyway...Hey! Where are you going?" Asks Dorbickmon when he sees Neptunmon swimming away.

"I'll be at the beach and watch the results." Says Neptunmon.

He swims away and he rejoins Akio and he turns around and watches Dorbickmon.

"Do you think he'll stay in the water for long?" Asks Akio.

"I'm not sure...He's a fire elemental digimon who's weakness comes from the water element." Says Neptunmon. "I'll be also affected if we are in the lava zone."

"I see...So opposite element needs training to accept being in the opposite element without being weaker." Says Akio.

"Right...So when we are in the lava zone...I guess Dorbickmon will have his revenge against me." Says Neptunmon.

Shawujinmon walks closer.

"Oh! Shawujinmon." Says Neptunmon. "Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering why you leave the Island zone a few years ago kame." Asks Shawujinmon.

"I've never meet you before...How do you know I'm originally from here?" Asks Neptunmon.

"You've been watch for a while kame." Says Shawujinmon.

"So I wasn't paranoid...That's a relief...But why was I being watch in the first place?" Asks Neptunmon.

"That is a secret order by the king himself...Can you answer my question kame?" Asks Shawujinmon.

"I knew I wasn't really accepted here...So I first isolate in an island away. In a small island but I always feel being watch...So I decide to move to another zone in a Zoneship passing by." Explains Neptunmon.

"And then kame?" Asks Shawujinmon.

"Simple...I've seen a Warzoneship and in my head...I knew I wanted to be the captain of a Warzoneship. So I decide to learn about all the functionality and also how to drive it. I wanted to become the captain of a ship with a crew. I also work a lot to obtain enough bytes and I was lucky when I participate in a drinking contest to earn bytes and I was the one who drink the most...I have the worse Headache of my life. I also end up with a chicken mask and...Don't ask...I was drunk." Adds Neptunmon. "I then meet Dorbickmon and his group and I'm back here."

"I see...We'll...Good you have fulfilled your dream kame." Says Shawujinmon.

"How Dorbickmon doing?" Asks Akio.

Neptunmon turns his attention and sees Dorbickmon shaking a little.

Dorbickmon was in the water and he was shaking a little. In his head, he thinks about anything but stay calm.

_What happen if I slip...I'll drown like earlier...Maybe a small wave will make me fall and I will be under water and drown. What if..._

He keeps saying those lines and he panics...He breathes faster and faster and he turns around and runs at the beach so he can be outside the water as fast as possible. When he gets out of the water he breathes strongly for a while.

"I'm out of...danger." Says Dorbickmon.

"Danger? You were fine." Says Neptunmon.

"You were really not in your element kame." Says Shawujinmon.

"You'll have to try again later." Says Akio.

"I...I know...Stupid fear." Grunts Dorbickmon.

Shawujinmon looks at the ocean and sees 5 ships away moving at their direction.

"They are here!" He shouts.

"Who?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"The Dark Knight army!" Shouts Shawujinmon. He recognizes the color.

They all run at the dock to see better what's going on. After a while they finally reach it and they see that the others are there. Only Fanglongmon and the 3 other humans aren't here.

"We cannot do anything!" Says Tactimon. "We cannot fight them."

"We don't have enough Warzoneship here...We only have one kame...The others are around and are scouting...I'll order them to come back here kame!" Says Shawujinmon. He runs away and tries finding something.

Tactimon gets the material cube one Commandramon was holding.

"Our Warzoneship will be safer in the cube." Then the cube downloads the ship and it disappears in the data cube. "That was a good investment." Says Tactimon with a smile inside his mask.

"We have to do something!" Says Akio.

"We can't fight them in water...So we'll have to wait for them to come." Says Tactimon.

"We'll follow Shawujinmon for now." Says Dorbickmon.

"Alright!" They all answer.

They follow Shawujinmon to a building where he presses a switch and the alarm has ring. He then presses multiple buttons and a shield appears around the island.

"That's a nice shield." Says Tactimon.

"Maybe...It only blocks the Warzoneships to attack or enter inside the shield kame. They can still send dock ship and also...Digimon can easily pass the shield...They will surely target the energy center kame. If they destroy the energy center at the highest place...it's over and barrier is destroyed kame." Says Shawujinmon.

"Finally...We find you." Says Fanglongmon reaching them.

"Sorry...We were here." Says Akio.

"It's alright...What's going on here?" Asks Mary.

"We are being attack by the Dark Knight army over there." Points Neptunmon.

"Do not worry about the ship...It's in the data cube." Says Tactimon.

"Did you say everything about the energy center?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"There is one thing...There's also a shield around the barrier that force them sending only digimon has big has me kame." Says Shawujinmon.

"I see." Says Tactimon. "I think I have a simple plan to guard the energy center. Sealsdramon and the Commandramons will guard the energy center while we are waiting for the enemy to come at the dock and beach."

"For a simple plan it is sure a simple one." Comments Victoria.

"...Sometimes simplicity is the perfect plan." Counters Tactimon. "I don't see you coming with anything."

Victoria looks away.

"Let's get into position." Says Tactimon.

"I'll take my troops and guard the beach...I hope you'll guard the dock without any problem." Says Shawujinmon. He looks at them before running to the beach. He takes out something and speaks in it.

The group runs to the dock and they take position. The 4 humans back away of course and not are in the way. The 4 digimons prepare to meet them...but nothing happen so far.

"What are they waiting for?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"I'm not sure...But I have the feeling they are waiting for something." Says Tactimon.

They wait for the danger to come...but it didn't.

"What are they doing?" Asks Dorbickmon impatient.

* * *

**Dark Knight Ship**

"General? With all due respect...Why do we stay in position?" Asks one soldiers.

"Because they are expecting us to pass to the offensive immediatly...We only need to relax for a while and wait for them to get exhausted." Says the general. "When they drop their guard...Tomorrow...We'll attack them."

"Are you sure- AAAHHH!" He shouts in fear when a spear is close to his chest.

"I suggest you watch your mouth. I don't want to waste it on you." Warns the general.

"Of...Of course." He says.

"I prefer bring careful...They are here and I want to fight them...But I want first to crush their hope with their reinforcement they are surely calling now...I wonder how they will react when they will learn the bad news." Says the general.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Says the soldier.

"That is why you are not the general. I'll prepare my spear for the fight." Says the general.

* * *

**On the Island: Dock**

The group is still waiting for a while. Tactimon begins to wonder what's going on but it is Akio who speaks first:

"Are they waiting for something?"

"They are acting like they want us to watch for nothing." Says Mick.

"You are right...I guess they want us to be exhausted...Or wait for our moral to drop." Says Tactimon.

"So...What are we going to do?" Asks Mary.

"I'll go talk with Shawujinmon and change our plans." Says Tactimon. "Stay here and watch in case something is changing."

"Alright." They answer.

Tactimon runs to the beach.

"This is getting boring." Comments Victoria.

"Stop complaining!" Shouts Dorbickmon. "You are not the only one getting bore!"

"What did you bring here?" Asks Neptunmon.

"Diginoir." Answers Mary.

"Diginoir?" Asks Akio not knowing what it is.

"This is the diginoir." Says Mary. She shows what it is. "Do you want to eat some?"

"Of course. I'm getting hungry." Says Akio. He tastes it. "It's delicious."

Dorbickmon and Neptunmon watch it and their stomach grunts a little. They take it and start eating some diginoir until they finish eating what they receive.

"It's delicious." Comments Neptunmon with a smile.

"Not that bad." Says Dorbickmon.

They continue eating for a while until their stomach is full. Mary keeps some for the diginoir for Tactimon. They watch the enemy for a while and they see Tactimon running at their direction. He was a little depress or panicking from a possible bad news.

"Tactimon...What is it?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"I've receive a bad news from Shawujinmon. He communicates with the ship and he got no answer...They all been surely destroy so we have no reinforcements... Shawujinmon tries to communicate with king Shoutmon to obtain help...But so far...We are on our own." Says Tactimon.

The group stays silent for a while.

"So we cannot count on help." Says Akio.

"So...Are we going to break the barrage or wait for them to come?" Asks Victoria.

"That's the good question...Dorbickmon...What do you prefer...Those are our only 2 options." Says Tactimon.

"..." Dorbickmon takes his time to think about the best thing to do. He knows that taking the offensive is risky and that waiting for them to come can cost a lot. "Any comments Tactimon?"

"I am not sure what is the best...Both of them can be problematic if something turns bad...But I'll say that it is safer to wait for them since the ship can't fire at us...And also the fact that you can't swim." Says Tactimon.

"And you Akio...Do you have anything in your mind?" Asks Dorbickmon.

Akio closes his eyes for a second but nothing comes...He cannot make a choice in this matter.

"No...It's up to you." Says Akio.

"Alright...I'll say that we stand our ground and defend this position." Says Dorbickmon.

"Alright!" They all answer.

They prepare a camp for the night and they sit on the dock. They decide to change of location and they move a little away from the dock and they prepare to sleep on the ground.

"The night is coming...I suggest that one of us stay awake for the first part of the night." Says Mick.

"I'll stay awake first." Says Akio.

"I'll be the next." Says Neptunmon.

"Alright." The others answer.

"I'll warn the others and I'll come back." Says Fanglongmon.

He warns Sealsdramon and the Commandramons of their plan and they prepare themselves to sleep. Fanglongmon came back and says it is done.

The group then lays on the ground and fall asleep. Dorbickmon and Neptunmon are clearly snoring strongly but the others ignore them and continue sleeping.

Akio looks at the stars in the sky. He couldn't help but wonder how this is going to end. He looks at the ships in the distance. He sees it immobilize and stays at their position. He wonders what they plan is and how can they counter it. He isn't a genius like his ancestor but he is smart too.

"Trouble with your mind too?" Says Tactimon.

"You should return to sleep...And yeah...I cannot help but wonder what they are planning over there." Admits Akio.

"Like I say...They are waiting for us to be exhausted...But they must have planned something else." Says Tactimon. "Too many factors are unknown...Are they using flying digimon? Have they have sea digimon only? Or a combination of both...Or something else."

"Does Shawujinmon troop watches the other area? There's not only the beach." Says Akio.

"Do not worry. There's a few digimons watching around at the watch tower they build when the war has started." Says Tactimon. "The island is also moving to the west today."

"An island...Moving...Oh yeah! I remember...The Island is on KingWhamon." Says Akio.

"Hum? How do you know?" Asks Tactimon.

"Kudō Taiki visits this island long ago." Says Akio.

"I see...Anyway...They are sure taking their time...I guess they'll attack tomorrow." Says Tactimon.

"Alright...Then you should get some sleep Tacitmon." Says Akio.

"Yeah...Just hope my brain will let me sleep." Says Tactimon.

He returns to his spot and he falls asleep this time.

Akio watches the enemy Warzoneships alone and he stays there until Neptunmon will replace him on this duty. There was a source of light near him. He takes out his great grandfather journal and read about the Island zone.

* * *

**Shoutmon Castle: Communication room**

Shoutmon was at the communication room when he was called by a Monitamon. He then opens the communication device. A hologram of Shawujinmon appears. His face was serious and it means that trouble is near.

"What's the matter Shawujinmon?" Asks Shoutmon worried.

"-I have some bad news. The Dark Knight army is attacking our island right now kame. They have crushed most of our Warzoneship and they are waiting to lunch a full scale attack for now kame.-" Says Shawujinmon.

"Another bad news." Says Shoutmon. "They are currently targeting the Shinobi zone right now and I'll have to go there tomorrow. What do you need?"

"-I need some Warzoneship to be sent and break their blockade. We cannot use our last Warzoneship and our visitors are also trapped here hame.-" Says Shawujinmon.

"Visitors?" Asks Shoutmon.

"-Yeah...They have a Warzoneship too. They are at least 200 digimons with 4 of them more important kame.-" Says Shawujinmon.

"I can see who they are. I guess there are Fanglongmon, Dorbickmon and Tactimon." Says Shoutmon. "Who's the last one?"

"-Neptunmon.-" Says Shawujinmon.

"Alright. Back to the main topic...I can send 10 Warzoneship to your position but they won't be there in time for tomorrow...They'll be too late. You'll have to hold off until then." Says Shoutmon with a sad tone.

"-Do not worry. The visitors accept to help us kame. They have sent their troop guarding the energy center while they are watching the dock kame. Tactimon comes up with a plan to attack them by surprise and we have finish the preparation...I guess the others don't know about this kame.-" Says Shawujinmon.

"Alright...I hope you'll resist this assault." Says Shoutmon.

"Do not worry kame. I will." Says Shawujinmon. He then cuts the communication.

Shoutmon stands up and he walks outside the communication room. Shoutmon is a tall digimon now. He has the size of his form when he is OmegaShoutmon. He has his red skin for most of his body except his belly section which is white and also his armor. His armor is white and it covers all his body except his belly. It has the symbol of a gray Ω which means the power is unused. He also has the brown belt around his belly. His eyes show now maturity and can also be intimidating for those who doesn't know him. During official business or when his 2 sons are here, he is referred has king or king Shoutmon so he won't be mistaken with his son when someone tries talking to him.

He walks for a while until he hears 2 familiar voices he loves so much.

"Daddy!" Shouts a young voice.

"You don't need to always shout when you call dad." Says an older voice.

He sees his 2 sons. The younger runs at his direction, jumps and hug his father while the other looks at him and simply smile.

The younger child always reminds him of what he looks like when he first meets Taiki. He is a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead which isn't red like him but blue. He wears pink headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by some screws. His younger son is a Shoutmon that respects his name and shout a lot. He is a joyful, optimistic one and a very ideological one that cause him some trouble. He believes that every digimon is good or can be turn good with effort and compassion which show a little bit of his naïve nature. He always trusts any digimon he meets and that worry his father. He also love strong and courageous warrior. One time, He sees Greymon strength one time and he didn't leave him also and always talk to him until his father has to show he's stronger than Greymon. Since they are three shoutmons in the castle, he is always called the Young Shoutmon or Prince Shoutmon.

His older child makes him remember when he meets Taiki again one year after he becomes a king. He is a good bit taller, compare to his brother, and his body parts appear more like armor than the bolted-on pieces. His V-crest is much larger and longer than his brother, and he has, compared to his father at that age, no scars on his head because he never has to fight like his father. He wears a blue scarf around his neck and he wears no belt, compare to his father and he still has his pink headphones with the crown emblem. He is a, by the book, Shoutmon who follows the rules made and want the others to follow it. He has more the personality of a king than his brother. He always doubts stranger and new digimon coming to meet him. Even so, he has a strong ideology to protect every citizen of the kingdom of the 108 zones. Compare to his brother, he knows that some digimon can't change, but he also knows that some can. In public, he is known has the Crown prince or older Shoutmon.

"What is it?" Asks King Shoutmon.

"Daddy! I want to know what you were doing!" Asks the young one.

"He is doing his job has a king." Says his older brother.

"Yeah...I'll have to be absent for some day. I've have to deal with the enemy in the Shinobi zone tomorrow." Says their father.

"But...Why do you have to go?" Asks the younger one.

"Because I'm the strongest digimon and the king of the 108 zones. I can't let anyone suffer and stay in security." Explains briefly his father. "It is time for you to go to bed anyway."

"But-" The younger tries to protest.

"No but my little one." He then tickles him while bringing him to his bed.

The older brother follows his father since he's sleeping at the same room than his brother. Shoutmon puts his son to bed and he looks at him.

"Promise me you won't cause trouble." Says the father.

"I won't!" Shouts his son.

"Be a little angel with your mother."

"I will." Says his son. He receives a kiss on his forehead by his father.

King Shoutmon then moves to the other bed where the older son is. He already puts himself to bed.

"Promise me you'll watch your little brother." Says his father.

"Do not worry about it." Says the crown prince.

"I know I can count on you." Replies his father. He kisses his older son forehead. He closes the light and walk out of the room.

* * *

**Outside the king castle**

A white cap was floating with the find. He is watching the immense castle of the King of the digimon world. He looks around and he sees no guard watching the area where no one can attack; the endless cliff. He takes out a grappling and he throws it in the air and land on a window and grabs a part of it. The white digimon pulls it a few times and he smirks.

"Phase one is a success. Phase 2: Infiltrate the castle and proceed to phase 3: Kidnapping one of the sons of the royal family." Says the white digimon.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

The enemy finally decide to strike in the morning. An immense and intense fight begins against the enemy. The battle will be a hard one for all of the habitants of the island and for us. My troop and I have our first real fight and we will not fail to defend the energy center. The others fight their general who's a very strong opponent and I'll have to participate in it to deal with him.

Meanwhile, the security of the 2 Shoutmons are at risk. Are they going to be alright?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : The fight for the Island!

Do not miss out the next episode.

In the next episode: Mick is going to present the episode.

For now: Have a nice day sir or lady!


	6. Episode 6: The fight for the island

Hello everyone. I love talking to my friends but we are limited in the relationship in the digimon world. My name is Mick and I a singer in our world. I haven't made any true song but I am currently writing one...Until I fall in the digimon world. I never believe it was real but now...I'm not sure what to think or what to do. Here's a small resume of the last episode.

Dorbickmon fails to learn how to swim because his element is the opposite of the water. It is sad that I've missed Neptunmon imitating a chicken. I was with Fanglongmon, Mary and Victoria and wakes diginoir. It is delicious. Tactimon has bought the stuff we need to repair the Warzoneship but a surprise attack stop us from repairing the ship. We prepare for the attack of the enemy...But they never attack us and they seem to wait for us. I am not sure if we can win this fight but I'm sure we can...To be more honest...It is more the digimon who does the fighting so I won't take their spot. At another place, the Dark Knight army are preparing to kidnap the children of the king and use them has hostage.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 6: The fight for the island**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Outside the king castle**

The white digimon looks at the castle. He decides to infiltrate the castle. He takes out a grapping and throws it in the air. He reaches a window and he begins climbing...He didn't climb fast. He takes an hour to climb 100 meters.

"Why do I suck so much at climbing?" He complains. He then reaches the window and he enters in the castle. He looks at the corridor and he walks silently to his left until he reaches the end of the corridor. He hides at the side of the wall when he hears a sound.

"*Sigh* Guard duty is sure very boring." Complains a voice. "But I'm not going to let anyone enters in here." He adds to encourage himself.

The white digimon looks and he sees a purple digimon. The big purple dragon that wears a special red and black rubber Battle Armor as its clothing was standing by his side. Its wings are large and see to enabling high speed flight. His Tail has the form of an Anchor. It was Arresterdramon who was at guard duty.

Arresterdramon continues walking and do his guard duty for a while and he fails to notice the white digimon who wants to kidnap one of the sons of king Shoutmon. When the coast was clear, the white digimon continues walking at the corridor. When he reaches the place where Arresterdramon walks away, he looks at the corridor and he didn't see him. He continues walking for a while and he then realizes that he's...In the wrong floor.

"Dammit...I am one floor to high. I was sure it was here when I see Arresterdramon." Says the White digimon very quietly.

He finds the stairs and he gets down to the other floor.

Meanwhile, the younger Shoutmon gets out of his chamber and he walks at the direction of the kitchen. When he wakes up, he's always hungry. He moves to the left corridor and he walks for a while when he meets face to face a white digimon. He bumps into him and he back away.

"Sorry." Says Shoutmon.

He passes besides him when the white digimon turns at his direction. He was a little slow but he didn't expect to bump into his target.

"It's alright." Says the white digimon. He thinks for a while and he wonders what to do. He wants to kidnap him but he prefers to be soft.

The young prince looks at him. The white digimon was tall like Arresterdramon. He was wearing a white armor from his head to his feet. The armor was completely airproof and no spot has a hole where an attack can be done. The helmet has the same form than a Knightmon. The difference is that the mask is covering his face and his eyes. He also has a horn on his helmet at his forehead. He also has a white long cape.

"Are you new here?" Asks the prince Shoutmon.

"Yeah...I was wondering...Did you ever walk out of the castle?" Asks the digimon.

"Hum...No...But I can't get out. I promise daddy I won't cause trouble." Says prince Shoutmon.

"Alright...Do you like candy?" Asks the white digimon.

"!" That drags all the young Shoutmon attention.

"There's delicious one at the Sweet zone." Says the white digimon. "They have lots of sweet food."

"But...I can't get out." The Prince says.

"What is your promise?" Asks the white digimon.

"I promise I won't cause trouble." Says the young prince.

"I see...Then why don't you leave them a note to tell them you'll be absent. They won't be afraid of your absence and you won't cause them trouble." Suggest the white digimon.

"What is your name?" Asks the prince.

"My name is WhiteKnightmon." Says the digimon.

"My name is Shoutmon...But it is best to call me Prince Shoutmon or Young Shoutmon." Says the prince.

"So...Will you come?" Asks WhiteKnightmon.

"Do you promise to take me to Sweet zone for the candy?" Asks Prince Shoutmon.

"I promise." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"Good...I'll write the little paper and I'll be back." Says the little Shoutmon.

After 2 minutes, the little came back to him.

"We'll get out of here the funny way." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"Funny way?" Asks Prince Shoutmon.

"We'll get out by the window." Says the WhiteKnightmon.

"Cool." Says Shoutmon.

He puts the Prince Shoutmon on his shoulders and he gets out of the castle and he brings him to the small ship near the castle.

* * *

**On the Island: Dock**

They day was slowly coming. Neptunmon is watching the enemy ship and they still haven't done anything. He waits for something to happen but still nothing so far. They sun rises behind him and the light starts illuminating the island. Neptunmon takes his time to smell the salt water under the fresh light of the sun. He hears footsteps and he looks behind him. Mary was away and walk by his side.

"It's a beautiful morning." She says.

"Yeah...It is calm...Even with the presence of the enemy." Says Neptunmon.

"So...Are you ready for the battle?" Asks Mary.

"Of course. I've sleep long enough before Akio takes my place." Says Neptunmon with a smile.

"Good...Because I think they'll come too. The ship has change angles from our position." Says Mary.

Neptunmon looks closely and he sees that she was right. The ship isn't pointing in a pursuit position...But they are preparing the assault.

"Awake everyone and we eat something light." Says Neptunmon. "I'll warn the commandramons and be back."

Mary answers positively and she wakes everyone up.

Later, everyone was ready to fight and they see that they are sending troops. Neptunmon was back before Tactimon beings talking.

"Listen!" Shouts Tactimon grabbing their attention. "Mick, Mary, Victoria and Akio...You'll better retreat to the energy center...It will be safer there!"

"I can't let you here...I have the Xros Loader if you need to digixros." Protest Akio.

"But you'll be in our way if they are attacking. That place is safer." Says Tactimon.

"Let him stay here." Says Dorbickmon. "I don't think he can stay there and leave us behind."

"But...Alright...Promise us you won't put yourself in danger." Asks Tactimon.

"I promise...It wasn't my intention anyway." Says Akio.

"That's clear." Says Fanglongmon.

"Let's go." Says Mick.

"Be careful." Says Mary.

"You better be alright or I'll be furious." Says Victoria.

The 3 humans hesitate before moving away. They have nothing to help them anyway.

"Here they come." Says Neptunmon.

"Neptunmon. Go in the water for a surprise attack." Says Akio while taking some distance.

Akio moves away at the lands while the 4 digimon prepare to receive them. They weren't visible yet but they feel the energy of a battle coming up. They all take out their weapons. Neptunmon jumps in the water to fight them by surprise.

"I wonder what will attack us?" Says Neptunmon. He sees the ship just over him. He takes out his spears. "**Wave of Depth!**" He calls a gigantic tidal wave and lots of the ship sinks in the water and Neptunmon sees the enemy. "Ogremon...I guess they don't have only water digimon type."

He has the upper hands under the water and he easily defeats those under water.

Neptunmon tries the trick again but he receives a punch at his stomach and he sees the new enemy for only a few second.

"You are strong...But you are nothing compare to me." Says the enemy behind him. He hits Neptunmon back with another punch. He turns around and he receives a kick at the bigger portion of his tail under the armor. He then receives a punch at his face. He tries countering and the other dodges him and continued beating Neptunmon for a while.

At the surface the battle is violent and they defeat the remaining enemy targeting the dock one by one for a while until they beat all of them after an few minutes.

"That wasn't an easy fight." Says Dorbickmon.

"Some of them have passed us...But not the strongest." Says Fanglongmon.

"They can fight those digimon...But...Why isn't Neptunmon returning to the surface?" Asks Tactimon worried.

Neptunmon suddenly flies in the air and he falls on the ground at the land. Akio was closer and he examined him. He sees that Neptunmon is conscious and he is really beat up. He was on his back and breathes strongly.

"Who have done this?" Asks Akio.

"Their...General...He's tough...underwater...But here...A little less...I guess...And hope." Says Neptunmon. He tries standing up but he fails.

"You are sure very resilient Neptunmon. Most of the digimon I've fight are dead by now...You are even stronger than in your previous life...But you are still nothing compare to me." Says the voice.

"It's him." Says Neptunmon.

It is a digimon wearing a blue armor from his head to his feet. The armor was covered with holes for the water to enter in his body, but the hole cannot permit an attack to be done against him. The helmet has the same form than a Knightmon but it has also a few white symbols over the eyes. The mask is covering his face and his eyes appear to be like a mask where water is so he can breathe on the surface. He also has a fish lin on his neck. His gauntlets are united to help him swimming under water. He also has a shirt ocean blue cape. To finish, he has a long green tail on his back that finish with 3 fish lin. He looks at them with his yellow eyes. He is 3 times smaller than Dorbickmon but he is still a powerful opponent.

"I am BlueKnightmon." Says the general of the Dark Knight army.

The 3 others put themselves at Battle stance.

"I do not want to fight you now." Says BlueKnightmon.

"What do you want?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"This human...I see he has some...potential." Says BlueKnightmon.

"..." Dorbickmon says nothing.

"Forget it. He won't join you." Says Fanglongmon.

"Are you sure?" Asks BlueKnightmon.

"Of course. He united all of us together." Says Tactimon. "With his friends of course."

"Alright...But do you really want to help king Shoutmon...Why do not join the winner side?" Asks BlueKnightmon.

"DarkKnightmon?" Asks Akio.

"You already know him?" Asks BluKnightmon.

"Yes...I'm sure he will finish by stabbing everyone in the back." Says Akio. "He did it against his own brother...He's a traitor by nature...Even from his own troops."

"Are you sure about this?" Asks BlueKnightmon.

"Yes." Says Akio.

"Then...I'll have to fight you. But you cannot resist my power endlessly." Says BlueKnightmon. "I shall fight you...Me against you three."

"You forget me." Says Neptunmon.

"Sorry...But I don't want to kill someone like you now...You have so much potential sleeping in you...Return to me when you are stronger." Says BlueKnightmon.

"You did your best Neptunmon." Says Akio.

"But...If you lose...I'll take the human with me." Says BlueKnightmon.

"You won't." Says Tactimon.

"If you want...Take Victoria right now." Says Dorbickmon. "We'll see how much time you'll keep her until she drives you crazy."

Akio looks at him with horror.

"Really?" Asks BlueKnightmon.

"Of course not!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"I should have guessed." Says BlueKnightmon.

"We shall take you down." Says Tactimon taking his sword.

* * *

**The energy center**

Mick, Myna and Victoria reaches the energy center. They see the troop preparing to receive the enemy and are preparing their weapons.

"Hurry up and go inside!" Shouts Sealsdramon. "We are dealing with them."

"Alright!" They answer. They enter in the energy tower and they watch from the inside what's going on.

The Commandramons are using the shield of the energy center has a cover and they are waiting for the enemy to come. When they see them, they get out their M16 from the shield and they shoot them down one after another. The 3 humans see the violence of the fight and the number of dead. Even if they don't really see blood, they see the data scattered and flying in the air where the body of the fallen digimon is disappearing.

One of the enemies passes the Commandramons and charges at them. Sealsdramon appears behind the evil digimon.

"**Death Behind!**" Shouts Sealsdramon. He kills the digimon in one hit with his knife, in the neck.

"Are you alright?" Asks Sealsdramon.

"Yeah." The 3 humans say.

"Do not worry. We will protect you and this place." Says Sealsdramon with a reassuring smile.

"That's in the book too?" Asks Victoria.

"No...That's my heart speaking." Says Sealsdramon.

"I...I don't think I'm fit for all this." Whispered Mary.

"Do not worry Mary. They will protect us." Says Mick silently.

A big explosion is heard at the dock.

"Looks like they are in trouble." Says Sealsdramon. The battle for the enemy center has drop down. "You two! Protect the 3 humans. I'll go and see what's going on."

"Roger Captain!" The 2 shouts.

Sealsdramon runs to the source of the explosion and is ready to enter in the fight if they need him.

* * *

**The beach**

Shawujinmon hears the explosion and he watches the battle on the beach. He sees that everything is doing fine and the explosion really bother him.

"Listen...Since everyone is busy fighting back the enemy without trouble! I'll go and see what's going on...I think the general is fighting at the dock." Says Shawujinmon. He then runs at the direction of the duck.

* * *

**On the Island: Dock**

Dorbickmon jumps in the air and he dodges an attack of a punch of BlueKnightmon. Dorbickmon lands farther away from him.

"Not bad. I think I'll use the Waves trident to deal with you." Says BlueKnightmon drawing is trident.

Dorbickmon summons his flaming sword. Tactimon ready his sword still doubly seal in the scabbard. Fanglongmon readied himself for the fight.

"**Tsunami Blade!**" Shouts BlueKnightmon. The trident has water concentering around it and takes the form of a sharp blade. He charges at Dorbickmon who cannot react in time. Tactimon appears in front of him and blocks it with his sword. The strength pushes Tactimon back and Dorbickmon jumps in the air to attack BlueKnightmon.

"**Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!**" He shouts. He fires from his chest powerful fireballs that BlueKnightmon receives at his face.

"**Cyclone of Calamity!**" Counters BlueKnightmon. He spins around himself and a cyclone of water appears and drags Dorbickmon in it. He is then thrown in the water.

Fanglongmon attacks BlueKnighmon with his head. He hits his back.

"**Koutei-no-Kiba!**" Shouts Fanglongmon. He uses his fang to attack BlueKnightmon but he blocks him and throws him on the ground with a loud bang.

Dorbickmon sees he's falling in the water and he panicked when he found a way to counter.

"**Burning the Dragon!**" Shouts Dorbickmon. He then falls in the water. He hits the ground and he makes a stone appears under him and it raises him outside the water. "I'm still in the fight!" Shouts Dorbickmon. He then points his sword and...The fire was out. "At a moment like this." Grunts Dorbickmon.

He reactivates the fire power and he jumps from the rock and he lands near BlueKnightmon. He attacks him in and BlueKnightmon blocks his sword with his trident. At the same time, Tactimon returns in the fight and attack him with his sword and BlueKnightmon blocks him with his hand.

"You sword is very...**weak!**" Comments BlueKnightmon. Tactimon grunts at his remarks.

BlueKnightmon still cannot move even with his insult. Fanglongmon, who recovers from the attack, sees the opportunity to attack and he charges.

"**Dragon Smash!**" He shouts. He hits BlueKnightmon at his back. BlueKnightmon flies in the air and he lands in the land.

"You are good...But I'm better. **Exploding Tsunami!**" Shouts BlueKnightmon.

A tsunami appears in front of BlueKnightmon and he hits the 3 digimons. Neptunmon acts fast and he covers Akio with his body. An explosion occurs and 3 voice shouts in pain. Dorbickmon and Tactimon remains on their feet and are ready for more but Fanglongmon, in front of the 2 others, takes most damage by using himself has a shield and he falls unconscious. Neptunmon hasn't been hit by the explosion and he puts himself on his back once again.

"Thanks Fanglongmon." Says Dorbickmon, his fury begins to awake in him.

Tactimon and Dorbickmon jumps from their position and they land each side of BlueKnightmon.

"You haven't won yet." Says Tactimon pointing his sword at his enemy direction.

"I wonder how much useful this human can be...But maybe you'll surprise me." Says BlueKnightmon.

He charges at Tactimon who rolls to the left and he counters with a slash. BlueKnightmon blocks it without any problem and he counters with a kick at Tactimon face. Dorbickmon looks at him and fury explodes in him. Fanglongmon is gravely injured because of BlueKnightmon. His flame sword begins to shrine more and more power awake in Dorbickmon.

"**Tyrant Collbrande.**" He shouts. He slashes with his flame swords and BlueKnightmon is hit at his chest. Blood came out of the chest, where the swords pierce the armor with the slash.

"This is the power of your fury...But Fury isn't enough against me." Says BlueKnightmon. "**Tsunami Blade!**" Dorbickmon blocks the attack with his sword but his sword suddenly loses his flame and he receives it at his chest. Blood came out from the injury. The injury wasn't deep enough to pierce his heart. Dorbickmon falls on his knee.

"Time to finish you." Says BlueKnightmon.

"Not so fast." Says Tactimon. He attacks with his sword from the air and hits the helmet of BlueKnightmon. He didn't break the helmet but he hurts him that's for sure.

BlueKnightmon turns at his direction and inflict a direct blow at the stomach of Tactimon.

"ARGH!" Shouts Tactimon falling on his knee, hands covering his stomach.

"Looks like you've reach the end of your rope." Says BlueKnightmon.

"Dammit..." Whispered Tactimon.

"The battle is soon over." Says BlueKnightmon.

"I...I can still fight." Says Tactimon.

"Looks like I'm here just in time." Says Shawujinmon. He takes out his weapon. It is a special staff where the 2 ends as a weapon. One side has the form of a crescent moon while the other side has the form of the hammer of a revolver.

"Looks like you have more help." Says BlueKnightmon. "Alright...I'll fight you."

He jumps at the direction of Shawujinmon and he attacks with his trident. Shawujinmon blocks it and counters with the crescent part but BlueKnightmon dodges it.

"**Getsugazan!**" Shouts Shawujinmon. He slashes with the crescent part for BlueKnightmon blocks it. He counters with a kick on Shawujinmon face. They continued fighting when something grabs the attention of Akio.

Aki turns around and he sees Sealsdramon looking at the fight.

"Sealsdramon! Are the other safe?!" Shouts Akio worried.

"Yes they are! I knew something bad happen here when I see the explosion...But do not worry...I think all the enemy has been defeat at the energy center." Says Sealsdramon.

"I don't think anyone can beat him by themselves and only Tactimon has still some strength to fight." Says Akio.

Tactimon stands on his feet and he grabs his sword.

"Yeah...I can see the enemy weakness but I don't think I can fight him efficiently." Says Sealsdramon. "I'm not at the lever of strength like Tactimon or even Shawujinmon."

"I think I know how." Says Akio. "Tactimon! Ready?"

"Hum?" Tactimon looks at Akio and he sees him holding his Xros Loader. "Ready!"

"Tactimon!" Shouts Akio.

"Perfect!" Shouts Tactimon.

"Sealsdramon!" Shouts Akio.

"Aye General!" Shouts Sealsdramon.

"Digixros!" Shouts Akio.

Tactimon and Sealsdramon combine into one being.

"DIGIXROS!" They shout.

"SealsTactimon!" Shouts the new digimon.

The new digimon has the same physiognomy than Tactimon but his armor is completely different. He is now wearing the metal digizoid armor over all his body from Sealsdramon armor. His armor is black color with some taint of red at his knee and his shoulders finishing by knifes. He wears goggle, left eye goggle is blue and the right one is red, hiding Tactimon yellow eyes. He wears a helmet with a yellow part at the top of the helmet. The helmet makes him less awesome than the samurai one but appears more solid. He still has his long sword but he also has the knife on his back. The exception is that it is longer. His cape isn't there anymore.

"**Scouter Monoeye!**" Shouts SealsTactimon searching for a weakness.

He looks at BlueKnightmon and found one weakness between his legs.

"Not that kind of weakness!" Shouts SealsTactimon. He analyses again and the mask itself is a weakness. It is less solid than the rest of the armor. "I just have to take that out...Alright."

BlueKnightmon was oblivious of the enemy attack since he is too focused on Shawujinmon.

SealsTactimon runs at the direction of BlueKnightmon and he takes out his knife. He attacks by surprise with all his strength.

"**Death Behind!**" Shouts SealsTactimon. He pierces the helmet and he pierces a part of the neck of BlueKnightmon.

BlueKnightmon pushes him away but lots of blood falls from his neck. There's also water falling from the hole of his mask.

"Time to finish him." Says Shawujinmon. He prepares to kill him and spare him the pain when an explosion hits in front of Shawujinmon and he backs away. "What the?"

They look in the skies and they see a flying digimon.

"It's a Garudamon." Says Neptunmon.

Garudamon lands on the ground. He is a giant human bird walking on his big talons. His body is made of different shape of red. His talons and his hands are yellow with red circle around each toes and fingers. He has a red and white part on his wrist that seems like a bracelet. He is covered with feather and each shoulder has 3 longs feather. On his back, he has 2 big red wings that end with yellow feather and red lines on it. He chest and his throat has white feather. His peak is yellow. His face is covered with a red mask with a white and blue feather at the top of it. Behind his head appears blond long hair. His green eyes watch them carefully in case they try attacking him.

Something climbs down from the back of Garudamon. It is another human and a boy around 12 years old and seems a little taller than Akio.

He has pale peach skin covering his body with small red part on him like he has sun burn. He has blue eyes looking at BlueKnightmon with hints of worries for him. But when he looks at the others, his eyes are very cold and cruel. He has red and long hair. He wears a black T-shirt and a black long pant with the symbol of the Dark Knight army on his chest.

"Hello there...You seem to have defeat BlueKnightmon." Says the boy. He raises a Xros Loader. "BlueKnightmon Storing!" He shouts.

BlueKnightmon disappears into data and enters in the Xros Loader. The color of the Xros loader is dark blue. He looks at Akio.

"You are a smart one." Says the boy.

"..." Akio didn't say anything. The cold eyes of the boy froze him in place.

The boy looks at SealsTactimon.

"You have beaten him...But he'll be back...And I'll be there with him for his revenge. The Xros Loader will heal him fast." Says the boy. He appears to give a tip for Akio. He climbs on the back of Garudamon.

Garudamon looks at the boy who gently taps his neck. He then opens his wings and he flies at the direction of the ship.

"How the hell is that?!" Shouts Tactimon.

"I don't know." Says Neptunmon. "Akio?" Asks Neptunmon.

Akio calms down.

"He is so...cold...It was scary." Says Akio.

"Do not worry...He's gone." Says Neptunmon with a small smile.

"We did it." Says SealsTactimon. "We save the island."

The 5 Warzoneship of the Dark Knight army are retreating.

"We shall prepare a party this night." Says Shawujinmon.

Akio looks at the 3 injured digimons. He raises his Xros Loader and sees if it will work too. "Dorbickmon! Neptunmon! Fanglongmon! Storing!"

The 3 digimons enter in his Xros Loader and their body is healing during the rest of the day.

* * *

**Palms village**

The night has come and everyone was eating until their stomach was full. Dorbickmon, Fanglongmon and Neptunmon were already heal thank to the Xros Loader. They were eating and having fun during the night.

Akio looks at his 3 friends and he walks closer to them.

"What's going on?" Asks Akio.

"It...It was horrible...The fight." Says Mary. "I know it is war but...I don't think I'll fit to be here."

"What do you mean?" Asks Akio.

"I know we are send here to rescue this world...But I think I'll be in the way...It's best that I return home." Says Mary. "I know you will stay here...I won't force you to return home with me...But I am not strong enough to deal with all this."

"...Alright...I'll talk to Dorbickmon and we'll decide what to do." Says Akio.

"I'll stay here." Says Victoria.

"Why?" Asks Mary.

"No one is waiting for me home." Says Victoria. He eyes look on the ground. She doesn't say anything else. She never in fact has said anything about her home realizes her 3 human friends.

"I think I'll stay here too." Says Mick. "I don't think I can return home and...Think about what will happen to you...So we'll have to go to Shoutmon castle to bring you home Mary."

"Thank you." Says Mary.

Akio talks to Dorbickmon about this and he says he'll prepare a trajectory to go to Shoutmon castle. He also says it is best to go there anyway.

Shawujinmon walk closer to the group.

"Excuse me. I have something to say." Says Shawujinmon to the villagers.

The village went silent.

"Dorbickmon, Tactimon, Fanglongmon, Neptunmon, Commandramons, Sealsdramon, Akio, Mary, Mick and Victoria...Hope I haven't forgot anyone...You have the gratitude of the entire zone for saving us." Says Shawujinmon with a smile. "I really hope you'll have a great future ahead of yours and succeed in you objective. Neptunmon...You shall always welcome here if you want to return home." He then raises his hand.

"...Thank you Shawujinmon. Maybe one day." Neptunmon shakes the hand of Shawujinmon after saying this and he gives a small smile.

"Hum?" Says Dorbickmon.

"What is it?" Asks Victoria.

"My bytes card has increase of 200 Kilobytes without any reason." Says Dorbickmon.

"It cannot be from our island." Says Shawujinmon. "Did you save another zone before coming here?"

"The dragon zone." Says Akio.

"You already accomplish and heroism action. With our zone...I guess you'll obtain each day 400 kilobytes from now on." Says Shawujinmon.

"Good! We won't have to worry too much about bytes. We have more than enough to feed our entire troop each day!" Says Tactimon.

"That's a good new!" Says Mick.

"Yeah. I'm already receive my refund from what I've buy for us." Says Dorbickmon.

...

"I was only joking." Says Dorbickmon.

"Your face didn't give that impression." Says Sealsdramon. "You always have a serious face."

"I need some training about that." Says Dorbickmon.

* * *

**WhiteKnightmon Warzoneship**

WhiteKnightmon was alone in the room of his ship and he activates the communicator and enters in contact with his master.

"DarkKnightmon." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"-What is it?-" Asks his master.

"I have to make a detour before returning to the Dark Castle." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"-Why will you...You've made a promise...right?-" Asks DarkKnightmon.

"Yes...It was the only way I could bring him in the ship without alerting the castle. I'll make a detour to Sweet Zone and I'll bring Prince Shoutmon to the castle." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"-Understood...But you better not fail me WhiteKnightmon. Our victory may depend on it.-" Says his master. He then ends the communication.

* * *

**The next day in the Warzoneship: Control room: Leaving the Island Zone**

"-All is repair Captain!-" Shouts a Commandramon.

"Alright...So what's our trajectory?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"We will move to the east where the Sweet zone is to find a chef for the kitchen." Says Neptunmon. "Then we will move to the South where Shoutmon castle is. We will pass by the Shinobi zone and the Star zone before reaching the king's castle."

"Wait!" Shouts Tactimon. "Can we make a little detour?"

"Why?" Asks Mary.

"You know that my sword is double sealed right...So I since we pass by the Sweet zone we can take a small bifurcation to the Sword zone before heading to the Shinobi zone." Suggest Tactimon. "That way...I'll be more powerful by unlocking the true power of my sword. Is that alright?"

"...Alright." Says Mary after thinking for a few second. "I hope we won't need to make more detour after this."

"Do not worry...I don't think we need another one." Says Dorbickmon.

"Then it is decide! To Sweet Zone!" Shouts Neptunmon.

The Warzoneship exit the Island and they move to the next zone.

* * *

**Warzoneship of BlueKnightmon**

The young boy was sitting near a giant aquarium in the general room of BlueKnightmon. He takes out his Xros Loader. Garudamon was sitting next to him and he watches the young boy.

"-Urgh...Where am I?-" Says the voice of BlueKnightmon in the Xros Loader.

"You are in my Xros Loader." Says the young boy.

"-You...and your guardian.-" Says BlueKnightmon. "Why am I here?"

"I rescue you before they kill you." Says the boy.

"-...I see...You have my thanks and gratitude.-" Says BlueKnightmon. "-I am completely healed. You can let me out now.-"

"BlueKnightmon! Realize!" Shouts the boy.

BlueKnightmon appears in front of him.

Garudamon looks at BlueKnightmon who was healed. BlueKnightmon takes out his mask out of his face and he puts water of the big aquarium in his mask before putting it back.

"Thank you...Why did you save me?" Asks BlueKnightmon. "I lose to them...The rule of the Dark Knight Army is to let me die since I fail."

"I don't want to let you die." Says the boy. "You are maybe one of the few humans or digimon who understand me. Garudamon is one of them of course. But it takes him some time. You...You don't hesitate to laugh when I say something even when It seem insulting."

"That is because I know you aren't that bad." Says BlueKnightmon.

"I also hear you when I walk away. When you say you've wanted to become my guardian...So...I'll become the second in command of this ship and I'll stay with you. I don't really care what DarkKnightmon thinks" Says the boy. "When we'll cross the path of those who defeat you, we shall crush them."

"Anyway, I have to give my report to DarkKnightmon and restore my troop." Says BlueKnightmon.

The boy and Garudamon walk away when:

"Wait!" Says BlueKnightmon.

The 2 turns around.

"Welcome aboard." Says BlueKnightmon.

The boy gives him a warm smile and he walks away with his guardian.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

We reach the Sweet Zone and it was as sweet has the name is; wall of chocolate, candy...Anything that drives me crazy. I can't resist candy...I'm abdicated so I may cause trouble...Anyway...We search for a chef for a while and we haven't found one. On the other side of the city, the captor of Young Shoutmon appears and we will cross part in the middle of the town. We now have to rescue Young Shoutmon and at the same time find a chef.

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : Rescue of the prince!

If you think Victoria is a shouting person, you haven't meet Young Shoutmon. And if you think Shoutmon from Xros Wars Shouts a lot, you do not know him.

Next episode: Fanglongmon will present it.


	7. Episode 7: Rescue of the prince

This is Fanglongmon and I've been choose to give a resume of the previous chapter so you won't be lost in the story...If you can be lost.

Young Shoutmon or Prince Shoutmon, whatever surname you prefer, has been kidnapped by one of the general of our enemy; his name is WhiteKnightmon. As you have probably guess, they are still some knight digimon haven't appear yet.

Meanwhile, the army attack the island. The Commandramons and Sealsdramon succeed in protecting the energy tower while we fight off the enemy. Neptunmon has been gravely beaten by the enemy general responsible for the assault: BlueKnightmon. He attack and the 3 of us were too weak and we cannot defeat him. At the end, Only Tactimon was still in shape to barely fight him. Shawujinmon came to rescue us but he wasn't strong enough too. Sealsdramon arrived and Tactimon digixros with him. It is thanks to Akio fast thinking that Tactimon found BlueKnightmon weakness and gravely injured him in one hit. Before we were able to finish him, another human, working for the Dark Knight army, rescue him and escape. After the fight, Mary shows the desire to return home. She explains that she isn't feeling right to fight in the war but she won't force anyone back down for her. We agreed to ask for King Shoutmon helps after we have found our chef at Sweet Island and take a small detour to the sword zone. We didn't know but we will soon encounter the prince of the digimon.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 7: Rescue of the prince**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Vanilla dock**

WhiteKnightmon gets down of the ship with Young Shoutmon who looks around with shinning eyes.

"So much candy!" He shouts happily.

"Of course." Says WhiteKnightmon. "But wait until we have candy I have obtained candy that we can eat. They are living in the candy you know."

"Alright...I'll be careful." Says Shoutmon who was licking one of the candies he wasn't supposed too.

...

"You are licking one right now." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"Sorry." He says stopping licking it.

"Follow me." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"Why are you going here alone with me?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Because I prefer to be less intimidating. It is always best to be alone." Answers WhiteKnightmon. _It is also not the time and a strategically error to attack a zone without a line to obtain resource._

"Alright." Says Shoutmon with a smile.

* * *

**At the same time Chocolate dock (Other side of the zone)**

The group have land at Chocolate dock and they get down of the ship. It was a snowing zone and a colder one. They look around them and they see why this is called Sweet Island.

"We have land at Chocolate dock." Says Tactimon. "Be sure not to take the wrong dock."

"So...All those sweeties...I...I want some." Says Mick which personality has change a little.

Victoria and Akio act fast.

"Sorry Mick but you can't eat this!" Shouts Akio. "Those are the house of the digimon!"

"You have told us you have ended your addiction anyway!" Shouts Victoria. "But I still like you."

"You have to calm down!" Says Mary.

"What's going on?" Asks Dorbickmon after watching the 2 wrestling against Mick for one minute.

Tactimon takes Mick on his hand and he closes it so he won't do anything bad...Like what the 3 humans must have seen.

"Well...You see...Mick has a problem with sweeties...Especially when they are easily accessible like those houses made of...Spice-Bread and dark chocolate." Says Akio.

"When he sees some...He can't resist and he eats has much as he can until he puke somewhere or have stomach ache for the rest of the day and being a pain in the ass about it." Says Mary. "He was meeting with a psychologist until we come here...But it seems it didn't succeed."

"I guess we have no choice but to watch him and be sure he won't do anything bad like eating a house. We can't let him alone in the ship either." Says Victoria.

"I shall make sure he won't do anything." Says Tactimon. "He is already under control anyway."

"Thanks...So...How do we proceed now?" Asks Mary.

"I think we should split up and search for a chef that is willing to help us." Says Akio. "Each of us, humans I mean, will be with one of the group. Sealsdramon and the Commandramon will guard the ship while we are absent; if that is okay with you Dorbickmon."

"I have nothing against it." Says Dorbickmon. "It will be faster this way."

"I'll go with Mick...Since I already have him in my hand and he won't escape me." Says Tactimon.

"Wants candy!" Shouts Mick.

"See what I mean."

"I'll take Mary with me." Says Neptunmon.

"Alright." Says Mary.

"Akio." Says Dorbickmon. "I do not have good affinities with Victoria."

"Alright. This will be interesting." Says Akio.

"I'll go with Victoria then." Says Fanglongmon.

"Thanks." Says Victoria. She then climbs on Fanglongmon head.

They walk to the capital of Sweet Zone, Paradise Candy. It is the place where they have the most chance of finding a chef. They divide their group. Tactimon explores the west part of the capital, Fanglongmon the south, Dorbickmon the north and Neptunmon the east part. When they have finish, they decide to reunite at the ship.

"See you later." Says the 3 humans.

The group then divide.

* * *

**West part of the capital**

Tactimon was walking around and search for a place where they can find a chef. He looks around but Mick was really bothering him.

"Will you get over it?!" Shouts Tactimon. "It is incredibly annoying! Are you a kid?!"

"Yes!" Answers Mick.

"Oh...You were acting more mature than that." Says Tactimon taken by surprise. "Anyway...Calm down...We need a chef who will not run away because you scare him too much."

Mick takes a deep breath.

"I'll try to behave...But no guarantee." Says Mick.

"I can't expect more...I just hope we will finish what we have to do in this Zone fast." Says Tactimon. He then keeps walking and he searches for a chef. He asks the digimon about a chef who might be interested traveling in the ship but everyone gives him a negative answers.

"*Sigh* It's harder than I first thought." Says Tactimon. "I hope the other have more chance."

"Anyway...You should check inside the restaurant if you want to find one...Who may know more methods to make food." Suggest Mick calmer and more on control of his addiction.

"Good idea...I think we should start with..." Tactimon looks at the 3 possible restaurants: Chocolate lands, Endless Candy and Love candy so much you'll lose your teeth. "I'm very not sure about those...Especially the last one." Comments Tactimon.

"Yeah...Let's try somewhere else." Suggests Mick.

* * *

**East part of the capital**

Neptunmon was crawling with Mary on his shoulders and they haven't found any chef yet for their kitchen. The health of their stomach depends on it and Neptunmon knows he cannot dodge the food of the Commandramons indefinitely. Neptunmon moves his head carefully since he doesn't want his fin to smack her.

"It's harder to find a chef than I first thought." Says Neptunmon.

"Yeah...No one seems to know a chef who can cook more than only desert and sweet things." Says Mary.

"Maybe in the end we will have no choice...But I really don't want to eat what our troop usually eats...It seems painful for the stomach and I don't want mine to get his revenge on me." Says Neptunmon putting his left hand on his stomach.

"Worried more about your stomach than finding a chef?" Asks Mary.

"Of course not!" Shouts Neptunmon surprise, his face turning a little red.

He turns his head fast at the opposite direction of Mary and he slaps her back with his fin by accident. Since his fin is soft, he didn't hurt her but she was unbalance on his shoulders. Neptunmon turns his head to help her but he slaps her face with his fin by accident again.

He takes her on his hand.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to slap you twice...Even one time." Says Neptunmon.

"It's alright." Says Mary. "I shouldn't have taken you by surprise."

"I'll put on my shoulder again...But I'll move my fin out of range so I won't slap you by accident again." Says Neptunmon. He moves his fin more to the back of his head than the side.

"Anyway...I think we should check in the restaurant if we want to find someone." Says Mary.

"Alright...Sorry again." Says Neptunmon nervously.

"It's not your fault." Says Mary. "It wasn't hard at all."

"I know..." Says Neptunmon. He wanted to talk about something else but he couldn't find the right world...More after the fin incident.

* * *

**South part of the capital**

Victoria and Fanglongmon haven't found any restaurant and chef at the south part of the capital. It was more of a commercial place and no one can really help them. The 2 sigh in desperation and the hope the other have find a chef. Fanglongmon walk for a while and they see nothing.

"Look at the left!" Shouts Victoria.

Meat and sweet.

"That's not an attractive name for a restaurant." Comments Fanglongmon.

"It's the only one who says something about meat." Says Victoria.

"...You have a point." Says Fanglongmon.

He walks inside the restaurant and Fanglongmon and Victoria see 10 digimon were eating meet. The restaurant was small but the atmosphere was a pleasant one. The smells enter in their nose and it was delicious.

"Do you have bytes?" Asks Victoria.

"Of course...Dorbickmon just didn't know when we sleep at the hotel." Says Fanglongmon. "I make it disappear in my data so no one can steal it...And let him pay everything."

"That's evil." Comments Victoria with a smile.

A digimon suddenly appears in front of them.

"Hello and welcome in my restaurant. You are new customer. Come this way please." Says the digimon.

He is a digimon that resemble a samurai. He wears green clothes at his chest and a green pants. The clothes of his chest appear to be more an armor because the pants are thin and the clothes aren't. The chest armor doesn't cover his belly section where blue sweater was under it and pass at his arms. He has a grey-brown belt around his waist. He has some orange plate at his knee that looks like a crane. Below his knee to his feet is a metal plate that cover it were the pants is damage. One of his feet has a shoe while the other hasn't and it is seen a bandage and 3 red toes. His right arm has a black glove while the left has an orange armor around his wrist. He has orange plate armor at his waist and the side of his leg and the exterior part of the arms of the digimon. He wears an orange samurai helmet. His chin is blue and the rest is cover by the mask part of his helmet. His eyes are red and appear friendly. He has short blue hair and something that looks like a purple cape at his back.

"Who are you?" Asks Victoria.

"A human...My name is Musyamon." Says Musyamon. "Do you have what you need to pay?"

"Of course." Says Fanglongmon. He makes his byte card appear.

"Good. It just because I know human doesn't have it since they do not know those details." Says Musyamon.

He guides them to a table and they sit down, then Musyamon walks away to search for the menu.

"I wonder if he's a good cooker." Wonders Fanglongmon.

"Why?" Asks Victoria.

"He's a samurai digimon type...But we should give him a chance." Says Fanglongmon.

"Here's the menu." Says Musyamon. "I'm sorry but I haven't one your size Fanglongmon. Call me when you are ready."

They both command something and he prepares it to them. When he has finish they have a steak in front of them with rice. The one Fanglongmon has is a giant one of course.

"Time to taste it." Says Fanglongmon.

They both take a bite and they taste it before swallowing it. After a few seconds, they immediately eat the rest, the taste awake their appetite to its limit.

"So good." Says Fanglongmon.

"We found the one we are searching for." Says Victoria.

"We'll call the others and make them taste it before the final verdict." Says Fanglongmon.

"Here's the bill." Says Musyamon.

225 bytes.

"Just that?!" Shouts Fanglongmon. "For that taste it should be higher."

"I'm the only one working here so it's no big deal." Says Musyamon.

"Here's 300 bytes." Says Fanglongmon paying for the bills.

"Have a nice day." Says Musyamon.

The 2 walk outside, then Victoria climbs on Fanglongmon head.

"We have found the one." Says Fanglongmon taking note for when they shall return there.

* * *

**North part of the capital**

Dorbickmon was walking with, because he doesn't want to lose time, Akio on his shoulders. They search around for a chef. Dorbickmon was a little desperate to find someone to cook since he cannot stand the taste of the food the troop prepares by them. Just thinking about it makes him sick...His stomach traumatize by that kind of food.

"So...We have checked all the restaurants and we have find no once...I hope the others have find a chef." Says Akio.

"They better have found it. I they don't...I'll be furious." Says Dorbickmon.

"Alright...It is time to return to the rendezvous point." Says Akio.

"Yeah." Says Dorbickmon.

"Candy!" Shouts Shoutmon. He appears in front of Dorbickmon and Akio.

"I know..." Says WhiteKnightmon. When he sees Dorbickmon he stops talking.

Dorbickmon looks at him and recognise the symbol of the Dark Knight army.

"It's a Shoutmon." Says Akio.

"Yeah...It thinks it's the younger prince...With the enemy." Says Dorbickmon. "WhiteKnightmon! You've kidnap the prince!" He then shouts.

"Hum? What does he mean?" Asks Young Shoutmon.

"I do now know...You must confuse me with-" But WhiteKnightmon was cut.

"Don't take me for an idiot. I see the mark of the Dark Knight army!" Replies Dorbickmon.

"So what?" Asks Shoutmon.

"He's the enemy of your father!" Says Akio, guessing he's his son.

"You lie to me!" He shouts.

"No...I've hang my promise for the candy, but I've never promise to bring you home." Says WhiteKnightmon. He then gives up with the soft plan. "I have to bring him with me so I'll fight you."

"Dammit! We have to rescue the prince too...Well; we are going to his home anyway." Says Dorbickmon.

"Let's go outside the capital before fighting." Says WhiteKnightmon. "I don't want to cause trouble here."

"Alright." Agreed Dorbickmon.

They walk outside the city with Young Shoutmon not sure that to do. He stays more to the side of Dorbickmon in case WhiteKnightmon aims him once again.

When they are in a safe distance from the capital, Dorbickmon puts Akio on the ground. Young Shoutmon wonders what to do and he sees the human giving him the sight to join him. Young Shoutmon runs as fast as he can and he joins the human.

"I'm ready to defeat you Dorbickmon. I'm a powerful opponent." Says WhiteKnightmon.

Dorbickmon draws his fire sword while WhiteKnightmon draws his katana.

"I am ready to beat you up." Says Dorbickmon.

"Be careful, if BlueKnightmon is strong...He'll be too." Warns Akio.

"Yeah." Says Dorbickmon. He prepares himself and he's in battle stance.

WhiteKnightmon did the same. "Once I defeat you I'll retake Young Shoutmon...I can't afford to fail."

"Come at me." Says Dorbickmon.

WhiteKnightmon charges at Dorbickmon WhiteKnightmon slashes with his katana but Dorbickmon blocks it with his sword. Dorbickmon counters with a kick that WhiteKnightmon dodges easily. He then jumps over Dorbickmon and slashes again. Dorbickmon blocks it again but he sees WhiteKnightmon putting his free hand at his face.

"**White Execution!**" Shouts WhiteKnightmon.

A white beam appears from his hand. Dorbickmon tries to dodge it but the beam hits the left part of the face that was still in the affect zone of the beam. Dorbickmon jumps away from WhiteKnightmon. The left part of Dorbickmon cheek was burned and his teeth can be seen even when his mouth is close.

"**Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!**" Shouts Dorbickmon.

He charges his chest canon and he fires at WhiteKnightmon. WhiteKnightmon dodges the attack and Dorbickmon punches his face, but the mask blocks a part of the impact.

"Alright...Time to get serious." Says WhiteKnightmon. He jumps away from Dorbickmon. "**Twin Baito!**" WhiteKnightmon puts his katana in his scabbard and he runs at Dorbickmon. He then draws his katana that shrine by a white light. Dorbickmon prepares himself to block the attack but the blade suddenly separate in 2 and Dorbickmon only block the one aiming his neck and the other one slashes his chest and left arms.

"DORBICKMON!" Screams Akio.

"I'm alright...Just a little scratch." Says Dorbickmon. He wasn't bleeding that much. His injuries appear to be light but it isn't sure.

"**Burning the Dragon!**" Shouts Dorbickmon. Vein of stones appear and they all charges at WhiteKnightmon who is being crushed by it. Dorbickmon looks at the impact zone and pray that WhiteKnightmon has been injured. The smokes disappear and Dorbickmon sees WhiteKnightmon lightly injured by his attack.

"You've taken me by surprise." Says WhiteKnightmon. "But it won't work again."

He charges at Dorbickmon who blocks his katana once again. He then receives a kick at his chest. Dorbickmon flies in the air and he lands head first in a small hill of ice cream. Dorbickmon stands up and a part of the ice cream stays on his head with a cherry. Akio drags Dorbickmon attention and he points the head. Dorbickmon touches his head and he shakes his head and takes off the ice cream and the cherry.

"That was comical." Says WhiteKnightmon. "But I have enough of you."

He charges at Dorbickmon and he punches the red dragon chest violently and Dorbickmon feels something breaking inside of him. For a second, everything went dark.

* * *

**In the mind of Dorbickmon**

A heart beating can be heard.

_Hate..._A voice says far away.

_What are you waiting for?, _Asks the voice.

"What...is that?" Asks Dorbickmon. "Who are you?"

_Awake me...Awake your fury. _Says the voice.

"My...Fury?" Asks Dorbickmon.

Suddenly images appear, but they were too fast to be seen, but Dorbickmon is sure to have seen a SkullSatamon. Fury and rage awake in his heart. An old hate come back...He doesn't what it is but Dorbickmon is sure it is hate from long ago. He then sees only red and darkness.

* * *

**Back in the real world**

The flame sword of Dorbickmon suddenly grows bigger and way much stronger in an unusual level. His data seems to increase in an exponential level. He has so much that his injuries heal themselves. He looks at WhiteKnightmon with only rage and hate. The emotion of Dorbickmon is easily perceived by Akio and WhiteKnightmon. But...Only Akio knows that the rage isn't the one of the present...But the one of the past. Kudo Taiki journal can't help him with this.

Dorbickmon runs at the direction of WhiteKnightmon. The skin of Dorbickmon begins to be a darker red and darker has his eyes becomes redder.

"**Dark Tyrant Collbrande!**" Screams Dorbickmon. He then slashes WhiteKnightmon with his blade and heavily injured WhiteKnightmon.

"Argh!" Shouts WhiteKnightmon in pain. "I...I have no choice but to retreat...This time. **Blind White!**" A flash of light blind everyone and after a few seconds... WhiteKnightmon isn't there anymore.

Dorbickmon skins return to his usual color and the fire sword density return to normal. Dorbickmon looks at himself surprise. He was feeling for a moment so powerful...But he is scared of it at the same time. Dorbickmon looks at Akio. Akio didn't need to say anything. Dorbickmon already knows that he doesn't want him to use that power again. Something Dorbickmon agreed too...He feels like it isn't him; just a false strength.

"Dorbickmon...Please...Do not-" But Akio was cut by Prince Shoutmon.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU ARE SO STRONG!" Screams Young Shoutmon.

"..." Dorbickmon didn't answer him.

Young Shoutmon suddenly runs at the direction of Dorbickmon and he jumps in the air and he lands on the belly of Dorbickmon, where his armor doesn't cover his flesh. Dorbickmon didn't expect such violent impact when he sees him jump and he end up on his ass. The prince of the digimon world was scotch against the belly of the crimson red dragon and he squishes it with a hug and moving his head against his belly. Dorbickmon can feel his stomach being literally squish and that was painful.

Akio looks at Dorbickmon face and he sees him having a face of someone being tortured.

_That young prince is a very...Maybe even abnormal strong digimon. His father cannot even fight Dorbickmon when he is evolved into OmegaShoutmon..._Thinks Akio.

"Prince Shoutmon! You should lessen your grip. You are hurting him." Says Akio.

"Of course not! He's strong! I don't hurt him!" replies the prince.

"You...Are." Says Dorbickmon painfully.

"...Sorry." Says Young Shoutmon. He lessens his grip and Dorbickmon can finally breathe without pain.

"Looks like we have rescued the prince." Says Akio.

"Yeah...Another reason to go at the king castle." Says Dorbickmon.

"You are going to my father's home!" Says Prince Shoutmon. "I'm coming with you. Daddy will be worried." He adds sadly.

"I think we should regroup with the others and hope we have found our chef." Says Akio. "Another reason we need one."

"Yeah." Says Dorbickmon.

The prince of the digimon then starts asking endless question to Dorbickmon. So much question Dorbickmon wish he has written a biography of his life so he can shut him up...But he didn't do it and he answers the question of the prince just in case he might complains to his father and cause him and his team trouble.

* * *

**On the Warzoneship**

Everyone has return to the ship and they are waiting for Dorbickmon and Akio to return.

"They sure are taking their time." Says Mary against Neptunmon.

"They should return fast so we can share the results of our research." Says Tactimon.

"I wonder what's keeping them so long." Says Victoria.

"Considering our luck...Maybe he was attack by the enemy." Says Neptunmon.

Mary stops standing against Neptunmon and looks at him.

"If that's the case then he needs our help!" Shouts Mary.

"Dorbickmon is wise. He will surely come back for help. If we are not here...He won't have any help." Says Fanglongmon.

"No need to worry Sir! I see him and Akio coming back." Says a Commandramon with a binocular. "But...There's something on the belly of Dorbickmon."

They then wait for a while and Dorbickmon climbs on the ship with Akio. The others look at what's on Dorbickmon belly and they see a small red and the V-shaped forehead on his head is blue. It is a digimon.

"Who is that?" Asks Mick.

"...That's Prince Shoutmon." Says Dorbickmon.

All digimon kneel down and the 3 humans follow them. They all look at the prince who just ignores them.

"Please get him off me." Begs Dorbickmon.

"Prince Shoutmon...I think it will be good to let him go...There's other digimon watching you and you are insulting them by ignoring their presence." Says Akio.

Prince Shoutmon opens his eyes and he listens to Akio. He gets off Dorbickmon and he looks at all the digimon and the humans.

"Sorry got being disrespectful. I am the younger son of king Shoutmon. My name is Shoutmon but call me Prince Shoutmon or Younger Shoutmon if they are more than one Shoutmon." Says Shoutmon.

"It's alright." Says the digimons. The 3 humans repeat after them.

"You can get up now...I don't like that kind of attention anyway." Says Shoutmon.

They all stand up and they look at the prince.

"Can someone explain what happen?" Asks Victoria.

Akio resumes what happen while the others listen, except Dorbickmon who's giving a massage to his stomach.

"I see...You should have call for help." Says Tactimon. "But given the circumstance...It was something you couldn't have done. We may have finish our research or not."

"Anyway...What's the result of the research?" Asks Dorbickmon. "We have found nothing interesting."

"We have found nothing." Says Tactimon. "Only sugar restaurant."

"Us too." Says Mary.

"It wasn't very attractive...I think we were in the poor part of the capital." Says Neptunmon.

Fanglongmon and Victoria smiles.

"You have found something interesting." Says Mick.

"Yes. We have found a very good restaurant...A restaurant that serves more than sweeties. Meat, rice, fruits, vegetables, etc." Says Victoria.

"The restaurant name is: Meat and Sweet. It is a simple restaurant the only employee there is a gifted cooker. His name is Musyamon and he's a master in his job." Says Fanglongmon with a smile.

"...I never see you smiling. Then it must be that good." Says Dorbickmon.

"...You've eaten before us." Says Tactimon.

"We have to taste it before you try it. If it is not good...We will be the one suffering and not almost everyone like...that time." Says Fanglongmon.

"...The argument holds up." Says Tactimon.

"Do you want to try it? Because I'm starving again." Says Victoria.

All digimon looks at each other's.

"How can we pay this for everyone?" Asks Neptunmon.

"You do not have enough Bytes for extravagancy anyway." Says Sealsdramon.

"I'll pay for you!" Shouts Shoutmon. "You've save my life and since I'll pass some time with you. I can at least pay this."

"...That is very generous my prince...But do you have enough bytes?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"You are a child after all. I'm not sure your father will give you bytes for this." Says Mary.

"Father gives us some bytes that we can use in extreme emergency. I promise him that and I never use it. I only receive 100 Kilobytes but I lied to him and I invest it in Swords Company and I made 3 gigabytes because the Jatetsufūjin-maru as been stole 2 years ago." Says Shoutmon. "Don't ask how...I don't know how it works."

Tactimon suddenly cough a lot and he appears to be nervous. Everyone looks at him with suspicion. They were also surprise by the over successful result of the prince investment. No one believes it was possible...But Tactimon reactions was a strange one.

"I didn't steal it!" Says Tactimon in the defensive.

"Says the master thief!" Replies Sealsdramon.

No one believes Tactimon words. It was clear enough by his reaction.

"Anyway...Let's go!" Says Shoutmon.

* * *

**Meet and Sweet restaurant**

The group walk into the restaurant and they still see not a lot of customers. The Commandramons and Sealsdramon refuse to come since they will still eat what they usually take. Musyamon suddenly appears in front of them.

"Welcome to my restaurant...You are more numerous than last time." Says Musyamon with a smile. "Come with me to the table please."

Everyone sits at one long table and they all sit together. They choose what they will eat and Musyamon prepare the food.

"We are lucky to find one place." Says Tactimon. "I thought there will be more high qualities and diversified restaurant here."

"Yeah...That was a false representation of the zone." Says Neptunmon.

"We've been bested by the rumors...They were a lot of restaurants and cooker...But the variety was very low." Says Fanglongmon.

"I'm surprise that not that much digimon comes here." Says Victoria.

"Yeah...I wonder why." Says Akio.

"He's a good chef...but he's the only one working here...So that is a question. Why did he come here?" Asks Mick.

"Maybe he comes from somewhere else and tries to open a restaurant here...But competition is high." Says Mary.

"If his food is good...We'll ask him to come with us." Says Dorbickmon.

"Even so...He can't make worse than the food the troop makes." Says Tactimon.

"Now that I think about it...Only Neptunmon hasn't taste it." Says Mick.

Neptunmon looks in the air.

"After seeing your reaction...I didn't take the risk." Says Neptunmon. "I'm not crazy after all."

Musyamon appears and he starts serving the customers. After he serves them, the smell of the food enters in their nose and saliva increase in their mouth.

"Let's dig in!" Shouts Shoutmon.

They all eat the food very fast because of the good and very satisfied taste. After a while, their stomach is full and they are all satisfied.

Musyamon appears when they have finish and he gives the bill.

"So...Who's going to pay?" Asks Musyamon.

"I'll do." Says Shoutmon.

Musyamon looks at him and recognise the prince.

"My prince...It's too much honor to have you here." Says Musyamon.

"Your food is the best!" Says Shoutmon. "And...Here you go...It's paid."

"But you put 700 bytes more than the price." Protests Musyamon.

"It's alright...It was royally delicious." Says Shoutmon.

"Musyamon." Says Dorbickmon. He looks at the others and the yes was clear on their face.

"What is it?" Asks the digimon in question.

"We were wondering...If you want to join us...And become our chef on our Warzoneship...You'll be paid of course." Says Dorbickmon.

"What?!" Shouts Musyamon. "That is very sudden..."

Musyamon appears to be thinking about what to do.

"My answer is..." He hesitates.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

After the answer of Musyamon, we must think of a plan and trajectory. The prince is with us and we have to escort him to the castle...But Tactimon also wants to go to the sword zone. What can we do? WhiteKnightmon will not abandon easily and he will try to infiltrate our ship and kidnap the Prince once again during our first real night sleeping in the ship. At the same time, Dorbickmon will try his best to stop being the fan of Prince Shoutmon. Will he succeed or not?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : At the service of the prince.

Do not miss out the next episode.

In the next episode: Neptunmon will present together the next episode.

That is all for now.


	8. Episode 8: At the service of the prince

Hello readers, I'm the captain of our nameless ship Neptunmon who's going to guide you in this place. If you don't like it then wait for the next dock to get out and find your own way to return home. With that say...You probably notice everyone else forgot but we are owned by Toei Animation and Bandai. The concept of course...I am not working with them and the story is made by the author...Writing what I must say.

We arrive at the Sweet zone where Mick already shows his problem with candy...When we have that under control we start searching for a chef to cook the food so I'll never eat the Commandramons food and Sealsdramon. Don't get me wrong, I like them but the reaction of the others tells me that what they make is not eatable. I team up with Mary but we haven't found anything but Fanglongmon and Victoria succeed. Dorbickmon and Akio have been unlucky and meet WhiteKnightmon who kidnap the prince of the digimon world. Dorbickmon awake some dark power in him to defeat him and they return to the ship...With Shoutmon on Dorbickmon belly. We then tested the restaurant the lucky dup has found and it was delicious. We are now waiting for Musyamon answers.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 8: At the service of the prince**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Meet and Sweet restaurant**

"My answer is..." He hesitates. "I am honored for your proposition...But I cannot accept it."

"Why?" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"I am fine here. No real trouble...For now anyway...I also have a good time here with the customer." Says Musyamon.

"You do not have a lot of them." Says Victoria.

"Most of those I have are tourist." Says Musyamon. "But it doesn't matter. I'm happy that way and that's all."

"Alright." Says Akio. "But it's sad for us."

"Urgh. Alright...We won't bother you about this...Today." Says Dorbickmon.

"What is your passion?" Asks Mary.

"Cooking of course...But sometime I like fighting too." Says Musyamon.

"Alright...We will go now." Says Mary.

They all stand up and they walk away.

Musyamon looks at them leaving and he returns to his kitchen.

"I can't leave this place...Master haven't return yet." Says Musyamon.

* * *

**On the way back to the ship**

"You know...I could have used my royalty power to make him come with us." Says Prince Shoutmon.

"It will not work...The law say you can only ask...Except when the zone you live is in danger but it is not now." Says Fanglongmon.

"We could have kidnapped him." Says Neptunmon.

"But it will be a crime...And he will try to escape...He must join us of his free will." Replies Tactimon. "He could try to poison us."

"Yeah...I think we should find good argument for him to come. He says that he likes cooking...That will be for all of us...If the Commandramons and Sealsdramon accept him to cook their food. 3 times per day...Also...We have some battle too that can satisfied him." Says Mary.

"So we'll ask again later?" Asks Tactimon.

"No...I've said we won't bother him about it today." Says Dorbickmon.

"You mean everyone?" Asks Victoria.

"Yes...Including you." Says Dorbickmon.

"I guess we can only try and ask...Tomorrow, but using a less...direct approach." Says Mick.

"You mean something like a conversation about what he could get if he comes with us...That pitiful." Replies Mary.

"Yeah...Unless we have the perfect word for this." Says Victoria.

"Leave that to me...Perfect is my speciality." Says Tactimon.

"I thought tactic was your speciality." Says Victoria.

"...Perfect tactic...It is in the perfection." Counters Tactimon.

"Aaaaaalright." Says Victoria.

"We are finally back." Says Dorbickmon.

"The night is coming." Says Fanglongmon.

"This is going to be the first time we sleep in the ship." Says Neptunmon. "We haven't chosen a room yet."

They enter in the ship and they see that a board was put there and Sealsdramon was talking.

"This ship has 75 chambers! Each chamber is big enough for 10 soldiers...and there are 10 small beds on the wall, 4 mediums and one giant one for a giant digimon to reside there with a small one! There's also the captain chamber...For Neptunmon in the first floor, the other one on the first floor will be given to Dorbickmon next to Neptunmon since he's the general. As for Tactimon and Fanglongmon, they'll choose which chamber they want. We will make sure we have free chamber for new soldiers that might join us." Says Sealsdramon.

"He beat us about that question." Says Tactimon.

"Since Prince Shoutmon is here...We have to prepare for him the best room where he can sleep." Says Sealsdramon. "Oh! You're back! Sorry for now waiting you but I prefer to not have any issues." He says nervously when he notices them.

"It's alright." Says Dorbickmon. "Less work for us...So we only need for Tactimon and Fanglongmon to choose their room."

"Yes!" Says Sealsdramon. "I also suggest that the four of you take a human in your room so they are protected in case of an attack."

"..." Dorbickmon was silent. He thinks about it and he doesn't really mind for the others...He looks at the room and it seems similar to the chamber in the Inn they sleep in Bread village. "Alright. It is best that we don't have to rescue them all the time if they are away from us."

"So...Who's with who?" Asks Tactimon. "I think I'll stay with Mick."

"I'll be with Victoria." Says Fanglongmon. "I appreciate her."

Dorbickmon looks at him in disbelief.

"I invite Mary in the captain room." Says Neptunmon with a smile.

"I don't know what's in your mind but I'll accept." Says Mary. She knows he's only teasing her.

"Then I'll tag along with Akio...But him only." Says Dorbickmon when he watches Shoutmon.

"Alright. They the room has been decided." Says Sealsdramon. "I'll but the board in the control room in case someone forgets."

"What if someone infiltrate the ship?" Asks Tactimon.

"Yeah...Bad idea...I'll keep it in my note book. If you forgot then you have to use the vacant room for the night." Says Sealsdramon. "I'll escort the prince to his room."

"Alright." Says the prince. But he has an idea in his head.

Dorbickmon feels suddenly a chill. He knows something bad will happen to him. He doesn't show it...He don't want to look like being paranoid.

They all walk to their room for the first time and they inspect it before making their bed appear and climbing on it.

* * *

**Captain chamber: Neptunmon and Mary**

Mary was on her bed...It will be hers until she returns home or Neptunmon can't support her anymore or the opposite.

"You were eager to have me has your roommate." Says Mary.

"Yeah..." Says Neptunmon.

"Is there a particular reason?" Asks Mary.

"...I kinda like you Mary...When you ask you want to return home...I decide that I want to past some time with you before you return home." Says Neptunmon.

"Alright...It is time to sleep." Says Mary.

"Yeah...We have to convince the chef tomorrow." Says Neptunmon.

They really have nothing else to say for now.

* * *

**Dorbickmon and Akio chamber**

Akio looks at Dorbickmon and he wonders what he's doing.

"Dorbickmon...Are you afraid of something?" Asks Akio.

"Me? No...I just don't want to meet the prince during my sleep." Says Dorbickmon.

"Hum...What do you mean?" Asks Akio.

"You didn't see his eyes...He'll try to enter in this room and do something...I just know it!" Says Dorbickmon.

"That's a little exaggerated to barricade the room so the prince won't enter you know Dorbickmon." Says Akio.

"With him...It is never too much." Says Dorbickmon.

"You barely know him." Says Akio.

"You didn't see the way he was locking at me." Says Dorbickmon.

"Alright...Time to go to sleep." Says Akio.

"I've finish barricading the door...He won't enter this night." Says Dorbickmon satisfied.

The 2 goes on their bed and they close their eyes.

* * *

**In the ship night**

WhiteKnightmon puts a special object on his clothes so he'll be in a color less visible than white. He looks at the ship and he throws the rope and he enters in the ship after one hour of climbing.

"I really need a climbing session with PinkKnightmon." Whispered WhiteKnightmon.

He is in the ship and he looks around. He sees some Commandramons watching around in case someone tries to enter in the ship...Which is actually happening right now. WhiteKnightmon walks around quietly and tries to not be detected. He doesn't want to fight. He isn't at his best shape and he doesn't want to fail his mission. He walks in the ship and he then enters in the inside of the ship. He gets down on the third floor where the creatures sleep. WhiteKnightmon knows it is always on the third floor where the troops sleep. He guesses that the prince must be there, close to the soldiers who can rescue him.

He walks around and he opens each door quietly and he sees nothing. WhiteKnightmon looks in each room and he sees nothing. He secretly hope he won't enter in a room with a girl naked...He doesn't want to be named a pervert for the rest of his life. He looks inside once again and he sees nothing once again. He only sees Commandramons sleeping on the bed. They are cute when they are sleeping and dangerous weapon if they wake up. He continues for a while and he reaches a room where Sealsdramon is sleeping with Commandramons. He was about to close the door when he sees a little map on the floor that gives the attention of WhiteKnightmon. He walks closer quietly and he looks at it. He just hopes he won't wake anyone up. He continues walking closer to the tip and he sees where the prince is sleeping. He walks outside the chamber and he walks to the room where it is indicate and he reaches the chamber. He smirks when he thinks how much it's too easy and he opens the door. He sees the bed with Prince Shoutmon under the bed sheet and he walks closer. And he takes the sheet off and he looks under. He only sees pillow and a paper. He takes it and reads it.

Do not worry...I'm just searching for the room of the strongest warrior.

Sign Prince Shoutmon.

P.S: If you haven't pull the bed sheet off first. Then take it off and act surprise and read the small message again.

...

"He thinks he's funny." Says WhiteKnightmon with a small smile.

He puts the bed sheet once again and the letter over the bed and imagine the results.

WhiteKnightmon begins to search around once again.

* * *

**In the ventilation system of the ship (Earlier)**

Prince Shoutmon is walking in the ventilation system and he searches around. He has tried to open the door of Dorbickmon chamber but it was lock up. He tries a few times until he gives up and searches another way. He walks silently for a while. He looks under the vent and he sees he's still on the third floor and they see nothing. He continues searching and he looks under each vent and he still doesn't see Dorbickmon. He walks for a while and he didn't notice he puts his feet on the vent and he falls under it. He puts his hands over his mouth to not shout and he lands on the belly of Neptunmon. He bounces on it and he doesn't dare moving. He was sure Neptunmon is up now.

"Hum...More Sake..." Says Neptunmon still sleeping. "I need more...and...Forget..." He then continues snoring lightly.

_He's a heavy sleeper. _Thinks Shoutmon.

He walks down of his belly and he climbs once again to reach the ventilation system. He closes the vent and he walks silently and this time, he acts more careful around the vents. He looks down and he sees the he is still on the third stage. He sees Tactimon in his room sleeping.

"Hum...Boba...My little teddy...Give me a good dream..." says Tactimon who must be dreaming about his young time.

Prince Shoutmon walks away and he starts laughing silently and trying to stop himself.

"I'll tell him where's Boba when he wakes up." Says Shoutmon.

He continues walking until he realises something.

"Wait a minute Neptunmon is near Dorbickmon chamber...I walk the wrong direction and walk down to the third floor once again." He says to himself followed with a face palm.

Shoutmon turns around and he walks the other direction and he reaches Neptunmon chamber once again. He continues for a while and he reaches the chamber of Dorbickmon. He looks by the vent and he sees him sleeping and snoring. On another bed was Akio sleeping. He opens the vent and he slowly gets down and he sees the door.

_Why did he barricade the room? Well no matter._ Thinks Shoutmon.

He gets down until he reaches the bed of Dorbickmon who still sleeps for now. Shoutmon looks at his hero and he climbs on his chest and he looks at the peaceful face of a crimson dragon sleeping. Shoutmon then lay down on Dorbickmon chest and he falls asleep.

When Dorbickmon will wake up he will have a bad surprise.

* * *

**In the first floor**

WhiteKnightmon has finish exploring the entire third floor without finding any trace of Shoutmon. All he sees was Tactimon sleeping on his bed and muttering something unimportant and Fanglongmon sleeping peacefully, both of them with a human. But the humans aren't interesting him. When he reaches the door of the captain, he opens it and he sees Neptunmon with a human...But it isn't what he was searching. He closes the door quietly and he grunts a little frustrated. The day will soon come and he hasn't found any trace of the digimon prince. He tries to open the door of Dorbickmon room and he can't.

"...Barricaded...It cannot be the prince who'll do that...Don't tell me Dorbickmon is a paranoid digimon." Complains WhiteKnightmon.

He tried to open the door by force but he fails. WhiteKnightmon hears something and he sees Neptunmon coming out of his room. WhiteKnightmon hides in another corridor and looks what's happening.

"Who's there?" Asks Neptunmon. He looks around and he sees nothing. The captain of the ship didn't feel secure about this. He starts searching and WhiteKnightmon knows he has no choice but to get out of there. He walks to the exit and he was close to get out undetected when.

"Intruder!" Shouts a Commandramon. He points his gun at WhiteKnightmon and fire.

WhiteKnightmon didn't think twice and he jumps out of the ship and think he'll fall in the water.

**CRUSH!**

He wasn't lucky. He crushed on hard floor of Chocolate dock. He stands up and he runs with his butt extremely painful.

"I won't be able to sit for a while." He whines running away. The commandramons look at him running away.

"What do we do?" Asks one of them.

"We'll prepare a report and we search the ship for another intruded. Wake the others." Says another one.

They did as they were train for and they find no more intruders.

* * *

**Morning: Dorbickmon and Akio room**

The day was coming and Dorbickmon was still sleeping for a while. Shoutmon wakes up and he looks around. He was still on the chest of Dorbickmon and he hears him still snoring. He smiles as he decides to walk closer to Dorbickmon face and he waits for him to wake up. He even climbs on Dorbickmon face to look closer.

Dorbickmon feels something tickling his face but he just shakes it and stay in the dream world. He sleeps for a while when he feels something pinching his face. He resists the urge to wake up and stay asleep. After a while, he naturally wakes up and he opens his eyes. When he opens them, he sees to his horror and surprises something at extremely close to his left eye. He sees Prince Shoutmon at 3 cm of his face and looking at him. Dorbickmon wakes up brutally and he screams:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When Dorbickmon wakes up brutally, Shoutmon falls until he hits the chest armor and he looks at his hero who stops screaming and try catching his breath.

Akio immediately wakes up by the long screams and he looks at Dorbickmon.

"WHAT THE F*** HELL IS IT?" Screams Akio.

"S-s-s-sh-Shoutmon...On my face." Says Dorbickmon.

"...Ok...But I don't see him." Says Akio. He knows the prince is there but he didn't see him.

Dorbickmon moves his hand and he takes Shoutmon.

"There...You see...How you even came here?!" Asks Dorbickmon.

"...Luck." says Shoutmon with a false innocent smile.

"The vent." Says Dorbickmon when he looks over him.

"Dorbickmon...Why the **** have you scream like a girl?!" Shouts Neptunmon.

"The prince was right at my eyes when I woke up!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"You could have shout stronger...I think the Dragon land zone hasn't hear you." Replies Neptunmon. "Why is your door not opening?!"

"I block it so Shoutmon won't enter...But it is useless."

"Anyway...You have to come out...The enemy has tried to kidnap the Prince...We're lucky he was with you because the Commandramons found some trace of him in the prince chamber." Says Neptunmon.

Dorbickmon lifted the blockade and he opens the door.

"Alright...So...We meet at the restaurant?" Asks Dorbickmon. He does not feel talking about the prince situation right now.

"Yeah...We talk about this and we agreed...We will have a good breakfast." Says Neptunmon.

"Alright." Dorbickmon puts Shoutmon on the ground. He then takes Akio. "Do you have any plan to make him leave me alone?"

"...*Sigh* It's because you are strong...Remember what he says that he likes you because you are strong." Says Akio.

"I see...I have a plan...He'll bother someone else." He says locking at Neptunmon and thinking of Tactimon. He wonders which one will be unlucky.

* * *

**On the ship**

Everyone was there and they were waiting for Dorbickmon. They all look at him and a little grim too and a hint of being upset.

"...I know I shout...It's because I wake up with the prince at that from my eyes!" He shows with his finger a very short distance. "I was so surprise when I wake up...I didn't do it on purpose."

"It's alright." Says Mary. "You couldn't think of anything with something like that...Is he telling the true?" She then asks to Shoutmon.

"I wanted to see his eye open from very close." Says Shoutmon.

"Looks like you have a problem." Says Victoria. "You are stuck with a fan that will follow you everywhere you will go."

"...I wonder why he follows me. Tactimon is the strongest warrior of our ship anyway." Says Dorbickmon. "I only hurt WhiteKnightmon by luck."

_I see where you are going with this._ Thinks Tactimon. "Sorry but you are the strongest warrior of the ship. You are our general after all."

"It's not about strength...It's because you all ask me to order something. You make good strategy after all." Says Dorbickmon.

"Even so...I have the brain and lack the muscle...While you have both. That's why the prince likes you...No one can overcome your leadership." Says Tactimon.

"Neptunmon is better than me anyway...I'm not a good fighter compare to him." Says Dorbickmon.

"Nice try! Sorry but I am only better in the water. You are better everywhere else. After all, you are the one Akio trust and you are the one he uses most for digixros." Says Neptunmon. "I'm the captain of the ship because I am good with this but for you it is on the land."

"Anyway, if we were fighting against each other's...You'll be the one winning." Says Tactimon.

"That's right." Says Neptunmon.

"B-"

"Leave me out of this." Says Fanglongmon.

Dorbickmon looks at the Commandramons and Sealsdramon and he knows he can't use them. He'll have to find a more subtle way to be able to sleep in peace and makes the prince bother someone else...But it won't work for a while: Fanglongmon, Tactimon and Neptunmon are cautious...He has to wait for them to drop their guard.

"Time to negotiate with the chef." Says Tactimon.

* * *

**Meat and Sweet**

The group returns to the Meat and Sweet with the prince; they have to watch him and they are sure he'll follow Dorbickmon. They enter in the restaurant and they see Musyamon serving a few digimons before he sees them.

"You are back again." He says with a smile. "I'll guide you to your table."

They follow him and they sit to the table. A digimon enters in the restaurant and he sees Musyamon. He decides to be discreet and to watch what's going on. He feels like they are there for a reason. It was written on their face.

After the group has eaten Tactimon and Mary starts talking casually with Musyamon to know him better and he gladly talks about anything they ask. They slowly move closer to the subject until Mary decides to be more straightforward.

"So...Can you explain to us why you can't come?" Asks Mary. "The reason appears a little made up."

"...It is simple. I am not the owner of this restaurant. The owner is absent for now and I can't quit working at is place until he's back." Says Musyamon.

"Who's the owner?" Asks Neptunmon.

"I am not sure...He loves being creepy and I never see his face. He is the one who teach me everything I know about cooking and also how to fight with my sword." Says Musyamon.

The mysterious digimon decide he has enough and join them.

"Hello there." Says the digimon.

They all look at him but they can't see anything. The only thing they know about the one who talk to them is that he is a little taller than Musyamon and he' also completely covered by a brown cloth.

"So now I'm creepy!" He says.

"...Sensei!" Shouts Musyamon. "You're back...I...I didn't meant anything I've say just now!"

"Really?" Asks the master of Musyamon.

"Of course and- ***BANG*** Ouch! My head." Whines Musyamon.

"This is for insulting me...Anyway...I've never really leave the place." Says the master.

"Hum...Then...Where were you Sensei?" Asks Musyamon.

"Come on! Do you really think I'll let my restaurant in your hands...The hands of an apprentice without supervision? I'm not stupid or crazy!" Replies his master.

Musyamon does a surprise face. It was ridiculous the face he made.

"You should see your face right now!" Shouts the master laughing at him for a few seconds.

"..." No once dare saying anything.

"Seriously...I was testing you...How will you act without me for guiding you?" Says the master.

"I see..." Says Musyamon.

"I've been training you from my art of cooking and swordfight for 10 years. I've test it out how you'll manage to deal with anything and I can see you've done very well." Says the master. "I have nothing else to teach you."

"What does that mean sensei?" Asks Musyamon.

"You are free to go anywhere and put in practice what I've teach you during all those years." Says the master.

"Alright...Sensei...Thank you for everything." Says Musyamon.

They both bow to each other's.

"Looks like I have no more reason to stay here." Says Musyamon turning at their direction.

"All our planning negotiation for nothing." Says Tactimon. "I've prepare this for a while...For nothing."

"Sorry for being cooperative now." Says Musyamon.

"It's alright." Says Mick. "He's a perfectionist...He'll never know if it was perfect."

"That's creepy from him." Says Victoria.

"I want to accompany you in your journey. I've wanted when I first meet all of you but I was restricting myself from my duty and the fact that Sensei raises me and teach me since I was a child." Says Musyamon. "Sensei...Thank you for everything."

"You already say it." Says his master. "It is time for you to go before you say it for a third time."

"Sorry...I shall follow you on your ship and provide you with the best meal I can cook." Says Musyamon.

Everyone greet him and they all walk at the direction of the ship. They then immediately start traveling at the direction of the Sword zone.

"Tactimon...I was thinking...Who's Boba?" Asks Prince Shoutmon.

Tactimon suddenly cough a lot and he looks at Shoutmon with an ice glare.

"You were spying me you little..." Tactimon stops himself.

"You were talking in you sleep." Says the prince.

They all look at Tactimon.

"Who is this Boba?" Asks Mick.

"...My teddy when I was little...I don't have it with me anymore...I'm a full grown up digimon." Replies Tactimon.

"Do not worries...We all have a teddy when we were younger." Says Victoria.

"Akio still has one." Says Mary.

"Yeah...Never have the courage to put it aside." Says Akio.

"Prepare yourself...We are soon going to go to another zone!" Warns Neptunmon.

* * *

**?**

DarkKnightmon was looking furiously at WhiteKnightmon who gives him the bad news.

"You let them go!" Shouts DarkKnightmon.

"I am sorry master but the Prince wasn't anywhere in the ship where I can search...They also having competent soldiers too." Says WhiteKnightmon. "More importantly...I underestimate them. This Dorbickmon is stronger than he seems."

"Dorbickmon you say..." Says DarkKnightmon.

"Yes." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"Alright...It is best to eliminate them now...If Dorbickmon can call his fury and side with the king...We can be in big trouble." Says DarkKnightmon.

"I am attacking them when you ask-" But He was cut.

"No! You fail me...You have to prepare an offensive at the rain zone!" Orders DarkKnightmon.

"I will not fail again." Says WhiteKnightmon. "I promise."

He cuts the communication.

"Do you want me to attack them master?" Asks a voice.

DarkKnightmon turns around and see a masked human looking at him. Behind him were his 2 digimons who are always with him; Mugendramon and Chimairamon.

"...Alright. Destroy them and make sure there core are destroy and their data." Says DarkKnightmon.

"As you wish." Grins the masked man.

DarkKnightmon watches the human disappears with his 2 partners.

"I hope you succeed...The fury must never be back." Says DarkKnightmon.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

When we reach Sword zone, everything was fine...For me of course. Tactimon gets down of the ship with Mick, Dorbickmon, Shoutmon and Akio to go to blade city to unseal the power of the sword. Fanglongmon and Victoria explore a part of the city when they meet a powerful sword warrior who wants to challenge Tactimon into a sword fight. Tactimon has no choice to accept and a fight will occur.

Who will win?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : Sword and swordsman.

That is all from the captain.

The next person who'll present the episode is Mary.

Also...Musyamon past will be reveal later with flashback.

The captain is out.


	9. Episode 9: Sword and Swordsman

Hello dear readers!

I am Mary and I'm a good friend of Akio. Some of you may probably think I'm a coward for wanting to get out of the digimon world...But one of the main reasons is that I know I'll be a weight and be on their way. I'm also a girl who doesn't really like seeing anyone dying...Even if it is an evil being.

What happens in the previous episodes is that we struggle to recruit a chef for the kitchen of the ship but he refuses. We then return to the ship and decides to sleep in it and try again tomorrow. We didn't really have to guess which chamber we'll take since the Commandramons and Sealsdramon have done the task before we ask for it. During the night, WhiteKnightmon tries to kidnap the prince but he gets out of his chamber and he enters in Dorbickmon room, to his horror. The next day, we return to the meat and sweet and before we could agree to convince him to join, his sensei talk to him and he then gladly come with us...Now that nothing is holding him back. We are now heading for the sword zone and I'm not feeling quite easy with the name of the zone. That's all for now!

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 9: Sword and Swordsman**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Sword Zone**

The Warzoneship lands on blade dock. The group looks at the Sword zone and Tactimon looks at their eyes. They were impressed by the form of the lands.

"Welcome to my home zone!" Says Tactimon.

The sword zone has not his name for nothing. The lands are covered of different sword in their size and shape. The reformatting, from Huko Taiki dairy, shows that the zone has some changing. The land isn't a brown plain and mountains anymore. It has a strong presence of plants that cover a part of the lands with different color.

"This zone doesn't have any big city like most of them. There's only village in this zone where the population is between 100 to 500 digimon." Says Tactimon. "Since the war is present, I supposed that swords are being sold in big quantity to protect the zone from the Dark Knight army. Most of the digimon here are swordsman type and they are strong and courageous. The others forge and sells different sword." Adds Tactimon with a proud voice.

"Where do you need to go to unseal the sword?" Asks Mick.

"I need to go to Steel village. This is where I've brought-"

"Steal." Corrects Neptunmon.

"*Sigh* Steal the sword." Says Tactimon. "The Jatetsufūjin-maru is a sword that attract me at first sight...This isn't about love! I just don't know why...It feels like it was in my possession before and I don't want to let it go."

"Maybe it is like to your previous life." Says Dorbickmon. "I have the same impression with the castle of Slayerdramon."

"What happen before?" Wonders Tactimon.

Akio looks a little more to the ground and refuses to make eyes contact. Dorbickmon sees this and he starts wondering how much he knows about him and Tactimon.

"Akio...Do you know what may cause this...attachment to the sword?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Euh...No!...I don't know." Says Akio after a small outburst.

_You are hiding something...I guess I'll have to find out what. _Thinks Dorbickmon. Akio knows more information about their past than he's letting them to believe. Dorbickmon guesses he'll have to check later.

"Anyway...I think I shall go there know and unseal the sword." Says Tactimon.

"I'll come with you." Says Mick. "I'm curious to see who the one that gets the sword is."

"I'll come too." Says Akio.

"I guess I shall follow you." Says Dorbickmon.

"Me too!" Says Prince Shoutmon.

"And you?" Asks Akio.

"I'll stay in the ship." Says Neptunmon. "I'll leave all the glory to you...I'll have to check with the troop how to stop them from entering the ship. We can't count on luck another time."

"I'll stay too." Says Mary. "Good luck with this!"

"I'll go explore the surrounding." Says Victoria. "It might be interesting."

"I'll follow you then." Says Fanglongmon.

"Remember to return to the ship when the sun falls." Says Neptunmon.

"Alright!" They all say before walking away.

* * *

**Steel village**

The group reaches Steel village very fast. It wasn't very far away from the port and the prince pass them and he enters first with excitement. The village has houses that have the form of blade. There weren't that tall since most of the villagers are digimon the size of Musyamon. There were lots of merchant there and also lots of swordsman digimon who are practicing against themselves on a ring at the center of the village with different duel.

"This is village as lots of action." Comments Dorbickmon.

"That is true. There are duel all day. A duel is a sword fight until the first one drop his sword or has been hit. Sometime...It is until the other one can't stand up and keeps fighting. So only I can participate if I decide to enter...But we have no time for this." Says Tactimon.

"I have a sword too!" Replies Dorbickmon.

"And he can beat anyone!" Shouts the prince.

"...You can't...It's not a physical sword but a sword made of fire where strength is depending on your...Fury." Says Tactimon.

"Where is the place you obtain the sword?" Asks Akio. He doesn't say stole since they are in the middle of the village.

"It is call Antique sword." Says Tactimon. "I go there often to see some old legendary sword that comes sometimes and goes away. One day, The Jatetsufūjin-maru appears in the shop and when I see it...I have only one thing in my mind...Obtain it at all cost. The price in bytes was very high and I couldn't afford it. I then heard that someone has bought the sword and was going to take it...Out of despair, I've made a plan to obtain it. The plan goes well until...I've been spotted."

"I think it's very normal considering your size." Says Shoutmon.

"It is impressive that the plan didn't go wrong from the start." Adds Akio.

"Anyway...I have then no choice but to run away and change of zone." Says Tactimon.

"This is how you end up in Dragon lands?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"No...I've pass in a few zones before ending there and I meeting you." Says Tactimon.

"We are here." Says Mick.

Antique sword

"He should have tried finding a more original name." Says Mick.

"It's there that all antique sword of all the digimon world can be find." Says Tactimon.

"Let's go!" Says Dorbickmon.

"...I...I think I'll stay outside...I don't want to meet his wrath." Says Tactimon.

"You want to unseal the sword." Says Mick. "You are the one who should talk to him."

"I know...But...I'm not sure it is a good idea." Says Tactimon.

"Just enter in it already!" Orders Dorbickmon.

"...Fine." Says Tactimon. "If he tries to put a blade in our ass...I do not take responsibility."

"You have to say it that way." Says Akio.

They enter in the sword and they all see sword that seems...Old. The shop doesn't have its name for nothing. They all watch around and they see every ancient weapon that can be sold.

"Hum...I guess he finally sells the microphone blade." Says Tactimon.

"What can I do for you?" Asks a digimon appearing.

"MirageGaogamon..." Says Tactimon.

MirageGaogamon is a digimon with the face of a wolf. He wears a blue armor covering all of his body except the chest section which is white. The chest section also has the Digital hazard. He has a few armor toes which are silver. On his 2 arms he has a shield plate on the shield. Over the sections of his shield with 3 blades that pass over his 4 fingers. On the head, he has silver eyes looking at his customer. His face is the part that seems the most like a wolf. He has 2 long ears over his head.

"Tactimon...It's your cue." Says Mick quietly.

Tactimon inspires strongly before talking. He really hopes he forgot about the stole fact.

"I need your help about something." Says Tactimon. "My sword has very limited power and I can't use it to his full potential."

"You come to the right place to unseal the power of the sword." Says MirageGaogamon.

_He forgot about me...I'm so lucky. _Thinks Tactimon.

"You just have to show me the sword and I'll unseal it." Says MirageGaogamon. "It will cost something of course since its use some energy."

"Alright...I'll show you the sword." Says Tactimon putting it on the table.

...

...

...

"That's the Jatetsufūjin-maru...That sword has been stolen 15 years ago...By Tactimon...Wait a minute...I recognize you...You are Tactimon." Says MirageGaogamon. "You are the bastard that stole it!"

He jumps over the counter and he lands on Tactimon. Tactimon is trap under MirageGaogamon and the blades of the gauntlet are over his throat.

"I got you bastard!" Says MirageGaogamon.

"Leave our tactician alone!" Says Dorbickmon.

"You are with him!" Shouts MirageGaogamon.

"I know him for less than a month! He just told us that he stole it!" Replies Dorbickmon.

"It's true..." Says Tactimon.

"...You will not get out of here until you pay for it...And extra." Says MirageGaogamon.

"How many?" Asks Tactimon.

"12 Giga byte." Says MirageGaogamon.

"...Alright...Here's my card." Says Tactimon.

The wolf digimon takes it and he puts it in his registry machine.

"Alright...I won't call the army and arrest you anymore." Says MirageGaogamon. "I'll also unseal the first one."

"You cannot unseal the 2 seal?" Asks Tactimon. "I must have his true power right on to fight the Dark Knight army!"

"Sorry...But only the king can unseal the second one. You can soon use 30% of the true sword power." Says MirageGaogamon.

"What is the part of power can Tactimon use?" Asks Prince Shoutmon.

"5% and...Prince Shoutmon! What are you doing here?" Asks MirageGaogamon.

"I was kidnap by the enemy and the powerful Dorbickmon rescue me." Says Shoutmon.

"I see...You appear to be indeed strong." Says MirageGaogamon.

"Not helping." Whispered Dorbickmon.

"Anyway. Come with me...I'll show you where I'll unseal the first seal." Says MirageGaogamon.

The group follow MirageGaogamon and they are behind the store. The blue wolf digimon puts the sword on a table. It is an unordinary one. It is covered with symbol on it. Those are digital symbol of sacred seal. The symbols mean control and release.

"It is here that we can unseal or seal the weapon and the armor of legend." Says the seller digimon. "As you can see...This is not a simple one you can do."

MirageGaogamon moves closer to the sword and he starts saying a sacred ritual. He then speaks the data language and no humans can understand what MirageGaogamon is saying.

The symbol meaning release starts shining and moves slowly to the sword on the table. The symbol then covered the sword and a strange pressure suddenly appears and everyone except Tactimon backs away a little. MirageGaogamon then walks closer and he continues the ritual until a cling is heard from the sword. They light then dissipate and MirageGaogamon takes the sword and gives it to Tactimon.

Tactimon takes the sword and he moves it in his hand without any problem. His eyes show no fear.

"I feel like I'm complete now." Says Tactimon.

"I can see why...The sword reacts positively in you contact...I guess this legendary sword was meant to be in your hands." Says MirageGaogamon.

"I feel that way too...Sorry for stealing it...I didn't mean to anger you." Says Tactimon.

"It's alright...You have given more than I could have hope for anyway...If it's that all...You can go now." Says MirageGaogamon.

"Alright." Says Tactimon.

"Good-Bye!" Says everyone.

They all walk outside and they start walking to the ship.

"It's awesome!" Shouts Shoutmon. "Can you draw the sword?!"

"...Hum..." Tactimon tries to draw the sword. "No...I can't draw the sword for now...It seems that only your father can break the seal that stops me from drawing the sword."

"Too bad!" Whines the prince. "Anyway...What do we do now?"

"Since I'll be fine...I guess I can show you where I was living." Says Tactimon.

"And lose our time that way...We have nothing to do anyway." Says Dorbickmon after thinking for a few seconds.

"Where were you living?" Asks Mick.

"In this village. It is a little more outside but I really like there." Says Tactimon.

The group follows Tactimon to his house when he was living in this zone.

* * *

**Samurai village**

Fanglongmon and Victoria have explored the zone for a while and they reach the samurai village. When they enter in it...They can see why it is name that way. All the digimon there have samurai armor and they act like real samurai. Some of them watch them when they walk around the village but most of them just ignore them. The 2 hears a fight and they looks at the ring. 2 of them were fighting for a while until one of them break the blade of his opponent and raises one of his 2 swords.

"I am the strongest swordsman of this zone! Does anyone can defeat me?!" Shouts the victorious digimon.

Every samurai digimon back away after his shouts.

"Is there anyone? No...I think I already defeat all of you in a duel." Says the samurai digimon.

"Did you see that?...Gaioumon is undefeatable." Says one digimon.

"I hear that he even defeat the leader of our zone." Says another one.

The digimon name Gaioumon hears something interesting.

"It's a really nice village...Do...Do you know when Tactimon has finish unsealing the sword?" Asks Victoria.

"I'm not sure...But he'll soon have finish...We should rejoin them." Says Fanglongmon.

That catches the attention of Gaioumon.

Gaioumon sees a Fanglongmon and a human and he jumps near them. Victoria backs away and looks in his eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouts.

Gaioumon is a powerful Digimon that resembles a dragon wearing Samurai armor, wielding two swords, the Kikurin swords. His appearance his similar to Blackwargreymon; same skin color, same morphology, but his samurai armor, his mask and his long white hair are different. His armor is black like his skin and covers his chest and his arms. The armor has a metal spike at the wrist, 2 over his shoulders and one over his head, the legs his cover with long black tissues.

"I've hear something interesting...So...One of the strongest samurai is back." Says Gaioumon.

"Who are you talking about?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"Tactimon...I want to fight him...He's the only one I never fight here." Says Gaioumon.

"What do we do?" Asks Victoria.

Fanglongmon thinks for a while. He knows that it is never **never **a good idea to not accept a request or helping to bring a duel with samurai digimon.

"Alright...We'll escort you to Tactimon...But we can't guaranty he'll accept." Warns Fanglongmon.

"Do not worry for that. He'll accept my challenge...He's a samurai after all." Says Gaioumon.

He follows Fanglongmon and Victoria to Blade village where a fight will soon occurs between 2 samurai.

* * *

**Tactimon ancient home**

The all looks from a distance the home of Tactimon. It wasn't very impressive from the outside. They can't go inside since someone else lives there.

"It's very...simple." Says Dorbickmon.

"All my stuff is...In my cavern...Did I close the fridge before starting our journey?" Wonders Tactimon. "I think yes."

"No very important but...It wasn't that bad." Says Akio.

"I lived in a cavern." Says Dorbickmon. "Since I am young."

"You haven't an easy life...Ours isn't really bad...But I'm not sure for Victoria anymore." Says Mick. "She prefers to stay here and her sentence wasn't very positive about the human world."

"No one is waiting for her in our world..." Says Akio.

"Alright...Time to return to the village." Says Tactimon.

They walk for a while when the sound of an object hitting the ground is hear. They turn their attention to the source of the sound and they see a book on the ground. Akio quickly takes it and put it back in his bag.

"What is that?" Asks Shoutmon.

"It's a book from our world...nothing really important and boring." Says Akio.

They all nod with this and continue walking. Dorbickmon is the only one to have some suspicion. He sees one word in the book and he knows there's some answers in the book. He reads: Dorbickmon has- Before Akio closes it.

* * *

**Blade village**

It was the afternoon and the group was walking for a while when they meet Fanglongmon and Victoria with a digimon by their side.

"Who is it?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"I am a powerful digimon." Says Gaioumon. "Hello there Tactimon."

"Hi." Says Tactimon. "You want something?"

"Of course...I really want to challenge you in a sword fight duel." Says Gaioumon. "You are the only one I've never fight here and I'm curious to see what you can do."

"...I see...But I'm not sure it's the time...I have to return to the ship and prepare to sail. We have to escort the prince back home too." Says Tactimon.

"Do not back away from me." Says Gaioumon. "You are a samurai and you want to put shame on your parents? When a samurai challenge you...You have no choice but to accept...Even if it is the prince you are escorting...You honor is put on the line."

"...Alright...You will not back down the duel...I'll have to accept." Says Tactimon. He turns his attention to Dorbickmon and the others. "I'm sorry...I can't walk away from this duel...If you return to the ship, you can warn Neptunmon to wait for a while."

"It's alright...I want to see what you can do and I'm sure Shoutmon too." Says Dorbickmon.

Tactimon looks at Dorbickmon and he gives him a glare. He knows what Dorbickmon attention in this fight is.

They both walk to a ring and they climb on it. The spectators can see a major difference of size between Gaioumon and Tactimon. Gaioumon is 10 times smaller than Tactimon but he appears to be very powerful too.

"Are you ready to lose?" Asks Gaioumon. "Remember we fight until the adversary cannot fight anymore."

"...I don't really care." Replies Tactimon.

Gaioumon charges at Tactimon. Tactimon blocks the attack with his big sword and he jumps over Gaioumon. He then stays in the defensive for a while and he only blocks all attack from Gaioumon.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid to attack?" Asks Gaioumon.

Mick looks at Tactimon and he already knows his intention.

_He's studying Gaioumon techniques before attacking...But he's also bigger than Gaioumon...He's an easier target...He'll have to think fast if he wants to survive the battle. _Thinks Mick. He didn't worry for Tactimon. He knows he'll attack when they rightful time comes.

Tactimon yellow eyes shrine and he dodges the next attack and he punches hard Gaioumon who flies at the other side of the ring. He looks at Tactimon for a few seconds before laughing.

"That's a good move...I wonder what you have plan next?" Says Gaioumon with expecting an answer.

He charges again at Tactimon. Tactimon blocks the attack but this time, Gaioumon rolls around the blade. He uses his 2 swords and he slashes Tactimon chest. The blade hasn't cut deep but Tactimon is losing blood in little quantity.

"Tactimon...You can beat this digimon!" Encourage Mick.

"I didn't expect that...I won't be careless this time." Says Tactimon. "**Ichi-no-Tachi!**"

He Stabs the ground once with Jatetsufūjin-maru and generates an earthquake.

_It is way stronger than before. _Thinks Tactimon.

Gaioumon falls on his knee when Tactimon jumps in the air and he kicks Gaioumon...Move like stomping him. Gaioumon then lifted Tactimon foot and he throws Tactimon on the ground. He then jumps and he punches Tactimon stomach with full strength. Tactimon takes Gaioumon and he throws him at the other side of the ring.

They both stand up and Tactimon puts his hand over his belly.

"You punch really hard." Says Tactimon. He then takes his sword and he stands in position.

"Time to end this duel. **Rinkageki!**" Gaioumon Combines the two Kikurin swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing it to attack Tactimon.

Tactimon blocks the best he can but he only cumulate injuries.

_I have to counter now or I'll lose! _Thinks Tactimon.

He flips the gun-muzzles on its back at the opponent, then fires an immense destructive blast that his Gaioumon. The attack of Gaioumon stops and Tactimon charges at him and uses his Jatetsufūjin-maru like a hammer and he smashes Gaioumon. Gaioumon tries to get up but he falls on his back.

"I...I lose." Says Gaioumon. "I...Can't...believe it...Fuh...hahahahaHAHAHAHA!" Laughs Strongly Gaioumon. "You are really the warrior I wanted to fight! I...I finally have a reason to improve myself!"

"Gaioumon...I have to go now...But...If Dorbickmon agrees..." Tactimon looks at Dorbickmon who nods. Dorbickmon wants another strong warrior with him. "You can come with us...There will be numerous fight against the Dark Knight army."

"...You've fight them?" Asks Gaioumon.

"Yes...We can use your help." Says Tactimon.

"...You know what...I think I'll agree...After all...I've beaten everyone here and...I lose against you...Watch your back Tactimon...One day...I'll defeat you in a duel like this one." Says Gaioumon.

"You can always dream." Says Tactimon. He takes Gaioumon on his hands and he gets out of the ring. "Let's go."

They all walk away with a new companion to help them.

* * *

**The ship**

They climb back in the ship and Neptunmon awaits them with Mary.

"You are back just in time." Says Neptunmon. "Who's the new digimon?"

"He is a new warrior in our army." Says Tactimon. "He is a very powerful samurai that can greatly help us in the war...After we brought back the prince to the castle."

"Speaking of him...Did Dorbickmon tries anything?" Asks Neptunmon.

"Yes...But it backfires and as you can see...Shoutmon likes him even more." Says Tactimon.

Shoutmon was against Dorbickmon belly once again like when they return the first time. He wasn't in pain but his eyes show that he is completely annoyed by this.

"I'll cast a curse on you Tactimon." Says Dorbickmon.

"The name is Gaioumon...Sorry I haven't...Say it sooner but you didn't let me the time." Says Gaioumon.

They all welcome him aboard.

"I'll bring him to the infirmary." Says Tactimon. "We can find his room tomorrow."

"Alright! Time for departure for the next zone!" Shouts Neptunmon. "The Shinobi zone!"

Tactimon looks at the continent again.

"Good-bye home...I won't return for a while." Says Tactimon before bringing Gaioumon to the infirmary.

The ship goes away to the direction of the Shinobi zone.

* * *

**Star zone: Warzoneship**

Arresterdramon was walking to left and right with worries. He has lost time searching for the young prince in the castle when they realize he was kidnap by the enemy. Arresterdramon fells his heart crush when he breaks the trust with the king. Someone walks by his side.

"You have to calm down Arresterdramon. I am sure the prince is alright." Says a voice.

"Apollomon." Says Arresterdramon. "I know I should calm down...But the king cannot be awake of this."

Apollomon is a lion-like Digimon with a humanoid stance, long hair to simulate a mane and sharp teeth and claws. He has enough power to be felt by other Digimon without the need to fight and is both respected and feared because of it. He has an extensive armor covering most of his body and a massive crest holding a sun-like sphere to symbolize his element. Another orb is placed is within the back of his mouth and other similarly-shaped, round jewels are part of the gauntlets on his arms.

"The elder son is alright too." Says Apollomon. "His mother and Ballistamon will protect them."

"I know...But...He's not here." Says Arresterdramon.

"It is time to check the Shinobi zone." Says Apollomon. "I fell something big will happen there."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Says Arresterdramon.

"What are you sorry for? It is our mission to rescue him." Says Apollomon with a small smile. "I would have come even if you didn't ask."

"Thanks." Says Arresterdramon.

* * *

**Shinobi zone**

3 beings were sitting on a rock and were waiting there.

"They sure are taking their times!" Says the first one. It is a Chimairamon. It is an Every part that composes its whole was put together by synthesizing various Digimon—Kabuterimon for its head, MetalGreymon for its hair, Greymon for its body, Angemon and Airdramon for its four wings, Devimon, Kuwagamon, and SkullGreymon for its four arms, Garurumon for its legs, and Monochromon for its tail.

"We have all the time to defeat them." Says the second one with his mechanical voice. It is Mugendramon. It was built by synthesizing their parts—Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest armor, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, MetalGreymon's left claw, and Andromon's shoulder pads.

"Mugendramon is right. We have all our time...But it will be bad if they can't resist or miss the chance to see them because of your impatience." Says the masked human. He was sitting on the head of Mugendramon.

"I made a mistake when I wanted to accelerate things and I almost die. I still can't believe those humans beat me with their little friend." Says Mugendramon.

"It is true...But you are now stronger." Says the masked boy.

"Yeah...Now I..." Mugendramon looks at Chimairamon. "We have you. We can't lose."

"No one can defeat us...Even here...Their strongest warrior couldn't defeat us." Says Chimairamon. "We are also with DarkKnightmon and his army."

"So...Do we play chest?" Asks the masked boy.

"Of course." Says Mugendramon.

"I'll take place with the loser." Says Chimairamon.

The masked boy climbs down the head of Mugendramon and he gets out the chest game.

"I have a thought...Why isn't the king here?" Asks Chimairamon.

"Use your brain! It was only a diversion so WhiteKnightmon can kidnap the prince...He is currently at the Gold zone and tries liberating it...Which he'll fail." Chuckles Mugendramon.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

We reach the Shinobi Zone and we decide to stop here and buy fish for Musyamon when we encounter a masked boy general and his 2 partners who says strange thing none of us understand. We fight them...But the battle doesn't seem to be easy. The masked boy kidnap Akio for interrogation and we have to rescue him too.

Meanwhile, King Shoutmon with his general Olegmon fights to free the Gold zone of Splashmon after they discover that the Shinobi zone wasn't in danger by false information.

What will happen with Akio? Who's the masked man? Will the Gold zone be release?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars!: Entering: The masked general.


	10. Episode 10: Entering: The masked general

Hello reader, this is Dorbickmon who shall give you once again the resume of the previous episode.

We stop at the Sword Zone to restore the power of the sword of our tactician. We separate into 3 groups and ours enters in Steel village to meet the seller. I've notice a book Akio has and I grow suspected that he's hiding something from me. Akio is kind but he sure keeps secrets from me and the other digimons. MirageGaogamon restores the power of the sword by removing one of the 2 seals. The last one must be done by the king. Fanglongmon and Victoria meet Gaioumon who challenge Tactimon in a sword fight and Tactimon wins. Gaioumon then joins our group to fight the Dark Knight army.

That is all for now...

Will someone put the prince away from me! I can't stand a fan of me! Why don't you hate me Shoutmon? WHYYYYY?

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 10: Entering: The masked general**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Warzoneship**

The group just reach the Shinobi zone. It is a zone covered with forest and the buildings they can see are the form of the medieval house of Japan. Every building is respecting the theme of the Shinobi and most of the digimon are shinobi digimon type...That's what everyone guesses. They still have one more hour before reaching the dock and it is time to eat. They are all sitting in the big cafeteria except Gaioumon who's still in the infirmary of the ship.

"It's ready!" Says Musyamon. "I have to improvise a little with the food I have but it is still very good." He has cooked the food for everyone else, except the Commandramons and Sealsdramon because they still want to eat the usual food they take. It hurts him a little but Mick explains that they are very...By the book digimon. "I've made steaks with vegetables. I wanted to prepare fish but we have no fish...Neptunmon doesn't count like one."

"Good...Because I'll beat you before you try slicing me." Warns Neptunmon.

"So I'll accompany you when we'll stop at the dock to buy some variety of food and make sure you take less quantity of alcohol." Says Musyamon. "It ends very badly if you remember."

* * *

***Flash back: Yesterday***

"Hey look...I'...*hic* I'm...A dragon...D...digimon." Says a Dorbickmon drunk again. He moves to the left and right at each step.

Tactimon has been more careful this time and he isn't that drunk, just enough to feel a little disoriented but not retard like Dorbickmon and Neptunmon.

Fanglongmon decline alcohol after the massive headache he has last time and the picture Victoria takes...He didn't want to be in the souvenir album of their drunken moment.

"Y...Yes you are. *hic* But...You...have...no wings and...*hic* no tails." Says Neptunmon very drunk too.

"I...I can fly...*hic hic hic* I'm...A dragon...*hic hic* every...D...dragon...F-f-f-fly." Replies Dorbickmon. He climbs...hardly higher in the air and prepare to jump. Everyone moves away except Neptunmon too drunk to worry about the result.

"Come one *hic* Jump!" Shouts Neptunmon with his bad tips.

"Alright...Here comes *hic* the flying majestic dragon." Says Dorbickmon. He jumps from the air and he falls for a while. He then crushes on the Warzoneship that moves more to the place where he lands and it takes some time to be balance once again. Everyone is glad that the Warzoneship is hard and resist a heavy muscular dragon.

"I'll never take alcohol." Says Prince Shoutmon after seeing the result.

"Where's Neptunmon?" Asks Mary.

Dorbickmon has fall on Neptunmon whose too busy laughing to suffer. Dorbickmon is crushing Neptunmon chest and a part of his tail.

"You can't fly. *hic hic*" Says Neptunmon.

"I'm...Flying...R-r-r-r-right now." Replies Dorbickmon.

Victoria takes a picture of this and she shows it after they have return to normal and they were both very angry at her but she explains that everyone here sees this and she didn't do anything else than building a memory of the worse moment of everyone life. The 2 digimons humiliated runs after her but Fanglongmon hits a metal plate and they fall on the ground by a massive headache.

* * *

***End flash back***

"It just happens one time!" Replies Neptunmon.

"Nope...It happen twice. The last time you have your butt kick out of a bar." Replies Musyamon. "What? Victoria tells me this...You have a problem with alcohol."

"No!" replies Neptunmon.

"Dorbickmon too...You both need an intervention one day!" Says Musyamon.

"We don't drink it when we are in trouble!" The 2 replies.

"Could you stop with this and enjoy the food...It's all pointless to argue over this." Says Mary.

"Anyway...What do we have to do on this zone?" Asks Victoria.

"We have to obtain food, water...Equipment for the maintenance of the ship...Medication and bandage for the infirmary since we are never sure if we'll be in a major fight." Says Dorbickmon.

"We do not have that much byte anymore so we have to invest it more carefully until we rescue more zones or have the support of the king." Says Tactimon.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Shinobi zone is not a zone at risk for now." Says Fanglongmon.

"I can confirm it." Says Sealsdramon.

"Good...It is soon time to get out so let's finish this food now." Says Dorbickmon.

* * *

**Shinobi zone: Woods**

They walk in the woods in the direction of Ninja city. Akio, Mary, Mick, Victoria, Dorbickmon, Tactimon, Musyamon, Shoutmon, 10 Commandramons and Sealsdramon are traveling in the zone. Fanglongmon, Neptunmon and the other Commandramons stay behind to watch the ship. They also watch Gaioumon healing process. They watch around them and they see the beauty of this zone.

"Are we alone here?" Asks Akio on Dorbickmon shoulder.

"No...I've hear there's some Etemon here and they are really annoying." Replies Dorbickmon.

"That is true...If only it was them you'll have to deal with." Says a voice.

The group turns around and they see a masked human on the shoulder of Mugendramon and a Chimairamon was also by the side of the masked boy.

"Welcome here...I was waiting for you. I am one of the general of the Dark Knight army and DarkKnightmon asks me to personally destroy all of you." He then chuckles a little. "I think he overestimate you...You do not appear that strong...Yet." Adds the boy.

He was wearing a black cloak that covers all of his body. He is wearing a mask with orange lines making a strange and unknown symbol on it. His brown air can be seen on his head. He looks at them with his brown eyes looking at them.

"You've take your time coming here to fight us!" Shouts Chimairamon. "I was waiting for more days than it's worth."

"We were waiting for them on purpose so stop complaining!" Replies Mugendramon.

"Those are my 2 good friends...Mugendramon and Chimairamon." Says the masked man.

"You are here to kill us!" Grunts Dorbickmon.

"That is our mission..." Says the masked man. He seems like he has other plans.

Mugendramon looks closely at Mary, Mick and Victoria.

"We are also lucky." Says Mugendramon. "We now know what they look like." He then laughs with his hand of his metallic stomach.

Chimairamon looks at him without understanding why and the masked man knock the neck of Mugendramon and he stops laughing.

"We are here to fight you and entertain ourselves in a fight. Not laughing our ass off." Says the masked boy.

"Better be careful." Says Tactimon.

Tactimon, Dorbickmon and Musyamon stand ready for the fight while the others stay away.

"Alright...I think we need to have a chat with Akio." Says the masked boy. "I'm curious about you...Beating BlueKnightmon...Was it luck...Or strategy?"

"Strategy is the talent of Tactimon...I'm only a support ally." Says Akio.

"Do not underestimate yourself Akio...You can do more than this." Says Tactimon.

"Finally...We will fight...Last time was when we conquered Jupiter zone." Says Chimairamon with excitation.

"Me too...But I'm glad since the moment he's with our side." Says Mugendramon.

"Yeah! Prepare to lose." Says Chimairamon.

"Musyamon...Stay behind and watch the kid." Says Tactimon.

The 2 charges at the 2 and they can't react in time that they are hit by one punch each and they land on the ground. The 3 stands up and they look at Mugendramon and Chimairamon.

"They are on a completely different level!" Shouts Tactimon.

"They are very though...We need a plan." Says Dorbickmon.

"Akio...Do you have anything?" Asks Mary.

Akio looks around and he knows how to counter. He looks at the Commandramon and he sees his weapon can fire faster than the cannon of Dorbickmon. He starts by the 2 he knows and works.

"Tactimon!" Shouts Akio.

"Perfect!" Shouts Tactimon.

"Sealsdramon!" Shouts Akio.

"Aye General!" Shouts Sealsdramon.

"Digixros!" Shouts Akio.

Tactimon and Sealsdramon combine into one being.

"DIGIXROS!" They shout.

"SealsTactimon!" Shouts the new digimon.

Tactimon conserve his physiognomy but his armor is completely different. He is now wearing the metal digizoid armor over all his body from Sealsdramon armor. His armor is black color with some taint of red at his knee and his shoulders finishing by knifes. He wears goggle, left eye goggle is blue and the right one is red, hiding Tactimon yellow eyes. He wears a helmet with a yellow part at the top of the helmet. The helmet makes him less awesome than the samurai one but appears more solid. He still has his long sword but he also has the knife on his back. The exception is that it is longer. His cape isn't there anymore.

"It's a good idea!" Shouts SealsTactimon.

"Let's try something." Says Akio. "Dorbickmon!"

"Alright!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"Commandramon!" Shouts Akio.

"Aye General!" Shouts Commandramon.

"Digixros!" Shouts Akio.

"DIGIXROS!" Shouts Both Dorbickmon and Commandramon combining.

"Dorbickmon Soldier mode!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

His new form was maintaining the form of Dorbickmon. What's change his skin color. He now has the camouflage the Commandramon has for his skin. He also wears a helmet to protect hit head and also all his body by wearing the Commandramon armor at his size. He cannot use his cannon weapon anymore but he has the machine gun he can use instead of his cannon. He also wears a mask at his face.

"You do not underestimate us...I'm not surprise...Akio...You never underestimate your enemy." Says the masked boy.

"It's time to counter." Says Dorbickmon.

"That's right!" Shouts SealsTactimon.

They both charge at the 2 enemy. SealsTactimon aim Chimairamon while Dorbickmon aim Mugendramon.

Dorbickmon charges at Mugendramon.

"**M16 Assassin Fire!**" Shouts Dorbickmon.

He points his M16 and fires at Mugendramon and he hits him a few times. The metal body of Mugendramon resists the attack. Mugendramon laugh at him.

"You are far away from being ready to fight me." Says Mugendramon. "**∞ Cannon!**"

Mugendramon fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons. Dorbickmon has jumps in the air so the explosion won't hit anyone. He also dodges the attack of the energy waves.

"That was too close." Says Dorbickmon.

"Mugendramon! Be careful with the cannon...We don't want an accident and start from the beginning." Says the masked boy.

Dorbickmon charges once again and he takes out his Tyrant Collbrande. He charges with his sword and Mugendramon blocks the attack with his claw. Dorbickmon dodges the claw and he ducks a bite of the machine digimon. He tries firing with his chest cannon but he remembers he doesn't have them anymore.

"**Burning the Dragon!**" Shouts Dorbickmon. Rocks appear around Mugendramon and they all charges at Mugendramon and it crushes the body of Mugendramon.

The mechanical digimon jumps out of the smoke the attack creates and some electricity appears around him. Mugendramon is also leaking a little of oil from his arm. Dorbickmon sees this and breathes fire out of his mouth and the arm of Mugendramon explodes from his arm and he shouts in pain.

"Keuf...Haha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" Mugendramon laughs strongly. "You hurt me! You manage to hurt me! It's been long since anyone manages to hurt me."

Dorbickmon looks at him unsure. He isn't sure if he's crazy or weird.

SealsTactimon prepares himself to fight Chimairamon.

"You are sure quite an insult to every being of the digimon world." Comments SealsTactimon.

"Watch your mouth...I'll kill you and eat your data!" Says Chimairamon.

Chimairamon charges at SealsTactimon and he raises his sword to fight him.

"**Death Claw!**" Shouts Chimairamon.

SealsTactimon raises his sword and he blocks the attack of his enemy and he is pushes away and Tactimon backs hit a tree.

"**Kishintotsu!**" Shouts SealsTactimon. He tries to trust Chimairamon but he dodges all SealsTactimon attacks.

"**Scouter Monoeye!**" Shouts SealsTactimon. He looks at Chimairamon and tries to find a weakness. It points once again between his legs. "Dammit...Not that again!" He checks again and he sees that his jaw is his weakness. "Alright...I'll have to hit his jaw when I can...I'll aim his arms until I find the right moment to exploit his weakness."

He charges at Chimairamon and he blocks all the arms of Chimairamon but the enemy as 4 arms and it's hard to follow the speed of the attack. SealsTactimon receives a blow at his chest, another to his armored stomach and another one at his face.

"Now...**Tenshukaku!**" Shouts SealsTactimon.

A small mountain appears bellow Chimairamon and he is throw in the air and he falls on his back.

"You have wings!" Shouts the masked boy.

"Sorry...Forgot." Says Chimairamon.

SealsTactimon charges at Chimairamon and he attacks before he has time to block the attack.

"**Kishintotsu!**" Shouts SealsTactimon. He hits the jaw of Chimairamon and he lands near his human partner.

"You're ok?" Asks the masked boy.

"Sorry...I'm fine." Says Chimairamon. He tries to stand up but his legs shakes by the blow.

Mugendramon lands next to Chimairamon.

"You're not so bad." Says the masked boy. "You made a nice digixros...But it's my turn to do it."

"Chimairamon!" Shouts the masked boy.

"Oh Yeah!" Shouts Chimairamon.

"Mugendramon!" Shouts the human.

"Ready for anything!" Shouts Mugendramon.

"Digixros!" Shouts the human.

"DIGIXROS!" Shouts the 2.

"Millenniumon." Shouts the new digimon.

The 2 of them becomes a new digimon. He is has his 4 arms from his previous form as Chimairamon but they are all black like ashes. His feet are the same color. His body is also black like ashes but his belly is dark orange. His face remains the same of Chimairamon but he doesn't have exoskeleton over his face and head. On his back, there's a white-yellow form of Mugendramon with his face, body and arms. The cannon of Mugendramon are still on his back.

"This fight is going to be short now." Says Millenniumon.

"Let's finish this fast." Says the masked boy.

* * *

**Gold zone**

King Shoutmon was preparing his mic for the big battle against the Dark Knight army to free the zone possessed by the enemy. By his side was Olegmon.

Olegmon appears as an orange-skinned viking in golden armor with the shoulder guards modeled after treasure chests, holding his familiars Jormungand and Surtr, and gauntlets shaped like barrels. He also has two big horns sprouting from his back that resembles the horns on his helmet. Olegmon wears a big golden lock tied with black belts around his neck, and has fur around his waist and around his hands. His mastery over the element of gold is shown at the two symbols at the laterals of the gauntlets at his shoulders.

100 years ago, King Shoutmon was way shorter than Olegmon but now he is only 2/3 of the size of Olegmon.

Olegmon takes out his visor and sees at the end of the plain the army marching at their direction.

"What is the plan my king?" Asks Olegmon.

"You do not have to say my king...We are friends after all." Says King Shoutmon.

"Alright...My friend...So...How do we proceed?" Asks Olegmon.

"We shall first talk to the general and see if we can obtain it peacefully...If not then we'll use brute strength. I've separate the troops so we can encircle the enemy." Says King Shoutmon.

"Alright...I see the general...It's...Splashmon." Says Olegmon.

The king takes his binocular and he watches the general. It was indeed Splashmon.

In his usual form, Splashmon appears as a dull indigo-haired humanoid in a grey-silver body suit. Shoutmon decides to talk with Splashmon and trying to find a peaceful way to reclaim the zone.

The king of the digimon world walks forward and he stands in the front line alone while his troop looks at him and is worried for his safety. Splashmon sees him and does the same.

"What do you want king?" Asks Splashmon.

"I want to propose to you a peaceful way to end this fight without any kill and dead." Says Shoutmon.

"...What would it change for me?" Asks Splashmon.

"You haven't done anything really wrong yet. You may go into prison for a while and they are release." Says Shoutmon. "For you and all the army."

"The troop is loyal to DarkKnightmon before me...Also...There's no difference for me...No one wants to talk to me...Everyone hates me and I have to isolate myself if I want to survive...Being in prison or free...There is no difference for me...I'm always in prison. You cannot change anything...Everyone hates me and I do not even know why. If they want to hate me...I'll give them a real reason to hate me. Whatever you say won't change anything. I'll destroy you here and now king and then it will the turn of your children!" Says Splashmon aggressively.

King Shoutmon looks in his eyes and he knows he cannot change him. Splashmon gives up on salvation because of the rejection of everyone who sees him as the monster he isn't anymore. Splashmon decides to become what everyone thinks he is because of what he was in the past.

"The talk is over." Says Splashmon.

"I agree with you." Says Shoutmon giving up.

They both turn around and they join their troop.

"The negotiations were short and impossible to succeed." Says the king.

"So...We are going to fight them." Says Olegmon.

"Yep. We have to free the zone of the Dark Knight influence." Says the king.

The 2 armies take out their weapon and they are ready to strike. They start marching to the enemy side and they accelerate until the 2 army crashes at each other's and a violent fight occurs. Blood and data are scattered everywhere. King Shoutmon, being a strong warrior, beat them one after another.

Then blast occurs next to him. Shoutmon turns around and he sees Splashmon looking at him.

"Time to be serious." Says King Shoutmon. He takes out an Xros Loader of the color of ruby. "Releasing my power! Royale Loader: Chou Shinka!"

The symbol of Ω shrine on his body and his body change color. All his red part of his body change into his gold part of his body.

He is covered with a golden armor except for silver lines at his feet, his arms. His face and his belly is also silver armor. He appears to have bigger muscles over his body. His chest armors have a small hole for each side of the chests. His golden V form over his head is a little longer than before. He has 2 golden lights at each cheeks pointing behind his head. He stills has his mic, but it turns into a pure gold mic, stronger and sharper.

"Chou Shinka! OmegaShoutmon." Shouts OmegaShoutmon.

"Alright then." Says Splashmon. He then shows his true form. Splashmon now resembles a monstrous white tiger made out of water with blue stripes, large yellow claws and a huge gaping maw with large gold-hued teeth. Water drops cover his suit at several points in his first form but when transformed there is only one, at his neck. They symbolize his dominion over the element of water. "Let's see who's the best warrior."

They 2 charge and shout as they collide for the epic fight.

* * *

**Shinobi zone: Woods**

Dorbickmon and SealsTactimon fall on the ground and they pant by exhaustion. They only suffer minor injuries for now but they didn't even made a blow and a hit against Millenniumon.

"Dammit! He has way too much arms!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"I can't find anything to attack him." Says SealsTactimon.

"They are going to lose the fight at this rate." Says Mary.

"Akio...Do you have any idea how to counter?" Asks Mick.

"I...I don't know...I..." Akio hesitates.

"Come on Akio. I know you can find something. I think you should find a weakness." Says Victoria. She shakes Akio a little and the journal of his great-grand father falls on the ground.

"SealsTactimon can't find one." Replies Mick.

"Wait...Musyamon...Do you know how to fight well?" Asks Akio.

"Of course! I've learn from the best." Says Musyamon.

"Since you're smaller...I think Millenniumon will have trouble attacking you. You are a smaller target and he is a bigger target." Says Akio.

"Go get him." Says Victoria.

"Alright. Time to kick his butt!" Says Musyamon before charging.

He runs at Millenniumon who didn't see him and he slashes the chest of Millenniumon.

"Argh! You little!" Shouts Millenniumon. He tries attacking Musyamon but he moves to the left and passes between his claws.

"Too big to fight me! **Shiratori-maru!**" Shouts Musyamon.

Blue flames gather all over the sword's blade and then Musyamon slashes the enemy with his now flaming sword. He slashes and he cuts one of Millenniumon arm.

"ARGH! You're only an Adult digimon...How?" Shouts Millenniumon.

"Not here!" Shouts the masked boy. "We lose enough time! Let's finish this!"

"**Time Unlimited!**" Shouts Millenniumon.

They trap everyone in a pocket dimension where the time stops moving. Everyone is immobilized and they can't move anymore. They cannot move anymore.

"Alright...Time to take the 3 humans." Says Millenniumon.

"Not now! We can't take the key now...We have to wait until the 4 are in the digital world." Says the masked boy.

"But they are right here!" Protests the part of Chimairamon form Millenniumon. "Idiot! If we act now they'll get suspicious." Says the part made of Mugendramon.

"Stop! We'll need them later...I need to have a little talk with this Akio first." Says the masked boy. He then raises his scanners and Millenniumon separates into the 2 digimon before. "Mugendramon, take him with you."

Those who has been stop by time starts to move very slowly, the time unlimited attack is wearing off.

"Let's hurry." Says Mugendramon.

Mugendramon takes Akio and they both run away before the attack wears off.

When the time returns to normal to the group they look around and no one was there.

"Akio!...Where is he?" Shouts Mary.

"They must have kidnapped him." Says SealsTactimon.

There digixros stop and they separate.

"They kidnap our chief!" Says a Commandramon.

"General! What do we do?" Asks Sealsdramon.

Dorbickmon looks at the sky and sees that the night is slowly coming.

"How many of us can fight well in the night?" Asks Dorbickmon.

... No one answer.

"We have no choice but to wait tomorrow." Says Dorbickmon. "We need to heal and we need to know where they are if we want to strike efficiently."

"What!?" Shouts Victoria. "We have to save him!"

"They are not injured compare to us and we do not know where they are and we do not know how to counter." Says Tactimon.

"I'm sorry Miss Victoria but we have to wait." Says Musyamon.

"...Alright." Says Victoria.

"We'll find him without any problem. Dorbickmon is the best!" Says Shoutmon.

"He's right. We have to trust him in this decision." Says Mick.

"Let's go back to the ship." Says Mary.

They all walk away when Dorbickmon sees the book Akio has with him. He looks around and when he was sure no one was looking at him, he takes it. He'll read it later and find some answers about Akio.

* * *

**Gold zone**

The battle continued for a while and its start calming down except for OmegaShoutmon and Splashmon. Splashmon tries to bite OmegaShoutmon, but he flies in the air and he dodges the attack. OmegaShoutmon counters in a powerful blow and he hits Splashmon at his face.

"Urgh! How can you hurt me?" Shouts Splashmon.

"Being made of water won't protect you against me! I am the digimon king and I'm not someone to be underestimating! I will now show you half of my power!" Replies King Shoutmon. "**Omega Rowdy Rocker!**"

He smashes with his mic a few times and he cuts and slashes a few times Splashmon who immediately jumps back.

"This...This power is way too high!" Shouts Splashmon.

"You can still surrender!" Shouts OmegaShoutmon.

"...I won't...**Tiger Typhon!**" Shouts Splashmon. He creates massive flow of water and it hits OmegaShoutmon who is pushes away.

OmegaShoutmon raises his mic and in one attack breaks the flow of water.

"I have way much power and data than you Splashmon...Let's finish this fight...**Omega the Fusion!**"

Draws the power of the Omega Force in his body, concentrates it into an Omnimon-shaped aura and then shoots it at Splashmon who's violently hit and falls away. The attack blows away the morale of those who witness it and he raises the moral of his own troop.

The Dark Knight army retreats and Splashmon runs away.

"You will lose one day King Shoutmon!" Says Splashmon. _I need more power to defeat him...I need an Xros Loader or something that stops his chou shinka. It's the only way to beat the king._

OmegaShoutmon returns to his original form and he reclaims the zone with his army. Shoutmon begins to be worried now...He may have win this time but it is clear that more enemy will appears...Some of them are those who fail to live in his kingdom and out of hope...Join the Dark Knight army like Splashmon.

* * *

**Shinobi Zone: Night**

A few strong digimon were walking on the island for a while and search around. The biggest one point back to the ship but Arresterdramon hesitates.

"Do you think the prince is here?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"I'm sure he's here." Says Apollomon. "You do not have to worry about him."

"I can't believe he was kidnap under my watch." Says Arresterdramon.

"Stop it. It's not the time to whine once again." Says Apollomon.

"Sorry. We'll search tomorrow." Says Arresterdramon.

"I think it's for the best. If I use my power, I'll drag their attention and they will run away." Says Apollomon.

"Of course. I know that already. It's time to return home." Says Arresterdramon.

* * *

**Shinobi zone: In the forest night**

Akio was attach by a rope and he is trap close to the fire create for the night. The masked boy is looking at him with his freaky eyes while Chimairamon and Mugendramon are also watching at them. Akio starts to feel unsure when they are moving closer to him.

"Why did you take me and not the prince?" Asks Akio. "You do not make any sense."

"Of course...I do not need to make sense in my decision. I am curious about you. You are not an experiment human with your Xros Loader. You manage to convince big digimon to join you in forming this nameless army and even befriend a digimon that size and this powerful. No one succeed in this and it is always with small digimon they bound." Says the masked boy.

"Masked boy-" But Akio was cut.

"Call me R." Says R.

"R...What are your intentions?" Asks Akio.

"I have my agenda...But I have no reason to explain them...I have a proposition for you." Says R. "I want you to join me and the Dark Knight army...You will have a nice pay and you'll be by the side of the winner."

"...Sorry but I can't accept it. I won't...DarkKnightmon isn't a good guy and he'll only cause trouble and chaos in this world...There's already so much digimons that fight and die 100 years ago and he is only starting everything once again!" Shouts Akio.

"It is true...But you won't be able to win whatever you do...DarkKnightmon is too much powerful with all his color Knightmon and the other generals." Says R. "Think wise because it won't stand forever."

"I already think wisely." Says Akio. "Fight for what you believe and I'll fight for what I believe."

"...Nice replies." Says Mugendramon.

"Too bad you are in the wrong side." Says Chimairamon.

"Tomorrow...I'll give you a reason to join us...When they will all die...Except Neptunmon and Tactimon...DarkKnightmon wants Dorbickmon dead...Unless you join me." Says R. "But you'll refuse...I can see it in your face. So you'll have the chance to say good bye before I kill them tomorrow."

Akio gulps and he is now worried for them. His friends are also there...He doesn't want any of them to die.

* * *

**Warzoneship: Dorbickmon room**

Dorbickmon looks at the book he takes on the ground and he examines it. He guesses it is a journal about someone.

"Journal of Kudō Taiki. General of the Xros Heart army." Says Dorbickmon. He let himself lay down on his bed.

He decides to open it and read what's inside of it. He searches for the page where it's about him. He didn't notice Prince Shoutmon entering in his room and climbing on his armor and jumps on his belly and makes himself comfortable. Dorbickmon is too focus on the book...Solving the mystery of his past. He then found the page and he hesitates for a second.

_Do I want to find the true about me? Do I really want to know why digimon hates me? I...I have to know the true._

Dorbickmon opens the book and he starts reading. He reads about Kudō Taiki and his journey when he fights again him...He is describe as a horrible digimon who kills lots of digimon and collecting dark energy. He also sees that his rage and fury is the source of his strength. He continues and he the sees how he dies. ZekeGreymon pierces him with his claw in his stomach and he dies painfully. He continues reading for a while and he finds no information about what he was before.

He then notices that the Prince was sleeping on his stomach and is snoring. It doesn't matter to him. He just doesn't care about him right now. He looks at it and he starts to feel anger and hints of betrayal. Akio didn't tell him the true to everyone. He knows more than he lets be and he didn't say anything. In the crimson dragon heart he is hurt. He realise that he doesn't trust him or fear him too much to tell him the true. He closes his eyes for a second. Dorbickmon feels anger in him and he decides that he'll talk to Akio alone when he has rescued him about this. He has to know why.

He didn't know that time will cause more problem.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

We will try to rescue Akio with the strongest warrior we have but it is still too much for us. We will receive help from surprise allies who are searching for the prince. They will try to kill me and...It is better not be a real dead for me! The battle will be hard...It will be intense!

What will happen with Akio? Who's the masked man? Will my talk with Akio goes well? Will Prince Shoutmon finally leave me alone?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : The sun savers.

Follow up by: The mysterious one of Star Zone

Alright...Next one to present will be Prince Shoutmon and...Will you let me go! I am not a teddy and my stomach even less...Why don't you bother someone else for once? Neptunmon as a bigger belly...Why must this happen even outside the story?


	11. Episode 11: The sun savers

Hello readers! I am the younger prince of the digimon world Shoutmon. I am currently giving you the resume of the episode alone...Dorbickmon jumps by the window when he sees me...Who knows why? In case you wonder. He passes the window and he isn't stuck.

Someone indicates an error in giving the name to Akio. You are right...But it is too late to change it now. I'm really happy about the constructive review.

What happen previously is...I forgot. You want me to read the damn paper...So that's how everyone remembers it.

We reach the Shinobi zone and we were heading to a village when we were attack by a masked man name R. We fight him for a while but even Dorbickmon can't beat him and his digimon. They stop the time and they kidnap Akio for interrogation and trying him to join them. Akio refuses and they threaten him and he resists them. My father manages to rescue the Gold zone and he decides to return home...I wish. Dorbickmon has read Akio journal and he is now angry at Akio...I hope it won't turn bad.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 11: The sun savers**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Warzoneship: Infirmary**

Gaioumon was resting in the capsule of the infirmary section. Bubbles of water come out of the mask Gaioumon wears to breath in the water. He slowly starts to open his eyes.

Gaioumon 100% heal. Gaioumon is awakening.

The green liquid around Gaioumon falls down as his foot touch the bottom of the capsule. The capsule opens slowly and a Commandramon with a red cross on his helmet helps him walking outside. He makes him sit on a table and he waits for Gaioumon to completely regain his senses. After a minute, he is completely awake.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Says Gaioumon.

"You are welcome...You heal fast. I'm the third Commandramon to take care of you." Says the Commandramon.

"Wh- I thought you only take care of injured digimon." Says Gaioumon surprise.

"We can all do it." Says Commandramon. "It's in our book: how to use an infirmary and heal patient...P. 1901 to 2234."

"...That is freaky." Comments Gaioumon.

"We are what we are!" Says Commandramon. "We have bad news for now."

"What happen?" Asks Gaioumon.

"One of our general, Akio, has been kidnap by the Dark Knight army and we are currently preparing to rescue him." Says Commandramon.

"Bring me to them. They need a strong warrior." Says Gaioumon.

"Of course sir!" Says the Commandramon.

Gaioumon follows him to the dock.

* * *

**Shinobi zone**

Gaioumon joins the others and he stops close to them.

"What did I miss?" Asks Gaioumon.

"You didn't miss much...You are heal!" Says Tactimon.

"I'm ready to help you. This Commandramon explains me everything." Says Gaioumon.

"Good...Listen...We have to search for Akio...But knowing the enemy...We have to stay in group in case of an attack but we must also keep some distance between us in case the enemy has digixros into Millenniumon. If he traps us in the time bubble we are completely vulnerable to any attack of the enemy." Says Tactimon.

"Alright." Says Dorbickmon who's a little less focus.

"Dorbickmon...You have to focus on the task!" Shouts Neptunmon.

"The Commandramon will move the ship elsewhere with Sealsdramon in case they are trying to attack it." Says Tactimon.

"You are clearly unfocused Dorbickmon." Says Fanglongmon. "Shoutmon is on your shoulder and you haven't notice him."

"I am focus and...Did you say Shoutmon...*Sigh* Anyway...Let's rescue Akio." Says Dorbickmon.

They all start moving out.

"Dorbickmon isn't feeling good." Comments Mary.

"I know...Something must be in his mind." Says Victoria.

"Must be Akio being in danger that worries him." Says Mick.

"Hum...I don't know." Says Fanglongmon. "If it was the case he'll stay calm so he can save him more efficiently."

"You mean there's something else?" Asks Mick.

"I mean...It is clear that there's something bothering him but it's something that is really bothering him since we call all see it." Says Fanglongmon.

* * *

**Elsewhere: Shinobi zone**

"Time to wake up Akio." Says R. He was currently sitting on the belly of his snoring digimon Chimairamon.

"I'm already wake up R. Chimairamon was snoring way stronger than Dorbickmon and he snores loudly." Says Akio.

"Welcome to my world." Says R.

Mugendramon reactivates and he looks at them.

"It is time to eat a little and to kill the enemy." Says Mugendramon.

He then walks closer to Chimairamon and he pinches him. Chimairamon didn't reach and he pinches him harder. Chimairamon still sleeps. Mugendramon grunts and he punches the face of Chimairamon who suddenly wakes up.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACK!" Screams Chimairamon.

"No you idiot. You just couldn't wake up." Replies Mugendramon.

The 2 of them end up fighting for 30 seconds.

"Alright! That's enough!" Shouts the masked boy.

The 2 stops and they sit down. R, Akio and Chimairamon eat a little. By Akio eating, R helps/forces him to eat something since Akio is attached by his arms and feet.

"Mugendramon...Grab Akio and let's search them around. I'm sure they are not far away." Says R.

"Alright." Says Mugendramon.

R climbs on Chimairamon shoulders and they start searching for Dorbickmon and the others.

"It would be best that you join us Akio." Says Mugendramon. "Whatever your choice is...The future is already in favor of our victory."

"I'll believe it when I'll see it." Replies Akio.

"Fuh! Hope you'll regret it later." Says Mugendramon.

...

"R...Why are you on Chimairamon shoulders this time?" Asks Akio after 20 minutes of silence.

"That's because they've both want me with them when we walk around and they usually end up fighting before I've decide that it will be each turn for one day." Says R. "As you've seen, they are close but they fight between themselves a lot."

_They fight a lot but their team stands strongly united...I fell like this teamwork has something more than a mutual understanding...Something else not say or seen. _Akio couldn't help but wonder about this.

After 10 more minutes, they reach a plain where Gaioumon sees them. Everyone stands still for 2 seconds.

"THERE HERE!" Screams Gaioumon before drawing his 2 swords.

The others come at fast speed

"Release our Akio now!" Shouts Tactimon.

"...We were searching for you." Says R.

"What?" They shout.

"What do you mean?" Asks Musyamon.

"You do not make sense at all. You kidnap him and now you are searching for us?" Says Neptunmon.

"It all make sense to me. Since Akio refuse to join us...Then we have to kill all of you so he'll join us...Let me repeat: Kill all of you...Prepare to die. It is hopeless for you to survive." Says R as Chimairamon puts him on the ground.

R takes out his Xros Loader.

"Chimairamon!" Shouts the masked boy.

"Oh Yeah!" Shouts Chimairamon.

"Mugendramon!" Shouts the human.

"Ready for anything!" Shouts Mugendramon.

"Digixros!" Shouts the human.

"DIGIXROS!" Shouts the 2. They combine together and become:

"Millenniumon." Shouts the new digimon.

The 2 of them becomes a new digimon. He is has his 4 arms from his previous form as Chimairamon but they are all black like ashes. His feet are the same color. His body is also black like ashes but his belly is dark orange. His face remains the same of Chimairamon but he doesn't have exoskeleton over his face and head. On his back, there's a white-yellow form of Mugendramon with his face, body and arms. The cannon of Mugendramon are still on his back.

"We are back!" Shouts Millenniumon.

"Be careful!" Shouts Dorbickmon. They all jump to each side of the plain in case he uses the attack once again.

"Let's attack in group!" Shouts Tactimon.

Tactimon gives on look to Gaioumon and they charge.

Tactimon moves to the left and he jumps in the air to trust him with his sword but Millenniumon traps him in his hand. Gaioumon charges at high speed, he passes between 2 of Millenniumon arms and also below his legs before starting to climb up the back of Millenniumon with his sword on his back. The part of Mugendramon shouts in pain while the entire body jumps in the air and landing on his back, away of the enemy. Gaioumon quickly escape Millenniumon and he manages to not end up like a pancake.

Musyamon passes near Millenniumon when the smokes is raising enough and when the smoke is dispersing, Akio is in Musyamon arms and away from the enemy. Musyamon uses his sword to free him and Akio takes out his Xros Loader.

"You've forgot this!" Says Akio with a smirk.

"Not really...I only wanted you to have false hope and crush it." Says R with a smile.

"**Heat Viper!**" Shouts Millenniumon. He shoots a hot beam out of his mouth at Neptunmon direction. Neptunmon dodges it but the wave knocks him to the side and he rolls on the ground before standing up.

"Neptunmon!" Shouts Mary.

"I'm fine...Time to counter." Says Neptunmon.

"Alright...Time to try a triple digixros." Says Akio.

"Dorbickmon!" Shouts Akio.

"...Fine." Says Dorbickmon.

"Tactimon!" Shouts Akio.

"Perfect!" Says Tactimon.

"Fanglongmon!" Shouts Akio.

"Ready!" Answers Fanglongmon.

"Digixros!" Shouts Akio.

The 3 combines together.

"DIGIXROS!" The 3 shouts.

"Dorbickmon X3" Shouts Dorbickmon.

The body of Fanglongmon was still complete. Over the back of Fanglongmon was a part of Dorbickmon and Tactimon. The torso and the head was Dorbickmon but the 2 arms are those of Tactimon. He also has the Jatetsufūjin-maru in his right arm. Dorbickmon can use his own attack except his fire sword and also all the attack of Tactimon and Fanglongmon which gives him a numerous possibly of attack.

"A triples xros...Hum...I see you want to use brute force." Says R.

"You have no chance to beat me!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon jumps in the air when Millenniumon tries to attack him. Dorbickmon uses the sword and he hits Millenniumon chest with his strength. Gaioumon takes his chance and he charges too. He slides under Millenniumon who is busy fighting Dorbickmon and he jumps behind. It didn't work this time because the spectral appearance of Mugendramon hits Gaioumon away and he lands against a tree. He shakes his head and stands ready for the fight.

Neptunmon takes his spear.

"**Vortex Penetrate!**" Shouts Neptunmon. He throws the spear and it hits the chest of Millenniumon.

"That's only a scratch." Shouts Millenniumon with a devil laugh. "**Heat Viper!**"

Neptunmon is pushes from the attack by Dorbickmon who uses the sword to deflect it and it explodes in the air.

Dorbickmon breathes fire against Millenniumon. The part of Fanglongmon body runs at the direction of the enemy and Dorbickmon slashes the shoulders of Millenniumon with the sword. Millenniumon takes Dorbickmon in his arms and he throws him away. Gaioumon and Musyamon charge at Millenniumon and attack, but he blocks their swords and they push them away at Dorbickmon direction.

"**Time Unlimited!**" Shouts Millenniumon.

The warriors try to escape the attack but they sadly fail and they are hit by it. They all stop moving for a while, the time wasn't on their side and Millenniumon was moving closer to them.

The 4 humans and prince Shoutmon can only watch them. They are powerless to stop this like the digimon who can't move.

"**Dimension Destroyer!**" Shouts Millenniumon.

The pocket where the time stops moving explode violently and all the digimon flies in the air and lands on the ground. Dorbickmon is too weak to maintain the fusion separate himself from Tactimon and Fanglongmon.

They all grunt in pain and they can barely move. They are completely powerless and they are force to watch this.

"**Sol Blaster!**" Shouts a voice.

An orb of flame appears and it hits the back of Millenniumon. Millenniumon turns around and he sees Apollomon looking at him.

"Looks like I'm here just in time." Says Apollomon.

"You want to fight too? Then come and get me." Smirks Millenniumon.

"**Spiral Shredder!**" Shouts another voice.

A purple spiral appears and it hits Millenniumon from his head to his left leg and it rolls on the ground and stops near the humans.

"Are you alright?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Yeah!" Say the humans.

"So we have some uninvited guess." Says R. He raises his Xros Loader and he separates Millenniumon. "Mugendramon! Finish them! Chimairamon! Destroy those 2 pests." Says R.

Chimairamon charges at Apollomon.

"**Hybrid Arms!**" Shouts Chimairamon. He attacks with his arms to slashes Apollomon but he jumps away and evades the attack.

Arresterdramon charges at Chimairamon from the air and he hits him with his anchor tail and his head.

"**Phoebus Blow!**" Shouts Apollomon. He concentrates his inner energy in his hands and he gives a powerful blow at the stomach of Chimairamon who is throws away and he shouts in pain.

He stands up and he is furious and wants to fight.

Mugendramon moves closer to the group and he prepares to finish them. He raises his metallic hands to kill them when a sound is made. Mugendramon ignores it and he is about to kill them. Nothing can stop him now. He drops his hands with his claws but he didn't hear the flesh being pierces and data flying in the air. He then fells pain at his claw and he looks at it.

"What?!" Shouts Mugendramon.

When everyone sees what's stop Mugendramon, they all shout: What! With a perfectly good reason.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIEND AND MY HERO!" Screams Prince Shoutmon furious.

Prince Shoutmon has stopped the attack and he is crushing the claw of Mugendramon. This small and young digimon is giving to a metallic and giant digimon great pain. He jumps away from the injured and he drags Mugendramon with him.

"Impossible!" Shouts Mugendramon when he hits the ground. "You cannot be this powerful!"

"I am an exception!" Replies Prince Shoutmon.

"It's like he's Pippi Longstocking." Says Victoria.

Shoutmon then starts spinning around himself faster and faster and he drags Mugendramon with him. After a while, he lets Mugendramon flies and he crushes against Chimairamon and they are both having big problem standing up.

"That shall be enough...You have won this time Akio...But it will not be the same next time." Says R. He turns around. He raises his Xros Loader and his 2 partners enter in it. He then opens a gate made of black clouds and he turns around. "Good-Bye from now. I'll teleport myself to my master."

He disappears in the gate of darkness which also closes up.

"Are you alright?" Asks Apollomon. He then sees Dorbickmon standing up. He decides to act natural with him.

"We are fine." Says Tactimon. "That blow...Really hit us in the inside."

"How can a...Digimon be so strong?" Asks Dorbickmon.

Arresterdramon then walks closer to the prince and he looks at him with relieve and an angry looks.

"Arresterdramon...Euh...Why are you here?" Asks Shoutmon.

"It should be me to ask that question...You made me, your brother and your mother worry sick about you. We know you were kidnap and I ask Apollomon help to save you...How did you escape?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Dorbickmon saves me with his super strength." Says Shoutmon.

"Who?" Asks Arresterdramon. He just sees his eyes shining and he knows he's in a...Fan and adoration phase again. Shoutmon points the big Crimson dragon who stands up and starts walking at their direction.

"Who are you?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"I am the protector of the royal family. I come here to rescue him and bring him home." Says Arresterdramon.

"We were bringing him to his home too!" Says Dorbickmon.

Arresterdramon asks the group exactly what happen from the moment they meet the prince. Everyone explains what happen. Arresterdramon and Apollomon nods in understanding and laugh inside when they hear about the torment of Dorbickmon. Apollomon then receives a message on his communication.

"Sorry...It's an emergency call." Says Apollomon. He presses a switch and a hologram appears. "This is Apollomon. What's the matter?"

"This is Greymon! We are currently under attack by WhiteKnightmon at the rain zone. We are requesting immediate help." Says Greymon.

"Alright...I'm coming immediately." Says Apollomon. "I'm sorry but I cannot escort you back to the castle."

"It's alright. We'll use the ship of my hero!" Says Shoutmon.

"I am counting on you." Says Apollomon.

He then runs to the direction of the ship to go to the Rain zone. Apollomon knows he won't be there in time but he can help for the counterattack.

"Looks like I'm with you for now." Says Arresterdramon.

"That seems the case." Says Dorbickmon.

"Let's return to the ship...We really need to heal." Says Neptunmon.

"Akio...I need to talk to you alone." Says Dorbickmon suddenly. "We'll join you when we have finished talking."

"Alright." Says Tactimon.

Everyone, including Shoutmon walks away. When Dorbickmon is sure there's no one anymore, he looks at Akio.

"There's something you've lost." Says Dorbickmon. He gives the journal of Kudo Taiki back.

"Thanks." Says Akio.

"I have a question." Says Dorbickmon.

"What is it?" Asks Akio unsure. He knows something is coming from the crimson dragon mouth and it isn't something nice or cute.

"Why didn't you tell me you know about my previous incarnation on the digital world?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"You've read it?" Asks Akio.

"Yes...Now answer my question?" Asks Dorbickmon more firm.

"Because...I didn't want you to know who you were before." Says Akio looking at the ground.

"Why did you want me to know what...monster I was before?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Well...It's because I was sure you would believe me even if I say the true." Says Akio.

"What make you think I'll refuse to believe you?" Asks Dorbickmon a little harsh.

"Like you're going to believe a stranger telling you are a monster." Replies Akio.

"You are not a stranger anymore...Why didn't you tell me the true when we were getting... closer?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"I didn't want to worry you about this...What will you have do then? I do not know and I was afraid." Says Akio.

"Afraid...Then you do not fully trust me Akio...That's what you mean right? You doubt me!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"Doubt! You are someone who can awake fury inside of you! You also can be very aggressive when something upset you!" Replies Akio.

"Tell me when I was aggressive!" Asks Dorbickmon.

"When Victoria upset you! Remember, you are always hard on her! Do you think I'll accept that?" Shouts Akio too.

"You do not trust me! That's what you are meaning! You fear me to become that monster in this journal!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

Each time they talk they are speaking louder and louder. They also become more arch and violent in their words.

"When you awake the power of Fury during your fight against WhiteKnightmon is one sign of that dark power is still there in you!" Replies Akio.

"I do not intent to use it! You are stupid to think so!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"Stupid! Me! You get drunk sometime and you think you are smarter than me you big idiot!" Shouts Akio.

"Idiot! You are an imbecile to not trust me! I accept to do all this because I do not want to leave you alone and die!" Replies Dorbickmon.

"With your actions I know you want to help me! By the way I was sarcastic!" Shouts Akio.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I ACCEPT TO TALK TO YOU!" Screams Dorbickmon.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHY I DECIDE TO TRUST YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Screams back Akio.

"YOU NEVER TRUST ME! YOU ARE STABBING ME IN THE BACK WITH YOU'RE DOUBTS! I AM NOT THE ONE IN THE BOOK!" Screams Dorbickmon.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU ARE AN AGGRESSIVE DIGIMON AND A FAT ASS IDIOT!" Screams Akio.

He then walks away and return to the ship.

"JUST RETURN TO YOUR WORLD ALREADY! YOU'LL STOP BRINGING ME MISERY AND SUFFERING!" Screams back Dorbickmon.

Akio stops walking and he slowly turns around. He looks at Dorbickmon strait in his eyes. Dorbickmon cannot see Akio emotion.

"I bring you pain and suffering. I doubt you...You are wrong Dorbickmon. YOU DOUBT ME! THAT IS WHY YOU THINK ALL OF THIS...F*** SHIT...YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL RETURN TO MY WORLD...YOU CAN JUST GO TO YOUR HOME AND DIE ALONE LIKE YOU WANTED! All of this...Everything...I DID IT BECAUSE I TRUST YOU!" Screams Akio.

He turns around and he returns to the ship.

Dorbickmon stays there for a while. He closes his eyes and he opens them again. He then returns to the ship without a word.

In the ship, everyone sees that something is wrong with Dorbickmon and Akio...But both of them don't want to talk about it. They just remain silent and do not look at the other. They are even ignoring the existence of the other.

When the night comes, Akio didn't return to the general chamber with Dorbickmon. He walks at the third floor and he opens the first door to the left. Musyamon was inside.

"Akio? What are you doing here?" Asks Musyamon.

"I just want to find somewhere else to sleep." Says Akio. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Wait! You can stay here if you want." Says Musyamon.

"Are you sure?" Asks Akio.

"Of course." Says Musyamon.

"Thanks." Says Akio.

He opens up a bed and sits on it. Musyamon looks at him and decides to sit next to him.

"There's a problem right?" Asks Musyamon.

"Yeah...But it's not for you to know...You are not a psychologist anyway." Says Akio.

"Ok...If you want to talk about it...Do not hesitate." Says Musyamon. He goes to his bed and he falls asleep.

Akio puts his head on the pillow but he has some trouble falling asleep. Dorbickmon wasn't there to guide him in the dreaming world with his loud snore. Musyamon doesn't snore at all. After a while...He falls asleep.

* * *

**Dorbickmon room**

Dorbickmon sits on his bed and think about the confrontation. It didn't go as he expected and after thinking about it once again...Akio may be right in this. Dorbickmon is a stubborn digimon and he will not apologise to what he has say to Akio. He sits there and he waits for Akio to come like always.

After a while he realises he will not come. He thinks about the words fight again.

_YOU CAN JUST GO TO YOUR HOME AND DIE ALONE LIKE YOU WANTED! _That sentence resonates again in his head. He remembers that he also says that he doesn't want to die alone. Akio knows this...But he says it. Another think pass in his mind when he first meets Akio:

"_Leave me alone." Says Dorbickmon._

_..._

"_Do you want to be alone?" Asks Akio._

"_..." Dorbickmon doesn't answer anything._

"_Answer me!" Asks Akio._

"_...No." Says Dorbickmon. "But humans are not those who can help me with this."_

Dorbickmon closes his eyes once again and a liquid pass over his cheek. He looks at it and he sees that it is...a tear. He is crying. The crimson dragon is crying over a sentence a human as say. He puts his fingers over his eyes and washes the tear away...But a new one appears.

_Fanglongmon is the only one talking to me before...But that was because we were together in the previous incarnation...Akio...He knows my previous self...But he asks me for help when he needed it...He knows and understand me like Fanglongmon. _He thinks.

Dorbickmon lies on the bed and he hears the door opening. Dorbickmon hopes it's Akio but it is the prince who enters. Dorbickmon drops his hand and the prince climb on it. He then puts him on his belly when the prince decides to sleep and gives him a small hug.

_One day he'll let me down for someone stronger. _Thinks Dorbickmon.

He closes his eyes and he falls in an agitated sleep.

* * *

**?**

DarkKnightmon was absent of the castle. He was furious about the recent defeat and he decides to calm down by capturing a zone. The only important being who are there are 3 generals.

"So...You've lose the fight." Says the boy with BlueKnightmon and Garudamon by his side.

"Yes." Says R. "No one is perfect." Behind him was Chimairamon.

"Where's Mugendramon?" Asks the boy.

"Still in my Xros Loader." Says R.

"He is ashamed that he goes his metal ass kick by a kid digimon." Says Chimairamon who then starts laughing his ass off.

Mugendramon gets out of the Xros Loader and attack him. The others continue talking and ignore the fight.

"We can't always win...That's what makes everyone stronger and the life funnier." Says a female voice.

"That is true...I lose but I love it." Says R. "They were lucky, but they will become stronger."

"So...I want to fight them now." Says the girl. "I will use my own method."

"Hum? You want to kill them?" Asks R.

"From what you say...I'll spare the 4 humans." Says the girl. "3 are important and the last one caught your attention."

"Yes...He is an ancestor of the best friend of King Shoutmon. I want to crush the king heart by making him die by the one he likes the most." Says R. "But mostly because I've see his great ability he cannot call right now."

"Alright...I'll have to get going." Says the girl. "They will know why I am the mistress of dead."

She then disappears.

"...She really freaky." Comments BlueKnightmon.

"I know...I'm a freak too." Says the boy.

"It is boring that we have no mission yet." Says BlueKnightmon.

"Let's wait for now." Says R.

"I know." Says BlueKnightmon.

"...Shout we end the fight?" Asks the boy.

"R! R! Mugendramon bites my butt with my own head!" Shouts Chimairamon.

They 4 looks at the fight.

They see Mugendramon have twisted his body so Chimairamon can bite is ass himself. Some tear of pain comes out of his eyes.

"You have it coming." Replies R. "But that's enough. You have to rest for now. We have to prepare the main game...Starting now."

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

In the next episode, we will reach the star zone in the cold atmosphere of the ship. Akio and Dorbickmon can't stand one each other's and my hero Dorbickmon is depressing. I want to help him but I do not know how. Our group decides to visit the zone while the ship will be refuelled and we meet a human attack by the Dark Knight army. We help her and we end up in a chase...And we are the prey.

Will we escape them? Who is the girl? Will Dorbickmon and Akio reconcile?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : The mysterious one of Star Zone.


	12. Episode 12: The mysterious one

Hello reader this is Victoria now speaking to you! I'm a little annoyed that I've been picking up to give you the tip of the last episode but...Here's the resume of the last episode.

From now on publicity will be put at the middle of the episode. Character will be OOC and **we are open to any suggesting and proposition.** It's just a random joke. We do not make enough money because of the few viewers and comments...So we need some for the budget.

In the last episode, we were searching for Akio and try to rescue him. Gaioumon, who's been heal comes to help us. When we find them, the digimon fight Millenniumon to rescue him and Musyamon save him. Akio did a triple digixros and they manage to fight him. Sadly, Millenniumon was too strong and we almost lost until Apollomon and Arresterdramon comes and save us. After the fight, Apollomon goes to protect or rescue another zone while Arresterdramon comes with us. Dorbickmon and Akio have a verbal fight and they both can't stand each other's. Akio is now depress when he's not with Dorbickmon and furious when the crimson dragon is around. He's my friend...And I'm very worried for him.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 12: The mysterious one of the Star zone**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Close to Star zone: Warzoneship: Cafeteria**

Everyone was eating the food in a neutral atmosphere, since the confrontation between Dorbickmon and Akio. The atmosphere of the ship clearly has drop and it is less entertaining or joyful. Everyone don't like the situation but they all know that only time can ease the situation. Akio was eating with his friends when Dorbickmon enters in the cafeteria of the ship. The atmosphere suddenly turns cold when Akio and Dorbickmon make eye contact. They both are insulting each other's by eyes contact. After a while, Dorbickmon takes his plate and he sits with Fanglongmon and says nothing. Akio finishes eating and get out of the cafeteria and the cold atmosphere is gone. Dorbickmon acts like nothing happen but Fanglongmon knows him better. He can see that Dorbickmon is depressed...He eats slower than usual and his appetites is smaller. Dorbickmon finishes eating and he stays there without doing anything. Mary, Mick and Victoria join Akio outside and they see the ship landing against the dock. The others join them except Dorbickmon who stays inside.

"Alright...We now need to refuel the ship. We use a lot during the time we pass on the Shinobi zone. We need to refuel the ship. It's going to take a while." Says Neptunmon.

"Alright...I'm going to explore the zone while you'll do this if it's alright." Says Akio.

"It's fine. It is safe since it's out of control of the Dark Knight army or out of risk...But with Millenniumon and R. presence...We can't leave you alone." Says Neptunmon.

"I'll go with them." Says Musyamon.

"I'll go too...I want to walk after all the time in the healing capsule." Says Gaioumon.

"As long has I'm away from Dorbickmon a while." Says Akio.

"..." Neptunmon says nothing and he looks a little away.

"What happen between you two?" Asks Mary.

"It's not me to say it. If you want to know ask Dorbickmon." Says Akio.

"I already ask him." Says Victoria. "He's says leave me alone."

"Then I go asking him and he says the same thing." Says Mick.

"You are going to explore the zone!" Shouts Shoutmon running at their direction.

"Yes." Says Mary.

"I'm coming with you!" Says Shoutmon.

"Dorbickmon isn't coming this time." Says Akio.

"I know...But he isn't feeling well since your incident...He doesn't say anything." Says Shoutmon.

"...Not of my concern." Says Akio.

"Akio...Listen...You'll have to speak with him one day." Says Mick. "You have to talk to him."

"He'll have come to me." Says Akio. He then gets out of the ship. The digimons and the humans follow him.

Victoria looks at Fanglongmon who has been watching everything quietly.

"Are you coming?" Asks Victoria.

"Sorry...Not this time. I'll have to stay with Dorbickmon...He is really down...Victoria...Be careful out there." Says Fanglongmon.

"I'll be." Says Victoria with a smile. She then joins the others.

Arresterdramon walks outside the ship and he sees Shoutmon walking with the humans outside the ship.

"He...The little...WAIT FOR ME!" Screams Arresterdramon flying after them.

Dorbickmon was watching everything discreetly and he says nothing. Tactimon appears near him.

"What's the matter?" Asks Tactimon.

"Nothing...The humans are visiting the zone." Says Dorbickmon. He then walks at Neptunmon direction leaving Tactimon there.

"I'll go get the fuel then." Says Tactimon. He walks outside the ship.

"Neptunmon." Says Dorbickmon.

"What is it?" Asks Neptunmon.

"It's time that I learn how to really swim." Says Dorbickmon.

"Alright...But why do you ask this now?" Says Neptunmon.

"Because it is time." Says Dorbickmon.

...

"Alright." Says Neptunmon. "Just...Be careful."

* * *

**On the road to Big Dipper city**

"I can see why this is called star zone." Says Akio.

The lands were a normal plain but they were stars of different shape and color everywhere around them. There weren't that much digimon there to see.

"We will visit Big Dipper city." Says Arresterdramon.

"Seems that way." Says Mary.

"Another new place to visit!" Shouts Shoutmon excited.

Arresterdramon looks at the prince and it is clear he should have done something for him like getting outside.

"Let's go." Says Arresterdramon accelerating a little.

The others accelerate too at higher speed and they look around them. The still sees star until Arresterdramon points a hill. They decide to climb the hill and the when they reach the summit. They see exactly why the city is call Big Dipper city. The form of the city is the Big Dipper. It also all built with the form of a star being partially buried because it will not be touch to resist any impact if it was free in the air. The group walks in the city and they look around. They already see that something is wrong when there is no one out there.

"Ok...Not exactly what I can call a city." Says Arresterdramon.

"Usually...A town has people living in there." Says Gaioumon.

"Usually...Except if it's an abandon town then it is normal...But this isn't normal." Says Musyamon.

They start to explore the empty city and it was getting scary when they are no sound around them.

"I do not like this." Comments Victoria.

"Where is everyone?" Asks Shoutmon.

"I do not know my prince...They can be hiding somewhere and we are not looking at the right place." Says Arresterdramon.

"You better stay behind us." Says Gaioumon. "There's something dangerous here."

The humans and the prince are around in the middle of a small triangle. Gaioumon, Musyamon and Arresterdramon are around them and they watch around in case of an attack. They continue walking and they still see nothing and they start to get worried.

"Do you think the Dark Knight army are responsible of this?" Asks prince Shoutmon.

"I'm starting to think yes." Says Akio.

"Me too...I think we should return to the ship and bring help." Says Mary.

"I agree too. They may be trying to kidnap you again Akio or trying to kidnap the prince." Says Mick.

"Alright...Let's call for-" But Akio was cut.

"HELP!" Shouts a feminine voice.

"Let's go!" Shouts Akio.

The group runs at the source of the sound and they see troops of the Dark Knight army running after...A human.

She is clearly a girl that is being targeted by the enemy. She is a girl with blond and long hairs attach by a pink ribbon behind her back. She has peach skin covering her body. She is wearing makeup to make her more beautiful even if it is clearly useless. She wears a small pink T-shirt that partially covers her breast and a small and blue skirt that show most of her legs. She appears to be around 14 or 15 years old.

"Help me!" She shouts when she sees the group. "They're after me!"

"Leave it to us!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

Musyamon, Arresterdramon and Gaioumon charge at the Dark Knight troops in a big fight.

"Can't we visit a zone without this place end in a fight?" Asks Victoria.

They all wonder that too.

"I bet the others in the ship are fine and don't do that much." Says Mick. "I'm sure they are getting bore with nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Warzoneship**

Neptunmon watches Dorbickmon failing in swimming pitifully. Dorbickmon tries swimming but he sinks very fast. It was the fourth try and he's doing worse and worse each time. Neptunmon looks in the air before returning in the water and gets Dorbickmon on the dock once again.

"You are clearly not made for this and neither ready." Comments Neptunmon.

"Shut up! *Keuf* I'll...I'll do it." Says Dorbickmon coughing water out of his mouth.

"You cannot learn how to swim if you can't beat your fear of being in the water." Says Neptunmon. "I don't think you can overcome it now."

"I'll try until I can do it." Says Dorbickmon.

"The result will be the opposite!" Shouts Neptunmon.

"Don't boss me around!" Replies Dorbickmon.

"Fine! So what you want." Says Neptunmon.

Dorbickmon returns in the water and he tries to swim once again. He goes in the water and he tries swimming and he starts giving the good movement to swim but he suddenly loses his calm and the panics awake in him. He starts debating in the water and he sinks fast once again. He falls in the bottom of the water and he can't breathe again. Neptunmon sighs strongly and he gets Dorbickmon out of the water once again. After a while, the same story goes again and again.

Meanwhile, Tactimon, with a few Commandramons has bought the fuel they need to replenish the ship and they not only have to put the fuel in the ship. Tactimon don't know what's the name of the fuel but he doesn't want to find out. He helps the Commandramons to take the fuel and put it in the ship so it can work. When it is done, they only have to wait for it to be full.

"I have a question." Says Tactimon. "Does your book have a subject about psychology?"

"Nope. It is too complicated and none of us are specialise in this domain. This is one of the section we do not have...The other one is the slavery because it isn't a part of the military. We have the history section, sociology, mathematic, language section, how to make a comic book, an anime, a movie, a manga, a TV popular series, a TV series that suck rare, etc." Explains a Commandramon.

"O...K...You are scaring me right now." Says Tactimon.

"You're not the first one to say that. But we are the best." Says a Commandramon.

"I know. I have absolutely no regret having you by my side." Says Tactimon. "I wonder what they are visiting right now."

"Who?" Asks a Commandramon.

"The humans, the prince and their guard." Says Tactimon. "I think I'll better go and check everything. Warn them about what I'm doing."

"Understood!" Says the Commandramons.

* * *

**Big Dipper city**

Gaioumon cuts the enemy in half and data starts floating in the air. He turns to another enemy and he kills it with his sword. Arresterdramon fights will all the experience he acquires since he meets Tagiru Akashi. He puts an end to his late friend thought and he focuses on the fight. He uses the blade of his tail to slice a few digimons and he flies in the air to attack the aerial one. Musyamon uses his swords to defeat several digimons with his special techniques and after a while, data starts flying in the air and it disappears suddenly.

Akio notices it...Something strange is happening right now.

"Mick! Give me a boost. I need to be higher." Says Akio.

"Understand." Says Mick.

They move to one of the lock building and Mick raises him in the air. He climbs on the window and moves to one point of the house and he climbs on it. He looks at the back of the house and he sees something not natural. Data suddenly appears outside the battlefield like shooting stars and the body of digimons are recomposing...Akio recognise the appearance of the defeated digimon. He immediately climbs down.

"IT'S USELESS TO FIGHT! THEY APPEAR ENDLESSLY." Screams Akio.

Arresterdramon checks up higher in the sky and it was true. The digimon they kill come back alive like nothing.

"RUN!" Screams Akio.

The group and the strange girl turn around and they run has fast as they can. They continue running for a while until they start to get exhausted.

"Wait...I know a place they won't find us." Says the girl.

"How do you know?" Asks Victoria.

"I've been here for a while! I'll explain later." She answers before running at a building. They follow her and they can hear the enemy. They were out of sigh but not for long. She presses a few switches and the door opens. They all run inside and the girl closes the door; hoping that the enemies haven't seen them.

* * *

**Publicity**

Does your BBQ never work?

"Yeah...It's just too damn complicate." Says a nobody.

Does your BBQ never cook your food well enough?

"Of course...The flame isn't strong."

Does your wife think you are a loser because the BBQ isn't manly enough?

"She divorce because of it. She thinks I'm a girl."

Then you trouble is over with the new and special:

**Dorbickmon Barbecue**

With Dorbickmon, it is simple. He breathes fire and the food cook by himself. If the flame is too weak, just make him breathes the flame stronger by making him angrier.

"I can now insult someone and obtaining something positive."

About being a man, a dragon with his appearance is sure manly.

"My ex-wife wanted to come back with me but I just closer the door at her front for 3 younger girls."

No more trouble, only perfection and can work for a hundred year minimum with the **Dorbickmon Barbecue.**

To use it is simple. You open the mouth of Dorbickmon and you put the grill between his teeth. He must also look in the sky. Put the food on the grill and you only have to wait when he starts breathing fire.

You do not have to worry about him attacking you since a microchip stops him from attacking anyone.

Buy this for only for 10 payments of 70$ or 7000 bytes and 20$ or 20000 for transportation for the **Dorbickmon Barbecue.**

Compose the number that follows: 1-800-Fire-Fury.

If not satisfied during the 6 next weeks, the **Dorbickmon Barbecue **will be refund except for the transport.

Compose the number that follows: 1-800-Fire-Fury in the next 10 minutes and receive the **Fanglongmon scratches** for 0$ or 0 bytes to take out the grease stuck on the grill between the teeth of the Compose the number that follows: 1-800-Fire-Fury.

Thecompanyisnotresponsibleifyoudestroythechipandth e**DorbickmonBarbecue**killsyou.

("...What the F*** did I just do now...Just to be the main digimon of the show." Says Dorbickmon shame when he watches the publicity. "I just want to die before the shame kills me.")

* * *

**Back to the show**

**Inside a star building**

"...Safe at last." Says the girl. She moves closer to Akio and her boobs were at his face. Mary face becomes furious at this. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Ok...But...can you back away." Asks Akio.

"You are so smart compare to me!" She says. "I thought they were gentlemen until I found out they were working for the Dark Knight army."

She was definitely there for a while.

"-I've been warning you about this. Bad idea to talk to them.-" Says a voice.

"Who's this?" Asks Akio.

"It's my digimon partner. His name is NeoVamdemon." Says the girl.

She shows her Xros Loader and they see NeoVamdemon.

NeoVamdemon is reminiscent of a noble, high-class vampire. He has pale white skin, blond hair, white spikes sprouting from his deep purple armor, six red eyes and a second, heavily toothed, ghastly mouth gaping wide open as well as being adorned by the lunar symbol on his chest just above it, which can alter its shape and luminosity just like the Moon changes its phases.

Akio remembers that he is also one of the ex-death general of the Barga army.

"Why didn't you call him to help us?" Asks Victoria a little angry.

"Because he has been injured...He's healing right now." Says the girl. "HAAA! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm such a blond! I'm Julie Gaston. I'm a french girl. Et oui! It's hard to believe right?"

"After the Et oui...I think you are a french person...Especially with your accent." Says Mary.

The others present themselves.

"Alright...What do we do now?" Asks Mick.

A grunt can be heard.

"What is that?" Asks Julie.

"Sorry...That's my stomach." Says Gaioumon.

"Mine too has grunt." Says Musyamon. He checks around. "There's nothing to eat here."

"I guess I'm hungry too. After everything that happens...It really activates my appetite." Says Arresterdramon.

"Hum...I think we should stay here for now...I'm not sure it's a good idea to get out right now." Says Mick.

"I agree too." Says Akio. "They are searching for us and we have to wait for them to go away."

"So...Where just going to sit there and let our friend starve for now?" Asks Mary.

"Not necessarily. We can try and play something." Suggest Victoria.

"What?" Asks Arresterdramon.

A very loud sound is made and the building trembles lightly.

"What is that?" Asks Musyamon. "An earthquake?"

"It's my stomach...I'm hungry." Says Shoutmon a little nervous.

They all laugh a little. It was good for them to laugh.

"Ok...What if I sing something?" Suggest Mick. "Remember that there's no rhyme...I'm a good singer but a bad poet."

"Alright." Says Victoria with her eyes shining.

Mick prepares his throat and he starts singing.

Deep in the sky...

You see the stars

Shining in the endless sky

The shooting star arrive arrive

Slowly showing all my tears

But why! Oh why! Do I cry now?

Under the so beautiful sky

I know I know I am unloved

By those who should love me

I am alone alone

But that is just my own sadness

...

"That's all I have for now." Says Mick. "It's not complete...But it's a start."

"You're voice is so beautiful!" Shouts Victoria.

"It's sure doesn't sound like a happy sound." Says Julie.

"-You should wait for the rest become giving a comment.-" Says NeoVamdemon.

"Will you sing it when you will have completed?" Asks prince Shoutmon.

"Of course." Says Mick.

"I can identify myself in this song." Says Victoria with hint of sadness.

Musyamon looks discreetly by a window and he tries to see something.

"I think they are gone." Says Musyamon.

"We should try to get out of here." Says Gaioumon.

"Sadly...I don't think we can." Says Julie.

"What do you mean?" Asks Mary.

* * *

**Warzoneship**

Dorbickmon has finish trying to swim when he realises it cannot be more obvious that he can't. He then starts training his battle skills for a while. Fanglongmon stays close to Dorbickmon and tries talking to him and asking him to not over exhaust himself but he doesn't really listen.

Neptunmon, exhausted of all rescues he has done for him, looks at the sun that starts to go down. He knows that the night will come soon and they should return soon with Tactimon. He looks then at the dock and he sees the Commandramons returning in.

"The ship has been refueled captain!" They shout.

"Understood. You can rest for now. We only need to wait for the group to return." Says Neptunmon.

They return to their cabin and they take a small nap. Neptunmon continues watching the dock and he waits for them to come back. After this, they go to the castle of king Shoutmon...And Mary will return to the human world. He likes Mary a lot, they both love talk about the beauty of the ocean and also about ship. He also likes her kindness she has...She likes to be with him...even when sometimes he is annoying her. He'll miss her.

* * *

**Near The Big Dipper city**

Tactimon continues walking at the direction of the city and he sees that the city is near. He sees some footsteps trace of the humans and the digimons and he continues.

"It's getting late...They should have start to return." Says Tactimon getting worried.

He walks faster and then he reaches the city. He looks at the city and...

The city was full of life. There were numerous digimons walking in the Big Dipper city. He looks around and he tries searching for the humans and the digimon but he finds no trace of them. He speaks with the digimon looking like a star but they answer by saying they have seen no once...Including the prince Shoutmon who should have been very visible.

"...Where are they?" Asks Tactimon to no one.

He is now very worried. He looks around and he tries to find something that show where they can be. He continues searching around for a while. He gets outside and he sees their footsteps. He sees it moving to the town and...Suddenly disappearing.

"A trap." Says Tactimon. "I have to bring the others."

He then runs at the Warzoneship to search for some help.

* * *

**Inside a house in Big Dipper city**

"We are in the sub reality." Says Julie.

"A what?" Asks everyone, including Arresterdramon.

"-Sub reality...It is another reality in another one.-" Says NeoVamdemon. "-It is a trap that put everyone who is caught by the trap in another reality with the one who set the trap and they cannot escape it until they are dead, the one who put the trap is dead...Or the digimon who set the trap get out of the sub reality.-"

"Who might have caused it?" Asks Akio.

"I think I know how she looks like." Says Julie. "I've seen her. She is a girl with blond and long hairs attach with a pink ribbon behind her back. She has peach skin covering her body. She is wearing makeup. She wears a small pink T-shirt that partially covers her breast and a small and blue skirt that show most of her legs. I've totally see half of her boobs."

"-...Hum...That's you. You've describing yourself.-" Say NeoVamdemon.

"Oh! Sorry...I'm such a dump...Anyway...It's a girl who wears black clothes and black jeans. She has black eyes and wears white makeup at her face...She is a creepy one if you ask me." She adds like whispering.

"I'm not sure this is good if we meet her...I cannot really do a digixros and the main warrior is on the ship." Says Akio.

"We have to improvise. We should find something to eat so our partner will be ready to fight. If they are hungry they won't be at their best." Says Mary.

"There must be someplace they have food here...If the girl trap up...She must put food somewhere...Even if it is risky." Says Victoria. "Unless she hasn't thought it will be a long chase."

"I know where there's some! I've been here for a day and NeoVamdemon and I have search for a while before they overpower us." Says Julie with enthusiasm. "I'm so glad I'm not alone with my friend here anymore."

"Where is it?" Asks Mick.

"You just have to follow me!" Says Julie with a smile.

"Wait...They are passing." Warns Musyamon.

They wait for a while. Akio climbs on Musyamon shoulders, after asking his of course, and he looks at the window to know the enemy. He tries to see if the girl was with them but he didn't see anything. When the enemy troop passes, he climbs down of Musyamon shoulders.

"We are in the clear." Says Musyamon.

"Let's go." Says Julie.

They open the door and Gaioumon checks up if they are near them. He sees nothing and gives a sigh. Akio puts the digimon in his Xros Loader. They get out of the house and they are marching discreetly at the place Julie is heading. The humans follow Julie until they reach a big building. It seems like a warehouse that has the form of a big Star. They take the stairs and Julie checks it.

"I wonder how to open it." Says Julie.

"You don't know?" Says Mary.

"-You have to press the password 0014. It's your age. Then pull the trigger.-" Says NeoVamdemon.

"Oh yeah..." Says Julie. She presses the password and she pulls the trigger.

The solid door opens and the group enters in it and they close it fast before anyone can see them.

They then start calming down. Akio releases the digimon out of his Xros Loader and Julie did the same. NeoVamdemon was way bigger than most of the digimon with them. They look around and they see the food. Musyamon was about to suggest preparing something when every digimon jumps at the food and they start eating voracity. Musyamon raises his hands and he jumps too. NeoVamdemon also follows them and starts eating. The humans can see his injuries still present but almost heal by the Xros Loader. He takes a big and bloody beef and he eats it without being cook. The humans also eat. After eating, everyone has their stomach full and they lie against a wall.

"It is always good to have a full stomach." Says Shoutmon.

"That's true." Says Musyamon patting his.

"I'm still glad you save us." Says Julie with a smile. She hugs Akio with her breast on his face and Mary faces turn red again.

Akio looks in the sky and he sees the moon raising in the sky and shining.

"It's getting late...I suggest we rest for the night." Says Akio.

"I agree." Says Julie opening her mouth and yawn.

NeoVamdemon walks closer to Julie and he sits next to her. Julie puts her head against his leg and she feels asleep fast.

"She will never change." Says NeoVamdemon.

"Who will watch outside for the first half of the night?" Asks Akio.

"I can watch all the night. I do not require sleeping." Says NeoVamdemon.

"You cannot move while she sleeps." Says Mary. "I'll take care of the first part and Victoria the next one."

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

Everyone prepares to sleep on the ground or against the wall except Mary. After a while they all fall asleep except Akio who thinks about those who are still at the ship. They must be worried about them and searching for them. The rescue team can't help since they are in a sub reality.

"Are you alright?" Asks Musyamon.

"Yeah...I wonder if they'll save us." Says Akio. "I know they'll try...But they don't know what to do."

"Do not worry." Says Musyamon. He sits closer to Akio and Akio rests his head against the unarmored leg of Musyamon. "If you want...One day...You'll be able to tell what happen between you and Dorbickmon."

"Maybe...But...Not now." Says Akio. He falls asleep on the lap of Musyamon who watch at him.

* * *

**Warzoneship**

Tactimon was back in the ship and he explains to everyone that the group has disappeared. Everyone is now worried except Dorbickmon who continues training like nothing happens.

"Where could there be?" Asks Neptunmon. "We have to find them and fast!"

"They could be in danger." Says Sealsdramon. "Our second general is there too."

"The prince too is there!" Adds a Commandramon.

"Dorbickmon! You should be a little worried at least!" Shouts Fanglongmon.

"I am...But Akio doesn't need me." Says Dorbickmon. "After all, he'll return home with Mary."

The troop gasps.

"Why?" Asks Tactimon. "It must be link to what happen between you and Akio. What did you do?"

"You should ask what he has done!" replies Dorbickmon.

"There is no time for this. Mary and the others are in danger." Says Neptunmon.

"We have to hurry." Says Tactimon.

"You can go now." Says Dorbickmon.

"Dorbickmon! You need to come! You are our general and also a friend of Akio! Even if you have a problem with Akio! You're now acting like a jerk!" Shouts Fanglongmon.

"...Fine." Says Dorbickmon surprise and a little furious against Fanglongmon who has replied to him.

They get out of the ship and they take it in the data cube. They then go to find out where their friends are disappeared.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

In the next episode, the group trap into the sub world must find a way to escape while being pursuit by the dangerous general. The other's try to find a way to rescue us but they have no knowledge of how.

Will we escape the sub world? Will the others find a way to rescue us?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : Surviving.


	13. Episode 13: Surviving

Hello readers! This is Musyamon who will give you the resume of the previous episode.

In the last episode, it is clear for us that Dorbickmon and Akio has some issue but he refuses to talk to me about it. I guess I'm not that close to him yet. We decide to explore the zone we were and we enter in an empty city. It is scary and abnormal when a human girl of 14 years old was attack by the Dark Knight army. We fight them the best we can but Akio notice that they are regenerating and the battle will be endlessly so we escape in a building. Our stomachs were empty and we needed to move somewhere else. The girl present herself has Julie and her digimon partner is NeoVamdemon. We move somewhere else and we find food. We sleep during the night while the others are preparing to find us.

Do not forget to eat well and also do not eat too much pop-corn while reading...If you that kind of person...Anyway...Enjoy!

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 13: Surviving**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Night: Big Dipper city: Real digimon world**

The group follows Tactimon to the city before entering in it. They see the star digimon living there. There's also different type of digimon but they are all having an extra silver star on their chest. Since it was the night, not a lot of digimon were awake except most of the guard of the city. When the group is at the center of the city, they split up and start searching for the group. During all the night, they search for any tips that can give something that can tell them where they are. But, they find nothing during the night. After the night, even Dorbickmon is worried about this. It isn't normal at all. The next morning, Tactimon decides to spear out the research outside the town and divided into 4 groups to check the other village. Each group leader is one of the main warriors with Commandramons. Sealsdramon stays in the village in case the humans reappear.

* * *

**Day: Big Dipper city, Sub reality: In the building**

The group starts waking up after the night they have. Victoria was awake and she was still watching. Musyamon opens his eyes and he sees Akio still asleep on his lap. After a while, Akio also wakes up and he looks around for a while. When everyone is wake up Musyamon stands up.

"I'll prepare a breakfast for everyone!" Says Musyamon with enthusiasm. He decides to do the best he can to increase the morale of everyone. Good food always helps everyone.

He then takes the food and finds something he can use to cook...But nothing.

"Let's forget about cooking." Says Musyamon.

"I can create fire." Says Shoutmon with a smile.

"...You sure my prince?" Asks Musyamon.

"Sure." Says Shoutmon.

Musyamon then searches ingredients around and he starts preparing a solid breakfast for everyone. He bakes the meat, with the prince help, he finds some fruits and he cuts them. He finds eggs and he opens them to bake then on a frying pan he has on him every time he goes somewhere by digitalising the cooking instrument on a Cook Loader for every chef. He continues that way and he then tries to find something to drink but he sees nothing.

"Julie...Do you know if there something that can be used to drink?" Asks Musyamon.

"Of course! I think there's some elsewhere. I'll be back." Says Julie.

She walks in another room the group hasn't explored since they were hungry and exhausted. When they've entered during night, the immediately jumps on the food and eat it.

Victoria yawns a little since she stays up for a while. Mary just wakes up so she will feel more tires later. Mick walks closer to her.

"Do you need to sleep after eating?" He asks concern.

"No...You can't ask me this...We are still in trouble." Says Victoria.

"Where is the, it's my entire fault?" Asks Akio.

"It's true you haven't complained about our situation or the fact that we are in another world." Says Mary. "Is it the fact that you want to stay here?"

"Yes...After being here for a while...It's best here than home." Says Victoria. "If I can call it that way."

The humans look at her and they guess she has family issue...But what is the issue...It isn't something they should ask.

"What do we do after eating?" Asks Gaioumon. "We cannot hide forever."

"We have to...Dammit...Tactimon is the best at this." Says Akio.

"Stay calm and think...We should be able to find something without his help." Says Mick.

"We just have to use our head." Says Arresterdramon.

"So...Do you have a plan to draw the digimon who could have set the trap?" Asks NeoVamdemon.

"Not for now." Says Akio.

They start thinking for a while and Julie comes back with one bottle to drink.

"I've found lots of bottle...But they are very...big and heavy." Says Julie. She is transporting one without trouble.

"I'll come with you and take a few others...I hope there's my kind of drink there...Blood." Says NeoVamdemon.

"He's a vampire digimon...right?" Asks Victoria.

"Yes." Says Julie walking away.

"We have to watch our neck." Says Victoria.

"Victoria isn't the kind of girl who likes vampire...Especially after watching twilight...She is ready to kill them if they are too close to her." Says Akio. "I don't blame her...I would probably do the same if I've watch one of the movies."

Victoria just nods in agreement.

NeoVamdemon brings 2 more bottles and some glasses to drink the liquid.

"I do not know what's in it...But by the color...I just don't know." Says Julie.

Musyamon looks at the 3 bottles.

"Orange juice, Strawberry juice and tomato juice." Says Musyamon.

"How do you know?" Asks Mary.

"I know by simply looking...I'm that good." Says Musyamon.

NeoVamdemon tastes the red bottle.

"Dammit...He's right...I wish it was blood." Says NeoVamdemon. "I'll just take some fresh bloody meat then."

"I left fresh meat for you." Says Musyamon.

"Good." Says NeoVamdemon.

Musyamon then continues cooking while NeoVamdemon serves the drink with talent and dexterity. The humans and Arresterdramon prepare the ground for eating and when the food is ready. They watch what Musyamon has prepared.

"I've prepare the food with what we have! We have some eggs with bacon, sausages and steaks with fruits. For NeoVamdemon it's the fresh steaks...Good appetite!" Says Musyamon.

Everyone grab the food and eat it. It was extremely delicious and for a while they eat until their stomach is full.

"That is delicious!" Says Julie.

"I've learn from the best." Says Musyamon. "Thanks to my sensei."

"So...What do we do now?" Asks Mary. "We can't stay here forever...They will eventually come here."

Akio decides to look outside and see what's going on.

"To be honest...I thought she would be here way sooner...I mean...There's food here so the troop will have to come here." Says Gaioumon.

"That is true." Says Arresterdramon. "They must know we are here and they are preparing a welcome comity and it will not be a pleasant one."

Akio watches the enemy walking in rank and continue without even looking at their direction. Akio looks closely and something seems...wrong. If they are searching for them...Why are they now looking in the building?

"Have you notice that the enemies forget to do one important thing?" Says Akio.

"What?" They ask.

"They have never look into any buildings...They seems like following a pattern." Says Akio.

"A...Pattern?" Asks Julie.

"They are like...How should I say it? Well...They follow a route and their actions are like...decide in advance...They do not seem to think about what to do and just do something." Says Akio.

...

"I...don't understand." Says the prince.

"Maybe there's more of the sub reality than NeoVamdemon says." Says Gaioumon. "There must be something we have overseen."

"After the next time they pass...I want to try something." Says Akio.

"You mean...going outside?" Asks Victoria.

"Yes." Says Akio. "Alone."

"No...I'm coming with you in case they attack you." Says Musyamon.

"Alright...I need some white powder or something that is soft and change form when we walk or touch the thing." Says Akio.

"There's some flour...There's also some bread you can use." Says Arresterdramon.

"Alright." Says Akio. "We only need to wait."

* * *

**Day: Shooting star plain: Real digimon world**

Dorbickmon was with Commandramons and they search on the ground any trace that can give them a tip of what happens with their friend. They did not see anything on the ground and the shining light of the ground isn't helping them.

"Did you see anything?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Nothing for now general." Says one Commandramon. "I've...Maybe I see something." He says when he notices something on the ground.

Dorbickmon looks on the ground and he sees a strange symbol shape on the ground. He looks closer and he sees it has very vaguely the form of a lock.

"That is some very strange form." Comments Dorbickmon.

"I...Doesn't anyone know what it is?" Asks a Commandramon.

Everyone answers negatively.

"Maybe it is link with their disappearance." Says another Commandramon.

"Maybe...Something like this isn't very...normal." Says Dorbickmon.

Then then see the others running at his direction.

"We just...found something." Says Tactimon.

"Did you found something like this on the ground?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Yes...It is exactly where the footsteps disappear." Says Tactimon.

"We've ask someone in the village...And they say it is the mark of those transport...In...A sub zone." Says Neptunmon who's the most exhausted since he doesn't move the same way.

"The sub zone..." Says Dorbickmon. "I never hear of it."

"It is also know has the illusion zone...The difference is that the illusion contains real things and false too. It is use to trap someone or a group into another reality. We cannot help them there even if we wanted too. Only the one who use the trap can stop it by dying or getting out of his zone." Says Tactimon.

"There's another thing." Says Fanglongmon.

"What is it?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"One weakness of the sub zone." Says Fanglongmon.

"Dammit...We can't even send them this...What good it is to explain it to us now?" Asks Dorbickmon furious.

"If we are trap one day or one of us soon." Says Fanglongmon. "The weakness is that the illusion use a lot of focus. It depends on how many false things shows up. The more they are...The less active the one who cast the illusion his. Also...Unusual things can happen when there is lots of illusion."

"What...unusual things?" Asks Dorbickmon. He hates not knowing that before them.

"The regularity of the illusion. It is complexes to create this. Some element of the illusion will happen again and again at the same time, same speed and even same movements when we try to disturb the pattern. Those are tips that show what is real and what isn't...The symbol on the ground is the one that shows where the caster activates it...The lock means it's being use right now by him." Says Fanglongmon.

"Let's hope they can figure something out." Says Tactimon.

**Big Dipper city, Sub reality: In the building**

Akio is watching outside and wait for the opportunity while everyone is talking about everything and nothing. NeoVamdemon is waiting for Julie who is absent for now and she is searching for something. She then comes back with a bottle and she walks at the direction of Akio.

"Akio! I've bring you this in case you a thirsty." Says Julie with a smile.

"Oh...Thanks...I am a little." Says Akio.

He was about to take the bottle when Musyamon appears and takes the bottle.

"Sorry but this is not edible." Says Musyamon.

...

"What do you mean?" Asks Akio.

"I do not recognise the color of it...It isn't juice or even alcohol." Says Musyamon.

"Sorry...I must have taken the wrong one." Says Julie. "I'm so silly sometime."

She then returns to the cave.

Akio looks at NeoVamdemon and he looks at him and he seems to watch what Akio is doing.

"Is something the matter?" Asks Akio.

"Hum...Nono...I just want to be sure you won't miss the moment they pass." Says NeoVamdemon.

Akio then remembers what he is supposed to do and he watches outside once again.

Mary was talking to Victoria who is teasing her about the sudden jealousy she has at Julie direction. Mary, of course, has her face turning red and denies the fact that she likes Akio. She admits that she is trying to charm Akio too much, which Victoria agreed. Julie then returns with another bottle.

"Here! I think this one is the good one." Says Julie.

Musyamon sees this and he does the same thing again. He takes the bottle.

"This is not a good one either...I do not recognise it." Says Musyamon. He has now a hint of suspicion.

"Will you stop?!" Shouts Julie. She was suddenly aggressive.

...

NeoVamdemon looks at her and he has glare at her.

"Sorry...But 2 times in a row...It's not cool." Says Julie. "I'll find the good one."

She then returns to the place to take the good bottle.

"She can be aggressive when you upset her too much." Says NeoVamdemon.

"It wasn't just aggressive...It was threatening." Says Musyamon.

"Yeah...She is very furious." Says Gaioumon.

"...I wonder what she is hiding." Whispered Mick to Mary and Victoria.

The group starts to have suspicion against Julie.

Gaioumon takes the 2 bottles Musyamon has confiscate and he looks at it. He checks the content and look cautiously.

"I'm sure she isn't plotting anything." Says Prince Shoutmon. "I'm sure she's a good girl."

He takes one of the bottles and he drinks a little. Arresterdramon suddenly takes the bottle of Shoutmon. The prince looks at him.

"What?" asks the prince with an innocent smile.

Prince Shoutmon then loses his smile and he is in pain. He puts his hands on his stomach.

"Ahhh...What?" Says Shoutmon. He falls on his knees.

"! POISON!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

He walks closer to the prince who suddenly belches.

"I...feel better. Too much air in my stomach." Says Shoutmon.

...

...

Everyone looks at the prince surprise...Even NeoVamdemon.

"That is weird." Says Musyamon. He looks deeper at the liquid and he tastes it this time.

"What is it?" Asks Victoria.

"...The taste...I do not recognise it." Says Musyamon. "This is clearly not food. I can guess...it is something rather close to poison. I'm not sure what it is...But Shoutmon isn't affect by it...And neither I."

Julie returns with a bottle.

"Here! I think this is the good one." She says with an innocent smile.

...

"Sorry but...Oh! Here they are!" Says Akio.

Musyamon prepares himself and they wait for the guard to pass. When they disappear, the 2 goes outside and they put everything in place to check if the guard are real or not. They put it on their way and they then return in the building.

"If I am right...They will pass once more in one hour." Says Akio.

Julie tries to give him the bottle but Akio isn't interest. He is completely focused on the task. Prince Shoutmon is getting sleepier and sleepier until he falls asleep.

"So...The bottle contains sleeping ingredient." Says Arresterdramon. He takes the prince on his arms.

"Alright! From now on...I'll check every bottle." Says Musyamon. "I shall also go and take it!"

They wait for a while and after an hour, the enemy passes once again and they go outside. They check on the ground the result and they return inside.

"So...What did you find?" Asks Mary.

Musyamon and Akio looks at each other's.

...

...

"We find proof...That they are all illusion." Says Akio. "None of the guard are real. The white powder of the flour didn't even move and the bread is intact. What's more...They haven't even notice the bread. I clearly see one of them walking on it too."

"The sub reality have deceive us...We have to go outside and check where is the digimon that trap us here." Says Musyamon.

An evil laugh can be heard.

* * *

**Shooting star plain: Real digimon world**

"Dammit...We can't stay here forever! There must be a way we can enter in the sub reality!" Shouts Neptunmon.

"It is possible...But we haven't learnt anything about data manipulation." Says Tactimon. "We cannot do anything."

Dorbickmon closes his eyes and try to find anything they can do.

"What do we do? Wait for the enemy to get out or wait for our friend to come back?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"Hum...I think we should wait for Mary and the others." Says Neptunmon.

"I think we can do both...If they get out of here...They can be captured." Says Dorbickmon. "I'll wait here for the enemy."

"I'll stay with Dorbickmon." Says Fanglongmon.

"We will away for them where they disappear." Says Tactimon.

Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon are alone.

"Why did you decide to stay here?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"..." Dorbickmon says nothing. He grunts at the question.

"Answer me! Is it about Akio?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"...Yeah." Says Dorbickmon.

"Explain what happen?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"No...It's not of your business." Says Dorbickmon.

They both are stayed quiet for a while. They say nothing for a while.

"I know you since we were young. I know the small tip you let when you are getting emotional. You are clearly depressed...What happen with Akio?" Asks Fanglongmon.

"Fine! You want the true...I'll tell it but do not say anything to anyone else." Says Dorbickmon.

"Alright. I promise I'll stay quiet about it." Says Fanglongmon.

Dorbickmon then starts explaining everything that happens between Akio and himself when they talk together. He also talks about the book he obtains and Fanglongmon is surprise to hear a part of his life in the previous incarnation. He nods and he waits for him to finish before giving his opinion.

* * *

**Big Dipper city, Sub reality: In the building**

The group search for the source of the evil voice and they see who's laughing evilly. It was Julie and NeoVamdemon. NeoVamdemon was suddenly way more active has he stands up and he moves faster than he usually does.

"You do not have to search very far away." Says Julie with a completely different tone. "We are right here." She raises her Xros Loader and she changes of clothes with it.

She now wears black clothes and black jeans. She has black eyes and wears white makeup at her face. She appears to be a gothic girl.

"Julie...If it is your real name...Why did you do these?" Asks Akio.

"I just wanted to give you a peaceful dead...I wanted for you to trust me enough and when the times come, you will have been kill peacefully and painlessly." Says Julie. "But you are too smart."

"We are working for the Dark Knight army...But it is clear you already know that." Says NeoVamdemon.

"So you are the one who can create the illusions." Says Mary.

"True." Says NeoVamdemon. "I can create anything."

"...Anything...AHHH! You sick pervert! You must create illusion for you own pleasure." Comments Victoria.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT A BASTARD OF SEX!" Screams NeoVamdemon.

"Why did you side with him?" Asks Mick.

They all look at her.

"Because I am a real blond girl but I am always put aside because of what I look like. Oh! A blond hair...She's stupid because of her hair! This is stupid! I've even deceive you because I has blond hair. When I first arrive here, NeoVamdemon was the first one to not judge me by my appearance. Since he is a vampire and creepy digimon, I've become his partner and we fight together." Says Julie.

"I've live the same situation than her. I was judge because of my appearance and they try to kill me! When I meet her, she tells me about her being judge by her appearance. We became friends." Says NeoVamdemon.

"One day, we meet R and he proposes us that we fight for the Dark Knight army. Under the command of DarkKnightmon, we will change the digital world and the human world!" She says.

"What?!" They shout.

"The injuries...What were those?" Asks Akio.

"I've injured myself to make you believe it was real. I use my claw to cut myself and to lose some blood." Says NeoVamdemon.

"You are really crazy and twisted." Comments Victoria.

"It was good spending some time with you...But we have to eliminate all of the digimon." Says Julie. "Everything we told you was true. If you want to get out of here..."

"You will have to kill me." Says NeoVamdemon.

The digimons are in position of combat. Arresterdramon puts Shoutmon in the hands of Akio. Akio feels like he's having a teddy in his hand.

"I have to admit...You have seen out trap faster than we anticipate." Says Julie. "You've notice the weakness of the illusion."

"Why did you reveal yourself now?" Asks Mick.

"That is true...Why now?" Asks Gaioumon.

"I was getting tire of this...So I decide to eliminate you now." Says Julie.

* * *

**Outside the building**

All illusions that needs NeoVamdemon concentration disappears and only those he didn't need to are still present. The building where the group is suddenly breaks and Musyamon flies in the air. He lands on his back and he moves to his feet. Arresterdramon flies too and is followed by Gaioumon who lands on Arresterdramon face, his ass over it. Gaioumon moves and the 3 stands up.

"He is strong." Says Musyamon.

"I'm sure he is...He creates powerful illusions." Says Gaioumon.

"We have to find a way to kill him." Says Arresterdramon.

The humans run outside when NeoVamdemon jumps out of the building and lands in front of the digimons.

"Come on and fight me...I'm starting to get bore." Says NeoVamdemon.

The 3 grunts.

"Hey!...Use the spiky sharp thing there!" Shouts Victoria.

"What do you-" Asks Mick but he was cut.

"He's a vampire so we need to pierce his heart." Says Victoria.

...

"Not so sure." Says Akio.

The 2 others aren't too.

"Even so it's worth a try." Says Gaioumon.

Gaioumon charges at NeoVamdemon and he slides between his legs. He evades the attack and he is behind NeoVamdemon. He then charges at the back of the vampire digimon and he unbalances him. The others charge at him and they push him violently and he slides until his hear is pierce by a shape metal plates. He is pierce by 10ft. metal pipes. Lots of blood falls on the ground. He shouts in pain and his face falls at the direction of the ground.

The blood falls like a fountain and the ground spreads a large poll.

"We...already beat him?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Did...Did my idea work?" Asks Victoria. "Did he die like normal vampire?"

"Of course NOT!" Screams NeoVamdemon. "I am not one of your vampire! I am immortal...You cannot kill me that easily!"

"He's alive." Shouts Musyamon.

"Nothing can kill me!" Says NeoVamdemon.

He slowly starts to move and the object that pierces his heart slowly moves away until he frees himself. His injury doesn't disappear but it appears to not affect him. He gives them a smirk and his eyes shows lust of violence. The fight is going to be bloody.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

The group fight NeoVamdemon in a violent fight. The battle will leaves blood everywhere in the sub world. Meanwhile, the others are worried sick for their friend. Dorbickmon receives some tips from Fanglongmon about his problem with Akio.

Will they defeat the immortal vampire? Will they survive him?

Find out in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : The immortal fight.


	14. Episode 14: The immortal fight

Welcome readers, it's my turn to explain everything that happens to us. My name is Gaioumon and I intend to become the strongest swordsman of the digital world.

We were hiding from the enemy who we couldn't defeat. After a night, Musyamon prepare a great breakfast to raise or keep our morale high in the group. After a while, we were starting to be suspicious about Julie and NeoVamdemon...But mostly Julie because of her sudden change of personality. She also tries to give a sleeping drink but we weren't sure if it was by accident or for her plot. Akio has suspicion about the soldiers outside if they were real or not. He proves that they weren't and Julie and NeoVamdemon put their mask away and show that they are working for the Dark Knight army.

On the real world, they are still searching for us, but they realise it was useless. They decide to wait for the enemy to escape and for us to get out of the subzone.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 14: The immortal fight**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Big Dipper city, Sub reality**

NeoVamdemon looks at the 3 digimon standing in his way. He smiles and he laughs.

"Come on! Don't hesitate to fight me! You don't stand a chance anyway against an immortal digimon!" Shouts NeoVamdemon.

"I prefer him when he is less creepy." Says Mary.

"Any plans?" Asks Musyamon.

"Hum...I...I just don't know...I need to think." Says Akio. "If only Tactimon was here."

"We can't depend on him." Says Gaioumon. "He must have a weakness...No digimon is immortal."

"I already kill a being even more powerful than him long ago with Tagiru." Says Arresterdramon. "So we should not be afraid of this one!"

"We have to fight has a perfect team." Says Musyamon. The 2 others agreed, a little less Gaioumon but he knows he has too.

"Go and beat that vampire!" Shouts Victoria.

The 3 charge at NeoVamdemon who simply dodges their attack.

"Break any light of hope." Says Julie.

"Alright." Says NeoVamdemon.

He charges at Gaioumon and he gives a strong blow at the digimon who flies against a building and breaks in small pieces. Gaioumon falls on his knee and he looks at the vampire digimon. NeoVamdemon traps Arresterdramon in his hands and he crushes him on Musyamon.

"Urgh..." Gaioumon whines before standing ready to continue.

He runs at the direction of NeoVamdemon with his 2 swords ready to strike.

"**Rinzakan!**" He uses his 2 Kikurin swords to leave behind eerie tracks of light which tears apart anything that touches them. He throws the tracks of light at NeoVamdemon and he cuts a part of his body. NeoVamdemon didn't react to the pain and he looks at Gaioumon.

"That's it?" Asks NeoVamdemon.

Akio realises he may do something and he opens the book when he realises this fight is different than before. NeoVamdemon didn't digixros this time. He can only count on himself and only him. He thinks for a while and he decides to watch the fight. He remembers that every enemy has a weakness...Dorbickmon once, when he wasn't busy at something else or isn't ignoring him like sometimes, tells him that in a fight, enemy has a tendency to protect their weakness more than anything else. He decides to watch it and tries not to alert Julie or NeoVamdemon or the plan might fail.

Musyamon jumps in the air and he readies his blade.

"**Shiratori-maru!**" Shouts Musyamon. Blue flames gather all over the sword's blade and then Musyamon slashes NeoVamdemon with his now flaming sword.

He literally decapitates NeoVamdemon and his head falls on the ground. Bloods scattered on the ground covering in red. It rolls for a while and stops in front of Musyamon. Arresterdramon stands up from the impact and he looks at it.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Screams Arresterdramon.

The body moves and he punches Musyamon who flies in the air and crash near the 4 humans looking at the fight.

"How is it possible?" Shouts Mary.

"Dead digimon disappears into small data...He didn't do that." Says Mick.

"That's right...He is immortal after all. Nothing can kill him...You better surrender now. There is no hope for you!" Shouts Julie with a smile.

"Decapitation isn't the solution against me." Says NeoVamdemon head. The body takes the head and puts it back where it belongs. The flesh then heals and the head is once again attached to the rest of the body. "I think I have enough of playing...Time to be serious."

"Remember to not kill the humans and the prince...We need them alive." Warns Julie.

"I'll be careful." Says NeoVamdemon. "I'll kill the 3 digimons with the most horrible dead."

"And you wonder why you were rejected." Says Victoria.

"This is not the time Victoria." Replies Mary and Mick.

"Just saying a fact." Says Victoria.

"GoOd-ByE!" Says NeoVamdemon in a voice of someone who lost his mind.

He charges with his claws open and he slashes the chest of Musyamon. Bloods fall on the ground. NeoVamdemon then kicks Musyamon and he flies against a building and it falls on Musyamon.

NeoVamdemon turns at Arresterdramon direction and he charges at him. Arresterdramon moves to the left and he dodges his claws.

"**Mack Flicker!**" Shouts Arresterdramon.

He is near NeoVamdemon and he punches him repeatedly at the chest of the vampire who endures the assault.

"**Bloody Stream Glade!**" Shouts NeoVamdemon. He freely extends both of his arms to reliably capture Arresterdramon. He then moves his hands and pulls Arresterdramon apart.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Screams Arresterdramon in pain.

Gaioumon slashes the arms of NeoVamdemon and he releases Arresterdramon who flies in the air and charges at NeoVamdemon.

"**Prism** **Gallet**" Shouts Arresterdramon. He becomes countless revolutions of light to cleave NeoVamdemon. When he does that; Akio notices that NeoVamdemon has lose his crazy face for one second and was less sure when Arresterdramon was targeting...the symbol of the moon. He remembers that when his heart was pierce...It was over the moon.

NeoVamdemon was slashes on his body and lots of blood falls on the ground.

"...TiMe FoR mY nEw AtTaCk!" Shouts NeoVamdemon. He puts his claw on the hole and he takes blood on it. He raises his claws. "**Blood Moon Festival!**" He shouts.

He throws blood at the direction of Gaioumon who's been hit by the blood. The blood didn't hurt Gaioumon but he still tries to take it of him. The vampire didn't do that for nothing. The blood becomes moon symbol over the armor of Gaioumon and a moon suddenly appears on the sky. That moon was completely red and full of blood. The red moon breaks into fragment that falls from the skies and hits Gaioumon where the moon symbol where, even when he tries to dodge it. Gaioumon is now covered by his own blood and the pain was immense. He coughs and blood comes from the mask he wears.

Musyamon sees this and he charges at NeoVamdemon with his sword.

"**Kirisute Gomen!**" Shouts Musyamon. Flames surround the blade of the sword and then take the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on NeoVamdemon. NeoVamdemon faces change again when he sees that Musyamon has targeted his chest but he blocks it with his arms. The arms of NeoVamdemon have melt and a part of the skeleton can be seen under the flesh.

Akio notices that he once again protects his chest from the attack.

"Arresterdramon!" Shouts Akio. He points him to come closer while Musyamon fights NeoVamdemon.

"What is it?" Asks Arresterdramon when he was closer.

"I know his weakness...The moon-shape on his chest." Says Akio. "He tries to protect it 2 times now."

"True..." Says Arresterdramon. "So we should target this now."

"Yes." Says Akio.

"Akio...Gaioumon needs to heal." Says Victoria.

Akio puts him in his Xros Loader so he can heal.

Musyamon screams in pain and they see him in the air. He lands on the ground next to them. Musyamon body is covered with injuries. He doesn't lose lots of blood but Mary notice that his neck seems to have been bite. NeoVamdemon has drunk his blood. Akio puts him too in the Xros Loader.

"Do NoT wOrRy. He WoN't ChAnGe InTo A vAmPiRe!" Says NeoVamdemon.

Akio gives attention to Arresterdramon.

"Arresterdramon...You know what to do." Says Akio.

"Of course." Says Arresterdramon with a thumbs up.

"You can beat that vampire." Says Mick.

"Yup." Says Arresterdramon before charging at NeoVamdemon.

NeoVamdemon tries the attack with his blood like Gaioumon but Arresterdramon dodges it. When he was close Arresterdramon attack.

"**Frog Shot!**" Shouts Arresterdramon. He uses his arms to stop NeoVamdemon to protect himself and he pierces the moon-piece on his chest with his anchor.

The moon-shape cracked and NeoVamdemon screams in a long and strong shout of pain. He falls on his knee and his body is covered of spasm.

"I know what it is...It's his core!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

"...What does that mean?" Asks Mick.

"If we break it...It's like destroying his soul and his power." Says Arresterdramon.

"We should pull back!" Says Julie when she sees him injured. She knows it's not going to be an easy fight anymore and NeoVamdemon life is at risk.

"No!..." Replies NeoVamdemon turning at Julie. "...I'm stronger than them...You know it."

"...Alright...Just be careful." Says Julie.

"You...You won't beat me...I cannot be defeated." Says NeoVamdemon with only hates in his voice. He turns back again at Arresterdramon.

He stands up and he looks at Arresterdramon.

"**Gardiac Raid**" Says NeoVamdemon. He collects the dark energy in this place; he then fires it off once the cracked moon on his chest is full. Although Arresterdramon sees the flash of a beam of light from ahead of everything in its surroundings being changed to darkness, that light is a sigh of Arresterdramon demise.

"There's only one way to survive and beat him." Says Arresterdramon. _But the bond with Tagiru is broken...He isn't alive anymore._

**Why do you say that?** Says a voice.

Everything went extremely slow except for Arresterdramon thought...But is body cannot move.

_Hum?...That voice..._ Thinks Arresterdramon.

**You forget my voice?...Of course not.** Says the voice.

_...Tagiru...You...Are here? _Asks Arresterdramon.

**Arresterdramon...We are friends...Right?** Asks Tagiru voice.

_Of course...But- _Arresterdramon was cut.

**A bond is never destroyed by dead. Our bond is a bond that survives beyond life and dead. You can feel it even now...Or you'll never be able to hear my voice. **Says Tagiru with a cheerful voice.

_How can I hear you voice? _Asks Arresterdramon.

**There's thing we'll never understand...But trust the bond we share...I'll cheering you from where I am!** Says Tagiru cheerfully. **Good luck!**

_TAGIRU! TAGIRU! _Screams Arresterdramon for a second when he stops hearing the voice of his friend...He then closes his eyes and he feels the bond...He can't believe it. The bond is as strong as before. _Bond does survive the afterlife...It means you are still with me now...Tagiru...Watch me well._

"Arresterdramon...Superior mode!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

(Tagiru Chikara theme)

He starts cumulating energy inside his body. Kinkoji's power reawakens inside Arresterdramon. When the evolution is finish, the attack of NeoVamdemon hits him and massive explosions occur.

"ARRESTERDRAMON!" Scream the humans in fear.

NeoVamdemon laughs when he is sure he has won the fight. The laugh is strong and it seems to mock everyone. When the smokes disappear, NeoVamdemon shouts when he sees Arresterdramon still alive and seems uninjured.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Screams NeoVamdemon. "You're supposed to be dead!"

He has change when he enters in superior mode. He is taller and his body is more muscular than before. His power must have risen drastically when he enters in superior mode. The anchor of his tail is now golden and sharper than before. 2 large yellow wings are now on his back. A yellow jewel appears on the center of his gut and shines his light. The face of Arresterdramon change too. His mask covering is mouth is gone and his sharp teeth are present. His eyes look more fierce and dangerous when he looks at NeoVamdemon. 2 red horns are at the top of his head when the goggles shape where.

"That's all?" Asks Arresterdramon. "Let's finish this fight."

He charges at NeoVamdemon and in a blink of an eye he gives a strong blow at the moon-shape of NeoVamdemon once again. The moon cracked even more and a small fragment falls on the ground. NeoVamdemon flies against a wall before screaming in pain once again. He also coughs like he's falling into agony. The spasms are now so strong that he can't stand up anymore. He is on his back and he tries to stand up when the spasm ends.

"I...I can...s...still-" But NeoVamdemon was cut by Julie.

"We can't win." Says Julie.

She puts him in her Xros Loader before turning her direction at the humans and Arresterdramon SM.

"You have won this time...But next time...You will not be able to overcome us." Says Julie.

"You can't escape. I'll finish him right here! Right now!" Says Arresterdramon SM.

Julie suddenly disappears and the group too. They are returning to the real world.

* * *

**Shooting star plain: Real digimon world (During the fight in the subworld)**

Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon stay silent after he explains everything.

"So...There's a bit of misunderstanding...And mostly your fault." Says Fanglongmon.

"Yeah and...What do you mean mostly my fault?!" Shouts Dorbickmon giving him a glare.

"You have doubt him when he trusted you...You have break his trust. You are the one who snap out...Akio knows it was getting too far when he decides to walk away but you've say that sentence and he counters strongly at you. You need to change your attitude a little. He explains to you why he didn't tell you the true and it is clear you wouldn't have believed him. Listen...You should first apologies to Akio...It's the only way to start reconciling with him." Says Fanglongmon.

"...You sure have lots of wisdom." Comments Dorbickmon.

"Yeah...I always have way more than you." Says Fanglongmon with a very small mocking smile.

"...True and-" He was cut in his replies when a light appears.

Suddenly they see a young gothic girl. She looks at the 2 dragon digimons.

"Your friends are strong Dorbickmon...But one day...You will lose." Says Julie.

She raises her Xros Loader and she opens a portal and disappears in it.

...

"What was that?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Must be the enemy they were fighting...She come out here." Says Fanglongmon.

"That was too random for me...And...Where's the digi- In the Xros Loader." Says Dorbickmon catching everything.

"Yeah...She already got away...Let's join the others." Says Fanglongmon.

* * *

**Near The Big Dipper city**

The other digimons wait for the return of those who disappear and after a while, a light blind them and they appear in front of them. When the light disappears, they see the humans with Arresterdramon and Shoutmon on Arresterdramon arms and still sleeping.

"You are alright!" Shouts Neptunmon. He moves closer and he takes Mary on his hands. "Oh...And you too." He adds to the others.

"It's good to see you are alight." Says Tactimon. "Everyone was worry...Neptunmon was more for Mary...Obviously..."

"Where's Fanglongmon?" Asks Victoria.

"He is waiting for the enemy with Dorbickmon. He didn't want to leave the red drake alone." Says Tactimon.

"They won't have big problem since NeoVamdemon is defeat." Says Mick.

"...What happen?" Asks Tactimon.

"We can explain it." Says Arresterdramon.

"Wait! Where's the cooker Musyamon and Gaioumon?" Asks Sealsdramon.

"They have been gravely injured but they need to rest for a while and they need to heal." Says Akio.

"You can explain now how everything happens." Says Tactimon.

He looks at Neptunmon who looks back and also wants to know what happen. Mary was now on his shoulders and the fins are now higher so he won't hit Mary.

The group explains to the other the journey they have in the sub world. After a while, Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon arrived and the group has to explain again. After the explanation, the group return to the ship and the sail off to the direction of the castle.

* * *

**Warzoneship: Deck**

Dorbickmon was just staying there and let his brain thinks. He knows Fanglongmon is right. He has to apology, but...He beings he...He knows it will not work well. He is a little furious with himself but he stays there and appears to be calm. He wasn't alone on the deck.

Akio was at the other side. He has release Musyamon and Gaioumon who are now at the medical center of the ship to heal more effectively than the Xros Loader. Their injuries are less big, but the medical center can make the scar disappears. He is glad that everything is over for now...but soon...How shall he says he'll return to Earth? He cannot back down with Dorbickmon. He has to do what he has said.

Tactimon sees Akio and he walks closer.

"Anything in your mind?" Asks Tactimon.

"Nothing." Says Akio.

"So...You are going to return to the human world?" Asks Tactimon.

Akio jumps in surprise but he says nothing.

"Yeah...I've say it to Dorbickmon and I can't back down or my words will be meaningless to him. If he wants me to stay...He'll have to say it." Says Akio.

"I understand...You've been smart to guess by yourself the plan of this Julie and NeoVamdemon...You're starting to awake your tactician abilities." Says Tactimon with a brighter voice.

"Yeah...But I take time to see that something is wrong...The plan of Julie was simple and some detail I've seen take time to clock in my mind...I'm not like my ancestor...He was perfect in this domain...But I've learn that he royally sucks in love...No one is perfect." Says Akio.

"...I am." Says Tactimon.

"That means you can't progress and become stronger?" Asks Akio with a smirk.

"...Well...Said that way...I am not that perfect." Admits Tactimon. "Dorbickmon was worried for you...After the first night of your disappearance. He may act like nothing affects him...He's just hiding it."

"Maybe...But who can be sure?" Asks Akio.

"Fanglongmon can be the one." Says Tactimon.

Tactimon looks at Akio and he decides to leave him alone. It was useless to continue talking to him. Akio mind is set up and his decision is made. The only one who can change it is Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon has once again, spy the conversation and he has to think of something to do. He just doesn't want Akio to go away. He closes his eyes and he wonders what to do...When they made eye contact...It still a very cold one. He is good at fighting, commanding...But when it comes to this and swimming...He sucks and he sinks in both cases.

* * *

**Command Room**

Neptunmon was with Mary in the room. Neptunmon was piloting the ship while talking to Mary.

"So...You weren't hurt by anyone?" Asks Neptunmon.

"I've already told you that I'm fine." Says Mary.

"Soon...You'll return to your world." Says Neptunmon.

"Yeah...I...I'm just getting in the way. It is best that I don't stay here for too long. I cannot do anything...Akio has the Xros Loader, Mick...Well...He hasn't done it yet since Tactimon is here...but he is the voice of cautions...Victoria is really getting on everyone nerves...She should return home like me but...She doesn't seem to have anything in our world for her...About her family...I'm not sure what is going on with her." Says Mary.

"...Do not say that...I'm sure you are not in our way." Says Neptunmon. He tries saying something else but there are no words that can come out of his mouth; nothing to convince her to say without being forceful.

"One thing is sure...I'll miss everyone here...Especially you." Adds Mary.

"I know." Says Neptunmon with a smile. "I'll miss you too."

They say nothing for a while. The ship is now near the end of the zone.

"WARNING: THE WARSHIPZONE IS REACHING THE END OF THE ZONE! PLEASE ENTER INSIDE THE SHIP BEFORE THE SHIP ENTERS IN THE GATEZONE!" Shouts an artificial voice.

One part of the cocoon has a gate that appears. The ship automatically covered with a blue membrane while approaching the door. The ship moves closer to the gate. When they see the inside of the gate, it has a green color, showing the road to the next zone. They ship pass inside and the door close behind them.

**The Next Day: Zone 109: Royal zone**

The royal zone is different of the others. It is only an island where the castle of the king digimon is with a few villages around them. The village are always very prosper one since they are near the royal castle and also because king Shoutmon is a very generous king. The island is on the middle of very big and endless water around them.

Musyamon and Gaioumon are healed from their injuries and they are now outside and look around the endless water.

Dorbickmon was still thinking and hesitating about what to do. He tries to apology but it is against his nature and he stagnates on his decision. Akio was at the other side and he was only watching the water...Maybe soon...He'll be back at the human world. He'll talk at the king first since he is the best friend of his ancestor...But for now...He just looks at the water and do nothing.

Victoria was passing time with Fanglongmon. She is really getting close to him and things were a little strange. Mick has notice that they weren't acting like friends. Fanglongmon was an ear for Victoria who speaks with him more freely than anyone else. Fanglongmon was also watching her and giving her gentle discipline in a way friends do not do...Their relationship is deeper and more complex. Mick says nothing...He sees that Victoria is happier than she never was with Fanglongmon. He starts to wonder if this is the reason she wants to stay in the digimon world.

After a while, the calm water was perturbed by a powerful blow that makes the ship shakes.

**Command Room**

Dorbickmon and Akio join Tactimon, Neptunmon and Mary who are watching the reading.

"We are being attack!" Shouts a Commandramon.

"Trying to find out where they come from...Found!" Says Sealsdramon.

The sonar shows that an enemy warzoneship is behind them.

"They are trying to enter in communication with us!" Says another Commandramon.

"We'll accept." Says Dorbickmon.

A hologram opens and a red armored digimon face is present.

"I hope you like my welcoming comity. I was waiting for you to come after all." Says the digimon.

"You're one of the general...Right?" Asks Tactimon.

"Yes...I am one of the knight of the Dark Knight army. My name is RedKnightmon." Says RedKnightmon.

"What do you want?" Orders Dorbickmon.

"I want all of you to die!" Says RedKnightmon. "I am not here to make any prisoner...I'll just say the prince die from an accident."

"He's coming closer!" Warns Tactimon.

"Get ready to fight!" Shouts Neptunmon. "We'll show him who the best is!"

"..." RedKnightmon laughs at them. "You think you can beat me? We'll try it...I'm one of the strongest knight!"

"And the most crazy one too." Comments Victoria when she joins them with Fanglongmon.

"True...Anyway...Prepare to die." Says RedKnightmon. He cuts the communication.

"INCOMING!" Screams a Commandramon.

An explosion occurs and the ship moves violently. Neptunmon takes Mary on his hand so she won't fall and Akio falls on his butt.

"Shield at 56%! They give a strong blow." Says Sealsdramon.

"Still coming closer!" Says a Commandramon.

"I guess he wants a fight digimon vs digimon." Says Tactimon.

"This is not good." Says Mary.

"We've survive worse." Says Akio. "We will survive this."

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

A violent fight will occurs between the 2 Warzoneships. After a while, a closer encounter begins and we fight the best to survive. Blood shall fall on the ground. The worse happens when Akio needs help and no one can save him.

Will Akio die? Will we win the fight? What does RedKnightmon looks like?

All questions will be answer in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars! : Fire duel and burning friendship.

Don't miss out another action episode...Because I say it.

Also, it finishes on a bright tone even in danger, but words can always turn bad.

The author will take a brief recess and the next episode will be in 2 weeks for the other stories.


	15. Episode 15: Fire duel and burning friend

Hello everyone, I am the author of the story and I'll give you the resume this time. I won't give my real name.

The battle against NeoVamdemon was a hard one for the group. The immortal vampire was a taught opponent and it took time for Akio to find the weakness of NeoVamdemon. When the weakness has been found, Arresterdramon fights him and defeat him only when he awaken his superior mode thanks to his bound with Tagiru that goes over the life and the dead. When the fight was over, the join with their friend and they sail to the direction of the king castle. When they reach the zone, they are ambush by another evil knight digimon.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 15: Fire duel and burning friendship**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**Warzoneship: Command Room**

"The ship is coming closer." Shouts one Commandramon.

"What's the plan?" Asks Mick.

"Well..." Tactimon hesitate a little. "We have to fight them ship vs ship! If he wants a close battle we can't let him have it! I can only guess he's stronger than BlueKnightmon! We barely fight him when we were 3."

"Leave that to me!" Says Neptunmon. "I'll take care of this. You wait for them at the deck!"

"Let's go." Says Gaioumon.

The warriors prepare to meet the enemy while Akio, Shoutmon and Victoria follow them. Akio can digixros them while Victoria doesn't want to stay in the command room.

* * *

**Ocean**

The Warzoneship of the enemy is orange and red like the fire. It also has big cannon at the top of the ship and it blows fire rock like some kind of meteor. It is name: Flame Crusade.

It charges at the Warzoneship to board them. The Warzoneship moves to the left by Neptunmon orders and they attack the Flame Crusade with their cannon and they hit it directly but the shield of the Flame Crusade blocks the attack. It then continues to go after them and trying to board but Neptunmon orders to move the ship to the right and force the enemy to evade collision to the left.

The Flame Crusade is a Warzoneship faster than the one the heroes are using.

Neptunmon manages to evade a few more times the boarding with his orders and also firing the enemy ship. They manage to blow off a part of the superior part of the Flame Crusade ship but they have missed the engineering and the ship can't move closer.

* * *

**Warzoneship: Command Room**

Neptunmon looks at the current fight and he doesn't like how this is going.

"Something is wrong...Right?" Asks Mary.

"Yes...The enemy ship is faster and...We can't evade the boarding forever." Says Neptunmon. "We will have no choice but to fight them directly."

"The ship seems to be solid too. It survives a few blows without being badly damage." Comments Mick.

"They have board us!" Shouts Sealsdramon.

"We have no choice but to fight back in the fight they want." Says Neptunmon.

Sealsdramon and Neptunmon get out of the command room. They see that the fight is about start and it will be a big and intense fight. The Commandramons weren't in the fight because only RedKnightmon attacks them. He is the elite warrior.

* * *

**Deck**

RedKnightmon boards the Warzoneship and he sees the enemy standing in front of him. The soldiers of RedKnightmon were on the Flame Crusade and watch the fight that is about to start.

"Hum...This is an interesting crew." Says RedKnightmon.

He is a Knight digimon who wears a red armor. The armor is made of a really solid digizoid metal that protects him from any damage. His red helmet hides his shining yellow eyes. His mouth is covered with a silver mask that hides it. He has a long and scaly red tail on his back with orange color. He also has 4 red long wings on his back. He has a bastard yellow sword on his back. He draws the sword and he is ready to fight them.

"I hope you are ready to fight me." Says RedKnightmon with a dark smile under his mask.

"Considering that we all draw our weapon...I think we are." Replies Dorbickmon with his flame sword ready to strike.

The group charges at RedKnightmon who swings his bastard sword and he throws them away from him.

"Nice try...But number won't help you." Says RedKnightmon.

"Change of plan...We fight him 2 on 2. We must switch time to time. We have to exhaust them and count on the long term fight." Says Tactimon.

"Agreed." Say the others.

Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon charge at him first. Neptunmon and Sealsdramon appear at the side of the others and they hear Tactimon plan when he repeats it.

RedKnightmon blocks Dorbickmon sword with his blade and he punches the throat of the crimson red dragon.

"You already want to fight...I thought I was going to cool off for a while." Says RedKnightmon.

He charges at Dorbickmon and the crimson dragon blocks the attack. Fanglongmon charges at RedKnightmon who blocks him with his blade. Dorbickmon takes his chance and he shoots at him with his torso cannon and he hits the back of the enemy. When the smokes rise, Fanglongmon suddenly appears and he lands on Dorbickmon. Fanglongmon immediately disembark his friend and he stands by his side while Dorbickmon stands up and puts himself in battle stance. RedKnightmon charges fast and he smashes the stomach of Dorbickmon who immediately cough blood out of his mouth. He then receives a blow at the jaw and he flies in the air before landing on the ground. Fanglongmon charges at the enemy who slashes him with his blade and blood falls on the ground.

"Fanglongmon!" Shouts Victoria.

"No worry...Just a scratch." Says Fanglongmon standing up fast. He hasn't shout in pain so it isn't that bad.

Dorbickmon stands up and he gives a quick glance at Akio who is just looking at him without expression. Dorbickmon sees a small hint of worried in his eyes.

_You...You still care for me. _Thinks Dorbickmon before refocusing in the battle. He charges at RedKnightmon and he punches the face of him and he gives a low kick. Fanglongmon attacks with his tail and hits RedKnightmon.

"Sudden strength awakens in you." Says RedKnightmon. "Let's rise up the fight shall we?"

He moves his sword higher in the air.

"**Burning Wave!**" Shouts RedKnightmon.

RedKnightmon drops his blade and a large wave of fire charge at Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon.

"**Dragon Breath-tonic Fire!**" Shouts Dorbickmon.

He fires with his chest cannon and the blast hits the wave of fire but he fails to break the attack. The wave was weakened but didn't stop and it hits both of them. The wave also throws Victoria and Akio at the other side of the ship and they are near the other side of the ship.

"He sure hits hard." Comments Victoria standing up.

"Is that all what you can do? You are surely weak and coward." Says RedKnightmon. He is now teasing and using provocation against them. "You are way too much boring for liking. I can't believe you have defeat BlueKnightmon. You must be the most miserable digimon of our world."

...

"Screw my plan...Let's do an all-out attack." Says Tactimon furious.

All digimons have been affected by the teasing and they all charge at him; Dorbickmon and Fanglongmon to after their recover from his attack. Sound of fight is heard and it is hard to see and understand what is going on. There's too much fighter attacking RedKnightmon and he can just attack left and right to hit the enemy while the others have to be careful. Shoutmon is staying by the human side and he is watching the intense and violent fight. Bloods fall next to the prince and he sees the red blood forming a few polls on the bridge. Neptunmon is suddenly throws away and he lands against the metal ship and he coughs a few times and blood come out of his mouth. He then charges once again and the fight continues. Blood continue to fly everywhere and suddenly, they are all throw away from RedKnightmon. They all fly in the air and they land on the ground and moan in pain. They grunt and complain too about their incapacity of fighting him.

"He is damn strong...Way much than any other Knight we have fought." Says Tactimon.

"I agree...That he is...Very strong." Says Gaioumon. "Musyamon has been Knock out."

Musyamon was on the ground and he isn't moving a lot. He is groaning a little but nothing else.

"We will show him who the best is." Says Neptunmon.

"Time to fight real." Says Tactimon. He draws his sword and the dark power awakens from the sword.

"You are right Tactimon...I shall also fight with my true strength." Says Arresterdramon. "Time to enter into superior mode!"

He has change when he enters in superior mode. He is taller and his body is more muscular than before. His power must have risen drastically when he enters in superior mode. The anchor of his tail is now golden and sharper than before. 2 large yellow wings are now on his back. A yellow jewel appears on the center of his gut and shines his light. The face of Arresterdramon change too. His mask covering is mouth is gone and his sharp teeth are present. His eyes look more fierce and dangerous. 2 red horns are at the top of his head when the goggles shape where.

"Arresterdramon...Superior mode!" Shouts Arresterdramon. "Now...Let's start the real fight!"

Every digimons charge once again at RedKnightmon and a violent cloud appears once again. The fight cannot be describe because attack come from everywhere. Dorbickmon should have put order in the group and attack one at the time or with more order than this chaos fight since he is the general but he is also one of those who are charging at him. Akio and Victoria cannot see well what is happening in the fight but a blast from RedKnightmon explodes and it throws Dorbickmon away and he lands on his back. The explosion was strong enough to throws Akio out of the ship and he falls in the water. Victoria manage to stay on the ship.

"AKIO!" Screams Victoria. She looks in the water and she sees Akio trying to stay above the water. He is in the ocean and the waves are strong. Akio is small and he isn't strong enough to resist the wave. He will not be able to stay above the water for long. "NEPTUNMON! YOU HAVE TO HELP AKIO!"

Her screams cannot reach the ears of Neptunmon who can't hear anything. A cough got her attention.

"What...happen to Akio?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"You can't help him anyway." Says Victoria.

"What happen to him?!" Asks Dorbickmon.

"He...He falls outboard. He's going to sink and die!" Says Victoria.

"...Not on my watch." Says Dorbickmon.

"Say what?!" Asks Victoria. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Dorbickmon didn't answer and he looks at the water. He sees Akio who is getting weaker and weaker when he tries to stay above the water. Dorbickmon didn't think of anything and he decides to jump in the water. He lands in the water and he swims at the direction of Akio. Dorbickmon then goes under water and he gets his head out of the water with Akio who is on the nose of Dorbickmon. He is hanging against the nose horn Dorbickmon. He breathes heavily from exhaustion and he looks at Dorbickmon. He is surprise to see him in the water and swimming but he also seems not to be aware to be in the water. Dorbickmon is only focussing on Akio.

"Dorbickmon?" Asks Akio not sure if he was hallucinating.

"Yes...It's...me." Says Dorbickmon. "Just hang on for a while."

"Why are you here?" Asks Akio. He never thought he'll be the one to save him...Because they were not in a friendly zone right now...even in a neutral zone. They were in bad term.

"Are you alright?" Asks Dorbickmon, trying to dodge the question.

"Yeah...But...You haven't answered me...Why are you here?" Asks Akio.

"I...I don't know...I...I see you in danger...I...Just do it...But...Akio...I know this is...Well..." An explosion occurs on the ship and cut Dorbickmon for a few seconds. "It's the worse time ever to say this."

Akio doesn't say anything and he looks at Dorbickmon while the fight continues on the ship.

"I want to...Say that I...Well...I...I've shouldn't ever doubt you...I was wrong about it...I...I was wrong about what I've say about you... I do not want to see you go away...I...I just want to say that you were right...I wouldn't believe you if you were telling me the true...I...This is so not me...But...You were right about it...I...I didn't want to really admit that I was this monster in the journal...I didn't want to believe I kill anyone just because I'm upset or anything else. With my reaction...You were right to be afraid of me. I'm sorry about this...I'm a jerk and an idiot sometime!" Admits Dorbickmon. "I'm sorry about everything I've tell you! I'm sorry! Will you forgive me?" He then says nothing and he looks in the eyes of Akio.

Akio doesn't answer anything for a while.

"...Dorbickmon...You truly hurt me with your words. You didn't completely trust me...You admit it...But...I have to tell you that you were furious and...Saying things you didn't want to say...I'm also at fault...I didn't try to understand why you were saying all this...I insult you and say that you were a fat ass and an idiot when it isn't the case." Says Akio.

He stays quiet for a few second.

"I accept your poor apologies...I didn't except this to be honest...I'm also sorry for insulting you that way...I forgive you if you forgive me." Says Akio. He looks at Dorbickmon and he puts his hands on Dorbickmon nose. Dorbickmon nods and no words is say for forgiveness...Only eyes contact. "So...How to we return in the ship?"

"I...do not know." Says Dorbickmon.

"Let's just hope everything is alright." Says Akio.

"Also...Do you accept to stay in our world?" Asks Dorbickmon a little nervously.

"...I've think about it...I'll accept of course." Says Akio. "I didn't really intent to leave you alone...But I didn't want to be empty with what I say."

"I know...Thanks for staying." Says Dorbickmon.

Akio still says nothing about the fact they are in the water. Dorbickmon doesn't seem completely aware of being in the water and is swimming without problem. Being big has his average in the water.

They hear another explosions and the battle seems very intense.

* * *

**Warzoneship: Deck**

The battle on the deck wasn't going very well. Neptunmon has also been knock out and Fanglongmon can't stand on his feet anymore. Victoria is by his side and gives him encouragement. Gaioumon, Arresterdramon and Tactimon are the only one who can fight him.

"Well...This isn't good at all." Says Tactimon exhausted. He looks at RedKnightmon and he doesn't even seem to show some fatigue. He has some holes and small slip of blood come out of the hole of his red armor.

"Even in my superior form...I can barely hurt him." Says Arresterdramon.

"We have to throw him in the water." Says Gaioumon. "If he's a fire digimon like Dorbickmon he will be weakened there...Maybe."

"That's worth trying." Says Tactimon.

The 3 stands up and they charge at RedKnightmon. The bottom part of the mask of RedKnightmon falls down and his mouth can be seen.

"**Burning Breath!**" Shouts RedKnightmon.

Fire comes out of his mouth and it hits Tactimon and Arresterdramon. They shout in pain when their flesh burn, but Gaioumon dodges it and he uses his blade to pierce the left eye of RedKnightmon.

"ARGH! YOU!" Screams RedKnightmon furious. The left eyes can only cry red blood that falls on the ground.

"Now!" Shouts Tactimon.

Arresterdramon and Tactimon charge at RedKnightmon. Arresterdramon arrived first at the enemy.

"**Prism Gallet!**" Shouts Arresterdramon. He pierces the armor of RedKnightmon and he shouts in pain. He is also pushed to the side of the ship and he can fall of anytime.

"**Kishintotsu!**" Shouts Tactimon. He thrust the enemy and he falls of the ship.

RedKnightmon screams as he falls in the water and after a while, he returns to the surface and he looks at the 2 who made him fall with hate.

"You're in the water." Says Gaioumon.

...

"What!?" Then RedKnightmon notice it. "AAAHHH! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" He continues that way for a while and fight like an idiot before sinking. A few enemy digimon jumps in the water to save him.

One Commandramon takes the opportunity to order a fire against the enemy ship at close range and they pierce the ship with holes and they badly damage it. They then move away from the enemy ship and they escape them.

RedKnightmon was back in his ship and he orders to follow them and sink them all when one of the soldiers says that they have no energy to fire back at the ship. They cannot engage pursuit too because their energy center was broken. Their secondary one cannot provide enough energy for pursuit. RedKnightmon screams in fury and he orders to retreat.

* * *

**In the water: Near the Warzoneship**

Dorbickmon and Akio were standing there and they see the Warzoneship starting to go without them. Dorbickmon immediately uses one of his hands and hang against a part of the Warzoneship.

"HEY! YOU'RE FORGETTING US!" Screams Akio and Dorbickmon.

Victoria has tried to attract the attention of the others for a while until Gaioumon finally notice her. He looks at the direction she points and Gaioumon shouts at the others. They all move to the side and they look at Dorbickmon and Akio. Those who were Knock out were also looking at them after returning to the awakening world.

"What are you doing there?" Shouts Shoutmon.

"I don't know...Trying to climb back on the ship!" Replies Dorbickmon.

"Hey! You finally know how to swim in the water." Says Sealsdramon.

"Wait...I'm in water...AAAHHH!" Dorbickmon starts debating like every time he tries swimming and he starts sinking.

"Ahhh...Again?" Says Neptunmon He looks at Sealsdramon. "And you have to say it." He jumps in the water after complaining and he rescues them.

When they were back on the deck, the group looks at them.

"What?!" They both ask.

"You seem to be more...smiling." Says Gaioumon.

"There is no cold glare." Adds Tactimon.

"You are on his snout." Adds Shoutmon.

"...True." Says Dorbickmon.

"So you have apology." Says Fanglongmon with a small smile.

"Yeah." Says Dorbickmon.

"It was one of the worse one ever...But knowing him...It's the best he can give." Says Akio.

Dorbickmon gives him a small glare.

"You can get off of my nose." Says Dorbickmon putting his hand close to his snout.

Akio gets down of his snout and Dorbickmon puts him on the ground after they both give a small smile.

"You're alright!" Says Victoria with a smile.

"You were worry about me?" Asks Akio.

"Of course I am! You are my friend! Even if I always complain about you! I'm worry if your life is at risk." Says Victoria.

"It is good to see both of you in good terms." Says Neptunmon.

"Since he apologies...I'm going to stay in the digimon world and help you protect it." Says Akio with a smile.

"That is good." Says Tactimon.

"We are still moving closer to the castle...When shall we reach it?" Asks Musyamon.

"Soon. It will be in less than 5 hours." Answers Arresterdramon. He looks absolutely sure about it.

* * *

**5 hours and one minute later**

"We have reach the destination in 5 hours and one minute." Says Sealsdramon.

...

"Ok! I was wrong! So stop mocking me!" Shouts Arresterdramon when everyone laughs at him.

"Oh my! We have reach the castle...We can get out now." Says Neptunmon.

The ship then sails and the group get out of the ship to be stop by the guards.

"Stop! Identify yourself!" Orders one of the Knightmon guarding the Dock they have sail.

"I am general Dorbickmon of an independent army! Those are my soldiers! We are here to bring back Prince Shoutmon to his home!" Says Dorbickmon. _And get rid of him! I'll finally be able to sleep during the night._

"He is telling the true." Says Arresterdramon appearing in front of the guard. "I am the royal guard Arresterdramon. Prince Shoutmon is here!" He adds pointing the prince.

"It's him!" Says the knights before kneeing down.

"Stop it please! I hate this." Says Young Shoutmon.

"As you wish my prince!" They say.

"..." Young Shoutmon says nothing else.

"We shall guide you inside the castle. Follow us please!" Say the Knights.

"At least we will have some calm moment." Says Mary.

"True." Agrees Mick.

The group follows the Knightmons to the castle and they walk for an hour before they reach the castle. When they see it...They all raise their head to see how high it can get. They say nothing and the humans raise their head too much and fall on their back.

"And I thought those jokes only happen on TV and Holovision." Comments Akio.

"True." Says Mick.

The humans stand up and they continue walking until they reach the door of the castle. It was unusually big.

"That's a very show off door...Did he ask this or was it already there?" Asks Victoria.

"It was already there." Says Arresterdramon. "The previous digimon king builds it."

"Who's the previous digimon king?" Asks Akio.

"No digimon knows anymore...It was far too long ago...We are already sure it isn't Yggdrasil." Say one of the Knightmons.

The big door opens and the group walks inside. They were in a very long hall and they see the 2 thrones at the end of the room. One for the king...And one for the queen.

"You can wait here for now. We've heard that the king will soon be here." Say one of the Knightmons.

"Daddy! I'm so glad to see him again!" Shouts the Younger prince.

"Does not talk about your little journey or the king will have my head." Says Arresterdramon.

"...Alright." Says the prince.

"We shall take our respective position." Say the Knightmons.

They walk away and the group stays in the castle. The Commandramons look around and they open their book to check if their information is correct. After a while, they nod with a smile and they put they book back.

"Do you have any info about the first king?" Asks Akio curious.

"Not really." Answers Sealsdramon. "The book says that the first king appears after time of Chaos. The Chaos begins when Yggdrasil and the royal knight disappears from the digimon world. War erupts everywhere until the king rises with his army and begins to defeat each army. He defeats each army and he brings unity and brings peace to the digimon world. He brings the golden era to the digimon world. One day, he died and the digimon world stays in order for a few thousand years until the Bagra army appears and chaos starts once again. The Chaos brings Shoutmon to become a king...He has a descent for his lineage to continue...There's...Some rumors that Bagramon was the descendant of the first king...But nothing has been confirm about it." Finishes Sealsdramon.

"Interesting." The group says in different way.

"King Shoutmon has arrived!" Shouts a voice.

The group turns around and they see king Shoutmon entering in the room. He was walking in the room until he sees the group who helps protecting the zone in front of him. He sees Dorbickmon, Tactimon and Neptunmon. He also sees Musyamon and Gaioumon among the group and 4 humans. He sees Akio and he sees that he has some trait coming from Taiki and also the goggles. But he was much occupied right now.

The group sees that he has something in his arms...No...A human in his arms who has lots of injuries that seems recent and old at the same time for the same injuries. She was cover in scar and she has very angry eyes but...It isn't point to anyone.

"Are you alright?" Asks Mary when she sees the human who is a girl.

"Hum...There's...Other humans here..." She says.

"What happen to you?" Asks Akio. Victoria and Mick follow Akio walking to his side.

Since they were humans...She sees to be more open.

"I've...Been betray...By my...best friend...A year ago." She says.

"Who...Who did this to you?" Asks Victoria.

She didn't say anything for a while. Her body clearly shows that multiple times...Digimons have tried to kill her during a long period of time. King Shoutmon has his hand covering most of her injuries but blood pass over his hands and touch the ground.

"Lots...of them...The first one...Was the traitor...DarkKnightmon." She says.

The group looks at her surprise.

"This is no time for this...You need to heal." Says King Shoutmon. "I'm sorry to ditch you but it is very urgent...I'll be back."

He then walks away. The last words of the girl were still mark in their mind.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

The group will meet with the royal family and he invites them for a royal feast before talking business. Mary prepares herself to return to the real world and Neptunmon will say good-bye for her but...Also...The mysterious girl will start talking about how she knows DarkKnightmon.

Will the troop be an official army squadron? What will happen with Mary? Who is the mysterious girl and why does she knows DarkKnightmon? How will RedKnightmon get his revenge? Will Dorbickmon finally know how to swim and be aware that he is in the water?

Not all of the questions will be answer in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars!: The Royal family.

It's starting to calm down...And slowly reaching the end of the first Arc.


	16. Episode 16: The Royal family

This is Akio.

And I am Dorbickmon.

We will present together the resume of the previous episode! (Akio and Dorbickmon)

(Dorbickmon) In the previous episode, we have fought the powerful RedKnightmon in a hard fight.

(Akio) He was too much powerful for them and they were losing the fight by making strategic error. Dorbickmon didn't put order for the same reason.

(Dorbickmon) True and...Hey! I did not make an error!

(Akio) Stay in the script.

(Dorbickmon) *Sigh* True and one of the attack of RedKnightmon throws Akio outside our ship and his life was in danger until I decide to save him.

(Akio) We apology about the confrontation and we return in the ship where the digimons throw him outside the ship and he falls under water.

(Dorbickmon) We escape them and we go to the Castle where we meet the king with another human who was gravely injured.

(Akio) She says that she befriend our nemesis...DarkKnightmon.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 16: The Royal family**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**King Castle**

The group walks among themselves and they wonder what will happen now. The digimons are nervous about what will come next. If the king accepts their troops, they will be able to do more than moving around between zone and they will really do something important in the war than just wandering around and save the island of danger because they were just passing by.

"There you are brother!" Shouts someone. It was another Shoutmon. It was the crown prince.

"Big bro!" Shouts Young Shoutmon. He runs at his brother and he hugs him.

"I'm glad you are here." Says his big brother. "Where we're you gone?"

Prince Shoutmon looks at Arresterdramon who seems to be begging to not tell the true. Arresterdramon forgets the little detail about the fact that Crown Shoutmon also knows the true.

"I was elsewhere." Says Young Shoutmon.

"You were away because you were kidnap." Says Crown prince Shoutmon. "Don't be surprise Arresterdramon. Only the king doesn't know about this."

"I...Freak out and forgot about that little detail." Says Arresterdramon.

A loud sound is made when the king enters fast in the throne room.

"You mother just tell me! How can you let yourself be kidnap?!" Shouts the king to his younger son. "You cause trouble for everyone!"

"I'm sorry daddy...But I leave a note." Says the younger prince.

"Even so...Why did you follow a stranger? Twice!" Shouts the king. "Nothing bad against you but he didn't know you when you save him."

"I trust him...WhiteKnightmon seems like a nice guy." Says the younger prince.

"You cannot say if someone is good or bad if you do not know him brother. You should learn about who they are before taking a decision." Says the crown prince.

The king then stops shouting and turn his attention to Dorbickmon and the others.

"I'm sorry for this little situation...I didn't mean to lose your time...As the king, I cannot thank you enough for saving my younger son." Says the king.

"You are welcome King Shoutmon." Says Dorbickmon.

The troops knee in front of the king except Arresterdramon who is ready for the consequence of his mistake.

"Arresterdramon...You should have warned me about this." Says the digimon king.

"I didn't because you were going to a battlefield...I cannot let this distract you when distraction can cause your dead." Says Arresterdramon.

"...It is true but he is my son...I have to know if something is happening to him." Replies King Shoutmon. "Prince Shoutmon...I never want you to follow any stranger again...Even more if he wants to take you out of the castle."

Young Shoutmon looks on the ground and feels a little ashamed of his actions.

"I'm sorry daddy." Says Prince Shoutmon.

"It's alright." Says his father patting his head. He then stands up and he looks at his invited. "Now that it is settled...Can I ask you the reason of your presence in my castle?"

"Of course. You are the king." Says Tactimon. "We are here for 3 reasons."

"I supposed bringing my son back is one of the 3 reasons." Says king Shoutmon.

"That's clear enough." Says the Crown Prince.

"That makes one already explain." Says Neptunmon. "The second one is to be legally a part of your army...Or being an independent group if your army refuse to acknowledge us."

"...I need to think about this for a while. I need to talk with the other generals...But I know I can trust you since you rescue my son." Says King Shoutmon with a smile. He is also not completely sure about having 4 of his enemies in the army because he doesn't know what will happen if one day, they regain their memories. He needs to think for a while.

"What is the last one?" Asks the Crown Prince Shoutmon when his father says nothing else.

"I need your help so I can return to the human world. I do not really belong here with the group. I cannot really help. I think I'm more getting in the way of everyone." Says Mary.

"What makes you think that is the case?" Asks King Shoutmon.

"Because I...I'm not strong enough to deal with all this...Fighting isn't something I live...Dead is something I cannot really hang on since...Well...Forget about this...It's just not my place to be." Says Mary.

"I understand." Says the King. He looks at the reaction of Neptunmon and he sees a hint of sadness. "I think you should stay for a while. We can prepare a big banquet so you can eat all you want. After all, you save and protect my son."

"Thank you." Says Neptunmon.

"It will be greatly appreciated." Says Dorbickmon.

"So...Who is Akio?" Asks King Shoutmon.

"It's me." Says Akio.

"Can you come with me? I want to talk for a while." Says the king with a smile. He was very happy to see the descendant of his best friend.

"Of course." Says Akio. "I'll be back later."

The 2 walks away to another room.

"What do we do for now?" Asks Musyamon.

"We can show you the castle." Says Young Shoutmon.

"More like a part of it. We cannot let you wonder everywhere." Says Older Shoutmon.

The group agreed and they follow the 2 princes and they explore a part of the castle.

* * *

**King Castle: Painting room**

The room the King bring Akio was a room with a lot of paint on it. It has the pain of the king royal family and also all king friends he made with Kudo Taiki and also after they separate. It also contains the paint of each human he encounters and befriends. There was also the paint of his enemies he defeats. The paint of them shows the dignity they have has warriors. There weren't paint for humiliation but to keep memory of those he kills to become a king. Dorbickmon was there showing all of his mighty power he possess.

"How do you find it?" Asks the king.

"Those are all great painting...But why did you brought me here?" Asks Akio.

"It's just to talk with you alone." Says King Shoutmon. "It's been a while since I've been warn of your presence."

"When?" Asks Akio surprise.

"When Slayerdramon warns me about you." Says King Shoutmon.

"I understand. So you know I'm the great grandchild of Kudo Taiki." Says Akio.

"Yes. I am happy that you come into our world...But not when we are at times of war." Says King Shoutmon.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asks Akio.

"I want to know...If you know with who you are siding. It's not that I don't trust you but the girl I've bring to be heal didn't know that fact." Says King Shoutmon.

"Yes I know. I have the journal of my great grandfather and he has written his adventure in your world...He also writes a lot about you." Says Akio.

"I cannot guess anything else...Did he say anything bad about me?" Asks Shoutmon.

"Not really." Says Akio looking to the left.

"So he has said something." Says the King with a smile. "Anyway...I just want your opinion in the group you have constituted. Do you believe they can help us?"

"You are not sure...Well...I've been with them for a while and I can say they do not inherit the fundamental trait that makes them antagonist of the digital world." Says Akio. "I can guess that some who came back become evil because of the treatment they receive. They didn't receive a second chance and they become enemies of you...We meet NeoVamdemon who has sided with DarkKnightmon." Says Akio with a serious look.

"I have meet Splashmon who did the same...Rejection is one of the problem I have in this world...It can be the reason why history might repeats himself." Says the King.

"NeoVamdemon has side with a human partner...We also meet a powerful one...R." Says Akio.

"Does he wear a mask?" Asks the king.

"Yes. He is a little interest in me...He wants me to join him. He even lets a hint that he can disobey DarkKnightmon...I do not know why...But I fear he also has his own agenda." Says Akio.

"I see...Anyway...Did you travel safely?" Asks the king. His voice appears to be worried about the fact that R wants Akio.

"Well...No...We have lots of trouble and the color Knightmons are very powerful...Their general too...My friends cannot fight them on one vs one and we win by luck or surprise attack." Says Akio.

"You are not ready to enter in this war...But I know someone who can prepare you for this." Says King Shoutmon.

"Who?" Asks Akio.

"I have 2 training instructors that can do the job: Beelzebumon and his wife Mervamon. They are powerful warrior and they are good when it comes to give a quick formation to our warrior. I'm sure they will accept to help your friends." Says King Shoutmon. "If you trust them...I'll trust them too...Now...Let's have a more casual talk before eating. I want to know more about you." He says with a smile.

"That'll be good too. I'm happy to meet you." Says Akio. He follows King Shoutmon and they have a more casual talk.

* * *

**Dining room**

The group were all sitting on their chair and they are looking at the big banquet made for them. They all look at this with shining eyes and they want to eat soon.

"I'm glad I was able to help about this." Says Musyamon.

"Yeah. When he sees the kitchen...He wanted to help cooking the diner." Says Mick.

"They told me I have a great talent for this." Says Musyamon. "I have a very good sensei after all."

"The weaponry room was impressive." Says Gaioumon. "There are lots of weapon that has been seal of their real power but a small hint emanate from the weapons and give hints of their true power."

"That is true." Says Tactimon.

"Alright. I think it is time for everyone to eat." Says King Shoutmon. "It is not a lot but it shows the gratitude I have for saving my son."

They all start eating the food and drinking alcohol. The King has order some but he didn't put too much accessible so none of them will be drunken. By the side of the king was the queen of the digimons.

She is a Lekismon. She is a rabbit like digimon with 2 long pink and violet ears. The body was pink color. Her size was equal to a normal adult human. She wears black gloves with a yellow moon symbol. She also wears a chest armor color pink with some kind of tentacles getting out from the back part. She also wears a metallic mask and pink ribbon are attach to it. She has also the necklace of royalty and a ring around one of her fingers.

Like always, Sealsdramon and the Commandramons eat their usual meal. King Shoutmon is for one second sick when he recognises the meal before focusing on his plate. They eat for a while until they finish their plate and most of the digimon has a bigger stomach since they eat so much. The 3 Shoutmons more than any others.

"It is clear they are from the same family." Comments Akio with a smile.

"That is true." Says Lekismon.

"I can see that your sons have some of your traits...Even if they are more similar to their father." Says Victoria.

"Right too. I'm very grateful that you save my son. He can be very troublesome by accident...He never really intents to be problem for anyone." Says Lekismon.

"That was very delicious." Comments Dorbickmon, interrupting their talking and stopping Young Shoutmon to be ashamed.

"That is true." Says King Shoutmon.

"Yeah...A feel like I'm going to explode." Says Dorbickmon.

"Do not worry. You'll digest it fast." Says King Shoutmon. "Now...I think we should go straight to business." He then looks at the group seriously.

"Alright." Says Dorbickmon.

"I have a little talk with Akio and ask about your journey...I have a few opinions to tell you." Says the King.

"What are they?" Asks Tactimon. "If you think we are not good to help you...Then we will have done all this for nothing."

"That's not the case." Says the king.

That ends some worries they have in their heart.

"Here are some opinions I have towards you. It is clear that you have talent in fighting and using the power of the Digixros...But...You aren't strong enough to fight their general without any problem. This shows that you are not ready yet to fully enter into the war." Says King Shoutmon. "You are strong...But those you are fighting are even stronger than you can imagine. If you fight them head on...You will die."

The group talks between themselves and they can't deny that fact. They are united together, but they are now ready for any of this.

"I have a solution for this." Says the king. "You need an intense training to awake your potential sleeping in each of you. Did you all train for war?"

They all answers negatively.

"I only train for combat and more specifically...Duel." Says Gaioumon.

"I learn how to fight by my sensei but nothing compare to dealing in a war." Says Musyamon.

"I am not that good in tactics." Says Akio.

"We do not know what we can really do to help them." Says Mick. "I want to stay here...But what can I do?"

"Me too...I feel better here than in my world..." Says Victoria.

"I think we all need improvements." Says Fanglongmon.

"I guess we will have no choice but to accept the training." Says Neptunmon. "We want to help and...This appears to be the only way."

"Good! I think we shall also find something for both Mick and Victoria to help." Says King Shoutmon. "You may not have Xros Loader but I think we have something that can be useful for you. I'll give it to you later. We have a few of those...When troubles appear...Humans come too...So we decide to offer a little boost of support for humans who don't have an Xros Loader."

"I have seen what it looks like and I can tell that it is a pretty cool object." Says Crown Prince Shoutmon.

"Another of my opinions is that you also need an official name for your group when you will have finish your training. Each of my general has a name base on their ship." Says the king.

"We'll think about it." Says Dorbickmon.

"Another one is that you have a good organisation. The Commandramons are very organising thanks to their training and they should just learn to improve their battle skills...And try eating something else edible." The king adds quietly.

"I have one comment." Says Lekismon.

"You have one?" Asks Gaioumon.

"You do not have a lot of woman in your group." She says. "I think you need a few female digimons to give their own perception of a situation where you can overlook." Suggests the queen.

"..." All male digimons stays silent. The male humans don't give any comments but they agree with her. Many bad situations were avoided because of the feminine perception of the situation.

"That is true. Girls are better than man too." Says Victoria.

"Excuse me!" Shouts all males.

"I think we should let that aside." Says Mary.

"That is true...I do not agree with you miss but we are now at the last think I have to say...My last opinion is that you need to find you need to work together...Keep each other's back...I think you can do it well...But you need to reach a whole other level to win a fight and a war. You must also control your emotions in any situation to win. If you let it overcome you...It can cause trouble or cause your demise." Warns King Shoutmon.

"Understood." They all say.

"Alright...I'll warn Wisemon if there is a way to bring you back to your world." Says the digimon king.

"Thank you." Says Mary.

"I have nothing more to say for now. I think you should rest for a few days before you start receiving your training." Says the digimon king.

The group were invited to sleep in the bed of the visiting room...Which was enough for all of them, surprisingly.

* * *

**Night: Someplace unknown at another time**

"_Urgh...Stop this you bastard!" Shouts a voice with fury._

"_Why should I stop this? You aren't furious enough." Says a voice that seems to like what he is doing._

"_Let me go you cursed digimon!" Shouts the first furious voice._

"_Sorry...What am I saying?! You cannot go away. You need to awake your true fury." Says the cruel voice._

"_RELEASE ME!" Screams the fury digimon._

"_Let's continue shall we." Says the cruel one._

_A long blade enters in the body of the furious digimon who screams in pain. The digimon of fury is chain against a wall in a dungeon and he is slowly being cuts on every part of his body. The lines appear on his flesh and bloods came out of it. After a while, the victim pants and starts sobbing, cracking under the immense pain._

"_Stop...Please...Stop." Says the broken one._

"_No can do." Says the other one._

_The victim looks at himself and sees his body cuts into pieces. His red body slashes and cuts. It was Dorbickmon who was chain against the wall and being tortured._

"_*Keuf*...Stop..."Says Dorbickmon weakly._

"_Look at you...You were supposed to be a guardian...But in the end...You __**f-a-i-l**__." Says the other digimon torturing him._

"_...Release him..." Says Dorbickmon. "Release the __**Center.**__"_

* * *

**Morning**

Dorbickmon suddenly wakes up and he starts panting. He is cover in sweat and he stays there for a while.

"What...Was...That?" Wonders Dorbickmon. He is shaking a little. "That was a very bad nightmare...I...I think..." He looks at his belly and he sees Young Shoutmon once again. "Why am I not surprised anymore?"

He stays there for a while before standing up. He has wait for the prince to wake up and he wonders where the others are. When the prince wakes up, he starts searching for the others.

* * *

**Medical room**

Akio, Mary, Mick and Victoria were in the room where the girl is currently healing and they look at her. They couldn't help but feel sad for her. They are also worry for her condition, despise not knowing her. She opens her eyes and she looks at them.

"Other humans...What are you doing here?" Asks the girl.

"We are worried about you. You are very injured." Says Mary.

"...Thanks...You do not know how much I appreciate it." Says the girl.

"Let us present ourselves." Says Mary.

The 4 humans give their name to the girl.

"Amano Fuka." Says the girl.

"Alright Amano." Says Akio.

"You are also a Japanese boy...Why do you they call you by your first name?" Asks Amano.

"Because I am a native of America and it works that way." Says Akio.

"I understand...Is visiting me the only reason?" Asks Amano.

"No...We wanted to know how you've meet DarkKnightmon." Says Mick.

"...I see...But I do not want to talk about him for now." Says Amano.

"I want to know too." Says King Shoutmon who just enters in the room. "How did you befriend him and why did he betray you?"

"Well...Can it wait? I just don't want to think about this backstabber." Says Amano.

"I do not really want to wait. If you know him...We need immediate information to end this war." Says King Shoutmon.

"*Sigh* Fine." Says Amano. She wasn't in the states to argue with anyone because of her injuries. "By what do you want me to begin?"

"From the moment you meet him." Says King Shoutmon.

"Alright...The war starts 2 year ago...right?" Asks Amano.

"Right." Confirms king Shoutmon.

"I meet him 4 years prior...He backstabs me the next year." Says Amano. "For started...I come here after a dream show me him."

_It's just like me and Dorbickmon. _Thinks Akio.

"The next day...I take the train and I fall asleep in it...Suddenly...A Trailmon brought me into this weird world." Says Amano. "I then starts to search randomly for a while...I was completely lost. I search for a long time a way home...I was lost...I never see this place or heard of it...I thought I was gone crazy...And I was 9 years at that time. After a while...I reach a small hole in a cavern...I only learn later that I was in the Knight zone of the digital world. I didn't even know what it was."

* * *

**4 years ago: Knight zone**

Amano is walking for a while and searching around alone. She hears a sound and she hides behind a rock. She looks in front of her and she sees a numbers of Knights passing in front of her. They were very huge. She was afraid that one of them spots her and she stays there for a while. After a while, the sound is gone and she decides to check if anyone is there. She then gets out of her hiding spot and she continues walking for a while. After a while, she reaches a cavern. She looks in the sky and she can see that the night was starting to come up. She thinks for a while about what to do next and she decides to sleep in the cavern.

"That might be a good spot." Says Amano.

She walks at the direction of the cavern and she enters in it.

"This is not too bad." She says when she sees the cavern was dark enough so she won't be spotted.

She searches a place to sleep and she was about to lay on the ground when yellow eyes appear and look at her. It was way much taller than her and it walks at her direction.

Amano hears footsteps and she turns around. She looks at what was approaching and she backs away. The thing was now clearer in the night and she can see him.

He appears to look like a black knight, with golden and silver armor; on his breastplate, which was shaped to look like a silver skull with blood red eyes, he boasted a huge golden W crest. He held a huge double sided spear, which was composed of two red drills in his right hand and the head of a black ax on his left shoulder, as well as the head of a chess pawn on his right shoulder. His silver helmet, which was gold from the forehead up, had two golden horns protruding out from the sides. It covered his face, only showing his evil yellow eyes. His metal boots had yellow spikes on the kneecap, and had two beige belts around the shins, with the toe being forged like a blade. He wore a black cape which was blue on the inside. When she looks closer, she can see that his armor appears to be in bad shape, like if it wasn't been threated, clean and repairs from the small cracks.

Amano sees him and she recognises him from her dream.

"...DarkKnightmon?" Asks Amano.

"Hum...How do you know my name?" Asks the Dark knight with his voice that appears to be threatening.

"I just know it." Says Amano.

DarkKnightmon looks at Amano and he wonders what to do with her. He raises his spears and thinks for a while about what to do. He doesn't seem to trust her...More like...Generally doesn't trust anyone.

"That is not a good explanation." Warns DarkKnightmon.

"The reason is just stupid." Sighs Amano.

"Then say it!" Orders DarkKnightmon.

"A dream." Says Amano looking on the ground.

"That is right...It is just stupid." Says DarkKnightmon. "But..." He drops his spear. "I think you are not lying...Completely...And clearly not threatening to me. What are you doing here?"

"I was...Searching for a place to see and not being spot by...Any of you weird being." Says Amano. "No offense."

"Some taken...But...We are digimon." Says DarkKnightmon. "I...Guess you can stay here."

"Thank you mister DarkKnightmon." Says Amano.

"I just feel generous tonight." Says DarkKnightmon. "You are just being lucky."

"I can see that since I'm still live." Replies Amano.

"...True..." DarkKnightmon then moves to his favourite spot to sleep.

Amano Fuka looks around and thinks about where to sleep. She then sleeps on the ground and she looks at the yellow eyes looking at her.

DarkKnightmon looks at Amano and he sees something that triggers something in him. Not a lot but something about her hits in his mind.

She is a fairly tall girl...Taller than most of the normal girl of her age with brown hair, which is worn up with a yellow hairclip, purple eyes and fair skin. She wears a black T-shirts and also a blue pants. She has a necklace around her neck of silver color. Her face was similar and he cannot help but see something common. He doesn't know where it comes from but he says nothing about it. His mind must be messing up with him.

Amano Fuka sleeps on her side while DarkKnightmon sleeps at his side.

* * *

**Present: Medical room**

"This was the first time I've meet him...He appears desiring to ask a question but he says nothing." Says Amano.

"Amano." Says Akio. "How did you come closer to him?"

"It was the morning of the second day...He asks me why I wasn't that much afraid of him...Or try to bring other digimons to his hiding spot...I've say that was because I was scare of all digimons anyway...I take him by surprise and he laughs for a few second before I ask why he wanted to know...He tells me that he is a digimon who usually get beat up by any digimon he meets and crushed by their hate." Says Amano. "He doesn't even know why he is beaten by them or being the center of hating."

"Of course he is a main target...He tried to destroy and conquer the digimon world 100 years ago." Says King Shoutmon.

"What?!" Asks Amano.

"Your ancestor also know him...He manipulates her and her brother for power." Says King Shoutmon. He then resumes what happen during the first Xros Wars.

"That...Bastard...He did the same with me." Says Amano furious.

"It was a little more justified...He wasn't lying about the beating up...When you treat someone like a monster...He becomes the monster." Says King Shoutmon.

"...Even so...He betrayed me. I thought he likes me. Even if it wasn't easy being with him...He helps me to stop being afraid of the digimons." Says Amano.

"Why did he stab you in the back?" Asks Victoria. "There must be a reason."

"Yeah..." Says Amano closing her eyes. "But...I don't want to remember it...Let me rest...When I'm healed...I'll fight him with all I have."

"You need first digimon by your side." Says King Shoutmon.

"I already have an Xros Loader since I come to the digimon world...But no more digimon." Says Amano.

"I'm sure a friend of Nene will be glad to meet you." Says King Shoutmon.

"I'll rest for now." Says Amano.

They nod and they walk out of the room.

"DarkKnightmon...I'm going to personally kill you." Says Amano with a dark voice.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

(Akio) It is soon time for Mary to return to the human world thanks to Wisemon.

(Dorbickmon) But something happens and modifies the plan.

(Akio) More questions appear.

(Dorbickmon) Our training begins and...This is hell for all of us.

(Akio and Dorbickmon) Not all of the questions will be answer in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars!: Farewell? And training.

(Dorbickmon) Think I will die from nose bleed when I meet one of the 2 trainers.


	17. Episode 17: Farewell? And training

Hello readers! This is Fanglongmon.

I am Victoria.

(Both) We present you the resume of the previous episode.

(Fanglongmon) We have been well received in the castle and we were invited for a big banquet where I thought I was going to explode.

(Victoria) Akio has accompanied King Shoutmon to know about what happen when he comes here and also decide to train the digimons and maybe us humans to prepare ourselves for the war.

(Fanglongmon) This war is a hard one and we need the training.

(Victoria) The girl we've met has given her name and also explain how she meets for the first time DarkKnightmon who seems different since he has lost his memories of his previous incarnation...Which seems that he has remember it right now.

(Fanglongmon) She hasn't explained yet why DarkKnightmon suddenly betrays her and creates the Dark Knight army...Although...He has some justification to do this.

(Victoria) Even so...He doesn't deserve mercy.

(Fanglongmon) One question appears...Why does Akio and Amano dream about Dorbickmon and DarkKnightmon...Is there a reason?

(Victoria) You will have to wait for the answer.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 17: Farewell? And training.**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**King Castle**

The digimons were searching for their human friends around the castle since they haven't seen them for a while. Neptunmon was particularly searching for Mary because she will soon return to the human world and he wants to tell her good-bye. Fanglongmon finds them first and he calls the others. They see them with the king in the medic room talking with Amano Fuka who explains how she meets DarkKnightmon and also the fact that she dreams about his before meeting him. Dorbickmon notices the similarity between Akio and her. When they were close to finish the talking, Tactimon suggests that they walk away before they are stop for eavesdropping them. They walk away to the dining room when their stomach starts to made the usual sound when it complains about their emptiness. They talk about themselves for a while until the humans join them in the dining room. They sit at their place like last time and they eat like usual. After seeing the same thing with the 3 inflate Shoutmons belly, they start talking about what they will do today.

"I have talk to Wisemon and he tells me that there is a gate in the castle that connects out 2 worlds in the castle...Ironically...I think it's from when I reformat the digimon world after the first Xros wars...I wanted a way to visit Taiki and it appears." Says King Shoutmon.

"I guess I'll soon return home then." Says Mary.

"Seems that way...If it is your choice." Says the king.

Mary stays silent for a while.

"I'll have to...It's for the best." Says Mary.

"Alright then...I guess you have to say your good-byes...When you are ready, I'll guide you to the Dimensional door." Says King Shoutmon.

"We will wait outside for now." Says the crown prince.

"I'll stay and-" But Younger Shoutmon was cut when his big brother takes his tail and bring him outside the room.

"Sorry but this is their moments." Says his big brother.

"...Fine." Says the young prince.

When those who were in the Warzoneship are alone...Mary starts to talk.

"Well...It seems this is the end of my adventure with you...I'm sorry if I'll disappoint you but I prefer to stay out of your way...I don't want to cause useless trouble by being in danger and need you to rescue me again and again." Says Mary sadly. "It was a strange, sad and funny time I have with you. You already know why I want to go home...But...I have to tell you that I enjoy the time I spend with all of you. Dorbickmon...You were always over serious...When you were drunk you were not serious enough and you even believe you can fly...You end up believing you can fly and lands on Neptunmon." She then laughs a little. Dorbickmon looks to the side and grunts when she makes him remember the picture Victoria take. "Tactimon...You are a genius in your domain...You are kind and sometime...An asshole when you show how perfect you are...You never hear us but we have say that in your back."

"What?" Asks Tactimon.

"But I'm going to miss that part too...Fanglongmon...You are a very patient digimon...You only lose your patience one time and it was against RedKnightmon...I am glad that you are close to Victoria...She is our friends...But she never get this close with us...Please take care of her." Says Mary.

"I will." Says Fanglongmon.

"Musyamon...You are a kind digimon and a master cooker...You are also someone Akio can count too and you are an ear to everyone if they want. Gaioumon...I don't know that much about you but you are a brave warrior...I hope you succeed in your dream of becoming a strong warrior without abusing of your warrior skills." She says. She starts to be sadder and she forces herself not to cry.

"I will not abuse of it." Says Gaioumon with a small smile under his mask.

"Commandramons...Sealsdramon...Please continue your good work...I know you are hard worker and...reliable...But please...Learn to loosen up a little...and get your mind a little out of your work sometime. Have fun." Says Mary.

"...We will try." They answer to her.

"Victoria...Please just stop always annoying everyone...I do not know why you do that but...I know it's not because you hate them...I'm glad you do it less time when...You got closer to Fanglongmon...Even so...You are a good friend." Says Mary.

"Yeah...I am annoying...But...I have my reasons." Says Victoria.

"Mick...I love the music you play...I do not know why it is always very sad but...I hope you will one day write a happier one...I know that you one day...Maybe one day...Finally use your good analyse skills...You are smart after all." Says Mary.

"Yeah...I tend to forget I am a good analyser." Says Mick with a small smile.

"Akio...You drag all of us in this...But...I enjoy this moment so you do not have to feel guilty about it...Also...Be careful and do not trust everyone like your ancestor...But do not forget to give everyone a chance too. Also...Do not let any girls get to you." She says seriously.

"What do you mean?" Asks Akio.

"She means that she likes you." Says Dorbickmon.

"What?!...Well...hum..." Akio face turns red and he says nothing else. Mary faces turn red too.

Dorbickmon smiles at the reaction of Akio.

"I will not forget you Neptunmon...I most enjoy time with you...Observing the water when we travel in the dimensions. I enjoy talking to you about everything we see in this world...The water and the ship. I enjoy just talking with you. Something you ruin a moment without really wanting it. I never tell you but I love being in a ship...Staring at the water and seeing the beings that live under the blue water...I am especially glad to have meet you and talk to you for a while...You and my friends will be the 4 I'll miss the most." Says Mary.

"You will miss me a lot too...I enjoy the moment together. I want you to stay here longer...But it looks like it will not be the case." Says Neptunmon.

Mary moves closer to him.

"I'm sorry...I think we should...go now." Says Mary.

Neptunmon takes Mary and he puts her on his shoulders. They move outside they room and they follow the Shoutmons.

"Prince Shoutmon...I was a good time with you...I like your innocent face and also your kindness...I am still impress by how strong you are. You throw Mugendramon like he was very light." Says Mary. Now tears were walling from her eyes.

"I was cool back them!" Says Younger Shoutmon with a smile to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Says Mary. She says nothing else.

* * *

**Underground: Dimensional door**

They reach the room of the dimensional door and they see Wisemon waiting for them quietly. He is a digimon which they can barely his eyes which are yellow over his dark face. He wears dark red clothes covering most of his bodies except his shoulders and around his head which are covered with white tissues. He also has a brown belt around his waist, black shoes and black gloves and 2 white wings on his back. He is waiting for them. Arresterdramon was also by his side.

"I want to tell you good-bye too." Says Arresterdramon.

"Welcome." He says calmly. "I am Wisemon stopping to kind moment." He then continues his work.

"We are here to bring Mary back to the human world." Says king Shoutmon.

"Of course you are here...I want to discover the human world one day." Says Wisemon. "But there is still so much to discover in our world first. I've prepare the gate for his opening."

"Ok." Says King Shoutmon.

"Let's see if we still haven't luck." Comments Tactimon quietly.

They look at Wisemon who immediately starts working on the gate.

The dimensional gate is a giant door make of digizoid and also woods. It also has some metal energy around it and it doesn't seem to be open yet. Wisemon begins taping on a computer and the gates light starts to appear.

"So far so good." Says Crown prince Shoutmon.

"That is true." Says Neptunmon. He puts Mary from his shoulder and he puts her on the ground. He the intakes and he waits for the gate to open.

Suddenly, the energy went off and the gate stops working.

"What the?! This isn't normal." Says Wisemon. "This shouldn't happen."

"The energy has been suddenly dragged out." Says Mick.

"What is going on now?" Asks Dorbickmon.

**I have stop the gate from opening...I stop you from making a mistake...A fatal and mortal one.**

"You again!" Shouts the 4 humans and Dorbickmon.

"That voice is...familiar...It's you Omegamon!" Says King Shoutmon.

**It is right...But I am not here for acquaintance...I am only here to warn you that none of the humans must return to Earth.**

"Why can't we return there?" Asks Akio.

"There must be a reason why you want me to stay here." Asks Mary.

**It is something none of you should know...Because they have found you...3 of the 4 keys.**

"Make sense Omegamon!" Shouts Tactimon.

**I have no reason to explain. I am sorry to sound like a jerk but this is something I cannot explain to you...If they are sent to Earth...Mary...Victoria...and Mick...You will be out of any protection from the sinister plan the most dangerous digimon has in mind.**

"What does DarkKnightmon has in mind?" Asks Dorbickmon.

**If you want to know...You have to find out yourself.**

"What are the keys at least?" Asks Akio.

**The 4 keys are...The virus key...The data key...And the vaccine key...The last one is well hidden and unknown. It is time for me to go.**

The gate suddenly has one of his pieces disappear and they look at it.

"The 4 keys...Hum...I have to start this new research." Says Wisemon.

"Ok...That is...freaking weird...I do not want to know more." Comments Victoria.

"Anyway...Looks like you have to stay with us." Says Mick with mixed feelings.

"All this sad speech was for nothing." Says Akio happily.

"That kinda ruin everything and is just all for nothing." Says Gaioumon.

"True." Says Mary. "Everything for nothing."

"Well stick together then." Says Victoria with a smile.

"Well...After all I say..." Her face turns red once again when she thinks about what she says to Akio.

Neptunmon moves closer and he takes Mary.

"I am very glad you stay here...I didn't want you to go." Says Neptunmon. He puts her on his shoulder.

"Everything he has said...I do not think it is useful to search for an answer for now." Says Musyamon to those who weren't looking at the happy reunion.

"Wisemon will do all the research about it...As for you...I think you need to start the training now...Beelzebumon and Mervamon are here." Says King Shoutmon.

"I'm sure we will have no problem with the training." Says Gaioumon with a confident smile.

* * *

**In the training room**

"I take that back...That is way too hard!" Shouts Gaioumon.

All the digimon and the humans of the group are running in a circuit under the watch of Beelzebumon and Mervamon.

Mervamon posesses a well-endowed, athletic body, with yellow, reptilian eyes and long, green hair braided into two tails that reach almost to her ankles. Her left arms seems like a long snake while her other one has her long and big sword. She now wears complete silver digizoid armor with the symbol of the army of King Shoutmon. Even so...her big breast can still catch the eyes of most of the digimon and they did it too the group before they have been shot by Beelzebumon who shouts at them to not look at his wife that way.

Beelzebumon is a digimon who wears a silver armor over all of his body. His boots end up with 3 spikes pointing to the air...You don't want to walk on his foot. He wields the gigantic "Berenjena SDX" gun on his right arm and the "Berenjena" in his left. He's also wearing a purple kind of mask that shows his 3 eyes...2 at the usual places and the last one at his forehead. He has orange hair pointing to his back. He has 2 big black wings with 2 silver rings on it. He puts the guns back on his back when the digimon has stopped looking at his wife.

The group have their worse moment of their life...The humans normally end up the first one to be too much exhausted to run. Each digimon finished by following their example half an hour later. Dorbickmon was the third one to give up and falling on the ground. The 3 lasts who hang up the much longer was Fanglongmon, Tactimon who has run away a lot of time while stealing and Gaioumon who has train for this...But they finally give up and Gaioumon support this the most longer.

"You shall all be warm up now." Says Beelzebumon.

"What?!" Everyone scream.

"For the humans...It will be all...They cannot help you by fighting." Says Mervamon with a smirk when she sees them with that face. "You have to meet King Shoutmon with his gift for you. Then you will receive the explanation...Akio...You can decide what to do...You already have the Xros Loader."

"I'll stay here." Says Akio. "I think I can only watch how it is going on."

"Alright...So...Where must we go?" Asks Victoria clueless.

"I shall guide you." Says Arresterdramon. "I'll then return here and continue my training."

"Alright...See you later Akio!" Shouts Mary before walking away.

The 2 others did the same.

"Now...It is time to show us how strong you are by lifting those stones." Says Beelzebumon with a small smirk.

The group looks at it and they all wanted to whine and complain but Dorbickmon looks at them and they do not do anything. They have to remember why they are doing this. He then walks first to lift it.

"Alright...One...two...three..." Counts Beelzebumon each time Dorbickmon lift the heavy stones.

* * *

**Arsenal room**

Mick, Mary and Victoria reach the arsenal room with Arresterdramon. He then walks at the door and he opens it. The group walks inside and they see King Shoutmon waiting for them with a smile.

"I'm glad you've decide to come here fast." Says the king. He was the only one in the room.

The arsenal room was a room where the weaponry is put for repairs or waiting to be use...But it is mostly empty for now since there is a big war in the digimon world.

"We have come because you ask us...And he knows well where to go." Says Victoria.

"That is true." Says Arresterdramon.

"What gift do you have for us?" Asks Mary.

"Mary...I'm sorry about what happen at the Dimensional door...I do not know why you are stuck here...But I do not like any of this at all. Anyway...What I'm going to give you will be useful for your own protection in the future." Says King Shoutmon.

"Can you show it to us?" Asks Mick.

"I was about too...Here it is!" Shouts the king.

He shows his hands...and there's nothing in it.

"You are joking us...right?" Asks Victoria. "Not funny."

"What do you...Alright...I've forgot to take it in my hands." Says the king looking stupid.

He then walks to a part of the room and he takes the objects he wanted to give them, but which he seems to have forgot to even take it.

"Here it is! For real this time!" Shouts the king a little nervous.

In his hands...There were 3 objects that look like one of the new gadgets in the human world. It is a simple handle that the 3 humans take in their hands...The handle were of different color for each of them; blue for Mary, Silver and gray for Mick and orange for Victoria.

"Press the switch of the handle." Says the king.

They press it and a hologram screen appears on it. They look at it and they see that nothing is really marked on it.

"It is rather empty." Comments Mary.

"It is normal...It has similar power than the Xros Loader...But it has more limited space...It can load only one digimon." Says King Shoutmon. "In a way...You cannot bring an army but you can have one digimon close to you. You can see it like a portable guard you bring in your pocket...When you have one. It can heal the digimon you have by your side...It can also do a digixros, but you have to do it with someone else who has this or a Xros Loader...There is some power the: D-Loader can have but nothing is sure about it."

"It is cool...But that means we need someone who accept to look out for us." Says Mick.

For Mary, Neptunmon was the one who will gladly watch and protect her so it was something they all guess. Victoria knows Fanglongmon will watch her and protect her. But for Mick...It is another story...He doesn't really develop strong bonds with any of them. He'll need a little more time.

Mick sighs but he says nothing.

"Thank you for this gift." Says Mary and Mick.

"...I guess I should thank you...You will show us how it works...right?" Asks Victoria.

"Of course...It is all thanks to Wisemon research too...I have the Royal Loader because of his research and some of my general has it too to boost their strength." Says King Shoutmon.

"Alright...I guess it is back to the training." Says Mary.

"I hope you'll do good...Because the war will not be pretty when you will be in the front line." Warns Arresterdramon who was still silent.

"We will." Says Victoria. "Akio will probably say that anyway."

They decide to return to their friends and the king watches them leave.

"I guess it is all up to them now."

* * *

**In the training room**

"203...204...and...You're down." Says Beelzebumon.

Dorbickmon drops the stones and he is on the ground and his arms are killing him.

"Not...bad...right?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"Not bad indeed...But you need some progress." Says Mervamon.

"Now to the next one...Hum...Tactimon." Says Beelzebumon.

"Dammit!" He shouts. "Fine." Tactimon then does the same for a while.

The group return and they see what's going on.

"So...How's the training?" Asks Mary.

"Not bad." Says Akio. "For them I mean. Dorbickmon just lift this big rock 204 times."

"Is that good or not?" Asks Victoria.

"I think it is good...But not enough for the war we are." Says Akio.

"So...We will have to learn how to participate in a war." Says Mick. "It is that if we want to help and survive."

"So...What did the king give you?" Asks Akio.

"This!" Shouts Victoria showing her D-Loader. "The D-Loader. It is a weaker version of your Xros Loader but it is something we can use to fight the bad guys with a digimon partner."

"There are other options on it and I think we will have them later." Says Mick.

"Tactimon has some small trouble." Says Victoria.

**BANG!**

...

...

...

"And he is stuck in the ground." Says Mick.

Everyone burst in laughing when the stone bury Tactimon in the ground like in some cartoon in the human world. Tactimon head is the last thing out and he can only give a replies. Victoria takes a picture and Tactimon looks at her furious.

"Hahaha...Very funny...NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Screams Tactimon.

The group frees him and he pushes the dirt away and he has turned red...They can't see it but Tactimon feels in shame a little.

"That is not something I see in my life." Says Mervamon.

"Forever put into a memory card." Says Victoria.

"Erase it!" Orders Tactimon.

"Keep it!" Shouts everyone else.

"Number wins Tactimon." Says Victoria.

"By Yggdrasil...You have to do this." Whines Tactimon.

The training continues that way for the rest of the day. When the night comes, the group move to their chamber and they all fall asleep fast. It was a hard day...And only the first one they will have.

* * *

**?**

DarkKnightmon walks in the room and his generals are there. The screen of the other generals is open too.

"-So the Prince is now in security.-" Says RedKnightmon, finishing his report.

"We know...You were planning to kill everyone." Says R.

"-W- How do you know?-" Says RedKnightmon.

"I was watching you." Says R.

"You fool!" Shouts DarkKnightmon. "You put our objective in risk by trying to kill him!"

"-What do you mean?!-" Shouts back RedKnightmon. He then realises what he has done and he sees the venom in the eyes of DarkKnightmon.

"-Did you forget what I say?-" Asks Splashmon.

"..." RedKnightmon says nothing.

"-If we kidnap the prince...We will have the king in our grasp...We can also force him to give up on his Chô shinka.-" Says Splashmon.

"He is right." Says NeoVamdemon. "If he give up on this...He is very less dangerous."

"I think we should also focus on the destruction of the new force rising on." Says BlueKnightmon. "They show to have great battle abilities and they might put all of us in danger...We cannot afford to let them become too dangerous."

"What about the humans?" Asks R.

"Hum...We will destroy them too!" Says RedKnightmon.

"I agree...Humans were those who put some of us and the Bagra army into defeat...They must be kill before they kill us." Says DarkKnightmon.

"I suggest not." Says R.

"What?!" Shouts the others except DarkKnightmon who looks at him furious for objecting him.

"What do you mean...Not?!" Asks DarkKnightmon.

"Something interesting just happen." Says R. "We have finally a rival who stand in our way...I really like the time I fight with them...I want the humans alive."

"I refuse...I will not put anything in risk! We will kill them all!" Shouts DarkKnightmon.

"Even...Amano Fuka?" Asks R with a small smile.

"...Do not...say her name...again!" Orders DarkKnightmon with a dark voice...Darker than usual. "Dismiss...We will eliminate them. That order is final."

The group walks away or the screen light out. DarkKnightmon turns around and he looks at the place where R was.

"Just what are you planning in my back?" Wonders DarkKnightmon. "Whatever...I know you will try something."

R was still close when he heard that. He then smirks and he walks away with his 2 digimon partners.

"The plan finally starting." Says R.

* * *

**Next on Digimon Second Xros Wars:**

(Fanglongmon): Bond will be boost and friendship reach higher level.

(Victoria): Fanglongmon will become my partner...But who will side with Mick?

(Fanglongmon): The enemy is preparing a plan to destroy us.

(Victoria): All with the training. 2 long months but the result will be discovering later!

(Both): Not all of the questions will be answer in the next episode of Digimon Second Xros Wars!: The new platoon!

(Both): We finally have our ship name!

(Fanglongmon): Can you guess in digimon...What is the link with the keys? Find the answer and you will discover something from the plot.


	18. Episode 18: The new platoon

(Mary) Dear readers of this story. I am Mary and I am also with Neptunmon.

(Neptunmon) Yes. We are here to give you a small resume of the previous episode.

(Mary) I was preparing to return to the human world. I have given my good-bye speech to everyone and it was a sad moment for me.

(Neptunmon) When she was about to go away by the dimensional gate, Omegamon stops her and demands that she stays in the digital world for her own protection.

(Mary) DarkKnightmon wants to obtain the 4 keys: Virus key, Data key, Vaccine key and another one we do not know about.

(Neptunmon) We then begin our training and it is hard. Even if you haven't read it about me, it was pretty difficult when you do not have legs to run.

(Mary) Me, Victoria and Mick have received from the king the D-Loader which gives us a digimon guardian when we need it.

(Neptunmon) She hasn't asked me yet...But you know the answer.

* * *

**Arc 1: The new Bagra army**

**Episode 18: The new platoon**

Never give up

Chiisa na PRIDE seotte  
Kofushi wo nigitte  
Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo  
Mezashi zenryoku shissou!

Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte  
Omoi dooru ni ikanakute  
Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo  
Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara  
Daijoubu!

Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo  
"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite  
Iza ikouze!

"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"  
Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita  
Ase to namida no kasu  
Kitto kagayakeru

Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte  
Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite  
Ashiato ga oshiete kureta  
Zutto  
NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**King Castle: Medic room: 2 weeks later**

Amano is standing up from her bed and she starts walking. She looks at the digimon king and she smiles.

"I finally feel better...It is so long since my body hasn't been in good shape like before." Says Amano.

"That is true...You know...I have a visitor for you." Says King Shoutmon with a smile. "It is an old friend of mine...And one of your ancestors best one too."

The king opens the door but when he just started, the door opens violently and squishes the king behind the door and he whines in pain.

Amano sees a yellow shape stops in front of her. It is Sparrowmon.

Sparrowmon is a yellow aircraft with a brown cockpit. She has a sensor protrusion on her neck, and two of her wings have claws. She carries two carrot-shaped guns named "Zanahoria". Sparrowmon goes straight to the subject.

"You are Amano Nene descendant?" Asks Sparrowmon.

King Shoutmon closes the door and he is bleeding from his nose.

"I...already told...you." Says King Shoutmon.

Sparrowmon studies her. She has blond long hair that are attach at the back of her head by a yellow hairclip. She has the same purple eyes and peach skin than her ancestor. She is a little taller and older then when Sparrowmon says good-bye to Nene when the Xros Wars was over. She appears to be also more build physically. She wears a simple white cloth for now but she will get clothes later.

"You look much like her...Except a few differences..." Says Sparrowmon. She then hugs her with her arms. "I'm so glad to see you! It's like meeting Nene another time!"

Amano Fuka was surprise but she lets herself be hugs. King Shoutmon decides to walk out and let them alone. After a while, Amano asks Sparrowmon to stop.

"I heard what happen to you." Says Sparrowmon a little saddens.

"Yeah...DarkKnightmon stabs me in the back." Says Amano.

"He tricks you just like Nene...But...Why are you alive? Nene has me to protect her...But you have no one...Why?" Asks Sparrowmon.

"He...spares me." Says Amano.

...

A silence occurs between them.

"What do you want to do now?" Asks Sparrowmon.

"I'm going to get my revenge against him...This will be the last time he tricks anyone." Says Amano.

"You cannot do that alone...And you can't do that in this war by yourself." Says Sparrowmon.

"...I know...I'll find a way." Says Amano.

"I can help you." Says Sparrowmon. "I want to help you!"

Amano Fuka looks in the eyes of Sparrowmon and she knows she is telling the true. She hesitates to trust another digimon but...She feels like she can trust Sparrowmon. She has read the journal when Akio passes it to her and she knows that Sparrowmon isn't DarkKnightmon.

"...I accept your help Sparrowmon." Says Amano.

"I'll fight by your side whatever happens!" Shouts Sparrowmon.

"...Thanks." Says Amano.

"Great! We will be a great team!" She shouts.

"Good...I think I want to walk...2 weeks on a bed is a little boring...Where are the others?" Asks Amano.

"They are in the training room with another of your old partners." Says Sparrowmon.

"Good...Let's go." Says Amano.

The 2 walks together at the direction of the training ground where the others train.

* * *

**Training ground**

The digimons were training as usual and it gives effect fast. They can run faster and longer than usual, they are physically stronger and they also have faster reflexes when it comes to block and dodge an attack.

"Good...It will be all for today." Says Beelzebumon. "Starting tomorrow...You will be train for battle...Be ready because I won't hold my attack."

The digimons gulps at it and they do not want to be shot.

It is then that Amano Fuka and Sparrowmon enter in the room. Amano walks slower and she uses Sparrowmon neck to help her walking in the room. She then sits next to them and she looks at the training.

"You really seem to feel better." Says Mary with a smile.

"True...I just need to learn how to walk perfectly once again." Says Amano.

"Amano...What are you going to do now?" Asks Akio looking at her.

"I'm...I'll enter in this war and make sure to be DarkKnightmon demise." Says Amano.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to focus on vengeance like that?" Asks Mary.

"You may consider more helping the others too...Those who need help might be a bigger priority." Says Mick.

"...By killing him will be a greater help." Says Amano. She stays quiet for a second. "But...It is true that turning by back on the others...Will make me like DarkKnightmon...I...I guess I'll have to be careful and not let them down too...You do not have to worry...I'm not stupid to become like him."

"I'll make sure she does the right thing!" Says Sparrowmon.

"I know...But sometime emotions make all of us stupid." Says Akio looking at Dorbickmon.

"I heard that!" Shouts Dorbickmon when he realises he was the stupid one.

"Alright...Guess the training is officially over if he replies to me." Says Akio.

"True...Tomorrow...The real one will start." Says Musyamon walking at their direction.

"I guess we should rest for now." Says Tactimon exhausted. "I really need to be ready for tomorrow."

Mary and Victoria look at their D-Loader and they decide to talk to their chosen partner.

Mick looks at his D-Loader and he knows he doesn't have any strong bond yet. He thinks about it and he is a little closer to Tactimon, but he doesn't know what he thinks of him yet.

* * *

**Tactimon chamber**

Tactimon walks slowly for to his bed and he lets himself fall on it. He lets himself relax for a while and he hears someone entering in the chamber.

"Who is it?" Asks Tactimon.

"It's me...Mick." Says Mick entering in the chamber.

"Hi Mick...What's the matter?" Asks Tactimon sitting on the bed. He takes the human on his hands and lifts him and his face level.

"I wanted to talk to you for a little." Says Mick.

"Me too." Says Tactimon.

"You can ask first." Says Mick.

"I was wonder for a while...What have been doing with King Shoutmon during the first day of the training?" Asks Tactimon. "I never have time to ask for the gift since I was too exhausted from the training...I have a little energy for that today."

"We obtain this." Says Mick. He shows the D-Loader.

"A...handle? Must be useful for something right?" Asks Tactimon.

"It...It does the same thing has a Xros Loader...But it's power is more limited...It can only store one digimon who acts has a guardian." Explains Mick.

"I see...It is clear what you want with me." Says Tactimon with a small smile behind his mask. "You want me has your guardian."

"Well...Yeah...Of course but...Is that okay with you?" Asks Mick.

"Of course. I like being with you...Even if you can be annoying sometimes...I guess I can be too." Says Tactimon remembering what Mary has said.

"That is true...You can't really change it." Says Mick.

"I'll accept of course. You need a strong digimon to protect you...Since it seems there will be after you." Says Tactimon.

"Yeah...How come I can be a key? It is impossible to be...I never was in the digimon world before." Says Mick. "The only four who goes there was 100 years ago and we don't even have any link with their family."

"I do not understand it now...But I know we will one day...For now...I'll rest for now...Maybe we should take time to know more each other's after." Says Tactimon falling asleep after putting Mick on the ground. "When the training is over...I'll ask if he can unseal the sword completely...I need all the power I have."

Mick walks out of the room.

"Well...That was easier than I thought...He is very smart after all." Says Mick with a small smile.

For Mary and Victoria...It was very easy since they were close to their partner. The each has their guardian but the humans are trap in the thought of the key stuff...What is really the key? Why are they the key?

* * *

**6 weeks later: Throne room**

The long training was finally over for the group and they are now stronger. The training shows by the side of their muscles which grows bigger, especially their legs for the humans since they learn to run faster for a while. They look at the king and they have a big smile. They are proud of the training and they seem to desire punching their 2 trainers. They were there and waiting for king Shoutmon to give his speech of congratulation. The group have try, during their training, to find a name for their ship and also their platoon, has the king say. They were there and still waiting. The king isn't in the room right now.

"Where is the king?" Asks Dorbickmon.

They see the door opens and the royal family enters with Amano and Sparrowmon. Mervamon and Beelzebumon walk closer to her and they talk for a while.

"It is time for my speech." Says King Shoutmon.

Silence is now present in the throne room.

"To keep it simple. I am here to give my congratulation to all of you who survive the training given by Mervamon and Beelzebumon. You receive in 2 months; 2 years of training and you survives it without problem. I am impressed by your growth in strength. You can all be proud of yourself." Says the digimon king.

The group talks between themselves and are proud of the congratulations.

"Remember that all your training is not in vain...It is now time for you to come closer while I give you the official clothes humans." Says king Shoutmon.

The 4 humans walk closer and they only change their clothes, in privacy. They are now wearing a T-shirts and pants of the same color than what they were wearing before. The only difference is that they have the Xros heart symbol on their chest to indicate that they are a part of King Shoutmon army.

"As for you, you are also a part of the army on your own platoon. Starting now, you will receive your mission from me when you will be needed to protect or free a zone of the invasion of the Dark knight army." Says King Shoutmon. "I'll try to not be too bossy around you and given you frustration in the war you are now entering. You will surely have to cooperate with other generals when it will be time to attack a zone or defending one. You are the platoon number 123 of the army."

"You sure have lots of platoon." Comments Tactimon.

"The enemy have 42 platoons but they are big one and lots of their soldiers are very strong." Says King Shoutmon. "Amano...When you will be able to walk well...I want you to join the platoon of Beelzebumon and Mervamon since you want to enter in the war. I want you to remember what your mission is...I hope you will be the one to make DarkKnightmon pay but always focus on your duty first."

"I will...I am not like him." Says Amano seriously.

"Finally, I want you to give me the name of the ship you have chosen." Says the king.

"We have talk about this for a while. The name might be a not very popular one...But it is one that will show us we will have a new start." Says Dorbickmon.

Most of the troop that follows Dorbickmon doesn't understand what he means yet. Only the humans and Fanglongmon know what he is talking about.

"We will start from the ashes and reborn for the better. We are...The Neo Bagra platoon." Says Dorbickmon.

King Shoutmon, Arresterdramon, Beelzebumon, Mervamon and Sparrowmon looks at him. They didn't expect the name but they also remember who they were before. It was appropriate and it is true they will be in trouble.

"It is a nice choice." Says the digimon king. "I have nothing more to say. You can rest for now. Tomorrow might be your first day in the war."

They all nod and they walk to their room. King Shoutmon wife and their son walk away, leaving the Xros heart team old of 100 years.

King Shoutmon opens his mouth:

"Reborn from the ashes...I hope it will be a bright light this time."

"I hope too...But I think Dorbickmon knows what he is talking about...Maybe he remember it." Says Mervamon.

"I think that he knows what he was before...Not remembering his previous life." Says Sparrowmon.

"Fanglongmon wasn't surprise too...But I notice something in him..." Says Beelzebumon.

"I see it too...A big and concentrate energy that is waiting to get out..." Says Arresterdramon.

"Could he be? He might be him..." Says King Shoutmon.

"Him?" Asks the others.

"The old archives...The digimon world have some special digimon before...The past seems to slowly come back." Notes the king.

"It might be also link with the 4 keys." Says Mervamon.

"We have to watch them carefully." Says Beelzebumon. "They are target now."

They all nod and they walk away.

* * *

**?**

All generals of DarkKnightmon were present in front of him. He looks at each one of them. At the middle of the room, there was a hologram showing the 108 zones of the digimon world.

"As you can see...The Xros heart army have counter strongly against our troops in 7 zones and reclaim them back while we manage to obtain 2...We have lost some zone during the 2 months and we only have 39 zones for now." Says WhiteKnightmon.

"It isn't that bad." Comments Julie. "We just have to turn the tables around."

"That is true...But we have to be careful." Says the boy. "The troop command by Dorbickmon and Akio are surely stronger now. They are trouble for us."

"If we want to fight them...I prepare a group to hunt them down." Says DarkKnightmon.

"Good...I'll be one of them." Says R.

"Not you! You are not going to kill them. It is clear about that. I'll named Julie and you." Says DarkKnightmon pointing to another boy.

"Alright then...I'll be able to kill new opponents." Says another boy.

"RedKnightmon...You will join them and obey their command! I cannot trust you to do the right thing so the human is now you're superior!" Shouts DarkKnightmon.

"...Fine." Grunts RedKnightmon furious about the situation.

"Good...The other will spread out and attack different zone so we can dispel their troops while 2 groups will charge at the 2 less protected zone." Says DarkKnightmon. "I'll take Green zone while WhiteKnightmon...PinkKnightmon will take the Dragon zone with BlueKnightmon and Sora."

"As you wish." Says Sora with his 2 partners Garudamon and BlueKnightmon.

"That is a nice plan." Says BlueKnightmon. "If Dorbickmon is protecting a zone...They will have the commando has backup."

"What about Amano Fuka?" Asks R.

The spears of DarkKnightmon lands in front of R, one inches and it would have kill him.

"I already warn you...Don't ever SPELL her NAME again! Anything else? Disperse...We start tomorrow." Says DarkKnightmon.

The group disperses except R who follows Julie.

"Where are going Julie...Or should I say...Amano Sumi." Says R.

She knows she is busted. NeoVamdemon looks at her and he prepares himself to protect her.

"No one can hide something from the trio of idiot." Says Sumi.

"Do not worry...I won't say anything...I just need you to hold on your desire of getting revenge." Says R.

"DarkKnightmon hurt my younger sister...I will not hold my back when the time comes." Says Sumi.

"How do you know that?" Asks R.

"...I have ears to listen to the Dark Knight army when they talk about it."

"Remember to be careful...The wall has ears." Says R.

"Yeah...Yours...How can you hear everything?" She asks.

"I have a good spy." Says R.

"Why did you never ask me to be a spy?" Asks Chimairamon getting out of the Xros Loader.

Mugendramon gets out too and he looks at Chimairamon.

"That is because you are an idiot! You were spotted on your first try...It was when you receive your chance...And you...How could I say it? Hum...You are completely retarded when you believe you can hide behind bushes...100 or 500 times too small for you...Even more."

"How do you spy so well then?" Asks Chimairamon.

"I use my head." Says Mugendramon. He receives a punch on his head by the head of Chimairamon.

"I can too." Replies Chimairamon.

"You want it that way? Here I come!" Shouts Mugendramon.

The 2 of them fights once again.

"*Sigh* Things never change." Says R.

"What do you want?" Asks Sumi.

"How did you come here?" Asks R.

"...I have a dream where I see NeoVamdemon...I won't say anything else." Says Sumi when she sees NeoVamdemon giving sign to say nothing more.

"Good...Another dreamer then...Listen to me Sumi...I'll keep quiet if you do nothing against DarkKnightmon and be 100% loyal to him...Until the right moment comes." Says R.

"...And if I refuse?" Asks Sumi. She is also surprise when he says another dreamer.

"I'll just have to kill you." Says R. "I am ready for anything for my plan to come out...You also need to...bring me the 4 humans to me...Safe and sound."

"If I don't meet them?" Asks Sumi.

"No matter...It is a bonus for me to have the humans alive sooner." Says R.

"You want them alive?" Asks Sumi.

"Yes. They mustn't die...Or anything fall down. Akio a little less but the 3 others cannot." Says R.

"I accept...If...You let me kill DarkKnightmon myself." Says Sumi.

"Deal." Says R. He walks away while letting his 2 digimons fighting. After a while, they notice that R is away and they search for him while insulting each other's for losing sight of their partner.

NeoVamdemon gets out of the Xros Loader and he takes Sumi on his hands.

"Sumi...Are you sure about the deal?" Asks NeoVamdemon.

"We have no choice...I'll have to bite down for now." Says Sumi.

"I guess I'll have to wait too...I have to get my revenge too." Says NeoVamdemon.

"I promise that." Says Sumi. "I do not trust R...But we can't fight him."

"You notice something?" Asks NeoVamdemon.

"Yeah...His 2 partners were ready to strike at any time if we were trying anything...You wouldn't be able to save me...They are busy...But watchful at the same time...He is dangerous...And I do not like anything about him...Especially his 2 digimons partner."

"You should rest for now...I'll get myself some bloody meat." Says NeoVamdemon.

"Thanks." Says Sumi.

"You know you can always count on me." Says NeoVamdemon.

* * *

**King Castle: Throne room**

Tactimon and Mick were present at the throne room during the beginning of the night. The king was there too and he was looking at them.

"What do you want?" Asks King Shoutmon.

"I want to ask you something." Says Tactimon. "I...need favor from you."

"You can ask." Says King Shoutmon with a small smile.

"I was wondering...If you can fully unseal the power of the sword I have." Says Tactimon. "The Jatetsufūjin-maru needs to be at his full power for the war."

"..." King Shoutmon looks at Tactimon. He understands what he wants but the power of the sword is just too great. It can destroy everything. Tactimon isn't ready to awake the full potential. "I cannot accept this favor...The sword power is just too great. You are not ready to fully control it."

"I understand you refusal...But how come Tactimon can't use its full potential right now?" Asks Mick.

"The sword power is very high, but it is also very unstable without the seal. It can completely destroy a zone if it is out of control. The user must also be as powerful or even more than the sword and always focus. If you are not...It is over for you." Says King Shoutmon.

"I understand...I am not worthy yet of the true power of Jatetsufūjin-maru. One day I will." Says Tactimon.

"I thank you for your answers...I think we shall sleep for now." Says Mick.

The 2 walks away while the king just watches them.

"Things change...I'm glad they join our ranks...I hope they can do it."

**End of the first Arc.**

* * *

(Mary) This is officially the end of the first arc.

(Neptunmon) I hope you like where this is going!

(Mary) The next episode will have a different announcement for the next episode.

(Neptunmon) We hope you like the story for now.

(Both) The next Arc is: Second Xros Wars!

(Mary) Dorbickmon pasts will be discovering.

(Neptunmon) R plot will be found.

(Mary) DarkKnightmon and Amano Fuka relationship will be revealed.

(Neptunmon) The reason of the dream will be too.

(Mary) And he mystery of the 4 keys!

(Neptunmon) Only a part of it.

(Mary) Fanglongmon past will be revealed with Dorbickmon.

(Neptunmon) Laughing and action will be there!

(Both) See you in 3 weeks!


End file.
